CRY AWAY
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya yang amat dia cintai. Demi balas dendamnya dia rela melakukan apapun. Tapi tak disangka, dia justru dihadapkan pada pilihan takdir. Balas dendamnya atau Perasaannya. RnR plisss Minna! Last Chap!
1. Prolog

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee-san…"

"Rukia… kau harus baik ya pada kakak iparmu. Jangan membantah omongannya. Jangan pernah sakiti dia. Kau harus patuh ya. Karena kita tidak punya orangtua. Jadi aku lega ada yang bisa memperhatikanmu."

"Kenapa harus bicara begitu? Nee-san akan baik-baik saja. Nee-san harus kuat. Kenapa Nee-san menyerah?"

"Bukan menyerah Rukia… tapi karena memang sudah waktunya. Maafkan Nee-san ya. Nee-san sudah jadi Nee-san yang buruk untukmu. Nee-san berharap kau tidak perlu cemaskan Nee-san lagi. Nee-san ingin kau jadi 'dia' seperti kau menjaga Nee-san."

"Nee-san!"

"Rukia… mohon maafkan Nee-san. Juga maafkan orang itu. Jangan pernah ungkit masalah ini lagi. Selama-lamanya. Nee-san mohon kau tutup rapat semuanya. Jangan pernah… jangan pernah ingatkan kecerobohan Nee-san lagi. Ya…"

Itulah kali terakhir Rukia melihat kakak perempuannya. Kakaknya yang cantik dan baik hati itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Isakan tangis mengiringi kematian seorang kakak yang Rukia cintai. Satu-satunya keluarga tempat Rukia bertopang. Satu-satunya keluarga yang Rukia miliki.

Kematian kakaknya seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Kalau dia… kalau dia sedikit saja memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri. Kalau saja…

Kalau saja kakaknya tidak menghiraukannya, dan demi hidupnya, pasti semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi bagaimanapun!

Sedetik itu pula, setelah kematian kakak yang sangat dia cintai dan amat dia sayangi, dalam diri Rukia tumbuh rasa dendam yang membara. Rasa dendam yang tak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Rasa dendam yang tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun… Rukia sendiri yang membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Karena kakaknya pergi dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini. Dan meninggalkan luka mendalam dengan bekas yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Bekas yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah pemakaman yang mengharu biru itu dengan kakak iparnya yang kini bersedia menjaga Rukia kapanpun yang dia butuhkan, Rukia kembali lagi kerumah sakit. Kakak iparnya itu Nampak sayang dengan 'bekas luka' yang mungkin adalah alasan satu-satunya penyebab kematian kakaknya.

Mulai detik itulah Rukia menyadari satu hal.

Dia tidak ingin orang itu bahagia seperti sekarang. Dia tidak ingin orang itu bahagia setelah penderitaan panjang kakaknya itu. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memnaafkan orang yang sudah merenggut kakaknya dari kehidupannya. Demi Tuhan tidak akan!

Rukia tahu siapa orang itu. Rukia juga tahu keluarga orang itu. Rukia tahu segalanya. Dan sekarang… Rukia akan mempersiapkan balas dendam.

Balas dendam yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh orang sebrengsek itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

17 years later…

"Nii-sama! Aku baru saja pulang dari dinas keluar kota. Apa maksud Nii-sama menyuruhku mencari anak kecil itu!" rutuk Rukia begitu dia tiba di bandara Narita. Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan kakak iparnya dengan suara memohon minta menjemput seorang anak kecil yang nakalnya tidak ketolongan. Meskipun selama ini kakak iparnya sudah sangat berbaik hati pada anak kecil itu untuk hidup bebas, tapi dia juga tidak tahu diri. Meskipun Rukia tak bisa membantah kalau anak kecil itu memang pintar sekali. Selama SMP sampai sekarang anak kecil itu selalu saja bisa dapat beasiswa. Bahkan dia selalu ikut kelas unggulan. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya kalau dia ingin itu dan ini.

Rukia sendiri sekarang sedang berusaha masuk kedalam perusahaan besar di Jepang. Karena koneksinya belum banyak, jadi Rukia masih mengulur waktu. Sekarang dia sudah bisa masuk kesana dan tinggal menunggu di tempatkan di bagian apa. Dan ini adalah perjalanan dinas ke luar kotanya untuk pelatihan jabatannya.

"Baiklah! Aku cari dia… Nii-sama tidak usah jemput. Nii-sama juga banyak kerjaan 'kan? Mobilku aku titip di bandara kok. Ok… selamat malam…"

Rukia menutup ponselnya.

Sudah semalam ini dia kelayapan kemana coba? Mau jadi apa anak itu? Meskipun dia pintar dan cerdas, kalau kelakuannya begitu mana ada yang mau dengannya!

Kakak iparnya adalah direktur utama di perusahaan keluarganya. Yah karena kakak iparnya masih keturunan bangsawan dan segala macam itu, Rukia harus pandai-pandai menjaga diri, karena Rukia setelah kematian kakaknya jadi ikut keluarga kakak iparnya. Kakak iparnya itu, Kuchiki Byakuya memang jarang pulang ke rumah. Anak kecil itu juga tidak ada yang mengurus, kecuali pelayan yang ada di rumah megah mereka. Sejak memutuskan untuk bekerja, Rukia sudah keluar dari rumah kakak iparnya dan menetap di apartemen mungil di kawasan yang cukup elit. Karena selama ini, sejak anak kecil itu sudah besar, Rukia dan anak kecil itu selalu bertengkar. Entah apa saja yang mereka tengkarkan. Rasanya memang tidak ada kecocokan sedikitpun dengan anak kecil itu.

Rukia cukup hapal betul tingkah anak kecil yang membosankan itu. Sudah pasti dia berada di klub malam bersama teman-temannya yang selalu merusak itu. Rukia sudah ingatkan untuk menjauhi semua orang yang akan merugikannya. Dan sekarang dia bahkan benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan kata siapapun! Tidakkah dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan itu?

Rukia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan panjang. Dan sekarang harus dihadapkan pada persoalan menyebalkan begini. Memangnya dia babysitter apa?

Rukia masuk kedalam sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal. Biasanya anak itu ada di sini. Bersenang-senang. Mereka tidak tahu apa, kalau sekarang ini cuaca mulai dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur? Benar-benar orang gila!

Tempatnya ramai dan berisik. Jujur saja, Rukia benci tempat seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ini sama sekali tidak membantu! Semua orang terlihat sama dan Rukia tidak tahu anak kecil itu memakai pakaian seperti apa. Yang dia ingat dengan jelas adalah warna rambut yang mencolok. Paling tidak itu adalah hal yang paling dia ingat.

Begitu memasuki tempat itu dan mencari-cari anak kecil yang dimaksud, dia tak bisa menemukannya. Terlalu ramai dan remang. Yah namanya juga klub malam. Pastilah ramai dan remang. Tempat yang menjijikkan!

Karena Rukia berjalan di tempat ramai dan remang, Rukia akhirnya menyenggol salah seorang pengunjung di klub itu. Dan nampaknya yang dia tabrak itu adalah laki-laki. Rukia bermaksud untuk menghiraukannya saja, tapi ternyata minuman bau itu tumpah di bajunya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini sih!" bentak Rukia kesal. Tampaknya orang yang menabraknya itu setengah linglung. Dia masih berdiri tanpa kesadaran didepan Rukia.

"Astaga orang ini! Minggir sana! Tidak lihat orang mau jalan?" bentak Rukia lagi. Tapi tetap tidak mau bergerak.

Akhirnya Rukia mendorong dengan kasar orang aneh yang setengah mabuk itu bermaksud untuk pergi, tapi nyatanya, si pemabuk itu malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil Rukia dan menumpu kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Kontan saja Rukia kaget sekaget-kagetnya!

"Aku merindukanmu sayang…" bisik laki-laki itu.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Rukia membanting tubuh laki-laki mabuk itu dan menginjak perutnya.

"Hei! Aku yakin kau pasti lebih muda dariku! Anak sekecil kau ini malah masuk klub disaat di umur seperti ini? Dasar!" oceh Rukia.

Semua orang masih sibuk memandangi perbuatan Rukia itu. Tapi kali ini, si pemabuk itu malah menarik pergelangan kaki Rukia sehingga Rukia nyaris terjatuh. Astaga! Apakah dia benar-benar mabuk? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menolong Rukia?

Ahh sudah! Lupakan saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau menolong Rukia?

Rukia akhirnya berjongkok untuk menyadarkan laki-laki mabuk itu. Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipi si pemabuk sialan itu.

"Hei! Kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah ditempat lain. Jangan memegangi kakiku!" rutuk Rukia.

"Ahh! Ichigo!" teriak seseorang.

Rukia langsung menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian minim. Rukia melotot melihat penampilan gadis itu yang lebih mirip pelacur daripada anak bangsawan terhormat. Rukia berdiri dan melotot garang pada gadis itu.

"Hei! Kuchiki Senna! Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu!" bentak Rukia begitu gadis berambut ungu itu menghampiri laki-laki mabuk yang ada didekat Rukia.

Gadis berambut ungu sebahu itu melongo karena melihat wanita yang berada didekat Ichigo.

"Oba-chan?" gumam gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Senna itu.

"Pulang! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Ayahmu−Hei!" teriak Rukia karena Senna langsung kabur dari sana begitu melihat Rukia. Rukia ingin mengejar gadis itu, tapi nyatanya kakinya masih dipegang dengan kuat oleh pria setengah mabuk itu. Sekarang pria itu malah jatuh tertidur.

Karena kesal, Rukia berdiri dan mengambil minuman yang berada di bar itu. Lalu menumpahkannya ke wajah sial pria itu.

Kontan saja pria itu bangun dan langsung sadar dari mabuknya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" bentak pria itu. Karena remang, Rukia jadi tidak yakin warna apa sebenarnya rambutnya itu. Pria itu lebih tinggi dari Rukia, tapi jelas, pria itu masih muda. Apalagi sepertinya Senna kenal dengan pria ini.

"Harusnya aku yang Tanya ada apa! Kau memegangi kakiku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak! Dan sekarang aku harus menangkap anak kecil itu lagi! Dasar brengsek!" kata Rukia marah-marah.

"Apa? Kau berani bilang aku brengsek? Hei gadis pendek! Memangnya kau siapa berani memanggilku seperti itu!" rutuk pria itu balik.

"Apa? Gadis pendek? Siapa kau berani memanggilku begitu!" rutuk Rukia.

"Kau memang pendek dan menyebalkan! Juga suka marah-marah makanya−Argh!"

Rukia membalik tubuh pria itu dan mengunci lengannya di belakang tubuh pria itu. Meskipun pendek, tapi Rukia bisa berkelahi. Rukia menekan lengan pria itu dengan kuat dan menguncinya hingga dia tidak bisa kabur kemanapun!

"Cabut kembali kata-katamu atau kau akan tahu rasa!" ancam Rukia.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memanggilmu pendek lagi. Aku minta maaf. Cepat lepaskan. Sakit tahu!" mohonnya.

"Aku lepaskan. Asal kau mau menolongku menangkap bocah ingusan itu!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ahh~ maaf Ichigo aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tadi aku melihat nenek seram yang datang mencariku. Makanya aku kabur… kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku disini?"

Senna menghampiri dengan lincah pemuda berambut orange itu di parkiran klub itu. Ichigo berdiri disamping mobil sedan silvernya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm… sebenarnya… tapi, siapa Nenek Seram yang kau maksud itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Itu aku!" jawab seseorang sambil muncul dari belakang mobil Ichigo.

Senna membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin dan hendak kabur lagi, tapi akhirnya, Rukia berhasil menangkap gadis itu dan menarik telinga gadis itu.

"Ahh! Sakit Oba-chan! Jangan tarik telingaku!" rintih Senna karena Rukia menarik telinganya seperti anak kecil yang tidak membuat PR!

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku, Oba-chan yang cantik, tolong jangan tarik telingaku. Aku mohon… seperti itu! Dan kau baru saja memanggilku Nenek yang Seram? Baiklah. Kita lihat seseram apa Nenek ini!" kata Rukia sambil tetap menarik telinga Senna dan menyeretnya untuk ikut dengannya. Senna masih berteriak kesakitan. Tapi Rukia ingat sesuatu dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Oh ya. Terima kasih sudah memancing anak ini. Lain kali akan ku traktir makan. Sampai jumpa…" kata Rukia selembut mungkin. Jauh berbeda dari sikapnya yang tadi galak dan marah-marah. Ichigo tersipu malu melihat wajah cantik yang selembut itu padanya. Dia baru sadar, Nenek Seram yang seringkali Senna sebutkan itu punya wajah secantik itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Narita. Ayahmu mengoceh padaku karena kau belum pulang. Dan ketika kutemukan kau lagi-lagi ada disana! Memangnya kau anak umur 10 tahun yang mesti diikuti kemanapun!" kata Rukia marah-marah sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Senna duduk disamping bibinya itu sambil memegangi telinganya yang memerah karena ditarik sekuat mungkin. Selama ini dia sudah cukup senang tidak bertemu lagi dengan bibinya yang selalu mengurusnya dengan kekerasan ini. Bahkan ayahnya saja tidak komentar apapun ketika bibinya satu ini melakukan tindak kekerasan dalam mengurusnya.

"Kenapa Oba-chan mau saja disuruh Ayah? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Umurku sudah 17 tahun! Aku akan pulang ke rumah. Tenang saja. Lagipula… kenapa Oba-chan memperlakukanku begitu didepan Ichigo? Aku jadi malu tahu!" rutuk Senna.

"Ichigo? Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" tebak Rukia asal.

"Laki-laki tadi! Aku suka padanya. Tapi dia belum suka padaku. Katanya dia tidak mau pacaran dan hanya mau hubungan tanpa status. Aku sedang berusaha mendekatinya karena dia mau dekat denganku daripada gadis-gadis lain!"

"Hah? Belum suka? Sudah pasti dia tidak menyukaimu. Anak sebrengsek itu rupanya sama denganmu. Berani sekali dia mengejekku begitu! Mau diberi pelajaran apa! Kau jangan dekati dia lagi! Aku tidak suka."

"Oba-chan kenapa sih! Dia itu siswa teridola di sekolah. Semua gadis di sekolah begitu menyukainya. Masa aku tidak boleh dekati dia? Oba-chan pasti pernah SMA 'kan dan melihat laki-laki idola begitu. Aku 'kan suka padanya."

"Meskipun dia brengsek? Kau terlalu naïf dan masih kecil. Kalau kau masuk ke rayuan gombalnya dan terperosok jauh lalu hidupmu hancur kau masih mau? Dia itu tipe pria yang tidak bisa dipercaya! Lupakan saja… kau pasti bisa cari laki-laki yang lebih baik,"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau dia! Lagipula… kenapa Oba-chan menyetir dengan kecepatan seperti ini? Nanti ditangkap polisi." rutuk Senna.

"Polisi tidak ada di malam hari. Ini supaya kau tidak kabur lagi. Kalau kau nekat kabur silahkan saja. Asal kau rela kehilangan wajah cantik yang kau bangga-banggakan itu. Tapi kau tentu bisa operasi plastik dengan uang ayahmu 'kan? Kalau sudah begitu, mungkin si Ichigo itu tidak mau lagi melihatmu karena kau seperti monster!"

"Oba-chan!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan ini adalah hari pertama dia akan masuk kerja. Jabatannya adalah General Manager (GM) menggantikan GM yang lama. Sekarang Rukia akan mengenalkan dirinya pada Direktur di perusahaan itu.

Pakaian Rukia sudah rapi dan dia sudah siap. Ini adalah masa selama 17 tahun yang dia tunggu. Tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja. Dia sudah berusaha sampai disini. Tidak akan pernah berhenti setengah langkahpun!

"Masuk."

Rukia masuk dengan patuh dan memberi salam hormat dengan Direkturnya itu. Direktur itu adalah pria berjanggut. Dari luar dia kelihatan ramah. Tapi semua pegawai juga bilang kalau Direkturnya adalah pemimpin yang baik. Jadi Rukia tidak perlu lagi merasa takut.

"Selamat pagi. Ijinkan saya mengenalkan diri. Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia. Mulai hari ini akan menempati posisi GM yang baru di perusahaan anda. Mohon kerja samanya."

Pria itu menatap Rukia dengan setengah tercengang. Rukia sudah menduganya selama ini. Pria itu sedikit gugup dan canggung melihat Rukia.

"Jadi… namamu… Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanya pria itu.

"Yah Direktur. Saya Kuchiki Rukia."

"Apakah… kau punya… seorang saudara perempuan?" Tanya Direktur itu ragu.

"Tidak. Saya tidak punya. Saya hanya punya Kakak laki-laki."

"Oh… baiklah. Kau boleh lanjutan tugasmu. Senang kau bergabung bersama kami. Aku sudah tahu tentang bakatmu."

"Terima kasih Direktur."

Di plat nama direktur itu Rukia melihat sekilas.

Kurosaki Isshin.

Dia tak akan pernah lupa nama itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hahahahahaha aduh... kenapa malah nambah cerita gaje di Rate M?

saya juga gak ngerti dan gak mau ngerti... HOhohohohohoho...

Sebenarnya ini adalah True Story yang dialami oleh salah seorang keluarga saya. saya simpati sampai sekarang padanya karena saya sangat dekat dengannya. saya jadi buka aib orang lain deh... hehehehe abisnya sebenarnya nih cerita udah lama saya imajinasikan. saya cuma ambil inti ceritanya aja kok. tapi seluruhnya saya karang sendiri. gak tahu deh bisa bagus apa nggak. yah paling juga pasaran lagi kayak sinetron. hohohohoho

Jadi...

Mohon reviewnya senpai.

supaya saya tahu apakah cerita saya ini layak lanjut atau gak.

kalau ada salah satu senpai yang minta cerita ini di apus aja, akan segera saya apus.

Jaa Nee!


	2. Beginning the Sin

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengenalkan diri pada Presiden Direkturnya itu, Rukia keluar dari ruangannya. Memang tidak mudah mendapatkan jabatan GM ini. Selama hampir 7 tahun, Rukia sudah berusaha untuk mencapai tahap ini. Berkat kepintarannya dan keahliannya, hal seperti ini bukan hal sulit. Karena di tempat lamanya juga dia punya prestasi yang bagus sebagai Manager. Jadi kemungkinan dia diterima di tempat ini adalah 100 persen!

Rukia menuju ke ruangan pribadinya yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Baginya masuk ke dalam kantor ini adalah bagian dari rencananya sendiri. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung. Dan sampai kapan dia bisa menghentikan ini. Lebih baik Rukia berusaha dulu. Paling tidak, dia harus menyusun rencana awal dulu.

Pagi ini, suasana kantor masih terbilang sepi. Banyak karyawan yang beraktivitas seperti biasa. Dan Rukia juga belum mendapat sekretaris dan karyawan untuknya. Mungkin belum di organisir atau orangnya yang belum datang. Lagipula dia juga tak terlalu peduli.

Rukia membuka laptop-nya dan memakai kacamata bacanya seperti biasa. Dia mulai memyusun jadwal dan mempelajari apa yang akan menjadi tugasnya nanti. Bahkan rapat bulan depan, sudah Rukia yang akan ambil ahli. Di usia yang masih terbilang nyaris tak muda lagi, yah masih 30 tahun juga, Rukia belum juga menemukan seseorang yang menjadi pendampingnya. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk juga. Entah kenapa rasanya Rukia belum memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin juga dia takut memikirkan hal itu. Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya dahulu adalah pelajaran berharga baginya. Bahwa tak mungkin semudah itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan laki-laki manapun. Rukia juga sedikit merasa kasihan pada kakak iparnya itu. Karena terlalu sibuk juga, dia tak sempat mencari pengganti kakaknya. Tapi hal itu tak pernah sekalipun dibahas. Mungkin juga, ada suatu pemikiran yang tak diketahui oleh Rukia sendiri. Dan entah itu apa.

Apalagi sekarang Senna sudah beranjak besar. Usia 17 tahun adalah usia yang rawan akan remaja nekat yang ingintahu. Rukia sudah sangat waspada pada umur Senna yang sekarang. Apalagi anak itu memang susah diatur. Entah siapa yang dia tiru sebenarnya.

Setelah membaca sedikit mengenai perusahaan ini dan berbagai kepentingan perusahaan, Rukia mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak. Rasanya lelah juga melihat layar laptop terus menerus tanpa henti. Bahkan dengan tulisan kecil seperti itu. Rukia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap ke luar jendela ruangannya. Ruangannya berada di lantai 4 dari tinggi gedung ini yang berada 6 lantai. Pemandangan Tokyo masih seperti biasa. Ramai dan sesak. Semuanya bisa terlihat dari sini. Bahkan Tokyo Tower sekalipun. Sudah lama rasanya Rukia tak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Baru akan beranjak dari kursinya, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Rukia menghela nafasnya. Telepon di saat seperti ini? Orang mana yang menelponnya? Tapi begitu melihat nomornya tak asing, Rukia langsung membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Maksudnya... dia tidak salah lihat 'kan? Begitu mengangkat teleponnya Rukia semakin naik darah dan kesal. Dia harus buru-buru ke sana. Benar-benar bikin repot!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Seorang siswi berprestasi pergi ke klub malam? Bukankah itu akan mencoreng nama sekolah juga? Anda sebagai walinya seharusnya memberikan pendidikan yang layak dan mengawasinya dengan baik. Bukankah itu tugas Anda dalam mendidiknya. Kalau siswi berprestasi seperti Kuchiki ini dibiarkan hidup seperti ini, sama saja bohong. Orang tidak akan percaya dia siswi pintar yang berprestasi."

Rukia berdenyut pusing. Rasanya dia kembali jadi siswa SMA yang kena omel gurunya karena tidak membuat PR, atau terlambat masuk kelas, atau memanjat pagar sekolah, atau bolos pelajaran. Apa-apaan ini! Rukia sudah 31 tahun! Astaga!

Rukia memandang garang pada siswi berprestasi yang disebut oleh bapak tua dengan rambut putih di kepalanya itu yang tengah duduk diam sambil menunduk dalam di sebelahnya. Apakah ini salahnya? Yah... salahnya. Sudah seharusnya dia mengikat anak ini dengan rantai besar di dalam kamarnya dan tidak mengijinkan siapapun melihatnya.

"Maafkan saya. Lain kali saya akan mendidiknya dengan serius." Ujar Rukia sambil menunduk dalam. Dia memang bertugas sebagai walinya karena tak mungkin meminta ayahnya yang super sibuk itu untuk mengurus hal seperti ini.

Akhirnya, setelah ceramah panjang lebar, kedua orang itu keluar dari ruangan wakil kepala sekolah bagian kesiswaan itu. Rukia mencibir kesal pada siapapun yang melintas didepannya. Lalu menyuruh gadis itu mengikutinya ke taman sekolah. Gadis itu hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap angin lalu.

Rukia berbalik dengan ganas setelah sampai dan melotot pada gadis itu lagi.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku datang ke sekolah ini karena kelakuanmu yang tidak beres itu! Wajahku ini sudah seperti tembok menghadap bapak tua ubanan itu. Kenapa kau bisa ketahuan hah? Kau bodoh sekali bahkan sampai melibatkan aku lagi! Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Otoo-san-mu hah?" bentak Rukia sejadinya.

"Bukan aku! Tapi ada anak lain yang melihatku malam itu, mereka iri padaku makanya melaporkanku pada bapak itu. Oba-chan, ini bukan salahku. Aku juga sudah berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau memanggil Oba-chan, tapi bapak itu mengancamku akan datang menemui Otoo-chan. Oba-chan tahu kan kondisi Otoo-chan sedang tidak baik, ditambah lagi Otoo-chan harus mengurus segala macam apa itu namanya..."

"Kalau kau mengerti kondisi Otoo-sanmu, maka berhentilah melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Apa aku harus terus menerus memantaumu sampai kau menikah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah dewasa dan menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri? Kenapa kau terus menerus menyusahkan orang? Aku bukan Okaa-sanmu Senna!"

Begitu kalimat terakhir terlontar dari mulut Rukia, Senna terdiam sambil membelalakan matanya. Rukia juga demikian. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya karena merasa sudah salah bicara. Dia emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang dai ucapkan.

"Senna... maksudku... aku―"

"Oba-chan benar. Aku tidak punya Kaa-san. Tidak ada yang bisa kuanggap Kaa-san. mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggil Oba-chan lagi. Maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu." Senna menunduk dalam dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Disaat seperti ini dia malah harus emosi seperti itu. Rukia jadi merasa bersalah pada Senna. Dia jauh lebih menderita sebenarnya. Tapi fakta bahwa karena dialah kakaknya berakhir seperti ini membuatnya serba salah. Di satu sisi dia benci akan gadis itu, tapi di sisi lain dia juga kasihan pada gadis itu pada waktu bersamaan. Dia benar-benar kelewatan hari ini.

Rukia memutuskan akan pergi dari taman itu, tapi sebuah bola basket melompat ke arahnya bahkan hampir mengenai wajahnya. Untungnya Rukia punya sikap reflek yang baik. Kalau tidak wajahnya sudah pasti akan jadi santapan empuk bola sial itu. Begitu menangkap bola itu, Rukia jadi bertambah kesal. Orang bodoh mana yang melempar bola sampai ke sini?

"Oh! Kau yang semalam!" teriak seorang laki-laki. Yah Rukia yakin itu suara laki-laki. Dan ditambah lagi ada seorang bocah laki-laki datang mendekat padanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Warna rambutnya juga unik. Apakah itu salah satu tren anak muda masa kini? Kalau jaman Rukia dulu, rambut seperti itu sudah pasti dipangkas sampai botak oleh guru sadis di sekolahnya. Tapi Rukia tidak ingat siapa bocah ini.

"Hah? Kau tahu aku?" tanya Rukia bingung. Baiklah. Bocah ini sudah mendekat ke arahnya dan berdiri menjulang didepan Rukia yang mungil. Bocah ini berapa umurnya? Kenapa bisa begitu tinggi seperti ini? Rukia merasa begitu mungil dihadapannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak enak.

"Kau... yang bersama Senna semalam 'kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencari Senna?" tanyanya lagi.

Rukia mencoba menggali ingatan tentang bocah ini. Kalau semalam berarti... tapi kenapa Rukia tidak ingat? Dia tidak mabuk 'kan semalam? Lalu kenapa bisa lupa? Itu hal terlucu dalam hidupnya. Amnesia sesaat dan lupa semua orang yang pernah dia temui. Apakah ini efek umurnya? Tidak mungkin! Dia belum setua itu'kan? Meski memang sudah tua untuk umur seseorang yang belum menikah.

"Apakah kau... laki-laki yang kuminta menjemput Senna malam itu?"tebak Rukia akhirnya. Dia memang lupa. Tapi samar-samar dia ingat dia pernah bertengkar dengan bocah tengik yang sangat sombong. Tapi kalau dilihat sekarang dia tidak seperti itu.

"Ya. Baguslah kau ingat. Aku sudah gugup kalau kau lupa. Bisa malu aku menyapa orang yang tidak ingat padaku. Oh ya namaku―"

"Ichigo 'kan? Aku sudah dengar dari Senna. Sepertinya kau punya wajah yang cukup tampan untuk jadi idola di sekolahmu ya? Semalam aku tidak terlalu ingat wajahmu. Jadi... apakah kau orang yang melempar bola ini?" ujar Rukia sambil mengacungkan bola itu didepan wajah Ichigo. Laki-laki itu masih takjub karena dia langsung memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya. Kalau perempuan biasa tentu akan memanggil nama keluarganya dengan suara manja dan dibuat-buat. Dan ditambah lagi... barusan wanita ini mengatakan... tampan?

"Oh... ya, aku yang lempar... tapi... Apa Senna mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yah... kurang lebih seperti itu. Jangan sembarangan melempar bola, bocah. Kau bisa mengenai kepala orang. Kau harus memanggilku lebih sopan. Kau jauh lebih muda dariku." Kata Rukia sambil mengoper bola itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo menangkapnya dengan reflek lalu menatap wanita itu yang hendak berlalu.

"Lalu... aku harus memanggilmu apa? Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Kuchiki Rukia. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia." Ujar Rukia sambil berlalu dan mulai mencari tempat parkir dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

Malam ini dia harus kembali bicara pada Senna apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam ini Rukia selesai dengan pekerjaan awalnya. Membuat presentasi produk baru. Kebetulan dia bertemu dengan Presdirnya yang sedang berbincang sambil mengarah ke luar kantor dengan beberapa staff-nya. Rukia tersenyum manis dan menunduk begitu melewati rombongan Presdirnya. Ini baru awal. Tapi Rukia akan sesegera mungkin membuat balas dendam yang tak akan pernah pria brengsek itu lupakan.

Rukia tidak kembali ke apartemennya melainkan ke rumah kakak iparnya dulu. Dia cemas pada kondisi Senna tadi. Sepertinya dia terlalu kejam dengan mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak sengaja dan reflek. Mungkin karena masih bawaan kesal. Gadis itu sudah pasti terluka dengan kata-kata Rukia tadi siang.

"Rukia? Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini?"

Rupanya kakak iparnya sedang berada di rumah. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang karena pakaiannya masih lengkap. Terlihat raut lelah terukir di wajah pria itu.

"Oh, Nii-sama. Kau sudah pulang? Aku kemari mau menjenguk Senna. Tadi siang aku mengatakan hal buruk padanya." Jelas Rukia.

"Senna? Oh ya, aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Biasanya dia ada di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan hal serius. Aku akan menemuinya di kamarnya." Sela Rukia dan langsung bergegas naik ke atas lantai rumah megah ini. Ada seorang pelayan yang bimbang berdiri didepan kamar gadis SMA itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia pada pelayan itu. Rupanya pelayan itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Nona Rukia... Nona Senna tidak mau keluar dari kamar semenjak tadi siang. Dia juga tidak makan apapun setelah pulang sekolah. Saya dengar tadi dia menangis." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Biarkan aku yang membujuknya. Serahkan saja padaku." Pinta Rukia sambil mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu dari tangan pelayan itu.

Sudah pasti Senna sangat kecewa dan terluka. Rukia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Meski dia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti Senna, yah tidak punya Ibu dan orangtua memang berat. Setidaknya untuk seorang gadis remaja seperti Senna. Dia tentu butuh seorang wanita yang bisa dia panggil ibu untuk menjaga dan merawatnya. Sudah pasti ini bukan masalah sepele. Rukia hanya tidak merasakan apa yang Senna rasakan karena dia selalu menutupi semuanya dari Rukia. Tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahu Rukia betapa dia rindu sosok seorang Ibu.

"Senna. Ini Oba-chan. Buka pintunya. Kalau kau tidak buka pintunya aku pasti akan mendobrak pintu ini sampai hancur!" ancam Rukia. Tapi tak ada sahutan apapun dari luar. Rukia mulai jengkel dengan sikap keras kepalanya ini. Rukia bersabar menunggu sampai 10 menit. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Baiklah! Aku benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu ini! Satu... dua..."

Klek.

Suara kunci pintu yang diputar terdengar. Rukia tersenyum lega karena akhirnya keponakannya itu mau menurut. Yah ini adalah usaha Rukia dalam membujuknya. Dia'kan memang orang yang keras kepala. Kalau tidak seperti itu bagaimana lagi mau membujuknya.

Pintunya memang sudah dibuka. Tapi Senna sama sekali tidak memandang Rukia dan langsung kembali meringkuk di kasur mewahnya sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Rukia tidak ingat kalau ini adalah musim dingin. Kenapa dia membungkus dirinya seperti itu.

"Kata pelayan kau belum makan sama sekali dari tadi siang. Apa yang kau mau? Tubuhmu sudah kering kerontang begitu. Kau mau jadi tulang bejalan apa? Makanlah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai piringmu kosong." Kata Rukia panjang lebar sambil meletakkan nampan makanan itu di meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Oba-chan pulang saja!" rutuk Senna dari dalam selimutnya.

Rukia menghela nafas super panjang. Baiklah. Anak ini mulai merajuk. Rukia berusaha lembut kali ini. Ini memang jarang terjadi. Dan jika terjadi, akan jadi hal tersulit dalam hidupnya membujuk Kuchiki Senna. Dia benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan siapapun kecuali ayahnya. Dan jika Nii-sama-nya tahu, mungkin kakak iparnya itu juga akan terluka. Rukia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis remaja yang sedang merajuk dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut ungunya ini.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku baru saja pulang dari kerja. Aku cemas padamu karena kata-kataku tadi siang. Maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi siang dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu. Bagaimana aku bisa menebus perbuatanku hari ini?" ujar Rukia lembut. Dia berusaha jadi bibi yang baik kali ini. Tidak marah-marah dan berkata sehalus malaikat. Walau Rukia setengah mati menahan rasa malunya bicara dengan begini lembut. Dia tak pernah begini lembut pada orang lain kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu!

Senna membuka selimutnya dan menggenggamnya didepan dadanya. Dia menatap bibinya dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Rukia tersenyum melihat keponakannya akhirnya bisa mengerti situasinya.

"Aku tahu. Oba-chan juga pasti kesal karena aku selalu menyusahkan Oba-chan. Aku juga minta maaf." Lirih Senna. Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu membantu Senna bangun dari tidurnya dan menyodorkan nampan itu padanya. Senna nampak tersenyum juga seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memaafkan bibinya. Senna memang bukan tipe orang yang pendendam. Rukia yang mengajarkan hal itu. Tapi semua ajaran itu justru terbalik dengan keadaan Rukia sekarang.

"Oba-chan. Apa Oba-chan tahu... seperti apa Kaa-chan? Aku tak pernah dengar Otoo-chan membicarakan Kaa-chan. Tapi dia selalu memandangi foto Kaa-chan dimalam hari dengan wajah aneh. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Kaa-chan..."

"Nee-san? Yah... dia adalah kakak yang baik, perhatian, lembut, penyayang, dan sangat peduli pada keluarganya. Dia juga pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Orangnya juga sedikit keras kepala. Mungkin ada sebagian sifat Nee-san yang ada padamu." Jelas Rukia.

"Ooh... selain cantik rupanya Kaa-chan begitu ya. Wajah Kaa-chan dan Oba-chan mirip. Tapi kenapa sifat kalian sangat beda jauh?" sindir Senna.

"Mungkin karena itulah kami bertentangan satu sama lain. Kalau persis sama'kan tidak seru."

Yah. Karena bertolak belakang itulah makanya terjadi hal seperti ini. Seandainya salah satu dari Rukia atau kakaknya memiliki sifat yang sama, tentu saja tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Dan tentu saja... mungkin kakaknya masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Melihat Rukia tumbuh dewasa seperti ini. Rukia banyak menceritakan tentang kakaknya dulu. Betapa Rukia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Betapa... tapi Rukia tak mau membahas itu. Rukia takut kalau nanti Senna merasa bersalah. Dan Rukia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia keluar sambil membawa nampan kosong ditangannya. Senna sudah tertidur pulas setelah Rukia menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Kalau dipiki-pikir, sejak Rukia sudah mulai bekerja, Rukia mulai jarang menceritakan apapun lagi pada Senna. Sewaktu kecil, Rukia rajin membacakan buku untuk Senna. Dan sekarang karena sudah beranjak besar hal itu tak pernah lagi dia lakukan. Rukia turun dari lantai itu menuju dapur. Tapi kebetulan dia bertemu dengan pelayan lain dan menyuruhnya membawa nampan kosong itu. Rukia hendak pulang karena sepertinya sudah terlalu malam dan dia tidak mau kesiangan untuk besok.

"Kau mau pulang Rukia?"

Ternyata kakak iparnya melihatnya akan keluar pintu. Dan Byakuya baru saja keluar dari kamar utamanya. Rukia menghampiri kakak iparnya itu dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Ya Nii-sama. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Menginap saja di sini. Kalau kau keluar di malam hari seperti ini sangat berbahaya'kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Senna?"

"Oh. Nii-sama benar. Tidak ada. Aku hanya membicarakan tentang Nee-san padanya. Karena Nii-sama terlalu sibuk, kurasa Senna merasa kesepian saat ini. Jadi aku menemaninya sampai dia tidur."

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu."

"Hmm... tidak kok. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, Senna sudah seperti adik bagiku. Tidak apa-apa Nii-sama."

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Lalu tanpa sengaja Rukia melihat kakak iparnya melihat ke arah foto besar yang dipajang di ruang tengah. Foto kakaknya. Kuchiki Hisana. Wajahnya terlihat cantik di foto itu. Selalu cantik. Dan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Selalu tersenyum. Rukia begitu rindu kakaknya. Tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan jelas. Akan jadi luka lama yang terbuka kembali kalau sampai Rukia bertindak cengeng.

"Nii-sama. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Katakan saja." Jawab Byakuya datar.

"Kenapa Nii-sama tidak menikah lagi sampai sekarang? Senna sudah besar. Nii-sama sudah pasti memerlukan orang untuk mendampingi Nii-sama bukan? Ditambah lagi... Nee-san sudah lama pergi. Apa alasan Nii-sama tidak menikah sampai sekarang?"

Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto besar itu ke wajah Rukia. Mereka memang sama. Tapi sifat yang bertolak belakang. Hisana lebih kepada pendiam dan penurut. Sedangkan Rukia lebih blak-blakan dan selalu membantah.

"Kalau bisa kulakukan, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Bahkan ketika Senna sangat membutuhkan seorang Ibu. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku belum menikah kembali... karena aku tidak bisa. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintai kakakmu."

Rukia diam mendengar pernyataan itu. Ada seorang pria yang mencintainya begitu tulus tanpa pamrih. Setia sampai akhir. Rukia tak pernah menyangka bahwa itulah alasan mengapa kakak iparnya tidak menikah lagi sampai sekarang. Kakaknya sungguh beruntung. Tapi... hidupnya yang tidak beruntung. Kalau saja... kalau saja bukan karena pria itu. Kalau saja...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga! Kenapa Oba-chan disini?" Senna terlonjak kaget begitu tiba di meja makannya pagi ini dan menemukan bibinya sedang asyik menyesap teh panas bersama ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ini 'kan juga masih rumahku." Balas Rukia.

"Oba-chan selalu begitu. Otoo-chan, ayo pergi sekarang, nanti aku terlambat." Kata Senna beralih pada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi.

"Kau tidak sarapan lagi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ahh~ itu bukan masalah. Aku bisa sarapan di sekolah."

"Nii-sama. Hari ini aku saja yang mengantar bocah ini. Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia tidak membuat masalah hari ini." Kata Rukia sambil mendelik sinis pada Senna.

"Hah?"

Mau tak mau Senna akhirnya menurut pada perintah Rukia. Senna pikir semalam bibinya ini sudah berubah sedikit. Yah sedikit sih. Tapi rupanya masih sama saja seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikit. Benar-benar tidak seru.

Sepertinya bibinya ini tidak berganti pakaian. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin. Tapi Senna tak berkomentar banyak. Sudah pasti ayahnya yang menyuruh bibinya untuk menginap semalam. Ayahnya begitu perhatian dengan bibinya. Yah mungkin karena faktor bahwa bibinya mengingatkan ayahnya pada ibunya dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Senna sudah tiba di sekolahnya. Gadis itu melompat keluar dari mobil bibinya. Sebelum pergi terlalu jauh, Rukia memanggilnya dari dalam mobil dengan menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hei! Jangan buat masalah lagi ya..." ujar Rukia.

"Tenang saja! Tidak akan! Oba-chan jangan datang lagi ya..."

"Huh kau ini!"

Setelah melambai singkat pada bibinya, akhirnya mobil bibinya itu melaju pergi. Tapi ketika melewati gerbang sekolahnya, mobil bibinya berpapasan dengan sebuah sepeda putih. Reflek pengendara sepeda itu terpaku ketika berpapasan dengan pengendara mobil itu. Tapi sepertinya yang punya mobil tak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Oh... itu Ichigo..." gumam Senna karena tanpa sengaja pemilik sepeda putih itu adalah Ichigo. Senna berteriak memanggil Ichigo yang masih berhenti di depan gerbang setelah melihat mobil ungu gelap itu menjauh. Ichigo menoleh ketika melihat Senna berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ichigo turun dari sepedanya dan mendorong sepedanya agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Senna.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak diantar Ayahmu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Yah. Itu Oba-chan. Semalam dia buat kegaduhan." tanya Senna.

"Oh, yang pernah menjemputmu waktu di klub itu 'kan?"

Senna menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan supaya pemuda itu diam.

"Jangan keras-keras. Kalau ada yang dengar aku bisa dapat masalah lagi. Dan Nenek Seram itu akan mengomeliku sepanjang hari. Oh ya, kenapa kau selalu pakai sepeda kalau ke sekolah? Bukankah kau punya mobil?" tanya Senna.

"Biar lebih praktis. Kalau mobil 'kan parkirnya repot. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Kau duluan saja masuk kelasnya."

Senna melambai manja pada Ichigo dan bergegas masuk ke kelas. Kenapa setiap kali melihat wanita itu ada perasaan aneh. Ichigo ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi... bukankah dia jauh lebih tua dari Ichigo? Apa Ichigo penyuka tante-tante? Rasanya tidak begitu. Dia suka gadis muda dan cantik seperti Senna. Dia normal. Dia remaja normal!

Ada yang aneh. Seharusnya dia berkonsultansi dengan dokter kejiwaan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sampai siang ini Rukia masiih merasa baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Senna tak lagi membuat masalah. Setiap hari, Rukia merasa sedang mengurus anak sendiri. Takut-takut kalau ada yang terjadi padanya. Apalagi pasca kemarin. Dia memang benci dengan bocah itu. Tapi dia tak bisa tidak peduli padanya. Hari sudah beranjak siang. Sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Huff... dia jadi lupa diri kalau sudah bekerja.

Akhirnya Rukia beranjak dari ruangannya dan turun kebawah untuk makan di kantin perusahaan. Kalau makan di restoran dan sendirian rasanya tidak begitu nyaman. Rukia tak pernah suka makan sendirian, tapi paling tidak hari ini dia harus bersosialisasi 'kan? Kalau dia diam-diam saja, pasti akan dianggap orang sombong.

Rukia masuk ke dalam lift sendirian. Sudah pasti banyak orang yang akan makan bersama teman-teman mereka. Tapi begitu pintu lift terbuka, didalamnya malah ada seseorang yang sudah berada disana. Sendirian pula.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya setelah berpikir sebentar Rukia masuk kedalam lift itu setelah memberikan salam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sendirian?" sapanya.

"Ya Presdir. Karena masih baru, jadi masih cukup sulit untuk mencari teman makan siang." Jawab Rukia sopan. Dan maksudnya setengah bercanda.

"Kalau begitu sama. Aku juga sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Presdirnya.

"Ya? Tapi... makan bersama dengan Presdir... rasanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bukan orang lain tapi bawahanku. Bukan hal aneh seorang bos mengajak makan bersama anak buahnya 'kan? Atau kau... menolaknya?"

"Oh tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak Presdir. Tapi..."

"Anggap saja meeting khusus denganku. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana perkembanganmu selama disini."

Rukia terpaku diam didalam lift itu. Bahkan tanpa dia berusaha lebih jauh mangsa sudah mendekat padanya. Rukia berpikir cukup lama tentang ini. Apakah... awalnya juga seperti ini? Tanpa sadar memperlakukan bawahan seperti biasa. Lalu menjerumuskannya.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Rukia mengikuti kemana arah Presdirnya itu. Setuju saja dengan acara makan siang yang mendadak ini. Presdirnya mungkin akan mengira ini adalah makan siang biasa. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Ini adalah awalnya. Awal dari segalanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang cukup menyenangkan itu, karena ternyata Presdirnya begitu senang bicara dengan Rukia sambil membahas proyek lanjutan perusahaan itu, mereka tiba-tiba jadi cukup dekat. Bahkan Presdirnya menawarkan untuk makan siang selanjutnya. Rukia tahu bagi orang lain, dia hanya seorang GM. Dan mendapat perlakuan istimewa itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Tapi bagi Rukia, ini adalah kesempatan.

Karena begitu sampai di kantor ternyata sudah ada meeting yang ditunggu, Presdirnya meninggalkan Rukia di hall utama kantor dan mengikuti anak buahnya yang membimbingnya menuju tempat rapat sambil menjelaskan rapat itu secara singkat. Rukia masih terpaku disana. Melihat dari jauh kepergian Presdirnya itu. Lihat saja.

"Oh, Kuchiki 'kan?"

Rukia menoleh kala ada yang memanggil nama keluarganya. Sudah pasti memanggil dia 'kan? Masa memanggil orang lain. Itu tidak lucu. Tapi begitu menoleh dan mendapati orang itu berlarian mengejar ke tempatnya berdiri, Rukia jadi terbelalak kaget.

"Kau...?" Rukia sampai tidak bisa bicara banyak.

"Orang bilang perusahaan kedatangan GM wanita yang baru. Begitu mendengar namamu kupikir itu kau. Tapi... aku jadi ragu. Tapi setelah bertemu ternyata itu memang kau! Wah kau sudah jadi wanita cantik yang hebat ya... apa kabarmu selama ini? Kita jarang bertemu setelah lulus ya..."

Shiba Kaien. Kakak kelasnya sewaktu di SMA. Mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun. Dulu waktu SMA, Shiba Kaien selalu menggoda Rukia dan teman-teman Rukia. Tapi Rukia banyak belajar dari kakak kelasnya yang terbilang pintar ini. Meskipun amburadul dan tidak karuan, tapi dia adalah penerima beasiswa tetap dan juara umum di sekolah. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya saat itu. Di satu sisi Rukia kagum dengan kakak kelasnya ini. Ternyata tidak berubah. Masih ramah dan baik. Rukia menunduk malu melihat kakak kelasnya yang bertambah tampan ini.

"Senpai... rasanya sudah lama juga ya. Apa yang Senpai lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia malu-malu.

"Kau tak tahu? Aku bosmu langsung. Aku direktur di perusahaan ini."

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Masa kebetulan seperti ini? Tidak mungkin.

"Hah? Serius Senpai?"

"Hmm! Tentu saja. Wah, aku jadi semakin bersemangat masuk kerja nih. Tapi... apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Senpai..." wajah Rukia bertambah merah karena Kaien langsung bertanya telak seperti itu padanya.

"Loh... kenapa? Aku'kan Cuma bertanya. Jadi... apa kau sudah menikah? Mengingat dulu saja banyak yang tergila-gila padamu. Tapi kau begitu dingin dan mengabaikan mereka semua."

"Belum. Aku... belum menikah..." jawab Rukia malu-malu.

"Hah? Kau serius? Kalau begitu aku punya kesempatan bukan? Aku juga belum menikah Kuchiki!" jawab Kaien semangat.

Rukia mendongak menatap kakak kelasnya itu. Masih tersenyum lebar seperti biasa dan mengacak rambut Rukia seperti dulu. Ini benar-benar kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Kaien Nii-san?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh karena suara itu. Rukia terbelalak sekali lagi dengan kenyataan baru. Barusan... pemuda berseragam ini memanggilnya... Nii-san?

"Oh Ichigo! Kau sudah datang?"

"Ya... karena kau menyuruhku datang kemari... tapi... Nii-san kenal wanita ini?" tunjuk Ichigo pada wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Kaien itu dengan wajah bingung. Sama halnya dengan Rukia. Wajahnya tak kalau bingung melihat 2 pria ini berpandangan padanya.

"Oh, dia? Dia adik kelasnya waktu SMA. Kenalkan. Dia Kuchiki Rukia. Cantik'kan?" ujar Kaien sambil merangkul bahu wanita itu.

Ichigo melihat sekilas wajah kakaknya yang sumringah sekali melihat wanita ini dan mengenalkan padanya. Ichigo tak pernah tahu bahwa kakaknya ini ternyata...

"Oh ya... cantik. Dia cantik." Jawab Ichigo.

Rukia bingung dengan sikap pemuda itu. Dia mengatakan Rukia cantik? Dan mereka berlagak seakan baru kenal hari ini?

"Kuchiki... dia adikku yang cerewet. Namanya Ichigo. Oh, aku hanya ingat namamu memang seperti itu'kan?"

"Nii-san. Aku sudah tahu dia. Ternyata... kau bekerja disini ya?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sejak tadi masih diam saja.

"Heh? Kau sudah mengenalnya? Kalian kenal dimana? Wah... ini kejutan luar biasa." Ujar Kaien.

"Maaf Senpai. Aku masih ada urusan. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Kuchiki."

Rukia meninggalkan dua pria itu. Di satu sisi dia senang bertemu kembali dengan kakak kelasnya. Tapi... entah kenapa... Rukia merasa pertemuannya kali ini dengan mereka berdua terasa... tidak baik?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Naa Minna! saya lagi semangat update fic saya. semoha responnya bagus. ohohohoho. ternyata update malem tuh leleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet banget. saya sampe kesal sendiri deh. huh.

mulai chap depan saya akan membahas gimana Ichigo PDKT ama Rukia. sekarang sih dia belum suka. tapi masih penasaran aja. yaa namanya juga cowok remaja... hehehehe oh ya bayangkan rambut pendek Rukia yang sekarang yaa... saya ngerasa model rambut Rukia sekarang jauh lebih anggun dari rambutnya dulu. walo saya suka keduanya. hehehe

judul fic ini dari judul lagu ost Koreanya Queen of Reversal loh... hehehe saya suka banget tuh film. keren dah... makanya mungkin sedikit inspirasi datang dari sana juga. oh ya, mulai senen nanti ada Sungkyunkwan Scandal... *!* SongJoongKi oppa! saranghae...

loh... kok jadi promosi gini ya? *abaikan*

ok deh balas review dululah...

snow : makasih udah review. kan Rukia dendam ada Isshin tuh. secara garis besar sih cerita fic ini mudah ketebak. tapi saya emang dari dulu pengen publish nih fic, karena mengingatkan saya sendiri... soalnya... akhir-akhir ini saya lagi seneng liat adek tingkat saya... hehehe

JOe : makasih udah review... iya nih dilanjut bang... hehehe

rieka kuchiki : makasih udah review. syukur deh ditanggap positif. hehehehe makasih banyak yaa..

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review. hehehe maaf kalo penjelasan saya kurang dimengerti. tapi kan ini fic yang mudah ketebak senpai... hehehe kakak Rukia 'kan mati gara-gara ngelahirin Senna loh... hehehehe Rukia tuh udah pengalaman senpai. makanya langsung diangkat GM.. hohoho

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe Rukia dendam ama Isshin tuh... hehehehe

xiah julli g log in : makasiih senpai... hohoho tebakan yang bener tuh.. hehee... nggak kok. Rukia waktu Senna lahir baru 13 tahun. jadi umurnya baru 30 dong sekarang... hehehe gak tega kalo dibikin tua banget. jadi gak enak lagi dong ngeliatnya... hehehe

Voidy : makasih senpai. hehehehe iya syukur deh emang mudah ketebak. saya lagi males emang bikin fic yang rumit *bilangajagakahli* hehehe Byakuya saya ambil karakternya kayak yang di anime asli tuh. kan yang di anime asli aja dia mau nyariin adiknya Hisana walo Hisana udah meninggal. *hiks* makanya saya juga bikin begitu disini. hehehe semoga aja ya senpai... saya cari inspirasi dulu *ngilangkegua*

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review... iya nih... heheh jauh banget ya? gak papa kan? yang di anime malah lebih jauh lagi tuh... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... hehe iya pasti pada di update kok. yang Prickly Rose kan udah tamat cin... nih mau bikin yang baru lagi. hohoh

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... walo gak niat... heheehehe saya usahain supaya gak pasaran, tapi kayaknya sulit. jadi saya usahain mudah ketebak aja yaa... hehehe lemon? well itu pasti ada. kan udah rate m? hehehe *mesum*

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review... iya nih udah lanjut tuh... jangan lupa review ya kalo baca... hehe

Miki : makasih udah review... hehe nii udah update...

nah udah semua kan?

jadi... saya mohon banget reviewnya. jadi saya tahu ternyata fic ini bukan fic sia-sia karena reviewnya gak ada... *hiks*

karena sebuah review aja dari senpai adalah suntikan cinta kasih sayang buat saya melanjutkan fic ini *lebai*

heheheeh

Jaa Nee!


	3. What Should I Do?

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-san kenal wanita itu waktu SMA?" tanya Ichigo setelah masuk ke ruangan Kaien. Sikap kakaknya selalu saja santai. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya meski dia adalah seorang Direktur di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang dia teman SMA-ku. Kau tidak dengar dia memanggilku Senpai? Ahh~ ternyata setelah sekian lama dia masih tetap terlihat cantik. Tidak kusangka." Gumam Kaien.

"Kalau begitu umurnya tidak lebih dari 30 tahun. Sudah terlalu tua."

"Disitulah letak menariknya wanita dewasa. Meskipun umurnya sudah 30 tahun, dia bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari ketika dia berumur 17 tahun. Ada beberapa wanita yang makin tua makin cantik. Seperti Kuchiki itu contohnya!"

"Jadi... Nii-san suka padanya?" tembak Ichigo.

"Hah? Tentu saja. Aku 'kan laki-laki normal. Kau tadi juga bilang dia cantik 'kan? Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini... dia bisa jadi kakak ipar untukmu."

Entah kenapa mendadak Ichigo tak suka gagasan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Shiba Kaien adalah sepupu dari Ichigo. Setahun sebelum orangtua Ichigo menikah, Isshin mengangkat anak dari saudaranya yang meninggal dunia. Karena kasihan tak punya orangtua, akhirnya Isshin membawanya masuk ke keluarga Kurosaki sampai akhirnya Isshin menikah. Saat Isshin membawa Kaien, umurnya masih 12 tahun. Isshin tidak memaksa Kaien untuk mengubah nama keluarganya. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Isshin juga senang jika, Kaien lebih menyukai nama yang diberikan orangtuanya dulu. Dan itu agar dia tidak lupa siapa dirinya. Setelah Ichigo lahir, Kaien begitu senang karena bisa mendapat seorang adik. Jadilah Kaien dan Ichigo kakak beradik yang berbeda umur yang terpaut jauh. Tapi tak lantas perbedaan itu membuat keduanya berbeda. Karena entah mengapa, mereka cenderung menyukai hal yang sama. Mulai dari hobi nonton sepakbola, tim kesayangan yang sama, sepeda yang sama dan perlu diingat, Kaien dulu juga memakai sepeda saat masih sekolah. Kaien lebih suka hidup sederhana. Dan dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan paman yang sudah dia anggap ayahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu selama sekolah, Kaien selalu mendapatkan beasiswa.

Dia tidak mau menyusahkan siapapun.

Dan ternyata hal itu menurun pada Ichigo. Ichigo begitu sayang pada orang yang dia anggap kakak ini meski tidak sedarah. Karena itu, Ichigo cenderung menuruti apapun yang Kaien lakukan. Tapi belakangan mereka mulai jarang bertemu dan membuat Ichigo agak kesepian. Tepatnya semenjak Kaien memutuskan masuk perusahaan. Mereka tak punya lagi waktu bersama. Tapi tentunya kebiasaan mereka tetap masih sama satu sama lain. Tidak pernah berubah. Dan entah mengapa... untuk kali ini... Ichigo merasa sedikit aneh.

Katanya wanita itu adalah adik kelas kakaknya waktu SMA dulu. Dan terlebih lagi wanita itu kelihatannya begitu gembira bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya. Entahlah... rasanya ada yang aneh saja. Selama ini Ichigo tak pernah mendengar kakaknya membicarakan seorang wanita manapun. Bahkan berkomentar wanita mana yang cantik dan berkelas. Dia juga selalu menolak setiap kali ayahnya menyuruh mengikuti kencan buta. Yang Ichigo tahu, seorang Shiba Kaien, jarang melirik wanita manapun. Dan ini adalah hal yang sangat aneh.

Karena Shiba Kaien mulai membicarakan seorang wanita bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ada kakak kelasnya di sini. Meskipun di satu sisi dia senang bahwa boss langsungnya adalah orang yang dia kenal, Rukia jadi tidak perlu memasang sikap. Tapi di satu sisi dia jadi khawatir kalau rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ini tidak bagus. Sebaiknya apa yang Rukia lakukan? Apakah dia akan tetap pada rencana awal, atau mulai menghentikan keinginannya sebelum terlambat? Karena bagaimanapun... dia tidak mau kakak kelas yang dihormatinya itu tahu siapa dirinya dan... siapa Presdir itu.

Beberapa hari ini, Rukia sibuk rapat pribadi dengan Presdirnya. Itu adalah salah satu rencananya. Dia memang sengaja. Dan Presdirnya memang selalu mencari waktu luang untuk bicara dengan Rukia. Sejauh ini, Kaien belum curiga dan menampakkan kesan aneh. Masih terkesan wajar seorang GM bertemu dengan Presdir. Bukankah semua urusan ada pada GM? Dan Presdir berhak tahu. Sedangkan Direktur hanya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan perintah Presdir. Rukia masih bisa bersikap profesional. Baginya tidak sulit untuk berurusan seperti ini. Rasanya memang tidak sulit.

Dan perlahan, Rukia mulai tahu kebiasaan Presdirnya ini. Tapi... Rukia juga ingin tahu... sebenarnya bagaimana awal mula hubungan kakaknya dengan Presdirnya ini. Bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka berbuat demikian dan... sampai melanggar batas sejauh itu. Rukia ingin menyalahkan kakaknya yang tidak bisa menjaga diri. Tapi kalaupun kakaknya yang memang bersalah, bukankah ada seseorang lagi yang lebih bersalah. Orang yang memulai peluang kesalahan itu. Orang yang menjerumuskan kakaknya hingga sejauh ini. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya Rukia lakukan jika pada akhirnya dia tahu kebenarannya?

Siang ini juga, Rukia kembali makan siang dengan Presdir-nya. Seperti siang-siang biasanya. Memang terlalu aneh bagi Rukia yang makan siang bersama dengan seorang Presdir setiap hari jika tidak ada klien tentunya. Tapi Rukia juga tak bisa menolak itu. Situasinya memang seperti ini. Dan saat ini, Rukia sedang menjelaskan proposal yang akan dia ajukan untuk musim dingin bulan depan. Tapi ada yang janggal rasanya...

"... kalau kita bisa mengajukannya lebih dulu sebelum akhir bulan ini. Apa Anda menyimak saya Presdir?" tutup Rukia seusai membacakan proposal awal rencana proyeknya bulan depan. Walaupun Rukia tak melihat Presdir-nya langsung, tapi Rukia tahu pria ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, melainkan hanya melihat wajahnya saja. Rukia menyadari hal itu. Tapi dia masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kalau sampai Presdir-nya mengelak bagaimana? Lebih baik dia menangkap basah saja'kan?

"Oh... aku menyimak. Usulmu sangat bagus dan terencana. Kita bisa memulainya minggu depan." jawab Isshin menanggapi penjelasan Rukia di awal tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya Anda tidak begitu. Kalau Anda benar menyimak saya, apa Anda tahu judul proposal saya?" tanya Rukia sopan sambil memasang wajah tersenyum. Dan Isshin langsung terdiam dan bingung. Jujur saja dia memang lupa judul proposal itu. Akan jadi aneh kalau Isshin tidak tahu judulnya tapi menanggapi isi proposal itu.

"Bercanda Presdir. Jangan seserius itu. Saya percaya kok. Memang apa yang Presdir bayangkan dari tadi? Istri Anda?" tebak Rukia asal. Itu bagus sebagai pertanyaan pancingan. Apakah benar Presdir-nya ini lebih memilih istrinya atau...

"Istriku sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu." Dan itu adalah jawaban tak terduga dari Presdirnya. Istrinya... maksudnya?

Rukia yang awalnya hendak mengambil gelas minumnya jadi menaruhnya kembali dan menatap penuh tanya pada Presdir-nya ini. Jadi maksudnya...

"Istriku sudah meninggal 7 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Saat dia meninggal aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bersalah padanya. Aku membuatnya hidup menderita dan mengkhianatinya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata berakhir seperti ini. Aku hanya... maaf aku membuatmu jadi mendengar ceritaku."

"Tidak apa Presdir. Tapi... apa maksud Predir dengan mengkhianatinya? Maaf kalau saya lancang menanyakan ini. Kalau Presdir merasa pertanyaan saya tidak pantas Anda jawab, Anda tak perlu menjawabnya."

Diam-diam Rukia menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tangan kanannya yang berada di bawah meja makan itu tiba-tiba terkepal erat. Rasanya buku jarinya memutih karena terlalu kencang mengepalkan tangannya. Ternyata dia bicara jujur di depan Rukia. Bahwa dia... mengkhianati istrinya. Apakah ini ada hubungan dengan kakaknya?

"Jauh sebelum mengenal istriku, aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita. Dulunya wanita itu adalah sekretaris pribadiku. Saat itu aku belum menikah. Kami menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius. Tapi... mendadak aku dijodohkan dengan istriku yang sekarang. Begitu tahu masalah ini, wanita itu pergi dan tidak pernah muncul lagi. Aku kehilangan kontak dengannya dan dia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Aku... ingin bertemu dia lagi."

PRANNGG!

Entah kenapa, gelas yang dipegang Rukia jatuh berkeping di lantai. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Isshin panik melihat wajah GM-nya yang aneh itu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya... perlu ke toilet."

Rukia segera menunduk dan pergi dari hadapan Presdirnya itu. Beberapa pelayan datang dan membersihkan pecahan gelas itu.

Rukia sampai di toiletnya. Dan untungnya sepi. Apa katanya tadi? Ingin bertemu? Jadi... ini yang terjadi. Jadi... ini...

Karena mendengar Presdir itu akan menikah dengan wanita lain, kakaknya langsung melarikan diri dan berakhir dengan kakak iparnya yang sekarang. Makanya kakaknya minta jangan lagi mencari orang brengsek yang bertanggungjawab akan kematiannya. Rupanya karena ini. Lalu kenapa kakaknya diam saja! Kenapa malah menghilang dan tidak menuntut apapun! Apa yang ada dalam pikiran kakaknya ini? Kenapa begitu bodoh!

Rukia mencuci wajahnya dan berkali-kali dengan air wastafel itu. Lalu bercermin dengan wajahnya yang basah itu. Seakan melihat apa reaksi kakaknya begitu mendengar Presdir yang pernah mencintainya itu akan menikah. Dan Rukia jamin, Presdir itu pasti masih mencintai kakaknya. Kalau dia sampai mengkhianati istri sahnya itu. Pria itu... menyakiti 2 wanita sekaligus! Bagus sekali!

Rukia... tak pernah akan memaafkan orang itu! Tak pernah sampai matipun! Bahkan Rukia rela ke neraka jika dia masih tidak bisa memaafkan orang itu! Hidup dalam penderitaannya yang sekarang adalah balasannya selama ini. Adalah... balasan yang setimpal!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Presdir-nya sekembalinya Rukia dari toilet. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan bersikap biasa.

"Maaf. Aku mungkin... agak tidak enak badan." Ujar Rukia.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Apa karena kau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Tidak Presdir. Saya masih baik-baik saja."

"Apakah... menurutmu... wanita itu masih mau menemuiku?"

"Saya... tidak tahu sejauh itu. Tapi... kenapa Anda membicarakan hal ini dengan saya?"

"Karena kau... mengingatkanku padanya. Wajah kalian mirip. Aku merasa melihatnya kembali begitu melihatmu."

Dan aku merasa melihat penderitaan kakakku selama ini begitu melihatmu. Bisik Rukia dalam hatinya.

Rukia tak bicara banyak lagi setelah saat ini. Mengetahui kenyataan yang begini saja sudah membuat Rukia muak. Dia semakin tidak percaya pada apa namanya itu cinta dan segalanya. Dia semakin benci dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta mampu mengorbankan segalanya. Rukia benci dengan pemikiran skeptis menyebalkan itu. Semuanya terasa klise dan omong kosong. Kalau memang Presdir-nya cinta dengan kakaknya, lalu kenapa dia mau menikah dengan perjodohan itu. Kalau memang Presdir-nya peduli pada kakaknya, kenapa dia tidak mencarinya. Kenapa membiarkan kakaknya menanggung dosa memalukan itu dan menderita bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya. Rukia semakin tidak habis pikir. Apakah semua laki-laki seperti ini? Apakah seperti ini brengseknya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo. Berhenti sebentar," pinta Isshin malam itu. Dia sudah melihat anak sulungnya memasuki ruang tamunya. Masih dengan seragam sekolah pulang selarut ini. Isshin memang tidak sempat untuk mendidik dan memarahi kelakukan anaknya. Karena terlalu banyaknya pekerjaan. Dia hanya berharap, anaknya bisa baik-baik saja. Termasuk 2 anak kembar perempuannya.

Ichigo berhenti dan menyusul ayahnya. Sudah 7 tahun ini hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Atau tepatnya setelah kematian ibunya. Sebelum kematian ibunya, Ichigo kecil saat itu sering mendengar ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar kecil di malam hari. Bahkan Ichigo mendengar ibunya menyebut wanita lain di dalam kehidupan ayahnya. Tapi Ichigo tak mau percaya itu. Dia belum melihat buktinya. Dan mereka selalu tampak baik setiap kali bertemu anak-anaknya dan orang lain. Hanya di malam hari ketika anak-anaknya sudah tidur. Dan itu hanya sekali Ichigo melihat mereka bertengkar kecil. Ichigo hanya kesal. Karena dia orang terakhir yang melihat ibunya meninggal. Dan tidak ada seorangpun didalam keluarganya yang menyalahkannya. Tidak ada. Hal itulah yang membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit kesal. Makanya dia jarang ada di rumah bila malam belum tiba. Dia... selalu merasa takut setiap kali akan pulang. Takut pulang sendirian tanpa ibunya.

"Ada apa Oyaji?" tanya Ichigo setelah dia bertemu ayahnya yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah 7 tahun berlalu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Ayah ingin... bertemu dengan... wanita itu." Kata Isshin pelan. Bermaksud untuk tidak mengagetkan. Ini sudah 7 tahun berlalu setelah kematian istrinya. Dan 17 tahun setelah terakhir kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Butuh keberanian besar untuk jujur pada putra sulungnya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai ayah brengsek. Tapi lebih tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pria tidak bertanggungjawab. Isshin tidak ingin dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Apa? Wanita? Wanita mana maksud Oyaji?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Sebenarnya bukan bingung karena tidak tahu, tapi bingung apakah ada hubungannya dengan wanita yang pernah diributkan ibunya 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Seseorang yang pernah kucintai jauh sebelum Kaa-sanmu. Aku ingin―"

"Anggap Oyaji tidak pernah membicarakan ini." Potong Ichigo.

"Ichigo."

"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Kaa-san di surga sana! Memang Kaa-san sudah meninggal. Tapi... apa Oyaji benar-benar ingin membunuh Kaa-san dengan mengganti wanita lain di hidup Oyaji? Aku tidak pernah berpikir Oyaji akan mengganti Kaa-san dengan wanita lain. Dan aku... tidak akan pernah menerima wanita manapun. Aku juga tidak akan memaafkan wanita yang pernah Oyaji cintai itu. Karena wanita itu Kaa-san―"

"Ichigo! Kau tidak mengerti. Bukan wanita itu―"

"Cukup! Kumohon... cukup... jangan katakan apapun lagi. Atau aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu! Kalau Oyaji tetap ingin menemui wanita itu, biarkan aku pergi dari sini dan jangan anggap aku anakmu lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Ichigo segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya lagi. Kali ini dia tidak membawa mobil ataupun sepedanya. Dia hanya pergi dari sana dan tidak tahu mau kemana. Seumur hidup dia membenci wanita itu. Wanita yang membuat ayahnya mengkhianati ibunya. Wanita sial yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Ichigo tak akan sanggup memaafkan wanita itu seumur hidupnya. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu dan tak pernah tahu wanita itu seperti apa, tapi Ichigo tak pernah ingin melihatnya. Bahkan tidak ingin melihat wanita yang mirip dengannya. Tidak ingin!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki!" Rukia menoleh setelah keluar dari lift kantornya. Saat itu dia berada di lantai basement menuju mobilnya. Hari memang sudah malam. Dia terpaksa lembur karena harus konsentrasi mengejar proyek yang dia rencanakan. Tapi karena pembicaraan dengan Presdir-nya tadi siang itu yang menghambatnya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Rasanya apapun yang Rukia kerjakan tidak ada yang beres. Dan sekarang, Rukia melihat mantan kakak kelasnya itu berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Senpai? Apa yang Senpai lakukan disini?"

"Hhh... larimu cepat juga ya? Aku hanya agak khawatir denganmu. Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Kaien. Rukia dengan cepat meraba wajahnya sendiri. Apakah sejelas itu? Sepertinya Rukia tadi juga terlihat lesu. Wajar saja.

"Ahh~ tidak senpai. Aku baik-baik saja. Senpai jangan cemas."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Aku bawa mobil." Ujar Kaien sambil menunjuk jempol kirinya ke arah belakang.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga bawa mobil. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh Senpai."

"Kau tidak boleh menyetir dengan keadaan begitu. Kau juga tidak boleh menolak kebaikan Senpaimu ini! Dan satu hal lagi, kau tidak boleh menolak perintah Direktur!"

"Tapi Senpai. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

"Tidak! Harus hari ini. Mobilmu tinggalkan saja disini. Biar aku hubungi―sebentar..." Kaien menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Rukia diam menunggu. Sepertinya telepon penting.

"Apa? Ichigo tiba-tiba pergi? Ada apa? Memang apa yang terjadi Too-san? Baiklah... aku akan mencarinya." Tutup Kaien. Wajahnya kini sedikit aneh.

"Ichigo... bocah yang waktu itu'kan? Dia... adikmu senpai?" tanya Rukia.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Kuchiki... maaf aku harus mencarinya. Too-san bilang dia pergi dalam keadaan marah. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi. Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?"

"Tentu. Adikmu jauh lebih penting. Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kaien tersenyum singkat lalu menepuk lengan Rukia singkat dan berlari menuju mobilnya lalu menghilang. Sepertinya Kaien agak cemas dengan bocah itu. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat orang lain panik?

Yah itu bukan urusan Rukia. Kenapa pula dia ikut-ikutan berpikir begitu. Tapi... rasanya sudah lama dia tidak bertemu bocah itu. Rukia memutuskan akan pulang. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak ingin pulang dulu. Pikirannya masih benar-benar kacau karena tadi. Dan ditambah lagi... dia tak habis pikir kenapa pria itu masih ingin menemui kakaknya. Bagaimana kalau pria itu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Akankah dia menyesal dan memohon maaf didepan makam kakaknya? Tapi Rukia rasa itu... masih belum cukup.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suasana hiruk pikuk di sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan membuat Rukia tergoda untuk ke sana. Itu adalah kedai kecil tempat biasa orang-orang datang berkumpul sekadar minum sake atau makan cemilan tertentu yang biasa dihidangkan sebagai teman minum sake. Selain karyawan kantor, ada juga pekerja konstruksi dan mahasiswa. Dari kalangan mana saja bisa menikmati kedai itu. Jujur saja, Rukia lebih suka ke kedai daripada ke klub malam yang bising itu. Baginya itu hanya tempat aneh dimana semua orang berpakaian minim dan aneh berkumpul jadi satu dan mulai berdansa tidak karuan. Tempat yang cocok untuk memecahkan gendang telinga karena saking berisiknya.

Memang tidak enak minum di kedai sendirian. Tapi lebih baik sendirian kalau suasana hati sedang galau tidak karuan begini.

Setelah memesan pesanannya, Rukia menunggu sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja. Dia duduk sendirian di pojok kedai. Kedai itu agak ramai karena sepertinya ada beberapa kumpulan karyawan kantor yang sedang merayakan sesuatu. Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat layar ponsel itu. Di sana terpajang foto kakaknya sehabis melahirkan dan menggendong anaknya yang berhasil dia lahirkan. Wajah kakaknya nampak bahagia bisa membawa kehidupan untuk anak itu dan menukar hidupnya sendiri demi anak itu. Tanpa terasa airmata Rukia mengalir deras. Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ini bahkan sudah 17 tahun berlalu. Tapi tak satupun kenangan buruk itu bisa Rukia lupakan. Tidak ada satupun. Semuanya masih terlihat baru dan sukar untuk dienyahkan begitu saja. Tentang sakit hati ini. Karena tak sanggup membayangkan kakaknya yang sedemikian menderita itu, Rukia mengganti wallpaper ponselnya dengan gambar snowflake. Setelah menggantinya... Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Lupakanlah Rukia... lupakan saja.

"Baa-chan! Tohlong... satuh... hik... lagi..."

Rukia melihat seorang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam duduk membelakanginya. Pemuda itu menggoyangkan botol sakenya sambil memanggil penjaga kedai itu. Jelas bocah itu masih SMA. Apa dia di putus cinta? Yang benar saja.

"Hei! Kau sudah minum 10 botol tahu! Memangnya tidak ada yang menjemputmu?" teriak penjaga kedai itu dari balik dapurnya. Rukia kembali memperhatikan bocah yang duduk didepannya itu. Bocah itu sudah terkapar karena mabuk. Tunggu! Warna rambutnya... orange?

Hah?

Rukia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri meja tepat didepannya itu. Pemuda itu menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam botol sake yang kosong. Dan beberapa botol lainnya yang kosong juga. Rukia menganga luar biasa. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? Ini benar-benar bocah ini!

"Hei! Kenapa kau mabuk di sini? Senpai mencarimu tahu! Bangun bocah!" bentak Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda itu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. Rukia jadi penasaran, apa yang membuatnya sampai mabuk berat seperti ini.

"Oh? Apakah anda... Ibunya?" ujar bibi penjaga kedai itu sambil membawa nampan berisi sake menuju meja pemuda mabuk berat ini. Rukia melongo mendengar sebutan bibi itu. Apakah tidak ada sebutan lain? Apakah dia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu?

"Hah? Aku? Bukan-bukan... aku―"

"Ahh~ berarti kau bibinya? Kau bawa pulang saja bocah itu. Dia sudah mabuk berat. Dia sudah disini selama 2 jam. Dan terus menerus memesan sake. Aku tidak mau melayani anak di bawah umur, tapi dia terus berteriak dan membuatku kesal. Karena sepertinya dia terlihat cukup depresi. Kuserahkan dia padamu! Oh ya, tolong urus bon-nya ya."

Apa?

Bibi itu terus bicara panjang lebar dan tidak memberikan Rukia kesempatan bicara. Sungguh kesalahan besar menghampiri meja pemuda brengsek ini! Rukia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Seharusnya dalam keadaan mabuk berat itu dia! Dia punya masalah besar sekarang ini. Dan bocah ini... masih seorang bocah dan mabuk seperti orang yang punya segudang masalah!

Setelah membayar bon minuman bocah sialan ini, Rukia kembali menatapnya sinis. Sekarang bocah ini sudah setengah tidur. Seharusnya minuman itu Rukia yang habiskan. Sekarang dia malah membayar minuman yang tidak dia minum!

"Hei... cepat bangun! Hei!" panggil Rukia sambil menggoyangkan lengan bocah kecil itu.

Astaga! Bahkan dia tidak bergerak sesentipun! Suasana kedai itu sudah cukup sepi. Sepertinya rombongan karyawan tadi sudah pulang. Rukia menunggu pemuda itu sampai bangun. Dan sialnya dia tidak punya nomor ponsel Kaien. Dia juga tidak tahu dimana Kaien tinggal dan dimana pemuda ini tinggal. Kalau dia bertanya pada Senna, maka akan jadi masalah gawat. Dan Rukia tidak yakin Senna masih terbangun di jam seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu tidur paling awal. Mungkin itulah kuncinya dia bisa sepintar itu.

"Maaf Nona, kami sudah mau tutup. Apa kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya bibi penjaga kedai itu.

"Hah? Oh... ya... aku baru mau pergi." Rukia segera akan beranjak pergi sendirian sampai...

"Nona... anda... tidak membawanya juga? Dia kelihatan mabuk berat." Tunjuk bibi penjaga kedai itu pada bocah sial yang tidak bangun juga itu.

Rukia mendesah berat. Apa salahnya pada Tuhan selama ini? Apakah dia makhluk penuh dosa sehingga dia perlu diuji seperti ini?

Hhh!

Astaga! Punggung Rukia terasa akan segera berpindah tempat. Kenapa bocah remaja seperti ini bisa punya badan sedemikian besar? Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Ini sudah malam dan dia tidak tahu mau membawa bocah sialan ini kemana. Pilihan terberatnya adalah menunggu bocah ini bangun. Tapi tidak tahu kapan bangunnya. Rukia memandang sinis pada pemuda brengsek yang mengacaukan hari galaunya ini.

"Kau benar-benar berhutang padaku bocah!" geram Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ahh! Pinggangku!" jerit Rukia setelah menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu di atas kasurnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia menghempaskannya dia lantai saja tadi!

Beruntungnya hari sudah malam dan tak banyak orang keluar dari apartemen mewah ini. Jadi Rukia tidak akan disangka tante-tante kesepian yang membawa masuk pemuda ingusan kedalam apartemennya. Setelah dari mobilnya, Rukia bersusah payah mengeluarkan bocah berambut orange ini dari mobilnya sampai pinggangnya mau patah. Tubuh mungilnya ini bahkan hampir tenggelam karena membawa beban seberat ini. Untungnya dari basement menuju lantai 14 apartemennya menggunakan lift. Kalau tidak... entah apa jadinya!

Sepertinya Rukia sungguh sedang tidak waras. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sampai membawa pemuda ini ke apartemennya? Bagaimana kalau kakak iparnya tahu?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

Hanya malam ini saja. Malam ini dia bisa memaafkan pemuda sial ini!

Yah... Rukia bisa lihat pemuda ini. Dia seperti bocah biasa yang tidak bahagia. Tapi dia punya wajah yang tampan dan yah... popularitas di sekolahnya baik. Lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih tadi? Tidak mungkin dicampakkan seorang gadis. Mungkin dialah yang mencampakkan seorang gadis. Apa mungkin masalah keluarga? Ahh~ entahlah. Itu bukan urusan Rukia.

"Kaa-san..." gumam pemuda itu dalam tidurnya.

Kaa-san? Ibunya? Dia... memanggil Ibunya?

Rukia melihat wajah pemuda itu seakan ingin menangis. Kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata dia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang cengeng! Tapi siapa saja boleh menangis kalau sedang memanggil Ibunya. Dan Rukia juga pernah melewati masa itu. Baru saja Rukia akan berbalik, tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda berambut aneh itu. Bukankah dia tidur?

"Jangan pergi..." gumamnya lagi. Sekarang, apa anak ini menyangka Rukia ibunya?

"Hei! Kau mabuk! Aku bukan Kaa-sanmu. Aku bibinya Senna! Kau dengar?" ujar Rukia berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat pemuda itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dalam sekali sentakan, Rukia jatuh kedalam pelukan pemuda ini. Rukia tepat berada diatas dada bidang bocah ingusan ini. Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Tapi akhirnya mata pemuda itu terbuka meski hanya separuh. Persis orang mabuk!

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih pemuda itu sambil menatap Rukia sendu. Apakah sebenarnya pemuda ini sadar apa yang dia lakukan? Rukia masih mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau tidak mabuk dan sepenuhnya sadar, aku benar-benar akan meninjumu!" ancam Rukia. Tapi pemuda itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Rukia sampai membuat wanita itu menjerit kecil.

Satu tangan Ichigo―pemuda sial dan brengsek ini―menekan belakang leher Rukia. Rukia mendadak membatu dengan sikap tiba-tiba pemuda mabuk ini. Dia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda tak sadarkan diri ini. Tapi kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Bibirnya dan bibir pemuda ini... menyatu?

Mata ungu Rukia terbelalak lebar. Untuk sesaat seluruh saraf tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi. Dia dicium? Dicium pemuda ingusan? Ini ciuman? CIUMAN!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya kepalanya seperti terhantam palu raksasa. Ichigo terus berguling di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. Karena sinar matahari menusuk matanya, Ichigo terpaksa bangun dan melirik jam dindingnya. Sudah jam setengah tujuh? Hah! Jam setengah tujuh? Dia harus pergi ke sekolah!

Tapi begitu sadar dengan situasinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah ini dia mendadak bingung. Dimana dia? Wangi kamar ini terasa asing. Wangi bunga... tapi bunga apa? Kamarnya tak pernah memakai pewangi apapun.

Kenapa kamarnya terlihat berbeda? Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar asing ini. Tidak! Ini bukan kamarnya. Ichigo langsung ketakutan sendiri. Apakah mungkin... dia diculik? Karena dia yakin ini bukan kamarnya maupun kamar Kaien. Lalu dimana dia?

Ichigo mencium wangi masakan dari suatu tempat. Terdengar seseorang sedang membunyikan berbagai macam peralatan masak yang berisik itu. Karena penasaran, Ichigo berdiri dari kasur itu dan keluar dari kamar asing itu. Jelas ini tempat tinggal seorang wanita. Tapi siapa?

Ichigo takut-takut keluar dari kamar itu. Suasana tempat ini... seperti sebuah apartemen. Ruangannya cukup luas dari kamar itu. Ada sebuah ruang tamu dengan TV yang lumayan besar. Tempat makan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu itu. Dan tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah dapur yang sedang berasap. Apartemen ini terkesan mewah dan bersih. Ichigo masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam apartemen yang di dominasi warna ungu, biru dan pink ini. Benar-benar tempat tinggal seorang wanita. Begitu tiba di dapurnya, Ichigo kembali mencium wangi masakan. Sepertinya enak. Selain masakan Yuzu, Ichigo sudah lama tidak mencium masakan orang lain. Karena selama ini dia kebanyakan makan di luar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah. Aku sedang buat sarapan." Ujar seorang wanita yang melihat Ichigo masuk ke ruang makan ini. Ternyata dia...

"Kau?" tunjuk Ichigo tak percaya. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang sambil memegang pisau ditangan kanannya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku menculikmu? Enak saja! Semalam kau mabuk berat dan menyusahkanku! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dan aku tidak mau tahu masalahmu. Setidaknya jangan libatkan orang lain. Mabuk sendirian di kedai. Memangnya kau pikir sudah dewasa seperti itu? Mabuk karena bermasalah! Dan asal kau tahu, kakak dan ayahmu khawatir padamu. Aku tidak tahu mau menghubungi kemana, dan karena sudah malam terpaksa kubawa kemari!" jelas Rukia panjang lebar disertai dengan nada kesal yang memuncak.

"Ohh... seperti itu. Tapi... tidak ada yang terjadi'kan? maksudku―"

Ichigo langsung melompat kaget karena wanita itu melempar pisaunya ke talenan kayu di atas mejanya itu. Kelihatannya wanita itu marah karena kata-kata Ichigo.

"Apa! Kau pikir aku... astaga anak ini! Hei! Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada anak kecil sepertimu. Aku ini masih waras. Tapi kau itu sungguh keterlaluan! Menyangka aku Ibumu dan...!" Rukia berhenti di bagian itu. Dia tak sanggup menjelaskan bagian itu. Bisa disangka dia menikmati bagian itu! Kalau Rukia bisa langsung pergi saja saat itu tentu saja... astaga Rukia benar-benar sudah gila! Bahkan itu adalah... untuk pertama kalinya... dia... kenapa harus dengan bocah ingusan seperti ini!

"Menyangka kau Ibuku? oh... sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk. Maafkan aku... tapi semalam kau... tidur dimana?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Dia takut pisau itu nantinya malah terlempar kearahnya.

"Aku tidur di sofa tahu! Sudah duduklah! Ini teh herbal. Buat pusingmu karena mabuk semalam. Dan makanlah sarapannya. Lalu segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah! Ini masih sekolah 'kan? Sebaiknya kau bisa jelaskan situasi yang masuk akal dengan keluargamu! Dan jangan bawa namaku! Aku tidak mau disangka menyembunyikan anak kecil yang melarikan diri!" jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Meskipun dia tidak suka dengan penjelasannya, dia masih sibuk melayani pemuda itu dengan membawa teh herbalnya, sarapannya dan berbagai macam lainnya.

"Selagi kau makan, aku mau mandi dulu. Aku sudah makan tadi. Setelah sarapan kau bisa membersihkan dirimu di toilet luar." Jelas Rukia lagi lalu melepas celemeknya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Oh... terima kasih." Ujar Ichigo. Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum singkat dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Jujur saja, Ichigo tidak menyangka dia akan menginap di kamar wanita itu. Setelah menghirup teh herbalnya Ichigo mencicipi nasi goreng buatannya. Memang beda dengan cara Yuzu, adiknya itu, yang memasak. Tapi ini enak. Ichigo terus tersenyum sambil sarapan pagi ini. Apa yang akan Kaien katakan kalau dia ceritakan hal ini ya? Ahh~ dia tidak bisa cerita. Selain karena wanita itu yang melarangnya, dia juga tidak mau keluarganya berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang wanita ini. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak menyangka ada takdir yang begini unik. Saat dia malam itu berpikir tak ada tempat selain Kaien dimana dia bisa bergantung dan berkeluh kesah, ternyata Tuhan mengirimkan seorang lagi di saat dia membutuhkan seseorang. Meski saat itu dia mabuk, Ichigo yakin dia merasa tenang dan baik-baik saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sendiri masih gugup berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Dia berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Jelas pemuda sial itu tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Dia mabuk. Mana mungkin ingat. Kenapa dia berdebar hanya karena bertemu pemuda itu? Karena berdebar itu dia jadi mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis dan marah-marah tadi.

Tanpa sadar Rukia memegang dadanya sendiri. Berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia membiarkan seorang pemuda asing masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tidur di kamarnya. Dan menciumnya.

Dan itu adalah bocah remaja yang masih ingusan!

Takdir macam apa ini?

Senpai... gumam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yang bener itu umurnya 30... hehehe...

saya cuma mau pengen update doang. hehehe

bales review...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... hehehe yang bener 30 nenk. salah ketik kemarin tuh... hohoho iya bagus ya... saya ampe ketawa geli tiap kali ngeliat cowok itu berusaha deket sama ceweknya. tapi ditanggepi dingin mulu... wkwkwkw

Bad Girl : makasiih senpai udah review... iya ya. bener tuh tapi kayaknya nenek cantik yang berusia 150 tahun cuma ama Rukia deh... hhoohoho. tenang senpai. review senpai selalu jadi B+ buat saya. hehehe abisnya senpai suka ngomong aneh gitu. hehehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai. hohoho iya Rukia dendem banget gara-gara kehilangan kakaknya satu-satunya itu. makanya segala cara deh. tapi belakangan setelah tahu rencananya gak berjalan mulus *semulusaspa*, kayaknya dia bakal mundur dari balas dendamnya.

JOe : makasih senpai udah review... haduh maaf senpai. saya gak tahu senpai cewek. abisnya nicknamenya gitu sih... hehehe kirain cowok. rupanya... saya meleset.

snow : makasih udah review. Shiba ya Shiba senpai. Ichigo tetep Kurosaki kok. tuh ada penjelasannya.

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review. duh... jangan dong di panggil senpai. saya belum taraf itu. saya gak mau dipanggil senpai dengan cerita saya yang hancur gak karuan ini. cukup Kin aja gak papa kok... hehehe tenang aja saya bakal update semua kok... hohoh

Zanpaku Nee : makasih udah review... heheh gak papa senpai gak review chap1. asal chap lainnya mesti review semuanya yaa... hehehe yah belum bisa dibilang rebutan sih. Ichigo'kan lum naksir bener ama Rukia. hehehehe semoga aja gitu nantinya... heheheh

Capcus : makasih udah review senpai..

hoshichan : makasih udah review. heheeh iya ya.. gak tahu juga deh senpai... saya juga bingung...

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review yaa... heheh nih update. cepet gak updatenya? takutnya malah molor lagi...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review... hehehe iya ya. tapi 2 artis hollywood itu bedanya berapa tahun ya? saya gak tahu juga sih... hehehe emang mereka sodaraan gitu. tapi kan lum tahu deh... hehehe

Kimidori Ai : makasih udah review... hehehe nih udah update kok... masih penasaran lagi nggak?

Voidy : makasih senpai udah review... heheeh iya ya? kalo gitu yang ini juga dong gak berkembang dari kemarin... hiks. hehehe soalnya saya mau jelaskan semuanya di awal dulu. karena habis ini saya cuma mau fokus sama IchiRukinya aja. jadi gak terhubung sama segala urusan di awal ini loh senpai. hehee gak papa. coba bikin sesempetnya deh. saya mau baca lagi fic senpai. mau belajar ngerangkai kata gitu. heheheh ok deh ntar saya tanyain sama senpainya itu. hehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review... jujur senpai, saya belum pernah denger lagunya afgan yang itu loh... *kubu* hehehe

avarol JR : makasih udah review senpai... hmmm saya cuma biasa liat GM yang ada di film Korea itu loh. saya sendiri gak terlalu paham apa fungsi GM itu sebenarnya. yang saya tahu mereka ada dibawah Direktur dan bertanggungjawab pada Presdir. saya tahu jabatannya tinggi, tapi kan senpai baru liat awalnya Rukia masuk kerja. jadi mana mungkin langsung saya jelasin dia langsung ambil ahli kerjaan gede kan? paling nggak bertahap dulu... hehehe

makasih sekali lagi sama yang udah review... bener-bener berharga banget loh untuk kelanjutan cerita saya... hehehe

kasih review lagi yaa... supaya saya semangat updatenya. karena review senpai itu sangat berarti buat saya... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	4. That Girl or That Woman?

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

****(Tolong baca keterangan cerita habis fic ini yaa... dibawah loh... hehehe supaya senpai gak bingung sama cerita ngawur saya ini... makasih)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Tapi aku rasa... Ichigo akan baik-baik saja. Selama ini dia selalu pulang'kan? Laki-laki remaja kalau pergi dari rumah sehari bukan masalah'kan?" ujar Kaien setelah berputar mencari adiknya itu. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Yang bisa Kaien simpulkan, mungkin Ichigo sedang marah pada ayahnya karena suatu hal. Dan Kaien hanya merasa itu adalah tindakan remaja normal. Kabur dari rumah bukanlah hal yang aneh untuk remaja laki-laki.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo melihat-lihat suasana apartemen mewah ini. Sudah pasti ini adalah apartemen untuk kalangan elit. Lihat saja gedung yang tinggi ini. Pasti ada 20 lantai lebih. Hebat sekali wanita mungil begini berani tinggal di apartemen setinggi dan semewah ini sendirian. Apa dia anak orang kaya? Yah... Ichigo juga pernah dengar tentang keluarga Kuchiki yang bangsawan itu. Dan dia sudah mengenal 2 orang yang menyabat gelar itu. Satu wanita mungil yang sadis ini dan satu lagi teman sekolahnya. Kuchiki Senna.

Ichigo hanya tak menyangka ternyata Kuchiki itu benar-benar kaya. Hmm... kurang lebih seperti itulah. Dan posisinya juga di perusahaan tempat kakaknya bekerja itu juga bukan main-main. Yang Ichigo dengar dari Kaien, wanita berambut hitam ini menjabat sebagai GM. Bukan jabatan yang rendah dan sembarangan. Tapi... untuk ukuran tubuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti wanita karir pada umumnya. Tidak anggun, tidak menyenangkan, tidak lembut, tidak berwibawa dan selalu marah-marah. Memang kesan pertama melihat wanita ini sudah pasti memiliki wajah yang cantik dan senyum yang menawan. Tapi begitu mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi ternyata ada sisi lain. Dan entah kenapa Ichigo suka sisi lain itu. Sisi yang menampakkan watak aslinya. Sisi yang seolah mengatakan bahwa... inilah Kuchiki Rukia itu sebenarnya. Tidak seperti saat dia didepan orang lain atau di depan kakaknya. Bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang itu.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku begitu?" ujar wanita mungil ini sedikit sinis setelah menutup pintunya. Dan sepertinya sistem apartemen ini punya kunci password. Jadi mau masuk ke dalam harus pakai password angka yang ada di handle pintu.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Siapa yang memperhatikanmu?" ujar Ichigo balik.

"Benarkah?" selidik Rukia.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Rukia mendengus dan tidak menghiraukan apa yang akan dikatakan bocah ini selanjutnya. Dia langsung berjalan lurus ke depan dan nyaris meninggalkan bocah ini di belakang.

"Hei... kau tidak mengantarku ke sekolah?" pekik bocah berambut orange itu dari belakang. Rukia berbalik sinis dan menatapnya seakan ingin menelan bocah itu hidup-hidup.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia seolah dia tak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan bocah raksasa ini.

"Antarkan-aku-ke-sekolah! Kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak bawa sepedaku. Dan aku tidak tahu daerah mana ini. Kau mau membuatku kesasar dan tidak sekolah?" jelas Ichigo. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa sadar memang itulah yang dia inginkan. Rukia mendengus kesal dan memasang wajah geram yang luar biasa.

Satu kesalahan terbesar seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Membiarkan seorang bocah masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan menyusahkannya seperti ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"HEI! BAA-CHAN PENDEK PEMARAH! KENAPA KAU TURUNKAN AKU DI SINI!" teriak Ichigo setelah bibi itu menurunkannya dengan paksa di pinggir jalan. Ini masih ada sekilo lagi ke sekolahnya. Dan dia menurunkannya seenaknya saja. Yang benar saja. Kenapa Ichigo dibiarkan seperti ini. Ahh~ wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

Ichigo yakin tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya marah. Hmm... tunggu dulu, mungkin dia marah karena Ichigo tidur di kamarnya. Tapi kalau dia marah, seharusnya dia membiarkan Ichigo tidur di sofa, atau di lantai paling parah. Bukannya di kamarnya. Di kasurnya pula. Kalau begitu, mungkin dia marah karena Ichigo menginap tanpa sengaja di apartemennya. Kalau dia marah, kenapa tadi pagi dia memasakkan sarapan untuk Ichigo? Seharusnya membiarkan Ichigo kelaparan saja. Atau setidaknya yaa... Ichigo tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya. Apakah... di bagian saat Ichigo mabuk? Saat Ichigo menyangka dia ibunya? Hei... orang mabuk mungkin saja bisa salah mengenali orang'kan? Seharusnya dia maklum. Apalagi Ichigo masih 17 tahun. Lalu kenapa dia marah seperti itu!

Apakah... ada bagian yang terlewati saat Ichigo mabuk?

Dia benar-benar mabuk total dan tidak ingat apapun. Lalu apa? Itulah sebabnya kenapa Ichigo hampir-hampir tidak mau dekat-dekat wanita manapun yang bukan keluarganya. Satu alasan. Wanita itu rumit!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Wajah Rukia seakan terbakar saking panasnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menatap bocah itu dengan baik bahkan untuk memandanginya secara sinis. Apa yang terjadi malam itu benar-benar tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Seumur hidupnya baru hal aneh seperti ini yang terjadi. Karena kejadian malam itu tanpa sadar dia marah-marah tidak jelas pada bocah ingusan itu. Apa yang Rukia lakukan tentu saja akan mengundang salah paham padanya. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli!

Bahkan Rukia saat ini tidak bisa menyetir dengan baik. Dia masih saja salah mengira lampu lalu lintas. Bahkan hampir kena tilang. Kenapa hanya karena... berciuman, bisa membuat seseorang begini payah? Karena sentuhan yang tidak diinginkan itu?

Yah, Rukia selama 30 tahun ini belum pernah berciuman sama sekali dengan laki-laki lain. Entah kenapa dia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi padanya hingga sekarang. Tapi bocah itu pasti tidak tahu'kan? Dia mabuk berat dan tidak ingat apapun. Bahkan dia tidak ingat mengira Rukia ibunya. Hmm... ibunya. Kelihatannya dia merindukan ibunya. Kalau merindukan ibunya, kenapa malah tidak pulang? Alasan orang merindukan seseorang itu adalah... jika orang yang dirindukan tidak ada didekatnya atau... tidak ada lagi didekatnya. Hanya 2 pilihan itu. Dan Rukia... tidak tahu ibu Ichigo itu ada dipilihan yang mana. Yang bisa Rukia tangkap, apa yang Ichigo rindukan, sama seperti apa yang Rukia rindukan. Tapi... itu mustahil.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong... Ichigo dan Kaien punya wajah yang hampir mirip. Rukia jadi penasaran. Seperti apa wajah kedua orang tua 2 laki-laki itu. Pasti orangtuanya begitu bangga punya anak-anak setampan mereka. Yah... Rukia juga wanita normal'kan? Siapa saja yang melihat Kaien ataupun Ichigo pasti mengira mereka tampan. Bahkan Senna saja tergila-gila pada Ichigo. Upps! Senna. Kuchiki Senna.

Rukia berharap keponakannya itu tidak tahu tentang insiden malam itu. Bisa kacau...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun... kuharap... kau tidak bosan dengan kedatanganku..." ujar gadis berambut orange panjang bergelombang itu malu-malu di depan meja Ichigo. Saat ini istirahat siang dan Ichigo masih duduk di kursi paling belakang di kelasnya sendiri. Sejak pagi tadi dia tidak memperhatikan apapun selain pikirannya yang berkelana soal apa yang menyebabkan wanita pendek itu marah-marah padanya. Itu tanpa sebab'kan? Dan sekarang, Ichigo malah melihat seorang gadis terseksi dan tercantik di sekolahnya sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil membawa kotak bekal. Yah... ini sudah hari ketiga gadis ini muncul. Dan... semua anak laki-laki di kelasnya berteriak heboh.

"Wuooh! Ichigo! Miss Universe mendatangimu nih... dan sudah ketiga kalinya...!" sindir Asano Keigo. Siswa paling cerewet di kelas Ichigo. Dia yang mulai mempelopori anak-anak lain untuk berkerumun di sekeliling meja Ichigo dan melihat gadis terpopuler di sekolah mereka mendatangi Ichigo.

"Eh? Ada apa Inoue?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Bingung karena siswa laki-laki banyak menggoda dirinya dengan lelucon aneh. Dan bingung kenapa gadis ini datang lagi padanya. Dia memang pernah mengenal gadis ini. Waktu kelas 1 sempat satu kelas. Dan Ichigo juga pernah menolongnya berkali-kali saat gadis ini pulang ke rumah dan diganggui oleh preman dan laki-laki kurang ajar. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia hanya kebetulan menolong teman. Tidak lebih.

"Apalagi! Dia'kan membawakanmu makanan! Seperti pasangan pengantin baru saja yaa... hehehe..." goda Keigo lagi. Dan akhirnya... satu jitakan mendarat di kepala bocah cerewet itu. Ichigo langsung memandang teman anehnya itu dengan datar.

"Ohh... kalau kau tidak keberatan... aku hanya tidak pernah melihatmu makan siang di kantin. Aku khawatir kalau kau... kalau kau tidak keberatan... terima saja ini..." jelas Inoue Orihime dengan wajah malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal itu. Dan sambutan anak-anak sekelas langsung begitu heboh dan meriah. Meskipun selalu disambut seperti ini setiap kali Orihime datang, tapi gadis seksi itu sama sekali tidak risih.

"Oh... terima kasih. Aku akan memakannya nanti." Jawab Ichigo kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menerimanya. Membuat gadis malu, itu bukan sikap seorang laki-laki. Sebenarnya Ichigo masih kenyang dengan sarapan dari wanita pendek itu. Apalagi Ichigo kebetulan makan dengan porsi banyak. Perutnya mendadak lapar melihat nasi goreng yang menggiurkan itu. Dan sekarang... dia masih kenyang. Perutnya tak biasa memakan makanan yang berlimpah. Atau... kehidupan sempurna-lah. Pagi, siang, dan malam. Kalau Ichigo, jika pagi dia sudah sarapan, siang dia tidak bisa makan lagi, kecuali benar-benar lapar sampai mau mati. Kadang malampun, makan sekadarnya saja. Dan itupun tidak banyak.

"Terima kasih... Kurosaki-kun. Kalau begitu aku permisi ya..." ujar Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo. Dijamin, semua laki-laki pasti akan jatuh bertekuk lutut dengan senyum itu. Tapi... bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, senyuman gadis populer sama sekali tidak menarik dan terlihat biasa saja. Karena dia memang selalu tersenyum, jadi tidak ada yang menarik. Yang menarik untuknya adalah... ketika seorang wanita yang terlihat menyeramkan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ehh? Wanita?

"Ohh! Miss Universe! Kau mau kemana? Biarkan aku ikut denganmu...!" rengek Keigo sambil mengejar Orihime ke luar dari kelas.

Dan sekarang... Ichigo tidak tahu mau diapakan kotak bekal ini. Mana mungkin dia mengembalikan dalam keadaan utuh'kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oh... gadis seksi itu keluar lagi dari kelas Ichigo. Dan ini sudah hari ketiga... dia benar-benar gigih ya?" komentar Riruka begitu melihat banyak siswa laki-laki mengiringi kepergian gadis populer di sekolah mereka itu dari kelas laki-laki paling populer di sekolahnya. Memang penebar pesona! Meskipun sekilas penampilannya terlihat biasa saja, seperti gadis tanpa dosa, tapi Inoue Orihime selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga. Paling tidak itulah yang siswa laki-laki seluruh sekolahnya mendeskripsikan keadaan Inoue Orihime.

Kuchiki Senna melongo dari jauh melihat ke dalam kelas yang baru saja di masuki gadis terpopuler itu. Senna melihat, pemilik bangku paling belakang dekat jendela itu tengah menimbang-nimbang kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku ya?" sambar Riruka yang rupanya diacuhkan oleh Senna yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh? Maaf aku melamun. Ada apa?" tanya Senna pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau masih belum mendengar ini? Gosipnya... saat festival musim dingin nanti, gadis terpopuler itu mau menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah kita. Meskipun dia menyangkal gosip itu, tapi melihat gelagatnya saja semua anak sudah bisa membacanya. Tinggal yang bersangkutan itu, mengerti atau tidak." Tunjuk Riruka pada laki-laki berambut orange yang sedang memandang keluar jendela itu. Sepertinya dia memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke laci mejanya.

"Kurasa... Ichigo tidak berpikir seperti itu. Orihime dan Ichigo'kan pernah sekelas. Dan mereka... teman baik." Kata Senna datar.

"Hah? Kau yakin? Itu Inoue Orihime. Gadis terseksi di sekolah kita. Banyak laki-laki tergila-gila pada tubuh seksinya. Bahkan sampai dijuluki Miss Universe segalanya. Ichigo itu laki-laki tahu, mana mungkin dia tidak tertarik pada Orihime. Yah... kalau dia tidak tertarik, mungkin dia punya sedikit kelainan." Kata Riruka setengah menyindir.

"Kau bicara apa. Ichigo bukannya tidak tertarik. Kurasa... dia belum saja memikirkan yang seperti itu. Kita masih sekolah dan lagi―"

"Dan lagi apa? Kita ini sudah kelas 2 SMA. Mana mungkin'kan terus-terusan jomblo? Apalagi laki-laki. Mereka juga pasti ingin punya kekasih di usia sekarang seperti ini. Usia kita ini adalah usia yang rentan akan keingintahuan. Kau tahulah... remaja seperti kita kini sangat penasaran dengan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Terutama laki-laki! Ingat... Ichigo itu... laki-laki. Dan kau. Kau punya kesempatan untuk itu."

"Kesempatan?" kini Senna bingung dengan penjelasan Riruka. Mereka berjalan melewati kelas Ichigo menuju kelas mereka. Riruka berjalan mundur sebentar lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Senna dan kembali berjalan sejajar dengan gadis berambut ungu itu sambil menunjuk Senna dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Ichigo'kan? Yah... dia sering bertanya padamu soal pelajaran. Dan kalian sering terlihat mengobrol akan sesuatu. Dia juga selalu menyapamu setiap pagi, kau juga begitu. Kesempatan seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan. Kau punya perasaan'kan padanya?" tembak Riruka sambil menyibak rambut merah dengan potongan poni tail-nya dengan anggun.

Wajah Senna berubah merah. Walau tidak kentara. Dan maksudnya, dia memang mengakui itu. Selama ini Senna berusaha dekat dengan Ichigo yang notabene-nya jarang dekat dengan perempuan kalau tidak dia kenal. Yang kenal saja tidak bisa dekat, apalagi yang tidak kenal. Senna berusaha mencari tahu apa yang disukai Ichigo dan tanpa sadar mengajaknya mengobrol tentang hal itu. Lalu belajar dengan tekun, dan berharap Ichigo akan bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran. Sejauh ini usahanya berhasil. Tapi Senna masih tidak bisa menebak, seperti apa gadis yang disukai Ichigo itu.

"Ambil start-mu. Jangan sampai kecolongan. Kalaupun dia menolakmu dan dia menyukai perempuan lain, setidaknya kau tidak terlalu menyesal. Artinya... kau sudah tahu dari mulutnya sendiri. Kalian'kan tinggal bersikap biasa saja dan anggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting nyatakan dulu perasaanmu. Apa kau tidak penasaran, sebenarnya Ichigo menganggapmu apa? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti penasaran, apa yang Ichigo rasakan padaku sebagai seorang gadis yang dekat dengannya."

Dan tanpa sadar, penjelasan terakhir Riruka itu membawa Senna pada kesimpulan terakhirnya. Apa yang Ichigo rasakan padanya. Kalau memang Ichigo belum menyukai gadis manapun, setidaknya Senna bisa mencoba menjadi gadis idaman Ichigo. Tapi kalau Ichigo sudah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai, paling tidak yang bisa Senna lakukan adalah mendukungnya. dan berharap... hubungan itu biasa saja. Agar Senna bisa punya kesempatan selanjutnya. Karena bagi Senna... seorang Kurosaki Ichigo adalah cinta pertamanya yang berharga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Kali ini dia mengadakan rapat dengan investor dan membahas tentang proyek selanjutnya. Ditambah lagi, kali ini dia pertama kalinya rapat dengan bos langsungnya. Suasana hati Rukia sedikit membaik ketika melihat senyum cerah mantan senpai-nya itu. Tapi kembali memburuk kala melihat Presdir-nya yang terus-terusan melihatnya. Ini menyebabkan hubungan yang tidak nyaman. Kalau saja... kalau saja Rukia tahu bahwa istrinya sudah meninggal, seharusnya Rukia tidak perlu lagi membalas dendam. Itu adalah balasan yang bagus. Meski belum setimpal. Dia kehilangan istri dan kakaknya adalah balasan yang bagus. Tapi pria itu belum tahu kakaknya sudah meninggal. Dan bagi Rukia, itu adalah meriam terakhir yang akan dia tembakkan kalau Rukia sudah merasa yakin kehidupan Presdir-nya ini tidak bagus. Dan Senna adalah alat pemicu terakhir.

Ledakan yang sangat besar yang bahkan sanggup mengguncangkan jiwa Presdir itu. Dan Rukia yakin, anak-anak Presdir itu tak akan menerima begitu saja soal Senna. Apalagi... jika anak-anak istri sahnya itu tahu, Senna adalah anak dari wanita yang membuat ibu mereka dikhianati selama ini. Memang kejam. Tapi setimpal. Kalau kakaknya tidak bahagia, mana mungkin Rukia membiarkan orang brengsek itu bahagia. Dan Rukia memutuskan akan menghilangkan diri kalau semua itu sudah terungkap dengan jelas. Rukia berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi dan tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi di sini. Dia kemari... hanya untuk balas dendam.

Selesai rapat, semua investor langsung setuju dengan proposal Rukia. Mereka setuju menanamkan modal dan proyek Rukia bisa dilakukan minggu depan. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Rukia memberikan salam terakhir pada investornya seusai rapat. Setelah semuanya sepi, Rukia membereskan barangnya. Tapi sebelum itu, Kaien tersenyum padanya dan memberikan isyarat untuk menunggunya selagi dia bicara dengan sekretarisnya. Rukia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak bicara banyak lagi dengan mantan senpainya itu.

Rukia menunggu di luar sambil melirik jamnya. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Kenapa... lama ya?

"Kuchiki."

Rukia terdiam. Jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat kalau mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Rukia tak ingin dengar suara itu. Tidak ingin. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak. Kenapa dia harus gemetar. Dia baik-baik saja! Dia mulai tidak nyaman sejak makan siang terakhir itu.

"Kuchiki. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujarnya setelah tepat berdiri di depan Rukia. Rukia tak mau memandangnya. Dia ingin jaga jarak. Tapi tidak bisa... ada kebimbangan tersendiri dalam hatinya. Dia ingin mengakhirinya... tapi kenapa dia masih bimbang.

"Maaf Presdir. Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Rukia.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menolak. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau... masih tidak nyaman dengan ceritaku yang terakhir?" tanya Isshin.

Yah. Tidak nyaman.

"Maaf Presdir. Bukan itu. Tapi..."

"Aku ingin mencari wanita itu. Dan aku... ingin meminta pendapatmu. Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalahku."

Mata ungu Rukia membulat. Apa? Dia tidak salah dengar'kan? Apakah... Presdirnya ini tidak waras? Yah! Pasti tidak waras. Presdirnya sudah pasti gila.

"Untuk apa Anda meminta pendapat saya? Saya hanya karyawan Anda."

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalahku. Dan aku... merasa nyaman untuk bicara denganmu."

"Tapi saya tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Anda tidak seharusnya membicarakan masalah pribadi Anda dengan saya."

Rukia hendak meninggalkan Presdirnya. Tapi baru saja berbalik kebelakang dan tidak jauh melangkah, Rukia kembali tercengang.

"Salahkah kalau aku merasa kau mirip dia dan membuatku merasa melihatnya kembali kalau aku melihatmu? Aku... sangat merindukannya. Tidakkah kau tahu itu? Kalau sejak awal kau tidak merasa nyaman, kenapa dari awal kau mau mendengarkannya? Kau membuatku bingung."

Rukia terdiam untuk sekian kalinya. Kenapa dia mau mendengarnya dari awal? Sudah jelas bukan? Karena Rukia ingin balas dendam! Dan dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena targetnya sudah tidak ada! Lalu pilihan Rukia untuk menghindarinya apakah salah?

"Karena Anda adalah Presdir dan saya adalah... bawahan Anda. Kita tidak seharusnya membuat gosip. Anda bisa dekat dengan saya. Tapi kita tidak perlu membicarakan masalah selain dengan urusan pekerjaan. Masalah apakah Anda ingin menemukan wanita itu lagi atau tidak, itu bukan urusan saya. Maaf Presdir. Saya permisi." Ujar Rukia menunduk hormat pada Presdirnya dan langsung undur diri. Sekarang yang bisa dia katakan adalah ini. Jika lebih dari ini, dia takut, Rukia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia takut... apa yang berusaha dia tutupi untuk sementara waktu ini bisa di ketahui begitu saja. Dan Rukia belum siap, bila nanti ada skandal yang tidak baik untuknya yang bisa diketahui oleh mantan senpainya itu. Dia tidak mau mantan senpainya itu memandang buruk pada Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bel SMA Karakura sudah berbunyi nyaring. Akhirnya satu hari yang lelah sudah berakhir. Semua anak mulai sibuk dengan berteriak sana sini memanggil petugas piket kelas. Tapi Ichigo sejak seharian ini masih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat wanita pendek itu marah-marah padanya. Mau ditolak untuk dipikirkan juga tidak bisa. Pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya menginap di rumah seorang wanita. Dalam keadaan mabuk. Itu yang membuat Ichigo kelimpungan. Seharusnya dia tanyakan saja apa yang telah terjadi. Ichigo hanya takut jika nanti... sisi liarnya... yang menakutkan itu yang datang kemarin saat dia mabuk. Ichigo tahu kalau dia tidak sadar, selalu melakukan hal yang di luar batas kendalinya. Walaupun tahu... tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Namanya juga remaja. Laki-laki pula. Di usianya yang labil ini, tentu saja dia haus akan keingintahuan dan segala sesuatu yang berbau dewasa. Apapun itu!

Dia juga ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh teman-temannya yang lain, bila berdekatan dengan seorang gadis dan... yah... namanya remaja! Tapi demi apapun itu, Ichigo tak pernah berpikir kesana. Entah karena dia memang masih polos dan lugu atau memang dia belum tertarik melakukan hal-hal aneh itu. Entahlah.

"Ichigo." Panggil seseorang.

Ichigo berhenti didepan pintu kelasnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu berdiri bersandar di dinding di samping pintu kelasnya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Senna? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa kau... punya waktu?" tanya Senna ragu. Seharusnya ini tidak dia lakukan. Tapi... Riruka memaksanya. Riruka mengancam kalau dia tidak lakukan ini sekarang, gadis berambut merah itulah yang akan melakukannya. Dan tentu saja Senna tak mau itu! Apa yang akan Ichigo pikirkan kalau ada gadis aneh yang datang padanya dan bicara yang aneh-aneh!

"Hmm... yah. Sebenarnya tidak ada. Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu... maukah kau... makan es krim denganku? Sebenarnya ada toko es krim yang baru buka. Aku mau ke sana, tapi... tidak ada teman. Kalau kau tidak keberatan―"

"Toko es krimnya dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Di dekat stasiun bawah tanah. Tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekali naik bus."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang?"

Ichigo memang tidak pernah menolak permintaan tolong siapapun. Dia selalu siap membantu. Senna bukannya tidak senang Ichigo langsung mau menemaninya. Hanya saja... dia tidak yakin... apakah Ichigo senang mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan nanti. Dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya. Tapi... bagaimanapun juga... ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan untuk Ichigo sendiri. Senna tak yakin dengan apa hasilnya nanti. Tapi... lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak 'kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia berdiri didepan wastafel toilet kantornya. Dadanya masih sesak. Presdirnya bilang dia mengingatkannya pada wanita itu? Hah! Lalu bagaimana reaksi Presdir-nya seandainya dia tahu bahwa mereka tak sekadar mirip? Pasti Presdir-nya langsung sakit jantung!

Rukia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Keadaan dimana dia selalu cemas akan sesuatu dan ingin meredam emosinya. Hanya ini. Mencuci wajahnya.

Setelah yakin jantungnya sudah kembali tenang, Rukia keluar dari toiletnya dengan langkah gontai. Dia tak sanggup untuk melakukan apapun lagi.

"Yo Kuchiki! Umurmu masih 30'kan? Tapi kau sudah berlagak seperti nenek-nenek berumur 100 tahun!"

Rukia terkejut kala melihat Direktur-nya berdiri sambil bersandar didinding sebelah pintu toilet wanita. Rukia menganga lebar.

"Senpai?" gumam Rukia tanpa sadar.

"Wajahmu dari kemarin memang tidak bagus. Kalau aku minta jelaskan ada apa, kau pasti bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Apa... aku harus berubah jadi lampu jin? Doraemon? Coba kupikirkan."

Rukia bengong dengan tingkah bos-nya yang tampak berpikir keras itu. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Rukia tersenyum. Kaien selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Nah! Kau sudah tersenyum. Wajahmu kelihatan bagus kalau kau tersenyum. Jangan seperti itu lagi. Nah... sekarang obatnya! Oh... kau suka es krim? Aku dengar ada toko es krim yang enak baru buka di dekat stasiun bawah tanah. Mau ke sana?" tawar Kaien. Rukia tahu senpainya ini memang suka sekali mendengar toko apa yang baru buka. Dia selalu lakukan ini sejak SMA dulu untuk mengencani gadis-gadis yang dia suka. Rukia hapal betul bagian ini. Tapi Rukia merasa ini tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi... jam makan siang kita hampir habis..."

"Siapa bos di sini? Kau tidak akan kena marah karena kau pergi dengan Direktur! Tenang saja. Kalau ada yang protes, katakan padaku, biar kucincang orang itu!"

Kembali Rukia tersenyum, bahkan seperti tertawa lebar.

"Tapi... naik mobilku saja ya. Repot kalau kita menyetir sama-sama."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo dan Senna duduk berdua di pinggir jendela toko itu. Suasananya bagus dan sangat cocok untuk kencan. Mereka kemari dengan naik bus. Yah... selain karena Ichigo tidak bawa sepeda, lalu bagaimana caranya dia bawa sepeda kalau dia saja tidak pulang ke rumah. Ichigo hanya memesan capuccino dan Senna dengan es krim tropical-nya. Mereka tampak menikmati pesanan mereka dan membicarakan hal seputar sekolah mereka. Selain mereka, ada pasangan dari sekolah lain yang juga ikut makan di sini. Dan kelihatannya kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Senna memperhatikan beberapa pasang yang makan es krim di pojok toko kini sambil bercanda gurau. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis dari SMA lain yang ikut makan es krim bersama geng mereka. Dan akhirnya yang Senna takutkan terjadi. Geng anak SMA lain itu mulai saling sikut memperhatikan meja Senna. Apalagi kalau bukan memperhatikan Ichigo. Repot juga makan dengan laki-laki populer. Dimana saja bertemu dengan fans dadakan. Entah kenapa, pilihan makan di tempat seperti ini jadi salah.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung karena Senna tampak memasang wajah sinis. Maksudnya wajah itu ingin ditunjukkan pada gerombolan geng gadis SMA lain itu yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk menyapa Ichigo. Tapi untungnya sudah dipelototi oleh Senna, mereka jadi berpikir bahwa Ichigo mungkin datang dengan kekasih! Itu bagus! Walau bukan kekasih betulan.

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa gadis yang tiba-tiba terpesona melihatmu." Kata Senna.

Ichigo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat beberapa gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka mulai melambai-lambai tak karuan dan tersenyum lebar pada Ichigo. Senna mulai kesal. Dasar gadis kegatalan!

"Jangan hiraukan. Gadis remaja memang begitu." Kata Ichigo santai sambil mengaduk capuccino-nya.

"Lalu... kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga laki-laki remaja'kan? Memang tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu?" pancing Senna.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang tidak kukenal." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Dalam hati, Senna ingin berujar 'YES' keras-keras. Artinya... Ichigo bukan laki-laki mata keranjang yang jelalatan melihat wanita yang tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Inoue Orihime? Dia'kan selalu datang ke kelasmu akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi, kau kenal padanya. Dan dia... gadis populer." Lagi-lagi Senna memancingnya. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang wajib Senna lancarkan sebelum dia menembak sasaran. Istilahnya pemanasan!

"Inoue? Kenapa dengan dia? Dia Cuma mengantarkan makanan padaku. Kami hanya berteman." Jelas Ichigo.

"Tapi'kan orang lain mungkin salah paham pada kalian. Kau tidak tahu kalau gosip beredar kau mungkin menyukai Orihime? Dan mereka bilang Orihime tipe-mu ya?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Keigo!"

"Sialan itu! Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis populer. Inoue Cuma teman. Dan tetap seperti itu. Kurasa dia memikirkan hal yang sama." Jawab Ichigo. Senna menggeleng pelan. Ini tidak bagus. Meski dia bilang tidak tertarik pada gadis populer, tapi akhirannya Ichigo bilang Orihime tidak memikirkan itu. Itukan insting laki-lakinya yang bilang!

"Itukan pikiranmu. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat tiba-tiba Inoue mengatakan suka padamu? Kau'kan laki-laki populer..."

"Hubungan kami tetap teman. Aku mengenalnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Bagiku sulit mengenal orang yang sudah seperti teman untuk jadi kekasih."

Jawaban terakhir membuat Senna ragu. Sulit mengenal orang yang sudah seperti teman jadi kekasih? Lalu... bagaimana dengan Senna sendiri? Ichigo menganggap Senna teman'kan?

"Lalu... bagaimana denganku?" tanya Senna perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Senna memandangi es krim yang perlahan meleleh itu. Senna tak tahu apa reaksi Ichigo. Tapi dia jadi takut memandanginya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana denganku? Kalau aku... juga menyukaimu?" kata Senna langsung. Walaupun... sepertinya Senna sudah tahu jawaban.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri terdiam mendengar gadis itu mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Jika awalnya dia menanyakan soal Inoue, Ichigo akan menjawabnya sesegera mungkin. Tentu saja karena memang Ichigo tidak merasakan apapun untuk Inoue. Mereka hanya teman saja. Tidak ada yang lebih. Dan tidak ada yang istimewa di antara mereka. Tapi... Senna? Ichigo tak menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini.

Untuk sekian saat mereka terdiam cukup lama. Senna sendiri sudah gugup dengan jawaban Ichigo.

"Senna... maafkan aku." Ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

Demi apapun yang ada. Senna tak ingin Ichigo meminta maaf padanya. Tidak ingin. Dengan ragu Senna mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke wajah laki-laki berambut orange yang tampan ini. Ichigo juga menunduk dan berwajah serba salah.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Senna.

"Aku... aku sama sekali... belum memikirkan itu. Jujur... kau memang lebih dari teman untukku. Tapi bukan sebagai gadis yang kusuka. Kau punya artian lain."

"Artian lain? Seperti apa?" tanya Senna.

"Seperti... saudara. Seperti adik."

Senna memaksakan seulas senyum. Sebagai adik. Yah... tidak buruk sebenarnya. Bahkan hubungan seperti itu jauh lebih abadi bukan? Tapi... Senna tak mungkin bisa menerima itu begitu saja. Dia sudah berjuang selama ini untuk dekat dengan Ichigo. Dan hasilnya... hanya seorang adik?

"Senna... aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya. Bukan mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tenang saja. Aku senang kau bilang seperti adik. Hubungan seperti itu jauh lebih abadi. Kuharap... pembicaraan kita hari ini tidak mengubah sikap kita ya. Kau janji akan memperlakukanku seperti biasa'kan? Karena aku takut... kau jadi menjauhiku karena hal ini." Jelas Senna memaksakan diri untuk terlihat baik. Dia tidak mau Ichigo merasa bersalah padanya. Karena Senna sudah melihat laki-laki itu tanpa berwajah bersalah padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan tetap seperti ini." Balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu... gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai? Maksudku... seperti apa tipe gadis yang kau sukai? Aku boleh'kan bertanya seperti ini?"

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Memang Senna tidak salah bertanya seperti itu. Tapi begitu Senna mengatakan hal itu yang terlintas pertama kali dalam benak Ichigo adalah... wajah seorang wanita mungil, berambut hitam pendek yang melotot marah padanya sambil memegang pisau. Ichigo terkejut dengan fantasinya. Astaga! Dia pasti sudah gila!

"Ichigo'kan? Sedang apa di sini?"

Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya begitu melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Di pintu masuk toko es krim ini berdiri berdampingan seorang pria dan wanita dewasa. Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar melihat 2 orang ini masuk ke dalam toko ini. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum lebar di samping pria itu. Lalu berubah datar begitu melihat Ichigo.

"Oba-chan?" kata Senna kaget melihat bibinya datang bersama pria tak dikenal. Yang dipanggilpun merasa seperti itu.

"Senna? Kau..." Rukia bingung mau bilang apa.

"Oba-chan? Dia keponakanmu Rukia?" tanya Kaien sambil menunjuk gadis berambut ungu itu. Senna langsung menunduk sopan pada Kaien.

"Ya..." jawab Rukia singkat.

"Berarti... satu sekolah dengan Ichigo ya? Seragam kalian sama. Ichigo! Kau tidak pernah bilang kau kencan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Dia pacarmu?" tebak Kaien asal.

"Hah? Nii-san!" geram Ichigo. Karena merasa Kaien sudah salah melihat artian mereka ini. Yah... begitulah...

"Loh... kalian berdua pasti habis pulang sekolah'kan? Sudah sekolah langsung kencan... benar-benar anak SMA..." goda Kaien.

Senna sudah berwajah merah karena malu. Sedangkan Ichigo tampak tak suka dengan lelucon kakaknya itu. Ditambah lagi... wanita pendek itu menatap datar pada mereka berdua.

"Nii-san sendiri! Apa yang Nii-san lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo. Sebenarnya... walaupun bertanya pada Kaien, tapi matanya tertuju pada Rukia. Hanya saja.. Rukia mengartikan itu dengan tatapan biasa.

"Tentu saja! Kami berkencan. Kencan orang dewasa. Iya'kan Rukia."

Baik, Senna, Ichigo maupun Rukia mendadak terkejut luar biasa.

Dan Ichigo bertambah tidak suka dengan jawaban payah itu. Mendadak dia menyesal bertanya. Ichigo merasa tidak suka kakaknya mengatakan hal itu.

_Kalau begitu... gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai? Maksudku... seperti apa tipe gadis yang kau sukai?_

Jika... kata gadis itu diganti menjadi wanita... apakah... Ichigo masih bisa dikatakan laki-laki normal?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hmm... kok kayaknya pada protes ya Ichigo seneng sama tante-tante? apa saya kelewat jauh bikin beda usia mereka ya? kayaknya saya jadi author kok kejam banget ya? hahahaha... saya bingung sama diri saya sendiri. serba bingung.

ok...ok...ok...

pasti pada protes nih... mana rate-m nya?

saya juga bingung dimana rate-m nya. sebenarnya... saya pengen bikin tahapan dimana Ichigo betul-betul mikirin perasaannya sama Rukia. jadi perlu ada proses dulu. kan gak enak tuh, belum pasti sama perasaan udah masin nyosor aja. cewekkan meskipun udah tua juga butuh kepastian. nggak membabibuta gitu juga... hohohoho saya banyak denger dari pengalaman orang. kalo cewek udah ada kepastian dari si cowok, apapun deh bakal dikasih.

makanya saya fokusin dulu sama perasaan Ichigo. jadi kalo dia udah yakin, tinggal dianya gimana caranya ngerayu Rukia-nya biar mau... *ngapain?*

oh, ya, kayaknya kebanyakan senpai belum paham ya sama cerita Ichigo dan Kaien? dari sudut pandang Rukia, mereka itu punya marga yang sama karena Ichigo manggil Kaien Nii-san. terus, Kaien bilang, Ichigo itu emang adiknya sama Rukia. jadi... sebenernya Rukia sampe sekarang belum tahu kalo Ichigo itu Kurosaki. ckckck... kasian ya... makanya Rukia masih menganggap Ichigo itu biasa aja. gak ada sangkutpautnya sama urusan balas dendamnya. dan tambahan, Rukia juga gak tahu kalo Kaien ada hubungan sama Kurosaki. jadi tambah lagi deh bingungnya. hohoho. intinya... Rukia sampe chap ini belum tahu kalo Ichigo sama Kaien punya hubungan sama Kurosaki. gituloh...

terus saya juga agak bingung pas bagian gimana caranya Rukia nolak deket lagi sama Presdirnya tapi Presdirnya mulai penasaran siapa Rukia. saya kesulitan banget nemuin momen yang pas.

ok. cukup galaunya kita balas review dulu... kasian pada nungguin tuh... wkwkwk

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review... hmm... ayahnya Ichigo ngamilin kakaknya Rukia. jadi Rukianya dendam soalnya kakaknya ninggal gara-gara itu. hehehe cukup jelas gak senpai? hehheheehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai. hmm... senpai... Rukia'kan gak tahu kalo Ichigo itu Kurosaki. dipikirknya sama kayak Kaien. marganya senpai. soalnya Kaien bilang Ichigo tuh adiknya gitu loh... hohoho. kalo Rukia tahu, entah apa jadinya... hehehehe iya senpai. mesti review terus loh... hhohoho

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review.. haduh... senpai... Ichigo tuh... gimana ya. dibilang tertarik ama tante-tante tapi kenyataan emang begitu... hmm... tapi gak semua tante kok. cuma Rukia doang senpai... hehehe

Lhyn hatake : makasih udah review senpai. makasih udah setuju ama perbedaan umur yang kelewat jauh ini. hehehe bener kok. Senna tuh anaknya Isshin. gak mirip tapi ya? hehehe namanya aja minjem chara... susah banget nyari yang mirip. hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih nenk udah review... hehehe sweet banget ya? gimana chap kali ini? hohohoho aee saya tuh suka semua adegan dimana cowoknya usaha mati-matian biar deketin ceweknya. sampe ikutan miris sendiri pas ceweknya gak mau nerima perasaan tulus cowok itu... hiks...

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review. oh ya, baru sadar pas udah dipublish. hhoohoho iya emang bener. Byakuya udah tahu Hisana hamil. tuh dia nerima Senna buktinya. nah... kalo itu saya juga ragu, gimana perasaan Ichigo nanti kalo dia tahu yang sebenernya. sejujurnya kisah ini rumit. tapi saya berharap gak kayak sinetron banget. hohoho

snow : makasih udah review... hehe makasih udah seneng sama ceritanya... gimana chap kali ini?

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review... hehehe iya sengaja cepet soalnya ada kesempatan nih. mumpung internet lancar... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai! yey! senpai udah bilang bagus nih chap. saya seneng banget sampe mau loncat dari monas deh... heheheeh ternyata kalo nulisnya dari ati gitu ya tanggapannya heheheh... kalo chap ini gimana senpai? saya masih ragu mau bilang ini bagus. tapi mudah-mudahn udah cukup... senpai... saya udah dikasih tahu alamat FB senpai. tapi saya gak tahu punya senpai yang mana. jadi belum saya add. bisa kasih tahu senpai pake foto apa?

noname : makasih udah review..

o : makasih udah review...

hoshichan : makasih udah review... hehehe

Yosh!

ok deh... yang udah review, yang udah baca, tanggungjawab buat reviewnya yaa... saya sedih kalo senpai cuma liat doang. paling nggak review dong... biar saya tambah percaya diri melanjutkan cerita ini. bagi seorang author geblek seperti saya, satu review dari senpai semua adalah penyemangat jiwa dan raga saya *lebai* hehehehe

silahkan review apa mau ada kelanjutan atau nggak fic ini...

Jaa Nee!


	5. I'm Loving You Now

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tak bisa diam. Matanya terus melirik ke arah meja yang tak jauh dari mejanya itu. Saat ini, Ichigo tengah menunggu Senna menghabiskan es krim yang dia pesan. Dia terus melihat wanita mungil itu bersama dengan kakaknya tengah duduk berhadapan sambil memakan es krim itu. Mereka seperti tengah berkencan. Wanita mungil berambut hitam itu tanpa menikmati es krimnya sambil sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa lebar. Sepertinya Kaien tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu pada wanita itu. Wanita mungil itu pula, sesekali menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya ketika ingin tertawa keras. Ichigo suka melihat adegan wanita itu yang tertawa lepas. Dia suka melihat wanita berambut hitam itu memandangi Kaien yang sedang bercerita padanya dengan pandangan fokus dan serius. Kenapa wanita itu tak pernah seperti itu pada Ichigo? Kenapa setiap kali didekat Ichigo, wanita itu akan marah-marah padanya? Padahal... Ichigo menyukainya... hah?

Menyukainya?

Ichigo... suka wanita yang lebih tua 12 tahun darinya itu? Yang benar saja... tapi... Ichigo juga tak menyangkalnya. Dia memang suka. Dia memang...

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau kenapa bengong dari tadi?" celetuk Senna membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang sesat itu. Ichigo menggeleng kuat sambil memegangi sebelah kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia kurang enak badan. Apakah karena berpikir aneh tadi?

"Ichigo?" paling Senna lagi yang merasa khawatir karena laki-laki berambut orange ini tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hah? Oh... tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kuantar kau pulang." Ujar Ichigo sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Senna melihat tingkah Ichigo agak aneh begitu laki-laki melihat bibinya tadi. Dan sejak tadi, sepertinya Ichigo bukan melihat ke arah Senna. Melainkan...

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Ichigo bilang tidak tertarik pada orang yang dikenal dan tidak sembarangan menyukai seorang gadis. Lalu... apa itu? Karena Senna merasa pandangan Ichigo tadi seperti sedang... melirik seorang gadis yang dia sukai? Hah?

Selain gerombolan gadis SMA lain yang tadi mau menggoda Ichigo dan beberapa pasang remaja yang membawa kekasih masing-masing itu, tidak ada lagi gadis lain di dalam toko ini... yah... tambahan seperti... bibinya mungkin? Tapi itu juga mustahil.

"Oba-chan, aku pulang dulu ya..." ujar Senna sebelum pergi dari toko itu. Ichigo berdiri di belakang Senna sambil mencuri pandang ke arah wanita mungil itu.

"Oh? Sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu... sama-sama saja, aku juga sudah mau pulang. Kaien Senpai pasti tidak keberatan 'kan?" pinta Rukia pada atasan yang duduk di depannya ini. Kaien langsung menoleh ke arah Senna yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tentu saja! Untung gadis manis sepertimu, aku pasti akan mengantarnya." Jawab Kaien santai.

"Terima kasih Oba-chan, Kaien-san. Tapi... Ichigo akan mengantarku pulang." Sela Senna. Kontan saja Kaien dan Rukia menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut orange itu yang berdiri di belakang Senna sambil memandangi seisi toko itu.

"Hoo... jadi benar kalian berkencan ya? Ichigo sudah besar rupanya!" celetuk Kaien. Ichigo menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang menganggapnya seperti anak kecil itu.

"Nii-san! Sudah kubilang kami Cuma makan es krim saja. Kenapa dibilang berkencan?"

"Hohoh... kau malu ya mengakui itu kencan karena ada Kuchiki di sini?" goda Kaien. Yang dimaksud Kuchiki itu tentunya adalah Rukia. Rukia melirik ke arah Senna yang tersenyum lebar dan menunduk malu karena wajahnya kini bersemu merah. Rukia sendiri geli melihat keponakannya yang tiba-tiba jadi pemalu itu. Seperti bukan keponakannya saja. Biasanya dia selalu berteriak, membantah dan bicara seenaknya. Dan kini... seperti gadis remaja umumnya yang sedang jatuh cinta terang-terangan.

"Tidak apa-apakan? Kurasa umur kalian memang sudah pantas untuk kencan. Tenang saja... aku tidak akan memberitahu pada Otoo-sanmu. Nah... kau harus jaga Senna baik-baik, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia santai dan sebenarnya itu... hanya kata-kata biasa dari seorang bibi yang mempercayakan keponakannya jalan dengan seorang laki-laki yang disukai keponakannya. Hanya itu saja. Rukia juga tahu, ini adalah kencan yang diinginkan Senna. Karena gadis berambut ungu itu memang menyukai pemuda itu.

Tapi Ichigo menanggapinya tidak suka. Dia menanggapi lain. Ichigo mengira, Rukia juga ikut-ikutan menggodanya seperti kakaknya. Kenapa wanita itu bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka? Hah? Ada apa-apa? Hanya karena Ichigo menginap semalam di apartemennya? Dan sampai sekarang Ichigo sendiri tidak yakin ada apa di antara wanita mungil itu dan dirinya selama satu malam itu. Sejak Ichigo bertemu dengan wanita ini dari pagi tadi dia selalu marah-marah pada Ichigo. Kini didepan Kaien, Rukia seolah bertindak biasa dan tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan dia tidak marah lagi pada Ichigo. Apakah karena ada Kaien?

"Wuah? Bagaimana ini Kuchiki? Sepertinya adikku tertarik pada keponakanmu ya? Kita bisa jadi saingan Ichigo! Karena aku... suka pada bibinya."

Kontan saja mereka bertiga, Ichigo, Rukia dan Senna terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Sebenarnya sih... Kaien bermaksud bercanda, tapi sepertinya ditanggapi serius oleh 3 orang ini.

"Senpai..." gumam Rukia yang bingung, entah ini... bercanda atau malah...

"Nii-san jangan bercanda begitu." Timpal Ichigo yang semakin tidak suka tingkah kekanakan Kaien ini.

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukankah ini menarik? Kita bisa jadi keluarga loh. Kuchiki... berkencanlah denganku..."

Rukia mendadak diam. Apalagi Senna yang membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Ini... luar biasa... ada yang menembak bibinya didepan matanya sendiri. Apalagi yang menembaknya adalah... atasannya sendiri dan seorang... pria dewasa yang tampan!

"Oba-chan! Terima saja! Kaien-san 'kan tampan! Kau akan menyesal menolaknya. Kaien-san, tolong jaga Oba-chanku ya. Oh ya! Oba-chan ini suka bicara seenaknya. Tapi percayalah dia adalah wanita yang baik. Semoga lancar. Kami duluan ya..." sela Senna yang tiba-tiba bicara di keheningan itu. Lalu setelah menunduk, Senna langsung mendorong Ichigo keluar. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mendengar jawaban Rukia. Karena dia... mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu untuk kakaknya.

Dasar Kaien sial! Kenapa dia terang-terangan seperti itu! Rutuk Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku... mengagetkanmu?" tanya Kaien yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Rukia yang sampai sekarang belum juga hilang.

"Hah? Oh... ya, sepertinya... Senpai terlalu bercanda. Jangan bercanda didepan anak-anak begitu. Mereka jadi salah paham..." jelas Rukia yang akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. Selain malu, dia tak sanggup memandangi senpainya yang mulai memandangnya serius pula.

"Apa tadi aku kelihatan seperti bercanda?" tanya Kaien serius. Meskipun bukan serius seperti ingin membunuh orang. Wajahnya memang masih santai dan biasa saja, tapi nada suaranya mulai bicara serius. Kaien sedang bicara serius dengan wanita mungil berambut hitam di depannya ini.

"Senpai?" gumam Rukia. Karena menyadari Senpai-nya ini sedang serius.

"Aku... serius. Berkencanlah denganku. Tolong jangan menolak dengan mengatakan alasan konyol seperti aku adalah atasanmu dan kau bawahanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mau dengar itu. Karena ketika kita tidak berada di kantor, kau adalah Kuchiki Rukia sedangkan aku... adalah Shiba Kaien."

"Senpai... bagaimana kalau ini menimbulkan gosip? Aku tidak mau Senpai dipermalukan oleh karyawan lain."

"Apa masalahnya di sini? Kau wanita yang belum menikah dan tidak punya kekasih. Dan aku adalah pria yang belum menikah dan tidak punya kekasih. Gosip macam apa yang bisa timbul? Lain kalau ceritanya salah satu dari kita sudah menikah dan punya kekasih. Dan umur kita ini... sudah pantas untuk segera menikah bukan?"

Rukia senang Senpai-nya berkata seperti itu. Tapi entahlah... Rukia merasa ini... tidak benar.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu dengan kata-kataku yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi... aku merasa sudah saatnya kau tahu... aku ingin memulai hubungan baru denganmu. Bukan hubungan sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Hubungan yang lebih serius." Lanjut Kaien.

Shiba Kaien adalah... laki-laki yang dikagumi oleh Rukia sejak SMA dulu. Laki-laki yang Rukia rasa adalah seorang laki-laki sejati yang menyenangkan. Beberapa waktu mengenal Kaein, Rukia sampai merasa dia adalah tipe pria idaman yang sedang dicari oleh Rukia. Tapi kenapa ini terasa tidak benar. Kenapa Rukia sekarang tak merasakan apapun untuk Senpai-nya ini? Jantungnya terasa biasa saja dan sama sekali tidak berdegub kencang karena Senpai-nya bicara serius seperti itu padanya. Diam-diam Rukia memegang dadanya sendiri. Tidak berdebar. Tidak berdegub kencang. Tidak ada jantung yang serasa mau melompat keluar. Dan tidak ada nafas yang tidak teratur. Semuanya terkesan biasa saja.

Lain sekali saat malam itu. Saat seorang bocah laki-laki mendadak menciumnya tanpa sadar. Jantungnya terasa mau melompat keluar, berdebar kencang, dan berdegub luar biasa. Kenapa perasaannya berbeda? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya geram! Grr! Apa sih yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Bukankah hal wajar kalau kakaknya mengajak kencan seorang wanita? Dan tentunya itu bukan wanita sembarangan. Itu juga bukan gadis SMA yang polos. Bukan juga wanita yang ada di pinggir jalan! Kuchiki Rukia... adalah wanita baik-baik.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya serius menyukai Rukia. Karena selama ini Ichigo hanya berharap, Kaien sekadar suka biasa saja pada Rukia. Dan bukannya serius ingin... kencan dengannya.

Yah... Shiba Kaien mungkin bisa mendapatkan Kuchiki Rukia. Karena mereka adalah pasangan dewasa yang sudah cukup umur untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari sekadar kencan. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa dengan pola pikir yang matang. Mereka juga bisa saja... karena mereka dewasa.

Untuk sesaat, Ichigo menyesali dirinya yang terlalu jauh dari umur mereka. Ichigo yang sekarang adalah remaja labil yang belum mengerti mana yang baik mana yang buruk. Dia hanya remaja yang ingintahu saja. Remaja yang ingin menapaki kehidupan orang dewasa. Kurosaki Ichigo... hanya seorang remaja.

Ichigo tiba di rumahnya. Rumahnya memang selalu sepi. Apalagi ayahnya yang selalu sibuk di kantor hingga malam. Dan sejujurnya Ichigo juga tak peduli hal itu. Dia sedang tak ingin bertemu muka dengan ayahnya. Apalagi setelah malam kemarin dia minggat. Dan berakhir di sebuah apartemen seorang wanita. Dan wanita yang akan dikencani oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu mirip? Hanya karena kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik... dan sebenarnya merekapun... tidak terikat darah sama sekali. Mereka hanya dibesarkan bersama. Ichigo tahu... Kaien ada di keluarganya sejak dia berusia 12 tahun. Dan setelah Ichigo lahir, Kaien sudah berumur 14 tahun. Otomatis Kaien jauh lebih dewasa dari Ichigo. Dan kenyataan lain, bahwa Kaien jauh lebih pantas mendapatkan wanita yang baik untuknya. Tapi... Ichigo tak mau wanita itu adalah... Kuchiki Rukia. Dia tak ingin kenyataan itu. Tidak mau.

"Onii-chan? Kau sudah pulang?"

Ichigo tertegun menyadari suara perempuan kecil yang memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Yuzu. Adik perempuannya yang sekarang masih kelas 1 SMP. Yuzu memang mirip ibunya. Dia cenderung ceria dan selalu jadi penengah di keluarga ini. Dan sejujurnya... Ichigo memang cenderung suka dengan seorang wanita yang kepribadiannya mirip ibunya. Karena Ichigo begitu mencintai ibunya jadi terrefleksi pada keinginannya untuk mencari wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya.

"Onii-chan kemana saja? Kami semua cemas. Karin-chan bahkan tidak tidur menunggu Onii-chan pulang. Apa karena Onii-chan marah lagi pada Too-chan?" jelas Yuzu yang sekarang malah ingin menangis melihat kakaknya baru pulang setelah semalaman menghilang. Karin, adalah saudara kembar Yuzu. Karin cenderung tomboi dan pendiam. Dia juga jarang ada di rumah. Mungkin sibuk di tempat lain. Sifat si kembar ini jauh berbanding terbalik. Tapi Karin sangat menyayangi Ichigo.

"Maaf Yuzu. Hanya ada sedikit masalah. Dimana Karin?" tanya Ichigo. Semenjak sudah bekerja, Kaien sudah keluar dari rumah Kurosaki. Dia juga ingin hidup mandiri tanpa tergantung dengan keluarga Kurosaki lagi. Dan jujur saja, Ichigo juga ingin seperti Kaien.

"Karin-chan? Dia masih ada di sekolah mengurusi klub. Onii-chan mau makan?" tawar Yuzu.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih kenyang. Oh ya. Bisa kau bereskan ini?" Ichigo mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Kotak itu sama sekali belum di sentuhnya. Kalau sampai dia nekat memakannya, mungkin Ichigo bisa langsung muntah karena tidak kuat memakannya. Perutnya memang tidak pernah beres kalau makan banyak.

"Huh? Ini lagi? Onii-chan tidak boleh begitu. Kenapa selalu tidak menghabiskannya!" Yuzu juga tahu kakaknya ini selalu mendapat kotak bekal yang masih utuh. Ichigo tidak menanggapinya. Sudah lebih baik dia bawa pulang. Bagaimana kalau sampai dia buang di jalan? Itu malah lebih tidak sopan lagi.

Hhh... Kuchiki Rukia. Benar-benar membuatnya gila!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki." Panggil Kaien setibanya mereka di kantor lagi setelah acara makan es krim itu. Rukia menoleh dengan kikuk. Sepanjang jalan dari toko es sampai ke kantornya Rukia diam saja. Dia tidak enak hati untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Perasaannya masih tidak karuan saking gugupnya dia menanggapi kata-kata bosnya ini.

"Ya... Senpai..." gumam Rukia. Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali melihat Kaien, Rukia selalu memanggilnya senpai dan bukannya 'Pak'. Tapi Kaien juga sama sekali tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Jangan dipikirkan yang tadi. Aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah karena kata-kataku tadi. Kau pikirkan saja dulu. Kalau kau sudah yakin, kau tinggal katakan padaku. Jangan sungkan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita jadi canggung hanya karena aku mengatakan hal itu. Kau mengerti?" jelas Kaien.

"Ya... Senpai. Aku... mengerti." Kata Rukia ragu.

"Bagus! Itu baru Kuchiki. Kalau kau canggung padaku, aku akan menghukummu. Mengerti!" Kaien tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Rukia. Kebiasaan yang selalu Kaien lakukan sewaktu di SMA. Astaga... Rukia bisa gila kalau begini.

Di satu sisi dia senang. Tapi di sisi lainnya dia malah tidak nyaman.

Rukia melihat Kaien yang sudah pergi duluan itu. Lalu Kaien yang dihampiri oleh sekretarisnya untuk membahas hal penting. Rukia tak bisa menebak perasaannya sendiri. Untuk kali ini biarkan mengalir saja dulu.

Rukia berjalan menuju lift. Lama Rukia menunggu lift itu terbuka. Hari ini dia tinggal menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit lalu bergegas pulang. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang tidak masuk akal. Baik itu tentang Kaien ataupun tentang... bocah itu.

Rukia senang melihat Senna yang tersenyum lebar bersama bocah itu. Sebagai bibi yang pernah membesarkannya, jauh lebih penting kebahagiaan Senna daripada dirinya. Dia tak mau kenyataan yang suatu saat nanti terbongkar membuat Senna lebih sakit dari ini.

Suara dentingan halus terdengar dari pintu lift itu. Pintunya terbuka. Keadaannya kosong. Pantas saja lama. Pasti karena ini kosong. Beberapa detik pintu lift akan menutup, Rukia kaget karena ada yang mencoba membuka kembali pintu lift itu dengan memasukkan satu tangannya di antara pintu lift yang menutup itu. Mata ungu Rukia langsung membelalak tajam. Lalu mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya membelalak takut hanya satu. Rukia mengatur jarak dari orang itu. Cobalah bersikap biasa Rukia. Bersikap biasa.

"Kudengar kau... tadi makan siang dengan Direktur Shiba?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Rukia.

"Ya Presdir." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kelihatannya hubungan kalian dekat ya?"

"Hanya sekadar seperti atasan dan bawahan saja."

"Apakah seperti kita?"

Rukia diam. Rukia jadi tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Setiap kali bertemu dengan Presdirnya, tepatnya setelah dia membicarakan kenyataan itu, Rukia jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Bukan karena apa. Tapi... setelah terang-terangan mengkhianati istri sahnya, Presdir ini masih mau mencari kakaknya.

"Tentu tidak. Hubungan kita... hanya antara GM dan Presdir. Tidak lebih." Ujar Rukia.

"Kau mulai menjauh setelah aku menceritakan masa laluku, istriku dan... wanita yang kucintai itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjauh tiba-tiba. Tapi ketika aku mengatakan kau mirip dengan wanita yang kucintai... kenapa tidak ada ekspresi kaget dari wajahmu waktu itu?"

Rukia gemetar. Lift ini terasa begitu lama mencapai lantai atas. Dia tidak ingat hal itu.

"Umumnya... seorang wanita akan kaget karena Presdir-nya mengatakan bahwa dia mirip dengan wanita yang pernah dicintainya. Wanita yang bukan istrinya. Tapi saat itu, ekspresimu justru marah dan kesal. Aku mulai penasaran sejak itu. Kuchiki Rukia... siapa sebenarnya kau ini?"

Suara dentingan halus terdengar lagi. Kali ini Rukia langsung melompat keluar tanpa peduli apakah ini lantai yang benar atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin keluar saja. Rasa takut menjalarinya. Bagaimana kalau... bagaimana kalau dia ketahuan? Seharusnya Rukia jangan kabur seperti ini. Itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang luar biasa.

Rukia merasa sudah cukup jauh. Rukia bersandar didinding koridor kantor yang cukup sepi itu. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Dia takut... entah kenapa dia jadi... takut.

Tangannya masih bergetar dan matanya memanas. Awalnya dia ingin balas dendam. Tapi kenapa sekarang justru dia yang takut ketahuan? Kenapa dia takut... kalau Presdirnya tahu... dia adalah adik dari wanita yang dia cintai itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau jangan tidak pulang lagi. Otoo-san sangat mencemaskanmu tahu."

Ichigo diam sambil duduk bersandar dipinggir kasurnya. Saat dia entah kenapa, kakaknya jadi menelpon dirinya. Dan membahas soal kemarin. Sebenarnya Ichigo enggan membahasnya. Tapi...

"Nii-san tenang saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Memangnya Nii-san tidak pernah kabur dari rumah? Aku ingat kau pernah kabur dari rumah karena ketahuan bolos sekolah!"

"Hei! Siapa suruh kau bahas masa lalu? Pokoknya jangan buat orang panik lagi. Kalau kau sedang tidak mau pulang, katakan padaku atau pada Yuzu dan Karin. Agar kami tidak panik kau hilang. Semalam kau tidur dimana?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Tempat seseorang. Dia orang yang baik! Sudahlah. Jangan membahas ini lagi." Rutuk Ichigo.

"Hoh! Kau kenapa? Apa kau masih marah karena aku menggodamu tadi siang? Seharusnya kau senang, ada gadis secantik Senna-chan yang sepertinya suka padamu. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya."

Dan sialnya... Ichigo baru saja menyia-nyiakannya.

Hubunganpun terputus setelah Kaien menceramahinya panjang lebar. Ini sudah malam. Kenapa ayahnya belum pulang? Ahh~ peduli amat. Memangnya Ichigo peduli?

Dia masih kesal karena ayahnya seolah tidak lagi mencintai ibunya. Memang seorang pria yang ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya selama 7 tahun sudah pasti merindukannya setengah mati. Dan perlu juga tempat berlabuh. Apalagi untuk orang seperti ayahnya yang super sibuk itu. Pasti ada saat dimana dia merindukan seseorang yang menyambutnya pulang, membuatkannya teh, memberinya makan dan menemaninya tidur. Ichigo mengerti itu karena dia laki-laki. Tapi Ichigo tak terima kalau ayahnya menginginkan wanita yang pernah menjadi pemicu rusaknya hubungan ibu dan ayahnya. Ichigo benar-benar benci wanita itu. Ichigo bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah menyukai wanita manapun. Dia sangat... membenci wanita itu. Bahkan benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu siapapun yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Kalau Ichigo tahu wanita itu dimana... tentu saja dia akan datang dan langsung melabraknya.

Ichigo melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasurnya. Lalu mengambil jaket ungunya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia butuh udara segar. Rasanya memikirkan tentang ayahnya dan wanita sial itu membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Ichi-Nii mau kemana?" tanya Karin yang melihat kakaknya menuruni tangga dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Keluar sebentar." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ichi-Nii pulang tidak?"

"Pulang. Jangan menungguku lagi. Tidur saja. Aku tidak akan lama."

Dan Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya. Dia tahu Karin cemas padanya. Apalagi sepertinya, Karin juga tahu masalah Ichigo dan ayahnya. Karin memang tertutup, tapi dia pintar membaca suasana. Dia juga pintar membaca alasan tersirat kenapa Ichigo jadi jarang di rumah dan dingin dengan ayahnya. Tapi karena tidak mau menambah masalah, Karin lebih memilih diam.

Ichigo berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Hari ini udara semakin dingin. Mungkin karena sudah masuk musim dingin. Suasana Tokyo masih saja ramai. Meskipun sudah hampir larut... mobil, motor dan kendaraan lainnya masih banyak berlalu lalang di jalan besar. Ichigo berjalan di trotoar jalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ada banyak hal yang sulit dilupakan tentang mendiang ibunya. Dia begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Begitu sayang dengan ibunya. Begitu merindukannya. Tapi takdir seolah begitu kejam padanya. Mengambil wanita yang paling dia cintai. Ichigo ingin bilang pada ibunya jika bisa... bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia... sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita. Bahwa dia... mulai merasakan apa itu namanya jatuh cinta. Ichigo ingin ibunya tahu itu. Tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba langkah Ichigo terhenti pada kedai kecil dipinggir jalan itu. Kedai itu masih ramai seperti biasa. Dan well... itu adalah tempat Ichigo kemarin mabuk dan tak sadar. Ichigo pikir, karena dekat dengan rumahnya dia bisa pulang segera. Tapi ternyata dia mabuk dan di luar batas. Baru akan melangkah melewati tempat itu, matanya kembali menatap sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam yang duduk dipinggir jendela kedai itu. Mejanya persis didekat jendela dan dari luar orang bisa melihatnya. Ichigo menganga luar biasa. Wanita itu duduk sendiri sambil meneguk beberapa botol sake. Dari luar Ichigo menghitung botol-botol itu. Astaga... sudah 8 botol.

"Ba-chan! Akhu... minta lagihh!" teriak wanita mungil itu. Dia sudah mabuk. Tunggu! Apa Ichigo juga seperti ini?

Ichigo langsung masuk kedalam kedai itu dan menghampiri wanita itu. Dia ini... kenapa mabuk sendirian? Tunggu! Itu malah seperti sedang mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri yang mabuk sendirian kemarin.

"Oba-chan! Tidak usah dibawa lagi. Kembalikan saja. Dia sudah mabuk." Ichigo menghalangi seorang bibi pemilik kedai itu membawa botol sake lainnya menuju meja wanita mungil itu.

"Oh... kau yang kemarin ya? Baiklah... sudah bawa pulang saja bibimu ini. Kasihan sekali dia mabuk seperti itu... oh ya... urus bon-nya ya..." jelas bibi pemilik kedai itu sambil kembali ke dapurnya. Ichigo melongo. Kenapa malah dibilang bibinya? Tidak masuk akal!

Wanita itu sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja itu. Tangannya memegang botol sake yang kosong itu. Kenapa dia mabuk seperti ini? Bukannya tadi siang baik-baik saja dengan Kaien? Tunggu! Apa Kaien mengatakan sesuatu padanya sehingga wanita ini memilih untuk mabuk?

"Hei... kenapa kau mabuk begini? Bangun dong!" ujar Ichigo sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mungil wanita itu. Bukannya bangun, tapi tubuh wanita mungil ini seakan mau jatuh begitu saja karena didorong pelan oleh Ichigo. Secara reflek, Ichigo menangkap tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu dengan memeluk tubuh wanita berambut hitam ini dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah mereka berada begitu dekat. Ichigo melihat wanita ini sudah setengah tidur. Wajah cantiknya memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. Sekarang... laki-laki mana yang tidak berpikir aneh tentang seorang wanita cantik yang tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada orang iseng?

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu di kursinya dan bergegas menuju kasir kedai itu. Membayarkan biaya botol sake itu. Kelihatannya Ichigo jadi ingat kalau kemarin dia juga tidak membayar sake. Kenapa wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Berlagak jadi bibi yang baik?

Baru saja ditinggal sebentar, Ichigo kaget karena wanita itu sudah menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanya tas tangan dan mantel hitamnya saja. Ichigo panik karena wanita itu keluar begitu saja. Ichigo mengambil tas tangan dan mantelnya. Lalu keluar dari kedai itu. Mencari-cari wanita mungil berambut segelap malam itu. Ichigo panik kalau-kalau dia diculik orang karena kondisinya sedang tidak baik begitu. Ichigo baru akan berlari mencarinya ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sedang berjongkok di samping kedai itu. Terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang mual. Ichigo langsung lega. Ternyata dia muntah!

Ichigo menghampirinya dan langsung memijat pangkal leher wanita itu. Tapi Ichigo mendengar suara lain selain suara mualnya. Suara tangisan. Wanita itu nampak memegangi dadanya dan menarik nafas yang dibarengi dengan isak tangisnya. Setelah dia baik-baik saja, wanita yang selalu dipanggil Kaien Kuchiki itu, berdiri dan bergerak linglung. Ichigo juga langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang bergerak sembarangan itu.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa belum sih? Mabuk sendirian! Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau ada yang jahat padamu!" bentak Ichigo. Tapi dia masih memegangi lengan wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak melihat Ichigo. Kini wajahnya selain merah juga matanya ikut merah. Ichigo yakin dia memang menangis tadi.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku... tidak bisa menyukai Kaien Senpai?" lirih Rukia yang tidak sadar itu. Matanya menatap sendu pada Ichigo. Sebaliknya... pemuda berambut orange itu membelalakan matanya bingung. Ichigo tahu... menurut psikolog, keadaan dimana seseorang tengah mabuk dan tidak sadar selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia katakan. Dan cenderung jujur tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Ichigo. Walaupun sama saja bohong bicara pada orang mabuk.

"Kenapa... hatiku... tidak berdebar... tidak berdegub kencang... tidak ada... jantung yang melompat keluar... begitu bersama Kaien Senpai? Kenapa!" tuntut wanita mabuk itu sambil mencengkeram erat kerah jaket Ichigo. Ichigo bertambah bingung.

"Mana aku tahu! Kenapa kau tanya aku? Sudahlah kau pasti mabuk! Kau bawa mobil'kan? Kuantar kau pulang..." ujar Ichigo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Rukia yang mencengkeram erat kerah jaketnya itu. Tapi tidak mau dilepaskannya.

"Padahal... aku begitu... kagum padanya... begitu... menyukai sifatnya... tapi kenapa aku... tidak bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Semua ini salahmu!" teriak Rukia diiringi dengan tangisnya yang sudah meledak. Ichigo melotot pada wanita itu. Ok! Ichigo sekadar benar-benar maklum kalau wanita ini sudah mabuk total sampai menyalahkan Ichigo tentang suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak Ichigo lakukan. Hmm... tunggu dulu! Kalau itu benar... Ichigo senang Rukia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Kaien! Berarti dia ada kesempatan. Tapi sekarang... masalahnya... apa maksud Rukia yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Kaien. Dan karena dirinya? Kenapa jadi salahnya?

"Kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang... kalau aku... tidak memikirkanmu... kalau kau... tidak menciumku... aku pasti... tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

Dan inilah alasannya.

Berarti... malam dimana Ichigo mabuk itu sudah terjawab. Ichigo terdiam untuk sesaat. Akan penjelasan itu. Dan... kata-kata terakhirnya...

"Benarkah... kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Ichigo ragu. Ragu sekali karena wanita ini selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Dan marah-marah tepatnya.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu... kenapa ada... hati yang berdebar... berdegub kencang... dan jantung yang mau melompat keluar kalau... bersamamu?"

Ichigo senang karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia senang Rukia juga jatuh cinta padanya. Wanita itu sudah menangis hebat. Ichigo tidak menyesal mencium wanita ini saat dia mabuk. Dia tidak menyesal...

"Maaf... karena aku... juga punya perasaan yang sama." Lirih Ichigo.

Perlahan, Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkupkan wajah mungil wanita itu dengan tangan kekarnya yang besar. Menghapus jejak airmata yang basah itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Wanita ini diam saja. Tangan mungilnyapun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ichigo yang berada di wajahnya.

Ichigo tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan mantel dan tas tangan wanita itu. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah mungil dan cantik Rukia. Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan mulai aksi selanjutnya.

Bibir mereka menempel erat. Seolah memberikan kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Ichigo mengecup bibir mungil dan merah itu tanpa ragu. Satu tangannya berjalan menuju tengkuk wanita itu. Menekannya untuk merapatkan tubuh dan bibir mereka. Ichigo terus menciumi bibir mungil itu. Lalu menjilatnya lembut meminta ijin ingin masuk kedalamnya. Rasa ciuman kali ini terasa lebih hangat. Mungkinkah karena mulut Rukia masih tersisa alkohol, sehingga Ichigo juga ikut merasakan hangat?

Rukia memejamkan matanya dan tangannya beralih melingkari leher pemuda besar itu. Rukia tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyapa daging tak bertulang yang menggeliat masuk kedalamnya.

"Mnghhh... mnnnhhh..." desahan tak jelas terdengar dari bibir wanita itu. Ichigo menjelajah ruang lembab dan hangat itu. Mengajak lidah Rukia untuk saling bertautan satu sama lain. Ciuman itu semakin intim kala Rukia mengusap belakang leher Ichigo. Entahlah... apakah ini baik atau tidak.

Ichigo memang merasa bersalah menyerang wanita yang sedang mabuk berat. Tapi dia juga tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ayolah... dia adalah remaja laki-laki yang normal. Yang juga butuh kehangatan dari seorang wanita. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan satu kewajiban yang penting. Menghirup udara bebas. Bagi Ichigo... sekarang wanita mungil dalam dekapannya ini adalah udaranya.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman intim itu mendadak karena wanita mungil ini jatuh tertidur. Ichigo mendekapnya lebih erat. Menciumi satu persatu wajah wanita mungil ini. Ichigo tak tahu, apakah setelah dia sadar nanti, Rukia akan mengakui perasaannya atau malah menyangkalnya. Ichigo tidak peduli. Sekarang... baginya... dia sudah cukup tahu bahwa Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Meskipun itu bukan pernyataan resminya. Karena Rukia mabuk. Dan tidak sadar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil wanita ini di basement apartemennya, dan yah... Ichigo payah dalam hal mengingat. Tapi... mengingat tempat tinggal wanita ini bukan hal susah. Meski baru satu kali kemari, tapi dia tahu bahwa ini adalah daerah elit yang mudah ditemukan. Ichigo membopong Rukia menuju apartemennya. Tubuh Rukia tak begitu berat untuk dibawa. Bahkan begitu ringan. Rukia masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Rukia juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo. Untungnya suasana apartemen ini sepi. Mereka tiba di lantai 14. Ichigo memang ingat ini lantainya. Lagipula... apartemen ini hanya punya 17 lantai. Dan yang jadi masalah adalah... bagaimana cara Ichigo masuk kedalam pintu apartemen ini. Kamarnya memang 1401 sih. Ini sistem password. Mana Ichigo tahu apa password-nya. Huh! Ada-ada saja!

"Hei Baa-chan! Apa password-nya? Aku tidak tahu!" ujar Ichigo sambil berusaha membangunkan Rukia dalam gendongannya. Tapi wanita itu seakan nyenyak saja dalam lengannya. Apa benar senyenyak itu dalam lengan seorang laki-laki?

"Baa-chan! Bisakah kau sadar dulu? Apa kau mau kita semalaman ada di luar begini?" jelas Ichigo lagi.

"Password-nya!" teriak Ichigo. Dia sudah frustasi dengan wanita mabuk ini.

"14... 0... 1." Bisik Rukia. Yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Hah?" ujar Ichigo tak dengar. Siapa yang bisa dengar suara sekecil itu?

"1401 BODOH! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" bentaknya setengah sadar. Lalu wanita itu kembali tertidur.

Ichigo sekarang seperti orang bodoh saja. Dengan susah payah dia memasukkan angka yang dimaksud oleh orang mabuk ini. Dan ternyata angkanya benar.

Memang ada apa dengan angka 1401 ini? Kamar apartemennya juga berangka demikian. Itu bukan angka yang cantik 'kan?

Ichigo kembali lagi ke apartemen ini. Semuanya masih seperti tadi pagi. Oh... tadi pagi.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan wanita ini dengan pelan. Lalu menyelimutinya. Rukia sudah tertidur lagi. Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia yang tertidur lelap ini. Wajahnya kelihatan damai. Tenang dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Ichigo bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah cantik Rukia. Menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu. Lalu tanpa sadar mengusap bibir mungil yang memerah itu. Wajahnya juga masih memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

Ichigo jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Kaien padanya. Kenapa Rukia begitu serius menanggapinya. Apakah... Kaien sudah mengatakan sesuatu soal perasaannya pada Rukia? Ichigo harap itu tidak benar. Ichigo belum terlambat 'kan? Belum...

"Nee-san..." gumam Rukia.

Nee-san? Dia punya kakak perempuan? Pikir Ichigo. Lalu dimana kakak perempuannya itu kalau dia punya? Wajahnya seakan ingin menangis lagi. Baru saja Ichigo akan beranjak keluar, ujung jaketnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh wanita itu.

"Jangan... pergi..." lirihnya lagi.

Baiklah. Ini sudah aneh. Ichigo jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya.

Kuchiki Senna.

Kenapa terlintas dalam benaknya? Apakah... perasaannya ini akan menyakiti Senna? Ichigo tak mau menyakiti siapapun dengan perasaannya ini. Dia peduli pada Senna. Karena Ichigo tahu Senna juga tak punya ibu seperti dirinya. Mereka sama-sama anak yang ditinggal ibu mereka ketika masih kecil. Awalnya Ichigo simpati pada Senna yang bahkan tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya itu.

Kenapa perasaan ini jadi serba salah dan terlarang? Kenapa jadi... tidak bisa dimengerti?

Ichigo sungguh sudah... mencintai wanita ini...

Kurosaki Ichigo... sudah mencintai... Kuchiki Rukia...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Temukan wanita itu sesegera mungkin. Aku tidak peduli dia ada dimana. Bahkan kalau dia ada di ujung dunia segera kejar. Aku yakin dia masih ada di dunia ini. Dia hanya ingin menghindariku saja. Dan jangan lupa... selidiki Kuchiki Rukia. Siapa dia. Siapa keluarganya. Dan siapa saja yang dekat dengannya."

Setelah memberikan perintah itu, Isshin menutup teleponnya dan menatap selembar foto wanita yang pernah dicintainya 13 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang di lakukannya? Apakah wanita ini sudah punya suami? Apakah dia selama ini hidup bahagia?

Isshin jadi merasa begitu bersalah luar biasa. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ini adalah akhirnya. Selama 7 tahun dia menanti hari ini. Apapun yang terjadi, Isshin sudah siap menanggungnya. Dia siap apapun akhir yang terjadi. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu saja. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dan Kuchiki Rukia...

Entah kenapa ekspresi wanita itu selalu aneh setiap kali Isshin menyinggung wanita yang dia cintai. Apakah wanita itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Isshin. Kuchiki Rukia datang ke perusahaannya juga rasanya begitu aneh. Dia sengaja masuk kemari meskipun pekerjaan sebelumnya jauh lebih hebat dari pekerjaan yang sekarang. Lalu kenapa dia datang ke perusahaannya?

Isshin yakin ada sesuatu tentang wanita itu yang dia sembunyikan. Isshin yakin sekali itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hohoho! ini udah sampe di chap 5 lemonnya belum nongol ya?wkwkwkkwkw

saya lagi-lagi mau ngebuat Ichigo yakin 200 persen kalo dia itu cinta sama Rukia. apa udah kelihatan kalo dia udah bisa cinta sama Rukia? saya seneng ada senpai yang suka cerita ini. dan tentunya buat saya super semangat updatenya. oh ya... kalo senpai mau rikues lemon, syaratnya mesti review ya? wkwkwkw...

sulit juga nyampein perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia ya? apa karena perbedaan umur ini? kayaknya iya deh. saya jadi bimbang nih. apakah hubungan mereka itu bisa baik-baik aja? apa mereka bisa sama-sama? soalnya selama ini saya selalu lihat laki-laki yang menikah dengan wanita yang lebih tua itu gak bakal berlangsung lama. ada-ada aja alasan mereka pisah. saya gak mau kalau sampai seperti itu. karena disini Ichigo digambarkan remaja yang masih labil dan belum mengerti soal tanggungjawab. ditambah lagi kenyataan yang belum dia tahu soal masa lalu Rukia dan ayahnya.

heh? kok malah curhat begini ya? ckckckck... ok deh balas review dulu...

IIHD : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe emang enak banget jadi Rukia. tapi ada juga gak enaknya senpai. gimana kalo dia tahu sebenarnya? kalo senpai review terus saya bakal udpate kilat plus gak bakal hapus nih cerita heheheh

FYLIN-chan : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe syukurlah kalo seru. saya selalu dagdigdug dengar komentar review yang masuk ke fic saya. hehehe saya sangat senang kalo ada yang bilang fic ini bagus. walo kesannya pasaran. hehehehe yang itu... saya belum dapet feelnya senpai. saya gak bisa update fic yang gak dapet feelnya. jadi... berdoalah semoga dalam waktu dekat ini saya bisa update fic yang itu yaa...

Voidy : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe iya ya? saya emang suka seenaknya bikin deskripsi. senpai bener deh. saya gak bisa bikin kata-kata yang ambigu. mau buat kata-kata ambigu malah gak bisa dimengerti. makasih banyak senpai... hohohohoh chap kali ini saya udah usahain. tapi kayaknya masih parah ya? hehehe nee senpai... soal FB-nya kayaknya saya gak ketemu deh... beneran. kenapa kayaknya gak bisa ketemu ya padahal saya udah ketik nama sesuai dengan yang dikasih. ntar saya merantau dulu cari info yaa..

snow :makasih senpai udah review... apakah chap ini juga bagus senpai? hehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe iya ya? saya juga suka geli sendiri ngebayangi Ichigo yang lagi ngebayangi Rukia itu. perasaan saya agak aneh. tapi untungnya gak ya. soalnya aneh aja ada remaja yang ngebayangi cewek yang umurnya 12 tahun lebih tua dari dia. wkwkwk

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih senpai udah review... kayaknya kasihan banget yaa Ichigo suka sama tante-tante? hohoho ntar kita liat reaksi tuh bocah kalo tahu yang sebenarnya yaa.. hehehe ini emang konflik keluarga. kan udah ada genrenya senpai. hehehe saya sebenernya suka banget cerita yang nonjolin masalah keluarganya. jadi terkesan lebih serius gitu. heheheh

Zanpaku nee : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe dibaca sebelum tidur? nah loh kayak dongeng dong? hehehe mungkin bukan karena insting kesaudaraan. soalnya Ichigo cuman merasa dia senasib sama Senna. sama-sama gak punya ibu. itu mungkin alasannya kenapa dia merasa Senna kayak adiknya. hohoho kalo dilihat dari masa lalu kayaknya emang bener deh yang adik tuh Ichigo.. hehehe

Numpang lewat : makasih senpai udah review... senpai ngitungnya pas Isshin bawa Kaien ke Kurosaki ya? salah senpai. waktu Isshin bawa Kaien itu, Isshin belum nikah. jadi statusnya cuma bawa anak orang aja. nah setelah Isshin nikah, Kaien juga dibawa. Ichigo lahir, Kaien udah 14 tahun. kan jadi emang lebih tua dari Rukia tuh? hehehe

The-Shiirayukii : makasih senpai udah review... hheehee emang diawal bikin nih fic banyak juga yang gak suka sama perbedaan yang kelewat jauh. tapi disitulah konfliknya senpai. haduh... kok banyak yang nodongin piso sama saya yaa? saya jadi ngerasa bersalah banget selama ini. hiks.. hehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review... hehehe duhh kayaknya image Ichigo disini hancur banget yaa soalnya suka sama tante-tante hohoho. belum ada kalo chap ini. kalo senpai review lagi saya pastiin ada deh... hohohoho

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... eeehh ada syndromnya gitu ya? wah gawat Ichigo! segeralah periksakan dirimu ke dokter jiwa! hehhe kayaknya sulit kalo sampe ada double date deh nenk. bisa ngamuk Ichigo kalo Rukia kencan sama orang lain. wkwkwk karakter Senna ya? iya nih. saya capek bikin dia jahat terus. jadi sekali ini saya mau buat dia sedikit mengerti. sebenernya bukan insting kesaudaraan gitu loh. Ichigo cuma ngerasa kalo Senna tuh senasib sama dia. sama-sama gak punya Ibu. hehehe kok ahlinya bikin konflik? saya jadi ngerasa kayak yang suka cari masalah deh... hehehe oh ya, saya udah baca 3 month punyamu. ntar ditanggapinya yaa... hehehe

R : makasih senpai udah review... hahah bener deh. yuni sama rafi... wkwkwk akhirnya putus juga kan? tenang... saya gak bakal ngebiarin itu terjadi sama IchiRuki. saya cekik kalo Ichigo mutusin Rukia. hehehehe

Bad Girl : makasih senpai udah review... saya udah nungguin review senpai loh di fic saya. soalnya senpai tiba-tiba ngilang gitu. heheheh yah kayaknya banyak yang salah paham sama umur Kaien ya? Kaien dibawa Isshin waktu dia umur 12tahun dan Isshin belum nikah. jadi Isshin nikah dia juga bawa Kaien. Ichigo lahir, Kaien udah umur 14 tahun. jadi gitu deh... hehehehe

Vios : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe tenang aja. mereka gak mungkin jadian. tapi gak tahu deh kalo malah 'terpaksa jadian'. hehehe jangan dong dikasih api. ntar pada kebakaran deh...

udah dibales? hehehe

naa kalo yang udah baca fic ini tanggungjawab buat review loh. dan yaaa... buat yang mau lemon, saya mau lihat seberapa banyak yang rikues lemonnya, baru saya hadirkan deh. karena ngebuat lemon tuh butuh proses yang matang. dari dia jadi bunga, jadi bakal buah, jadi benih, jadi lemon kecil warna ijo, sampe lemon kuning yang masih aja asem... hehehe loh kok? malah ngebahas lemon beneran ya?

pokokke... tanggungjawab nih. yang udah baca fic saya WAJIB banget buat review.. nah saya mau berpetualang dulu mencari inspirasi yaa?

Jaa Nee!


	6. Accept That Sin

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya pagi ini begitu hangat. Padahal inikan musim dingin. Apakah tiba-tiba ada matahari yang muncul di dalam kamarnya? Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah semalam. Karena sejak bertemu dengan pria brengsek itu, Rukia jadi gugup, karena sepertinya pria brengsek itu mulai sadar pada keanehan Rukia. Bagaimana bisa mengatasinya?

Rukia merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan masih berada di dalam selimut. Sambil menutup matanya menikmati bangun pagi ini. Tapi tunggu dulu! Rukia tidak ingat dia pulang sendiri ke apartemennya. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi apa ya? Dia'kan mabuk berat?

Begitu membuka matanya, Rukia mengerjap bingung. Sejak kapan gulingnya berubah jadi warna jadi ungu? Seingatnya gulingnya masih berwarna cokelat polkadot deh. Rukia juga melihat tubuhnya yang terbungkus rapi dengan selimut sambil ke lehernya. Dan... tangan? Ada sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya? Jelas ini bukan gulingnya. Lalu apa?

Begitu melihat lebih atas lagi, ada seorang laki-laki berambut orange cerah tidur dengan lelapnya berbantalkan sebelah lengannya yang lain. Heh? Masa sih?

Kalau begitu... ini jelas bukan gulingnya tapi orang? Dan... terlebih lagi itu... bocah?

Rukia langsung sadar dari tidurnya dan langsung bangun. Tidak percaya di pagi yang indah ini dia malah menemukan bocah tidur di sampingnya. Karena kesal...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERGI SANA!" Rukia menendang bocah ingusan itu sampai jatuh terguling ke bawah kasurnya. Wajah Rukia masih memerah dan memeriksa tubuhnya apakah ada yang aneh. Atau ada pakaiannya yang hilang. Ok! Jangan panik! Semua masih lengkap. Rukia menarik nafas buru-buru dan menarik selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit seperti terhantam batu besar. Ukhh... pasti karena mabuk semalam.

"Aduhhh... hei! Kau pikir aku ini apa sembarangan kau tendang begitu!" teriak bocah itu yang rupanya sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Dia tampak duduk di bawah lantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur sesuatu.

"Heh bocah mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini! Bagaimana kau masuk hah!" bentak Rukia kesal. Dia tak ingat bagaimana bisa dia satu ranjang dengan bocah ini.

"Apa? Tampaknya kau memang mabuk berat! Aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang, menggendongmu sampai ke kamarmu, tapi kau... bukan mauku tidur di kasurmu, tapi semalam, kau mengigau dan memegang jaketku dengan kuat, bagaimana aku bisa pergi! Aku bermaksud menunggumu sampai kau bangun, tapi aku ketiduran! Memangnya itu salahku?" jelas bocah itu sampai urat lehernya nampak. Sepertinya dia juga kesal karena Rukia sembarangan menendang bocah itu dari kasurnya. Rukia masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kepalanya masih pusing dan matanya tidak fokus. Sake sialan! Berapa banyak yang Rukia minum tadi malam?

"Kau masih pusing?" tanya bocah berambut orange itu hati-hati.

"Apa... semalam... terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Sebenarnya Rukia menolak memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Tapi semalam dia mabuk, dan hampir tidak ingat semuanya. Dia takut kalau semalam dia bicara dan bertindak di luar batas. Karena seingatnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa? Astaga...

"Semalam? Oh... tentu ada." Jawab bocah itu santai.

Ada? Apanya? Apanya yang ada?

"A-ada?" kini giliran Rukia yang panik tidak karuan. Wajahnya memanas otomatis.

"Semalam... kau bilang padaku... kalau kau..." Ichigo bingung antara mau melanjutkan atau tidak. Kalau dia tidak lanjutkan tentu saja ini akan percuma sia-sia. Kalau dia lanjutkan, dia takut respon yang akan dia terima nanti. Tapi semalam dia sudah bertekad? Dan tidak mungkin mundur 'kan?

"Apa! Kau membuatku gugup!" teriak Rukia frustasi. Well, tidak ada yang lebih frustasi selain mabuk di depan seorang bocah dan melakukan tindakan di luar batas.

"Kau bilang... kau jatuh cinta padaku." Jawab Ichigo tanpa ekspresi.

Deg.

Jantung Rukia dengan sukses jatuh ke tanah dan hancur berkeping.

Dalam keadaan mabuk? Rukia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Pada seorang bocah? Astaga! Kuchiki Rukia kemana akal sehatmu! Beberapa saat Rukia diam sambil mengutuki botol-botol sake sialan itu. Kalau dia tidak mabuk tentu saja ini tidak akan pernah terjadi seumur hidupnya!

"Kau pasti bohong! Mana mungkin aku bicara begitu pada bocah ingusan!" sangkal Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap lekat mata ungu yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan setengah gugup itu. Sudah Ichigo duga. Pasti seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyangkalnya. Aku lebih suka melihatmu mabuk seperti semalam karena kau bicara jujur padaku. Kenapa kau harus menyangkalnya? Aku juga... jatuh cinta padamu..." kata Ichigo datar. Tapi mata cokelatnya menatap sendu pada Rukia. Dia sungguh kecewa, Rukia terang-terangan menolak pernyataannya yang semalam itu.

"Dengar bocah. Apa yang kukatakan semalam adalah 100 persen gurauan. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada bocah sepertimu. Aku ini. Wanita dewasa. Umurku sudah 30 tahun. Bukan bocah remaja yang akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sepertimu. Mungkin yang kau katakan soal jatuh cinta padaku itu, karena kau terbawa suasana saat aku mabuk semalam. Kau jauh lebih pantas bersama gadis sebayamu." Jelas Rukia. Kini dia sudah berkepala dingin.

"Lalu apa yang membuatku tidak pantas untukmu?" tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Dari segi umur saja kita sudah berbeda! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita yang lebih pantas jadi bibimu? Kau hanya... kagum padaku sesaat saja. Dan bisa kupastikan itu bukan cinta seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau masih terlalu muda dan labil untuk bicara cinta. Kembalilah ke realitas."

"Apa dimatamu aku ini hanya seorang bocah yang masih lugu dan terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta? Apakah jatuh cinta ada batasannya? Apa dalam cinta ada aturan yang mengharuskannya mencintainya orang yang sebaya dengannya?"

"Ya. Tidak. Dan tidak."

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti

"Ya. Aku hanya menganggapmu bocah yang masih lugu dan labil untuk bicara cinta. Tidak, dalam cinta tak ada batasan apapun. Dan tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskan seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang yang sebaya dengannya. Tapi tetap saja. Aku dan kau... kita ini tidak pantas untuk saling jatuh cinta."

"Kau salah Kuchiki Rukia. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa tak ada batasan dalam cinta, dan tidak harus mencintai orang yang sebaya. Aku mungkin memang masih terlalu lugu dan labil. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Dan ini bukan sekadar main-main."

"Kau masih terlalu muda." Kata Rukia lelah. Dia mulai merasa bocah ini mulai keras kepala.

"Aku bisa lakukan apapun dengan umurku yang sekarang. Apanya yang terlalu muda?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku terus memikirkanmu setiap hari. Aku kesal kau tersenyum pada laki-laki lain. Aku ingin kau hanya tersenyum untukku. Jika aku tidak bertemu dan melihatmu rasanya hariku seperti kosong. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku untuk bersamamu. Apakah itu terdengar konyol?"

Rukia diam. Jelas pemuda di depannya ini adalah pemuda labil yang belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Dan Rukia sendiri? Bagaimana dengannya?

"Pergilah sebelum kupanggil keamanan." Kata Rukia singkat.

"Apa?" merasa seperti orang bodoh untuk Ichigo.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku... tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ichigo diam. Ternyata pernyataan jujurnya mendapat hasil seperti ini. Ichigo menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bukan bocah yang main-main denganmu. Tapi kalau kau sendiri yang datang menghampiriku, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di kamarnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Begitu yakin Ichigo sudah pergi, Rukia menumpahkan tangisannya. Jujur saja, dia juga punya perasaan itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini salah? Jika dia membalas perasaan bocah itu, dia bisa saja merusak anak itu dan masa depannya. Lalu apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentang hubungan mereka? Apa yang akan Senna katakan kalau bibinya sendiri merebut laki-laki yang dia sukai? Lalu Kaien, senpainya? Apa yang akan dia pikirkan kalau Rukia menyukai adik mantan kakak kelasnya itu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia bisa merasakan perasaan kakaknya. Perasaan kakaknya yang mencintai orang yang tak bisa dia cintai. Mencintai orang yang tak bisa di miliki. Apakah sesakit perasaannya saat ini?

Rukia menutup rapat mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia juga menginginkan pemuda itu. Dia juga bahagia menerima perasaan tulus pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana? Takdirnya bukan seperti ini. Dia ingin pemuda itu bahagia. Tapi tidak bersamanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sempat pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengganti seragamnya. Keadaan rumahnya kembali sepi. Sepertinya semua penghuninya sudah pergi. Ichigo hanya melewatkan jam pertama. Bukan hal buruk. Sejak percakapannya dengan wanita itu di apartemennya, Ichigo jadi berpikir berkali-kali. Bahwa dia semakin menginginkan wanita itu. Mungkin benar kata wanita itu, Ichigo masih muda dan labil. Itulah yang membuat Rukia jadi berpikir berkali-kali. Tapi Ichigo tetap percaya bahwa Rukia sudah pasti mencintai Ichigo meski wanita itu terus menyangkalnya dan mengelak dari kenyataan. Ichigo tidak peduli. Rukia hanya perlu sedikit pemaksaaan saja.

Ichigo melompat dari balik tembok 2 meter sekolah. Pintu gerbang sudah pasti ditutup. Dia tinggal lewat belakang, mengendap ke bagian loker dan menyusup masuk kekelasnya saat pelajaran kedua nanti.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil seorang gadis. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya gadis teridola di sekolahnya. Bukannya Ichigo suka julukan itu. Tapi dia hanya tiba-tiba ingat karena Keigo selalu berisik berteriak seperti itu. Inoue Orihime mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Sepertinya kelasnya akan ada pelajaran itu.

"Oh... Inoue. Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo santai. Tapi gadis ini selalu bertingkah malu-malu di depan Ichigo sambil menunduk.

"Ba-bagaimana bekalku kemarin?" tanya Orihime.

Bekal? Oh no! Ichigo lupa sekali soal itu!

"Oh... enak kok. Maaf aku lupa bawa kotak bekalmu." Kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mm... bisakah jam istirahat nanti kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Orihime malu-malu.

"Denganku?" ulang Ichigo.

Orihime mengangguk cepat.

"Yah... tidak masalah sih."

"Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo melihat gadis itu begitu girang lalu pamit untuk pergi ke lapangan. Ada apa sih dengan gadis itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tadi Rukia nyaris menabrak anak kucing dan tiang listrik. Ini adalah efek dari sake sialan itu. Benar-benar bikin sebal saja sih! Dengan ini Rukia menyatakan dia kapok minum sake!

Membuatnya bicara aneh dan menimbulkan salah paham yang besar. Baiklah dia memang suka pada bocah itu. Tapi mana mungkin dengan bocah'kan? Apa kata dunia? Dan apa kata Nii-samanya nanti? Kalau Rukia tidak cukup waras, mungkin dengan girangnya dia akan menerima bocah itu untuk jadi kekasihnya. Ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak bocah dengan sejuta pesona itu? Senna bahkan bilang dia adalah laki-laki paling populer. Dan jujur saja, kalau Ichigo sedang tidak pakai seragam, kalau dia pakai pakaian bebas, orang tidak akan menyangka dia masih SMA. Tapi tenang... Rukia adalah wanita terwaras yang pernah ada. Dia mana mungkin begitu saja tergoda untuk memacari anak di bawah umur. Alihkan perhatianmu. Jika mereka tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama, tentu saja Rukia akan cepat melupakan pemuda ingusan aneh itu.

Kepala Rukia masih pusing karena pengaruh sake itu. Kapan pusing ini akan menghilang? Sok sekali dia menghabiskan berbotol-botol sake semalam? Benar-benar deh. Rukia akan turun dari tangga. Dia tadi naik lift ke lantai ini. Tapi kemudian, memilih turun ke lewat tangga karena tempat yang dia tuju jauh lebih dekat lewat tangga daripada lewat lift.

Rukia sebisa mungkin berpegangan pada pegangan tangga itu. Mabuk itu musibah. Jadi jangan dicoba lagi Kuchiki Rukia! Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Yo Kuchiki!"

Karena kaget dan tiba-tiba, ditambah lagi kenyataan kepalanya pusing berat, Rukia nyaris tergelincir dari tangga itu. Rukia bersiap akan mendapat hantaman lantai itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia malah mendarat di tempat lain.

"Kau kaget?" tanyanya lagi.

Rukia mendongak dan melihat wajah senpai-nya itu begitu dekat dengannya. Kaien Senpai?

Karena gugup dan malu, Rukia langsung bergerak heboh untuk melepaskan diri, tapi kemudian karena pusing sialannya belum hilang, dia kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. Kali ini lengannya yang ditangkap oleh Kaien sebelum Rukia jatuh lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku... mabuk semalam." Jelas Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Astaga. Ikut aku."

Kaien menarik lengan Rukia. Karena masih pusing, Rukia ikut saja.

Rupanya Kaien membawanya ke sebuah koridor di kantornya yang kebetulan menjual teh hangat otomatis. Rukia menerima teh hangat itu. Dia tak sempat bikin karena nyaris terlambat dan ditambah lagi perkara bocah sial itu.

"Kenapa kau mabuk semalam?" tanya Kaien sambil duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Ada banyak masalah." Gumam Rukia.

"Kantor?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk setuju. Yah sebagian memang karena deadline proyeknya yang masih terbengkalai.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksa. Santai saja." Ujar Kaien. Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Kuchiki." Lanjut Kaien.

"Ya Senpai?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku pergi dulu ya. Ada rapat sebentar. Kalau pusingmu sudah hilang baru kembali kerja. Oh... kalau kau butuh supir, aku bisa lakukan itu."

Sebenarnya... senpainya mau bilang apa sih?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mereka datang!" jerit Riruka kecil.

"Kau ini kenapa sih mengintip orang? Mungkin gadis itu Cuma memberi kotak makan lagi." Kata Senna malas.

"Kotak makan? Lalu kau lihat dia bawa semacam kotak? Apalagi? Ini pernyataan cinta! Minggu nanti'kan sudah festival musim dingin. Akhirnya! Dia lakukan juga!" kata Riruka berapi-api.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Riruka langsung menjemput Senna yang masih asyik di kelasnya sambil memecahkan soal Matematika dari pelajaran sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Senna malas ikut Riruka. Gadis berambut merah ini Cuma bilang dia melihat Ichigo dan Orihime pergi berdua ke belakang sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Nah... sekarang siapa disini yang lebih tertarik pada Ichigo?

Senna sudah cukup mendengar pernyataan Ichigo kemarin. Apalagi yang mesti didengar? Pemuda itu mana mungkin bohong'kan?

"Ada apa Inoue?" Ichigo membuka suara.

"Mmm... sebenarnya..."

"Mereka bicara apa sih?" timpal Senna.

"Sstt! Kau ini diam dulu kenapa sih!" bentak Riruka kecil. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari kedua orang itu ada.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi... maaf kalau ini terdengar memalukan." Lanjut Orihime.

"Apa?"

"Apakah... kau... mau kencan denganku?"

Senna mendengus. Gadis ini to the point sekali ya?

"Hah? Kencan?" kata Ichigo bingung. Well, ini sih terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Maaf kalau terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi... sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Dan aku... tidak tahu perasaanmu padaku. Jadi... bagaimana Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo diam sepersekian lamanya. Ada seorang gadis muda, cantik, seksi, jadi idola di sekolahnya yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya? Itu bukan hal aneh. Mereka sebaya.

_Kau jauh lebih pantas bersama gadis sebayamu._

Kata-kata itu teringat jelas dalam benaknya. Sebaya? Iya... dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang sebaya dengannya. Tapi bukan orang yang dia sukai.

"Maaf Inoue. Tapi... aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai." Jawab Ichigo.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun sudah... punya orang yang disukai?" ulang Orihime tidak percaya.

"Hah? Ichigo? Serius..." timpal Riruka dari balik pohon. Senna sendiri diam dan bingung. Tepat kemarin Ichigo bilang dia belum punya orang yang dia sukai. Lalu hari ini? Apakah Cuma ingin menghindar dari Inoue saja?

Setelah saling bicara dan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, Orihime tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan Ichigo untuk pamit duluan kekelas. Sedangkan Ichigo masih diam di tempat seakan memikirkan hal lain. Lalu tak lama seakan yakin pada pilihannya, Ichigo pergi dari sana.

"Siapa! Siapa gadis yang dia sukai itu? Apakah kau?" tanya Riruka berapi-api pada Senna.

"Mana kutahu. Kau'kan sudah kuceritakan kalau dia Cuma menganggapku adik. Darimana dia bisa menyukaiku." Balas Senna.

"Lalu siapa gadis itu? Aneh sekali. Yang kutahu selama ini Ichigo jarang tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya tertarik ya?"

"Mana kutahu."

Itu juga adalah pertanyaan untuk Senna. Gadis beruntung mana yang bisa membuat idola sekolahnya ini tertarik padanya. Sulit untuk menarik perhatian dari laki-laki seperti Ichigo. Dia selalu dikelilingi gadis cantik dan pintar. Jadi jika Ichigo menginginkan gadis dengan kriteria cantik, pintar, ataupun seksi semuanya ada di sekolahnya. Bukan hal sulit mencarinya. Dan yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang siapa gadis itu? Bukankah Ichigo sendiri tidak tertarik pada gadis yang tidak dia kenal? Jadi... kalau dia sedang tertarik dengan seorang gadis, artinya dia kenal dengan gadis itu'kan? Untuk laki-laki seperti Ichigo, gadis-gadis yang dia kenal bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tidak banyak. Bahkan teman sekelasnya saja Ichigo mungkin lupa. Dia sangat buruk dalam mengingat hal yang tidak penting. Senna paham itu. Lalu... siapa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah minum teh dari senpainya itu, Rukia sudah merasa lebih baik. Pusingnya sudah agak berkurang dan dia bisa melanjutkan kerjanya. Setelah mengetik beberapa kata lagi dia akan selesai. Tapi baru akan kembali mengetik, ponselnya mendadak bunyi. Sebuah pesan. Dari senpai-nya.

_**Kita makan siang ya.**_

Rukia tersenyum geli. Bahkan bosnya sengaja mengirim pesan lucu seperti itu hanya untuk makan siang. Rukia senang senpai-nya perhatian seperti ini. Baru saja Rukia akan membalasnya, ponselnya berdering lagi.

_**Tunggu aku di lobby kantor. Aku segera datang.**_

Rukia kembali tersenyum. Apakah senpai-nya ini punya semacam telepati. Darimana senpai-nya tahu kalau Rukia setuju mau makan siang dengannya dan menyuruhnya menunggu di lobby kantor? Lucu sekali. Dengan senyum lebar, Rukia membereskan laptop-nya dan mejanya. Lalu beranjak untuk pergi menuju lobby kantor. Dia sebentar lagi selesai. Karena besok hari ini dia bisa lembur. Sebenarnya bisa saja Rukia kerjakan besok. Tapi lebih baik lembur sekalian karena besok dia bisa langsung mengajukannya pada Presdir-nya untuk disetujui. Proyek ini butuh waktu lama, dan Rukia tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Rukia sedang memutuskan sesuatu saat ini. Mengenai masa lalunya. Cepat atau lambat semua ini akan segera diketahui. Dan Rukia tak ingin itu.

Rukia menuju lift kantornya dan bergegas menunggu di lobby kantornya. Keadaan kantor saat ini cukup sepi. Karena banyak karyawan yang sudah makan siang di luar dan beberapa lagi tampak sibuk masing-masing. Rukia melirik jam tangan putihnya. Dia hanya punya waktu 40 menit untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya juga dia bisa saja pergi satu jam. Tapi menghemat waktu adalah prinsipnya. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bos lucunya itu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum tampak batang hidung. Apakah bosnya bakal terlambat atau bagaimana?

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Rukia kenal suara itu. Sambil tersenyum geli, dia membalik tubuhnya ke belakang untuk bersiap memaki bosnya.

"Darimana saja sih, aku sudah men―"

Rukia kaget ketika melihat dengan teliti siapa pria yang berdiri di belakangnya ini. Seorang laki-laki. Remaja laki-laki dengan pakaian seragam SMA. Masih dengan tasnya tiba-tiba datang menemuinya seperti ini. Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Apakah dia kurang cukup jelas mengatakan pada bocah ini soal tadi pagi? Sekarang malah mendadak muncul lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi. Kau tidak dengar?" kali ini Rukia benar-benar kesal sekali. Remaja labil yang keras kepala.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keras kepala denganmu sampai kau menerima perasaanku dan mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Apakah itu sulit?"

"Ichigo!"

"Itu bukan hal sulit'kan? Kau tinggal jujur padaku dan aku sudah jujur padamu. Apakah kau benar-benar mempermasalahkan usia kita?"

"Ya. Aku mempermasalahkan itu. Tidakkah kau pikir apa kata orang kalau aku berkencan denganmu? Seorang wanita yang berusia 30 tahun berkencan dengan remaja SMA? Kau pikir itu lucu? Itu terlihat seolah aku ini wanita kesepian yang butuh hiburan! Aku bukan wanita seperti itu tahu!"

"Dan aku bukan remaja yang menemani wanita kesepian. Aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Soal usia, aku akan menyesuaikannya denganmu. Jadi tolong berikan aku kesempatan. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kau menolaknya, aku tidak akan mundur."

"Inilah kenapa aku benci remaja. Mereka keras kepala dan tidak mau dengar kata orang tua. Kau pikir dengan bersikap seperti itu kau sudah jadi pria dewasa? Dengar Ichigo. Aku butuh seorang pria yang lebih dewasa dariku dan tidak keras kepala. Dan kau... bukan pria seperti itu." Jelas Rukia tegas sambil menatap tajam ke arah remaja ini.

"Kuchiki sudah lama―Ichigo? Kau... di sini?"

Rukia menoleh ke samping. Melihat senpai-nya sudah berlari menghampiri dirinya. Nafas Rukia sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Dia bisa gila kalau seperti ini. Kaien melihat dua orang di hadapannya ini sedang bertingkah tidak wajar. Bahkan Ichigo sedari tadi hanya melihat Rukia saja. Ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tapi... bukankah kemarin Ichigo kencan dengan keponakan Rukia? Lalu ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka...

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Oh ya, ada keperluan apa kau kemari Ichigo? Oh... kau semalam tidak pulang lagi. Kau tahu... Karin, Yuzu dan Tou-san mencemaskanmu. Seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka kalau kau tidak pulang. Semalam kau kemana?" tanya Kaien pada Ichigo.

"Senpai. Aku duluan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang denganmu hari ini. Badanku tidak enak." Ujar Rukia lalu berbalik menjauhi dua pria ini.

"Kau tadi pusing dan sekarang tidak enak badan? Kau mau pulang? Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Kata Kaien beralih ke Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus lembur, ada banyak pekerjaan. Aku duluan."

"Tidak peduli apapun penolakanmu aku akan menunggumu! Sampai kau datang." Kata Ichigo dan itu sukses membuat langkah Rukia terhenti. Begitu Rukia akan berbalik ke belakang, remaja itu sudah melangkah pergi ke luar dari lobby kantornya. Rukia jadi serba salah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi bocah itu?

"Sepertinya... ada sesuatu antara kau dan... Ichigo ya?" sela Kaien melihat Rukia yang tampak serba salah setelah kepergian Ichigo itu.

"Tidak Senpai. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya sedikit... salah paham." Jelas Rukia dengan suara kecil. Aku permisi."

Ichigo... tolong mengertilah. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Bisik Rukia dalam hatinya.

Rukia suka... Rukia sudah jatuh cinta pada remaja itu. Bukan tanpa alasan. Karena baginya, Ichigo seperti angin musim semi untuknya di saat keadaan Rukia seperti ini. Di saat dia sedang kebingungan tentang balas dendamnya. Ketika ada Ichigo, Rukia benar-benar lupa akan balas dendamnya. Rukia yang tak pernah menemukan pria sekeras kepala Ichigo dan sikap pemuda itu yang begitu lembut padanya. Memang Senpai-nya juga bersikap lembut pada Rukia. Tapi terkadang yang namanya jatuh cinta tidak mengenal tempat 'kan? Dia bisa saja jatuh pada semua orang. Tapi kenapa harus bocah itu? Kenapa harus orang yang disukai keponakannya sendiri? Rukia bisa gila kalau seperti ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hujan deras turun sejak sore tadi. Hingga malam ini, pukul tujuh malam belum juga berhenti. Rukia memutuskan lembur untuk menghilangkan pikirannya soal tadi siang. Benar-benar tidak disangka setengah mati. Seandainya Rukia tidak menyukainya juga tentu saja hal ini tidak perlu terjadi. Sekeras apapun Rukia berusaha tetap tak ada hasil sama sekali. Sepertinya tinggal dia sendiri yang ada di kantornya. Kaien tadi sudah berniat untuk menemaninya. Tapi Rukia menolak dengan tegas. Pekerjaan Direktur jauh lebih berat dari seorang GM. Dan Rukia tak mau menyusahkan bosnya itu.

Setelah selesai mengetik plot terakhir, tugas Rukia selesai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sepertinya dia keasyikan sendiri. Dan entah kenapa hujannya tidak turun juga. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hujan kali ini?

Rukia bergegas keluar dari kantornya yang sudah gelap. Sedari tadi penjaga gedung sudah memperingatkan Rukia untuk segera meninggalkan kantornya karena sudah malam dan hujan terus turun. Rukia akhirnya bisa keluar dari basement kantornya dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tampaknya hari ini adalah hari terletih dalam hidupnya. Rukia belum pernah lembur selama ini.

Hujan juga tinggal rintiknya saja. Tapi bisa dipastikan udara kali ini akan jauh lebih dingin dari malam biasanya. Kenapa harus sedingin ini coba?

Begitu tiba di depan gedung apartemennya, Rukia melihat sesosok pria yang samar-samar dia kenal. Pria itu berdiri di depan gedungnya dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Rukia terbelalak kaget melihatnya disana. Astaga!

Cepat-cepat Rukia turun dari mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri remaja gila itu. Apa maksudnya menunggu itu, menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Rukia kesal sambil menarik lengan bocah itu. Tapi dengan segera, tangan Rukia ditepis oleh bocah berambut orange itu.

"Aku... menunggumu." Ujar pemuda keras kepala itu dengan suara serak.

"Apa? Kau menungguku? Apa maksudmu... sejak kau meninggalkan kantor tadi hingga sekarang kau tidak pergi juga?" tanya Rukia tak sabar.

"Bukankah... aku sudah bilang... apapun penolakanmu... aku... aku..."

Rukia terkesiap kaget lalu reflek memeluk bocah yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Tubuh besar remaja ini menimpa tubuh mungil Rukia. Sepertinya dia kelelahan berdiri sejak siang tadi dan ditimpa hujan pula. Rukia benar-benar terkejut luar biasa. Dia benar-benar keras kepala!

Dengan susah payah Rukia memasukkan tubuh besar ini ke dalam mobilnya dan beranjak menuju basement apartemennya. Dan kejadian ini kembali terulang ketika Rukia membawanya pertama kali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Rukia tahu ini salah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia mana mungkin tega membiarkan pemuda ini semalaman berada di luar'kan? Di tengah cuaca seperti ini?

Setelah tiba di depan apartemennya, Rukia menjatuhkan pemuda ini di sofa ruang tamunya. Tidak di kamarnya lagi. Dengan kesal, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dari dalam tas tangannya. Lalu mencoba menekan beberapa nomor dan menunggu sambungannya. Dia tidak mau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi sekarang.

"Halo. Senpai? Bisa bantu aku? Ya... karena―ahh!"

Tangan Rukia yang memegang ponsel terasa berdenyut nyeri. Bocah berambut orange itu sadar dari pingsannya dan menarik kasar tangan Rukia. Lalu membuang ponsel Rukia dan kini menatap tajam wanita ini. Rukia sudah tak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya menghadapi pemuda keras kepala ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menyakitiku tahu!" bentak Rukia sambil mengibaskan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pemuda aneh ini. Tangan Ichigo terasa hangat. Wajahnya juga memucat. Matanya cokelatnya redup menatap Rukia. Ichigo berdiri dan mulai mendekati Rukia lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding. Rukia mulai takut melihat bocah ini bertindak aneh dan di luar batasnya.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia gugup sambil mendongak menatap Ichigo yang kini berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong pergi tubuh pemuda besar ini.

"Aku... sudah bilang... kalau kau yang datang menghampiriku... aku tak akan... melepaskanmu." Ujar Ichigo dengan suara serak. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tenggorokannya.

"Aku tidak menghampirimu! Aku hanya membawamu pergi dari sana karena hujan! Dan aku akan menghubungi Senpai supaya dia membawamu pergi dari sini!" kata Rukia tajam.

"BERHENTI MENYEBUT KAIEN! AKU KESAL KALAU KAU MENYEBUT NAMANYA!" bentak Ichigo kasar. Rukia sampai kaget karena laki-laki ini meneriakinya begitu keras sampai telinganya berdenging.

"Apa... apa alasanmu menginginkan pria dewasa dan tidak keras kepala seperti Kaien? Dan karena aku masih seorang bocah kau menganggapku tidak dewasa? Apa aku harus seperti Kaien baru kau menoleh padaku?"

"Tolong jangan membuatku bingung! Kau membuatku serba salah!" jerit Rukia sambil memukul kencang dada bidang Ichigo. Lalu menyandarkan puncak kepalanya ke dada Ichigo. Rukia menangis. Dia kesal. Kenapa dia selalu seperti ini. Bersikap plin plan dan tidak bisa memegang kata-katanya sendiri. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berat ini. Meskipun aku bilang aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, aku juga menginginkanmu, tapi hubungan ini tidak bisa kita lakukan. Semua ini terlalu mustahil. Tolong jangan membuatku berharap banyak pada mimpi ini. Kita seharusnya kembali ke realitas. Kau masih muda. Jangan melibatkan hidupmu yang berharga denganku. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal bersamaku." Jelas Rukia sambil terisak.

"Tidak ada yang kusesalkan kalau bersamamu. Kau harus bertahan apapun kondisinya. Demikian aku. Jika semua orang mengutuk hubungan kita, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan ada kau, aku sanggup bertahan."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata cokelat laki-laki ini. Masih setenang itu. Masih seperti angin musim gugur yang bertiup hangat ke arahnya. Rukia lelah seperti ini terus. Dia lelah bersembunyi dari perasaannya sendiri. Rukia tahu ini terlarang sekali. Apapun yang dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ini sama sekali tidak akan bisa dia bayar dengan apapun.

Ichigo menghapus jejak basah di wajah Rukia dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang ada di wajah Rukia. Lalu memandang lembut pada wanita ini. Kepala Ichigo menunduk perlahan-lahan sampai mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil itu. Lalu menutup matanya untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Bibir tipisnya menyapu lembut bibir mungil Rukia. Mengecupnya dengan hati-hati dan tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tangan kecil Rukia mencengkeram kemeja basah pemuda ini sekuatnya ketika kecupan itu semakin intens dan intim. Ichigo mulai berani memasuki ruang lembab dan basah milik Rukia. Mengajak lidah masing-masing untuk saling bertautan tiada henti. Menghantam semua batas yang ada. Tidak ada logika. Semuanya berlalu dengan insting. Tubuh Ichigo semakin rapat menekan tubuh mungil Rukia ke dinding di belakang Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah menahan nafas akibat ciuman panas ini. Ichigo hanya sesaat melepas pagutan mereka untuk memberikan ruang bagi Rukia bernafas. Wajah wanita mungil ini berubah merah padam sambil memejamkan matanya. Nafas terengah-engah dan desahan keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Dada Rukia naik turun karena aktivitas singkat ini. Tapi Ichigo tidak membiarkan itu berlangsung lama. Sekali lagi dia menyerang bibir mungil itu.

Tangan Ichigo mulai bergerilya membuka blazer hijau gelap Rukia. Setelah blazernya lenyap jatuh ke lantai, kali ini giliran kancing-kancing kemeja Rukia. Dengan masih memulai pagutan yang lebih hangat, Ichigo melepas kancing itu hingga menampakkan tubuh putih milih Rukia. Rukia mendorong paksa wajah Ichigo karena merasa tubuh bagian atasnya terasa dingin terkena angin. Mengerti keinginan Rukia, Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap penuh tanya pada wanita ini. Tapi Rukia hanya menunduk dengan wajah merah dan malu.

"Jangan... hentikan ini... sebelum terlalu jauh..." lirih Rukia.

"Kau percaya padaku?" bisik Ichigo lembut.

"Kumohon... hentikan ini..." balas Rukia.

"Kau... tidak menginginkanku?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak menatap pemuda ini. Wajahnya tulus menatap Rukia. Yah... Rukia adalah wanita yang penuh hasrat. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan hal yang begini indah? Tapi akal sehatnya dikalahkan oleh insting liarnya yang ingin menyentuh Ichigo juga. Menyentuh pemuda ini lebih dalam di malam yang dingin ini.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo menggendong tubuh mungil Rukia sambil menciumi bibir Rukia lebih intens. Rukia lebih memilih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Ini adalah dosanya yang terbesar selain keinginan balas dendamnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kemeja Rukia dan Ichigo sudah tanggal. Mereka tak mengenakan pakaian apapun pada tubuh atasnya. Kecuali Rukia yang masih memakai bra hitamnya untuk menutupi dada. Begitu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur Rukia, Ichigo melorotkan rok Rukia dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kini Rukia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Sungguh ini perbuatan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi orang yang sudah terkena hawa nafsu mana bisa menghentikannya. Apalagi Ichigo yang notabene-nya adalah remaja yang selalu ingin tahu dunia dewasa dan keinginan melakukan hal-hal yang belum waktunya. Remaja yang terbakar nafsu seperti Ichigo tak mungkin bisa menghentikan tindakan liar seperti ini.

Lagi. Ichigo menindih tubuh mungil Rukia dan mencium lagi bibir wanita itu. Rukia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Ichigo yang di atas normal ini.

"Ichi―uhmmm... kau demam?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang panas itu. Ichigo tak menjawab tapi beralih ke leher putih Rukia. Mengecupnya bertubi-tubi lalu menggigitnya pelan. Rukia mendesah geli saat lidah panas Ichigo menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ahh... hhh... mmhhh..." desah Rukia semakin tidak terkontrol.

Masih sibuk menikmati leher putih milik Rukia, tangan kanan Ichigo bergerak melepas tali bra Rukia. Lalu tangan kirinya yang mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia untuk tahap selanjutnya. Sekarang tubuh atas Rukia benar-benar polos. Rukia bergidik merasa dingin saat dadanya tak lagi ditutupi branya. Tapi segera kembali hangat dengan tubuh Ichigo yang menindihnya lagi. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Ichigo demam!

Tangan Rukia bergerak liar ketika Ichigo menurunkan bibir nakalnya menuju bagian bawah dari lehernya yang kini sudah meninggalkan bercak merah. Jari-jari Rukia menekan kepala Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Ahhh! Mmnnnhhh... hhh.. ahhh... ahh..." rintih Rukia ketika gigi Ichigo menggigit dada mungil Rukia. Rasanya sakit. Tapi sebentar kemudian, ada sensasi nikmat tersendiri. Benar-benar terasa seperti di surga. Kemudian, lidah hangatnya menari di pusat dada Rukia. Ichigo tampak menikmati bagian itu. Tapi Rukia sendiri terus menerus menggeliat tidak nyaman. Rasanya geli. Satu tangan Ichigo meremas dada mungil Rukia yang menganggur. Dan satu tangannya lagi bergerak sambil memuat jejak dengan telunjuknya di tubuh Rukia. Tangan Ichigo yang bebas, segera menarik-narik kain yang menutup tempat terakhirnya itu. Mengerti... Rukia mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya mempermudah Ichigo dalam tugasnya.

Akhirnya, kain itu sudah tidak berguna lagi menutup tubuh Rukia. Kini, Rukia benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Setelah menjilat permukaan dada Rukia, pemuda itu lantas mengulumnya dengan ketat. Rukia bisa merasakan hangat mulut Ichigo di setiap tubuhnya. Rukia juga mengelus punggung hangat pemuda itu. Intinya, semua tubuh Ichigo terasa panas karena demam.

Setelah puas dengan dadanya, Ichigo kembali beralih turun. Kali ini... perut Rukia. Tapi itupun hanya sebentar. Karena Ichigo sudah tak sabar pada bagian final. Ichigo sudah menemukan bagian terlarang itu. Titik itu begitu merah dan basah. Ichigo tersenyum simpul mendapati pemandangan menyenangkan ini. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat langsung bentuk tubuh seorang wanita. Dan hasilnya... memuaskan.

Ichigo merapatkan wajahnya menuju tempat terlarang itu sambil membuka lebar paha Rukia untuk menampung wajahnya. Rukia melesakkan kepalanya ke bantalnya dan tangan-tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat seprai di bawahnya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Nafasnya bertambah tidak teratur dan memburu kencang.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Ichigo menyapukan lidahnya ke daerah itu. Membersihkan cairan basah dan lengket itu.

"Aahhh... arggghh... hhh... hmmnggghh..." erang Rukia. Dia semakin tidak nyaman dengan perbuatan Ichigo. Rasanya geli dan aneh. Ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam daerah itu dengan liarnya. Rukia tak membayangkan ini bisa terjadi. Ketika kegiatan ini berlangsung, ada sesuatu di bawah Rukia yang mendesak ingin keluar. Rukia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk menahan desakan luar biasa itu. Hingga akhirnya, desakan tak tertahankan itu keluar semuanya. Tapi anehnya, Ichigo malah menghisap semua desakan itu. Yang Rukia tahu, itu adalah klimaksnya yang pertama dalam hidupnya.

Setelah puas menghisap semuanya, Ichigo bangkit dan melihat wajah memerah dan tubuhnya yang lemas karena klimaks itu. Rukia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu tidak karuan. Rasanya oksigen menghimpit dirinya. Ichigo bergerak melepas celananya. Lalu kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu untuk sekadar merasakan bibir mungil merah yang menggoda itu. Rukia tak bisa bergerak lagi saking lemasnya. Benar-benar lemas.

Ketika ciuman hangat itu berlangsung, Rukia melesakkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal. Ada sesuatu yang menyetrumnya.

"Ahh! Arghh..! itu... itu apa Ichi―oohh!" jerit Rukia merasa tubuh bawahnya tengah dimasuki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih liar dari lidahnya tadi. Rukia menggeliat liar sampai pinggulnya naik turun karena sensasi ini.

"Jariku. Kau akan merasa baik setelah ini." Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga wanita ini. Pandangan Rukia semakin berkabut ketika merasa jari itu bukan hanya satu. Tapi tiga sekaligus. Rasanya sakit, tapi begitu jari-jarinya itu digerakan dengan kecepatan tertentu rasanya nikmat. Ini sangat aneh.

Ichigo mengeluarkan jarinya karena lagi-lagi basah oleh klimaks ke sekian kalinya milik Rukia. Tak sabar, Ichigo membuka lebar paha Rukia. Wanita itu sudah lemas sejak tadi. Kini, tubuh Ichigo juga ingin mengambil bagian. Perlahan, dia mulai menggesekkan miliknya pada tubuh bawah Rukia. Rukia bergerak liar karena sensasi itu. Setelah menggeseknya, Ichigo mencoba memasukkannya perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak! Tidak! ahhh! Jangan Ichigo! Sakit... sakit sekali...!" jerit Rukia karena milik Ichigo yang nekat masuk ke dalamnya. Ini berbeda sakitnya ketika lidah dan jari Ichigo yang masuk. Kali ini terasa panas dan nyeri.

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Karena sejak tadi tangan Rukia terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan memukul kepala ranjang dan kasurnya. Ichigo maju kedepan untuk mencium bibir wanita ini mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hmmpphh! Mmmhhh! Mnnhhh!" jerit Rukia yang terbungkam oleh ciuman Ichigo. Jujur saja, sejak dulu Rukia tak pernah melakukan ini. Tidak sekalipun.

Dan akhirnya, sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditakutkan Rukia terjadi. Dirinya sudah terkoyak hancur. Tubuh bawahnya tak lagi mengeluarkan cairan bening dan lengket, melainkan merah dan pekat. Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin dan menangis dan ciuman panasnya. Dirinya... sudah bukan wanita suci lagi.

"Ahh... sabar Rukia... hhh... sebentar..." Ichigo ikut mendesah ketika dirinya sudah masuk seutuhnya di dalam sana. Tinggal membuat Rukia beradaptasi dengan miliknya saja. Tapi wanita itu masih bergerak liar dan mengangkat pinggulnya mencoba menahan sensasi aneh ini.

"Akhh... sakit... kau... menyakitiku..." lirih Rukia sambil menangis lagi.

"Tidak. aku tidak menyakitimu. Tenang... ini akan terasa baik." Ujar Ichigo sambil mengecup pipi Rukia yang basah oleh airmata.

Memang benar. Setelahnya tidak sakit. Tapi terasa nikmat dan baik. Rukia mencoba menikmati setiap gerakan Ichigo. Tangan mungil Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo kencang dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang Rukia inginkan. Kaki Rukia juga memeluk pinggul Ichigo agar lebih intim. Rasanya panas tubuh Ichigo sudah berpindah ke Rukia. Karena kini, Rukia yang merasa panas. Beberapa sentakan terakhir, mereka berhenti. Ichigo sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Rukia sendiri sudah mencapai klimaks berkali-kali.

Nafas mereka saling beradu satu sama lain karena Ichigo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rukia. Wanita berambut hitam ini memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati saat puncak mereka. Ini memang tidak buruk.

"Aku mencintaimu... Rukia..." lirih Ichigo sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya rapat.

Haruskah Rukia juga membalas kata-kata itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bawakan padaku semua data yang kau miliki. Pastikan bahwa semua data mengenai Kuchiki Rukia itu benar dan tidak salah. Aku tunggu besok pagi."

Isshin menutup teleponnya. Isshin melesakkan kepalanya kesandaran kursi kerjanya. Jadi apakah selama ini dia sudah sia-sia saja? Pencarian yang selama ini dia lakukan sia-sia?

"Kuchiki Rukia... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Gumam Isshin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wuw... chap terpanjang... hehhe

biar sekalian sajalah. soalnya ini udah 6 chap. harusnya bagian ini ada di chap 5 kemarin. jadi saya kebutin aja deh... hohoho...

maaf senpai kalau yang ini kepanjangan dan bikin pegal. supaya bisa masuk konflik klimaksnya. jadi setelah ini saya rencana mau ngebuat Isshin tahu siapa Rukia dan dimana Hisana. hohohoo

maaf kalo lemonnya kurang anget. air angetnya habis buat mandi pagi saya... hehehe jadi sekadarnya saja yaa... heheeh saya udah bilang bakal kebutin semua fic saya. soalnya beberapa waktu lagi saya bakal mengembara. semoga gak pegel baca chap ini ya. saya takut senpai bosan dan gak mau review deh... hehehe

balas review dulu...

snow : makasih udah review senpai,,, heheh Senna? anak Isshin dong. hehehe review lagi senpai...

Voidy : *gulinggulingsampekejurang* makasih udah review senpai... heheeh iya ya? karena minggu lalu lagi gak mood nulis jadi ancur. wkwkw fic sayakan memang suka ancur senpai. hehehe kali ini saya hati-hati. tapi kayaknya masih ada yang salah ya senpai? maaf senpai... hehe ehh kirim via email? emain kemana senpai? review yang kedua... Rukia tuh sebenernya mulai suka pas dicium itulah. soalnya selama hidupnya dia belum pernah kena cium cowok manapun *kasihannya* makanya dia jadi ngerasa beda sama Ichigo. memang agak aneh sih... wkwkwkw

Purple and Blue gak sempet login : makasih udah review senpai... wohohoho senpai minta lemon ya? ini ada... tapi gak full chap sih. dan kesannya datar aja. saya gak berani bikin yang hot. hehehe soalnya, suka malu sendiri baca lemon bikinan sendiri. kalo bikinan senpai lain sih, langsung tancap!

Leory Agrimony : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe maaf gak bisa update cepet. kemarin ada sedikit gangguan... hehehe review lagi yaa

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai hehehe iya ya... emang chap kemarin rada gak masuk akal. saya jadi malu sendiri ngebacanya. hehehe kayaknya emang gaya penulisan saya ini tipe ancur ya? hehehe ok senpai. saya bakal fokus ke cerita kok. hehehe sad ending? hmm saya malah belum rencanain kesana senpai... hehehe endingnya masih kabur...

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... itu loh senpai... 13 tahun lalu waktu dia ninggalin Hisana itu... nah itu fotonya Hisana... hehehe

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok banyak tanya... hehehe kalo soal itu nanti kita bahas di chap depan senpai. biar senpai penasaran hehehe

Lhyn hatake : makasih udah review senpai.. wah... wah... kok gitu senpai? hehehe iya ya saya kurang ngebahas Byakuya semenjak chap... 3 kali ya? waduh... Byakuya ketinggalkan banyak chap nih... soalnya diambil Isshin sih... heheh

Shirayuki Umi : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh iya sih, agak gak enak emang, tapi kalo sama Kaien or Byakuya, gak IchiRuki lagi dong... hehehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai, hehehe adegan kiss? woow... saya gak nyangka senpai suka... hehehe aduh jangan dibunuh dong sayanya. saya masih punya utang banyak, entar bayar dulu biar langsung masuk surga... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe iya... kacau tuh urusannya... tapi kan beda mereka gak terlalu jauh nenk. gak sampe 10 tahun. lha ini? saya jadi ngerasa bersalah deh... hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... waduh... kok pada langsung nanya ending nih? apa trauma dengan ending Prickly Rose saya? hehehehe

The-Shiirayuki : makasih udah review senpai... wah... malah gergaji, jangan sadis dong senpai, langsung pake golok aja... hehehe

Mieko Asuka-kun : makasih udah review senpai... jangan panggil saya senpai ya... saya belum setaraf itu dengan cerita ancur saya. jadi panggil Kin aja gak papa kok... hehehe doain aja endingnya yaa...

R : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh iya sih, tapi emang sempet jadi pikiran pas umur yang jauh itu. harusnya bedanya 10 tahun aja ya...? hehehe hmmm reqnya? waduh... jangan sadis gitu dong senpai. kan konfliknya udah banyak. hehehe tapi saya pertimbangkan kok... hehehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai... hmmm ya dikit-dikit sih... heheh review lagi yaa..

udah bereskan? ok deh...

kata terakhir...

tolong bantuan reviewnya yaa... review adalah penyemangat bagi seorang author dari reviewernya. makanya tolong dong...

yang udah baca wajib review yaa... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	7. Confession

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Baru satu jam dia memejamkan mata setelah aktifitas―apanya yang aktifitas?―berat itu. Jari-jari mungilnya masih setia memegang erat selimut di dadanya. Tubuhnya masih tak mengenakan sehelai benang manapun. Satu tangannya dia letakkan di atas dahinya. Malam ini adalah malam terbodoh yang pernah dia lewati. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga tanpa sadar dia menerima semua yang dilakukan bocah itu padanya. Bahkan... Rukia tanpa sadar begitu menginginkannya lagi. Bodoh? Gila? Tidak waras? Kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia saat ini? Apa?

Rukia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Alih-alih menelpon Senpai-nya untuk membawa pergi bocah ini, dia malah membiarkan pemuda 17 tahun ini tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan kondisi yang sama. Tanpa pakaian.

Pemuda orange itu nampak tidur dengan kerutan yang lumayan banyak di dahinya. Apakah bocah ini mimpi buruk? Kenapa tidurnya tidak nyaman seperti itu?

Dan ini adalah malam kedua dia tidur dengan bocah ini. Satu ranjang. Yang pada malam pertamanya, dia sama sekali tidak sadar. Rukia bermaksud untuk beranjak mengambil pakaiannya lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak ingin lagi tidur di sana. Tapi begitu akan beranjak, tangan mungilnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengan pemuda itu. Panas.

Rukia panik, langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi pemuda itu. Panas. Sangat panas. Tentu saja. Dia memang demam. Dan masih nekat melakukan hal itu? Astaga!

Dengan langkah tergesa, dan Rukia mengambil dengan asal salah satu dress tidurnya untuk memeriksa kembali kondisi bocah itu. Pakaiannya tadi basah kuyup. Dan sudah pasti dia sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Rukia mana mungkin membiarkan pemuda itu tidak memakai apapun dengan kondisi mengenaskan begitu'kan?

Akhirnya tengah malam begini, Rukia membongkar kloset pakaiannya. Siapa tahu ada pakaian yang bisa digunakan bocah ini. Jujur saja, Rukia tak sempat memikirkan apapun selain mencari pakaian yang pantas. Karena mana mungkin pemuda ini bisa mengenakan salah satu pakaian Rukia'kan? Dari ukuran baju saja sudah tidak memungkinkan. Akhirnya, setelah puas mengobrak abrik seisi klosetnya, Rukia menemukannya.

Satu baju kaos lengan panjang dan celana kaos panjang pula. Ini milik kakak iparnya yang tertinggal di apartemennya ketika kakaknya mampir kemari beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu sudah terlalu lama. Saat itu kakak iparnya kehujanan juga. Tapi pakaian ini, Rukia yang belikan di mall terdekat karena kakak iparnya tidak membawa pakaian ganti dan pakaiannya basah. Dengan langkah tergesa pula, Rukia bergegas membangunkan pemuda itu. Meski Rukia tahu, saat seperti itu rasanya sulit bergerak.

"Bangunlah Ichigo. Kau harus pakai baju." Ujar Rukia selembut mungkin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Beruntung Ichigo membuka matanya yang memerah itu. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah. Mungkin masih terpengaruh panas tubuhnya. Rukia membantu pemuda itu duduk di atas kasurnya lalu menyerahkan baju-baju yang berhasil dia temukan tadi.

"Pakailah. Aku keluar sebentar." Kata Rukia lagi. Baru akan berpaling dari bocah itu, lagi-lagi lengan mungil Rukia ditangkap oleh Ichigo. Bahkan tangannya terasa panas di lengan Rukia.

"Mau... kemana?" lirih pemuda itu sambil menatap Rukia sayu. Suaranya serak dan berat.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana? Aku tidak kemana-mana. Pakailah bajumu. Aku akan segera kembali." Rukia berusaha lembut kepada orang sakit. Itu sudah pasti.

"Kau... mau menghubungi... Kaien... untuk membawaku... pulang?" kata Ichigo bersusah payah. Karena suaranya seperti mau hilang akibat serak itu. Bahkan bicara tadi saja membuat tenggorokan Ichigo terasa sakit dan panas. Dia sampai batuk.

"Sudah. Jangan bicara lagi. Tenggorokanmu itu pasti sakit. Kalau kau masih tidak pakai baju, tubuhmu akan semakin panas." Nasihat Rukia.

"Karena... kau mau... meminta―uhuk!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menghubungi Senpai." Potong Rukia cepat sebelum bocah itu bicara terlalu banyak. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah wanita mungil ini. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan tidak main-main. Oh... kapan Ichigo pernah melihat wajah main-main Kuchiki Rukia?

"Benar... kah?" lirih Ichigo lagi.

"Yah. Asal kau menuruti kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan menghubunginya. Kau mengerti?"

Ichigo tersenyum lega dan mengangguk semangat lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Rukia. Setelah merasa pemuda itu menurut padanya, Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Lagi. Rukia mengatakan hal yang tidak waras. Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan hal itu?

Tapi bukan itu yang harusnya Rukia pikirkan.

Wanita berambut hitam ini, bergegas menuju dapurnya. Membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak batu es yang sudah membeku ke dalam baskom. Mencari handuk kering yang bersih, lalu membuka lemari obatnya. Meneliti beberapa bungkus obat yang berguna. Obat penurun panas, obat flu, obat sakit tenggorokan. Dan oh ya! Termometer. Apa saja. Setelah semuanya beres, Rukia mencari sesuatu lagi. Apa yang biasanya diperlukan orang sakit? Karena Rukia sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah lagi merawat orang sakit. Sejak kakaknya tiada. Sejak Senna sudah tumbuh jauh dewasa.

Mata Rukia berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya ketika melihat sebuah benda kotak kecil berwarna ungu tergeletak di ruang tamunya. Ponselnya.

Rukia mendekat dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ponselnya mati. Pasti karena terbanting tadi. Rukia menghidupkan ponselnya dan melihat banyak pesan dan panggilan gagal di ponselnya. Semua dari Senpai-nya. Pasti Senpai-nya satu itu khawatir bukan main. Besok saja Rukia urus. Yang ini jauh lebih penting.

Semua peralatan itu dia bawa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo sudah memakai bajunya dengan lengkap dan kembali berbaring di atas kasur sambil memejamkan matanya. Rukia mendekat dan meletakkan segala macam peralatannya di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu. Tampaknya bocah ini sudah tertidur lagi. Pasti tidak enak di saat seperti ini. Rukia mengambil termometer dan mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"39,5 derajat? Panas sekali..." gumam Rukia sambil memandangi termometer itu.

Rukia menaruh handuk kering itu di dalam baskom dan mencelupkannya hingga basah di air es itu. Menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas dahi pemuda itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat gelisah dengan kerutan di dahinya. Apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah?

"Kaa-san..." panggil pemuda itu lemah.

Ibunya. Pasti ibunya. Ichigo kembali bergerak dalam tidurnya dengan gelisah. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan menggeleng sedari tadi. Rukia panik. Dia tidak tahu Ichigo kenapa. Wajah Ichigo terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Dengan spontan, Rukia meraih satu tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya. Lalu satu tangan lainnya membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"Ichigo... kau kenapa? Itu Cuma mimpi... Cuma mimpi. Tenanglah..." bisik Rukia.

Berhasil. Ichigo berhenti bergerak gelisah dan wajahnya kembali tenang. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, bocah itu membuka matanya. Rukia memilih duduk di sebelah pemuda itu sambil tetap membelai pipinya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Tentang Ibumu?" sambung Rukia. Kembali Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu. Kau harusnya pulang. Pasti dia khawatir padamu karena kau tidak pulang-pulang."

"Ibuku... sudah lama meninggal." Lirihnya.

Rukia terkejut. Tentu saja.

"Berarti... kau tadi... memimpikannya?" tebak Rukia.

"Ya... dalam mimpiku... Kaa-san pergi meninggal... kan aku. Dan aku..."

"Sudah. Itu Cuma mimpi. Minum obat dulu ya. Supaya kau langsung tidur dan tidak mimpi buruk lagi."

Sesaat Rukia sama sekali melupakan apa yang sempat dikatakannya pada bocah ini sebelumnya.

Semuanya teralihkan sesaat ketika dia mulai simpati pada pemuda ini. Ketika dirinya semakin tidak mampu menahan perasaannya. Jika berada di dekat pemuda ini, Rukia sempat melupakan semua yang sempat ingin dilakukannya. Balas dendamnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menguap lebar. Matahari sudah naik. Semalam dia menjaga pemuda ini. Dan baru tidur 2 jam tadi. Tapi sepertinya itu juga bukan tidur. Rukia meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Ichigo. Tidak sepanas semalam lagi. Tentu saja. Semalaman Rukia mengganti kompresnya dan mengusap leher pemuda ini sampai agak mendingan. Rukia mengambil termometernya sekali lagi. Panasnya sudah sedikit normal. Meski belum bisa dikatakan normal. Tapi paling tidak, panasnya tidak seperti tadi malam.

Rukia beranjak dari kasurnya. Ichigo masih tertidur lelap. Mungkin dia juga baru merasa nyaman tidur setelah panasnya semalam. Tapi sekarang tampaknya gantian Rukia yang panas. Badannya terasa tidak enak. Apa dia ketularan? Sebaiknya cepat minum obat sajalah. Rukia mengambil ponselnya. Sebaiknya hari ini tidak usah masuk kerja saja. Kalau kondisi seperti ini sebaiknya diam saja di rumah. Kalau dipaksakan, pasti Rukia ikutan tumbang.

Rukia menekan beberapa nomor sambil bergerak menuju dapurnya untuk minum. Ponselnya ditempelkan di telinganya menunggu sambungan. Dan ternyata tidak makan waktu banyak.

"Rukia?" dan suara Senpai-nya nampak panik di ujung sana.

"Ahh... Senpai. Maaf mengganggu pagi begini. Apa aku... mengganggu?" kata Rukia ragu setelah mendengar suara senpai-nya yang tampak panik.

"Apa maksudmu? Semalam aku benar-benar cemas padamu. Kupikir ada apa, karena setelah kau menelponku dan putus tiba-tiba, aku tidak bisa menghubungiku lagi. Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Senpai... aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf yang semalam. Tapi sungguh tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku membuat Senpai cemas."

"Tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Jangan membuatku cemas lagi. Kau mengerti!"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi Senpai... apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku ijin tidak masuk yah. Badanku agak tidak enak. Besok aku sudah bisa masuk lagi. Tidak apa-apa'kan Senpai?"

"Apa? Tidak enak badan? Kau sakit? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke dokter? Kujemput sekarang?"

Rukia diam sesaat. Kenapa Senpai-nya panik begitu hanya karena Rukia tidak enak badan? Apakah Senpai-nya memang begini? Rasanya agak aneh. Rukia tak pernah merasa Kaien akan begini paniknya.

"Rukia? Kau masih di sana? Jawab aku..."

"Ahh ya Senpai. Aku masih di sini. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu tidur saja. Senpai tidak usah repot-repot. Lagipula... pasti banyak pekerjaan di kantor'kan?" tolak Rukia halus.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Aku akan marah kalau kau sekali lagi tidak mengabariku. Mengerti!"

"Oh, ya... aku mengerti."

Rukia menutup ponselnya. Senpainya aneh. Tentu aneh.

Yang Rukia ingat tadi... ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Kaien memanggilnya. Apa yang aneh itu ya? Apakah... kenapa terasa ada yang janggal ketika Kaien memanggilnya tadi?

Rukia.

Senpainya memanggilnya Rukia, bukan Kuchiki. Apa artinya ini?

Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia memanas bukan main. Belum pernah, sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga terakhir bertemu, Kaien memanggil nama kecil Rukia. Selalu memanggil nama keluarganya. Rukia tersenyum geli. Ada apa ya? Rukia penasaran sekali.

Baru akan kembali ke kamarnya, ponsel Rukia mendadak bunyi. Rukia tak melihat nomor siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia masih geli dengan tingkah Senpai-nya itu.

"Halo?" ujar Rukia ceria.

"Kapan kau akan datang ke kantor? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Senyum lebar di wajah Rukia mendadak sirna. Suara ini.

"Maaf Presdir. Saya sudah ijin pada atasan saya kalau saya hari ini tidak bisa datang ke kantor. Saya akan menemui Anda besok." Kata Rukia datar. Tidak seceria dia mengangkat teleponnya pertama tadi. Mood-nya langsung berubah drastis kalau mendengar suara pria brengsek ini.

"Tapi aku ingin menemuimu hari ini. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang hari ini?" kejar Presdir-nya.

"Sayangnya benar-benar tidak bisa. Saya akan urus semua perintah Anda besok."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa datang kemari, bagaimana kalau aku yang datang ke rumahmu. Kau tinggal sendiri'kan?"

Mata Rukia membelalak. Bukan hal aneh baginya untuk menemukan alamat rumah Rukia. Bagaimana ini?

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang ingin Presdir bicarakan dengan saya? Kenapa begitu ingin membahasnya hari ini? Apa masalah pekerjaan?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan. Ini... masalahmu."

Rukia kembali terdiam. Masalahnya? Masalah apa?

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, masalah apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dibicarakan di telepon."

Rukia diam kembali. Dia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan oleh presdir-nya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau yang datang kemari... atau aku yang datang ke rumahmu? Kau hanya punya 3 detik untuk memutuskannya."

"Tidak. saya akan datang dalam waktu 20 menit."

Rukia memutuskan teleponnya. Memegang sebelah kepalanya. Masalah dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan itu?

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Semalaman Ichigo sudah kesulitan tidur karena demam. Pasti sekarang dia tidak mungkin bangun hingga nanti siang atau nanti sore. Rukia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sempat dia hapal karena suatu hal.

"Halo. Maaf. Saya wali dari Ichigo. Yah... kelas 2. Sepertinya dia hari ini tidak bisa masuk karena demam. Ya... tolong sampaikan pada wali kelasnya ya. Terima kasih."

Beruntungnya suara guru yang menjawab panggilan Rukia mengenal Ichigo. Sepertinya sebagai siswa populer dia terkenal juga di kalangan guru-guru. Tapi... Rukia masih bingung. Kenapa gurunya tidak menyebut nama Shiba? Bukankah... Ichigo adiknya Kaien?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah meninggalkan memo di kamarnya dan bubur hangat yang sempat dia masak tadi. Entah kapan Ichigo bangun dan memakannya. Rukia sudah berada di mobilnya sekarang. Kepalanya pusing dan tidak enak. Tapi dia memaksakan diri. segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Presdir-nya selalu tidak pernah membuatnya tenang. Apalagi sepertinya tadi, Presdir-nya begitu serius bicara padanya.

Begitu tiba di lobby kantornya, Rukia bergerak sempoyongan. Ok. Dia tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Rukia orang yang kuat!

Kini Rukia tiba di depan kantor Presdir-nya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba bersikap santai, Rukia mengetuk pintunya dan langsung mendapat ijin masuk ke dalam. Rukia menunduk hormat lalu berdiri di depan meja Presdir-nya. Kurosaki Isshin. Pria itu masih menyebalkan seperti biasa. Setiap kali melihat wajahnya, amarah Rukia langsung memuncak.

Tapi sebisa mungkin Rukia harus bisa menahan emosinya. Menahannya.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar datang. Kuchiki Rukia." Ujar Isshin sambil memandang datar pada Rukia.

"Ada hal mendesak apa yang ingin Anda katakan?"

"Kau selalu begitu. To the point. Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu masuk kemari. Benarkah karena murni pekerjaan?"

"Apa maksud Presdir? Jadi hanya karena ini alasanku harus datang? Maaf Presdir. Saya rasa ini bukan hal mendesak dan penting."

Rukia berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu sampai...

"Hisana... aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang namanya... Kuchiki Hisana."

Mata ungu Rukia membulat. Tangannya bergetar lagi.

Isshin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tak jauh dari belakang Rukia.

"Yah... alasan kenapa kau tidak kaget, tapi terkesan marah padaku karena aku menceritakan Hisana dan isteriku padamu adalah... karena kalian punya hubungan yang cukup dekat."

Kini Isshin sudah berpindah di depan Rukia. Tapi wanita bermata indah ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Alasanmu datang kemari. Sudah pasti... ingin menemuiku'kan? Kau pasti ingin... mengatakan sesuatu padaku soal Hisana bukan? Kalau kau tahu... aku mohon―"

"Anda pikir akan semudah itu aku mengatakannya? Setelah apa yang dialami oleh kakakku karena Anda?" kini Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap penuh emosi ke wajah pria itu.

"Semenderita apa Hisana selama ini? Aku siap menanggungnya. Aku siap membayar semuanya. Tolong katakan padaku dimana Hisana! Kau pasti tahu!" kata Isshin yang kalap. Dia sampai mengguncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Meskipun kau ke akhirat sekalipun kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayar semuanya! 17 tahun! 17 tahun kau sudah meninggalkan kakakku. Kau pikir... apa yang sudah terjadi selama itu?" kali ini Rukia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Karena terlalu emosi dirinya. Setiap kali membicarakan kakaknya, rasanya hatinya tersayat.

"Kau meninggalkan 'bekas luka' mendalam pada kakakku. Meninggalkannya... membuatnya begitu menyedihkan! Dengan cara apa kau bisa menanggungnya? Aku sungguh marah padamu. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri! Apa kau tahu itu? Apa kau pernah sekali saja merasakan penderitaan kakakku karena dirimu?" lanjut Rukia dengan emosi yang masih meluap begitu saja.

"Tidak hanya sekali. Seumur hidup aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku selalu memikirkan Hisana! Karena sejak dia mendengar aku akan menikah... dia menghilang seperti kabut. Dan sekarang aku ingin―"

"Kakakku sudah meninggal." Potong Rukia.

"Apa?" mata Isshin membulat tajam.

"Kakakku sudah meninggal. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi. Dia sudah tenang. Kuharap kau tidak mengusiknya lagi."

"Kenapa... kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Meninggal karena melahirkan. Sesaat setelah kau meninggalkan kakakku, dia menikah dengan pria lain. Pria yang jauh lebih baik dari pria brengsek sepertimu."

"Jadi... Hisana punya... anak? Anak siapa dia?"

"Kau pikir aku mau memberitahunya?"

"KATAKAN ANAK SIAPA ITU! APAKAH DIA ANAKKU?" bentak Isshin sambil mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia meringis kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tapi dia pria. Dan Rukia wanita. Ditambah lagi kondisi Rukia yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan.

"Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku!" teriak Rukia sambil meronta.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau mengaku! Dia anak siapa?"

BRAAKK!

Rukia menoleh mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Seseorang datang dengan cepat dan melepaskan tangan Presdir dari pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Lepaskan dia. Presdir."

Kontan saja mata Rukia membelalak tidak percaya.

"Senpai?" gumamnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo tidak masuk? Benarkah itu?" tanya Senna tak percaya. Setahunya Ichigo bukanlah tipe siswa yang suka membolos. Apapun yang dia lakukan, seperti pulang malam, bergaul dengan berandal, ataupun suka minum ke klub, Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun bolos sekolah. Dan ini adalah hal terlangka yang pernah terjadi.

Senna bermaksud mengajak Ichigo untuk belajar bersama karena ujian sudah dekat. Biasanya ini adalah kesempatan untuk Senna bisa dekat dengan Ichigo. Tapi...

"Yah... kudengar dari Ochi Sensei, walinya menelpon. Seorang wanita." Lanjut Keigo. Orang yang ditanyai Senna.

"Wanita? Bukan adiknya?"

"Hei... mana mungkin suara adik Ichigo sama seperti orang dewasa. Mereka itu baru 13 tahun. Entahlah..."

Itu benar. Pasti bukan adik kembar Ichigo. Tapi... wanita? Ichigo tak punya bibi. Juga tak punya ibu. Lalu... wanita mana yang memintakan ijin untuk Ichigo? Ini aneh.

Ahh ya! Kenapa Senna bisa lupa?

Bukankah bibinya mengenal kakak Ichigo? Pria tampan dewasa itu? Pasti kakaknya tahu dimana Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo tidak masuk karena sakit, ini kesempatan untuk Senna menjenguknya. Dan si gadis populer itu tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati Ichigo kalau Senna sudah mengambil langkah duluan. Betul juga.

Sebaiknya pulang sekolah ini dia langsung menuju apartemen bibinya saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki sudah meminta ijin padaku kalau dia tidak masuk hari ini karena kurang sehat. Mengenai pekerjaan, Anda bisa membicarakannya denganku, karena aku yang mengawasi proyeknya. Maaf aku kurang sopan. Permisi Presdir. Kuchiki. Ikut aku." Jelas Kaien sambil menarik lengan Rukia. Rukia tak punya kesempatan untuk bicara banyak. Dia hanya mengikuti senpainya saja. Sesaat Rukia benar-benar merasa lega. Dia tidak perlu menghadapi Presdir-nya. Sebaiknya Rukia cepat-cepat pergi dari perusahaan ini saja. Semuanya jadi tidak terkendali dan di luar rencananya.

Kini Kaien membawa Rukia menuju koridor yang agak jauh dari ruangan Presdir-nya. Kaien mendudukkan Rukia di kursi yang berada di sepanjang koridor itu. Wajah Rukia terlihat pucat.

"Kau bilang kau kurang sehat. Kenapa masih datang kemari?" ujar Kaien sambil memberinya gelas kertas berisi teh hangat. Rukia menerimanya tapi hanya menggenggamnya saja.

"Ada... sedikit masalah." Lirih Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tahu masalahmu. Tapi kalau kau butuh teman cerita, aku siap menampungnya. Anggap saja aku tong sampahmu. Jadi setiap kali kau mau membuang unek-unekmu, temuilah aku. Apa bisa?" kata Kaien yang kini duduk di sebelah Rukia sambil menatap wanita itu dengan lembut. Rukia menoleh menatap Kaien. Yah... Senpai-nya selalu memberikan senyum lembut dan wajah yang hangat. Selalu begitu. Kapanpun Rukia butuh, Kaien selalu ada untuknya.

"Apakah gajiku akan dipotong kalau aku memanggil bosku sendiri tong sampah?" gurau Rukia.

"Yah... untuk situasi karyawan lain... mungkin iya. Tapi kau tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan hanya karyawan untukku. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi sepertinya... lagi-lagi situasinya tidak mendukung ya?"

"Apa yang ingin... Senpai katakan?"

"Suatu hal yang penting. Tapi aku tidak mau memberatkan masalahmu. Kau boleh menemuiku dan bertanya tentang hal ini lain kali. Kalau masalahmu sudah selesai. Aku akan menunggmu. Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar kau pulang? Kau tidak boleh menolak kali ini Kuchiki!"

"Tapi... mobilku bagaimana?"

"Hmm... begini saja. Biarkan aku menyetir mobilmu dan mengantarmu pulang? Apa itu bisa?"

"Hah? Lalu... Senpai bagaimana? Bukankah masih ada pekerjaan di kantor?"

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa gunanya bus umum? Bukankah untuk saat seperti ini? Sudah lama aku ingin naik bus. Terakhir... aku naik waktu SMA. Dan ini... waw... 17 tahun ya?"

Senpainya begitu baik pada Rukia. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Rukia tidak menyukai Senpai-nya. Yah... dia suka. Tapi bukan sebagai pria untuknya. Bukan posisi itu.

"Kuchiki... ada apa dengan lehermu?" tanya Kaien, begitu melihat kerah kemeja Rukia yang sedikit tersingkap. Spontan Rukia meraba lehernya. Lalu teringat sesuatu. Sial!

"Hah? Oh... nyamuk... semalam ada nyamuk yang menggigitnya dan kugaruk hingga merah. Apa kelihatan jelas?" tanya Rukia sambil berusaha menutupi lehernya yang sepertinya merah itu.

"Oh... kukira... apa..."

Kini Rukia dan Kaien berada di dalam mobil Rukia menuju apartemennya. Rukia bingung. Bagaimana caranya supaya nanti Kaien tidak masuk ke apartemennya. Di sana pasti masih ada Ichigo. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Kaien kalau sampai melihat Ichigo ada di apartemennya? Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Rukia bisa gila kalau seperti ini.

"Kau tahu. Ichigo lagi-lagi tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia benar-benar membuat Tou-san, Yuzu dan Karin cemas. Sebenarnya aku dan Tou-san sama sekali tidak cemas dia mau kemana karena dia laki-laki. Tapi Yuzu dan Karin cemas padanya. Menunggu Ichigo hingga pulang." Jelas Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Yuzu dan... Karin?" ulang Rukia. Merasa aneh pada dua nama itu.

"Oh! Aku lupa. Dia adik kembar Ichigo. Usianya masih 13 tahun. Mereka sangat menyayangi Ichigo. Demikian pula sebaliknya. Tapi belakangan ini hubungan Tou-san dan Ichigo sedang tidak bagus. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu mereka. Tapi... aku sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi."

Hubungan ayah dan Ichigo tidak bagus? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan ibu Ichigo?

Baru Rukia akan melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kaien, ponselnya berbunyi. Aneh. Dari... Kuchiki Senna?

"Halo?"

"Oba-chan? Aku sudah dekat di apartemen Oba-chan. Oba-chan dimana?" kata Senna riang.

Apartemen? Apartemen mana maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh! Aku di depan pintu Oba-chan. Aku masuk ya?"

"JANGAN MASUK!" teriak Rukia.

Kaien sampai menghentikan mobil mereka mendadak. Rukia merasa tidak enak karena berteriak seperti itu. Lalu akhirnya tersenyum lembut pada Kaien dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' pada Kaien. Kaein melanjutkan tugasnya dan Rukia kembali pada ponselnya. Anak ini ada-ada saja.

"Kenapa sih Oba-chan teriak begitu? Aku masuk saja ya?"

"Hei! Kuchiki Senna! Kubilang jangan masuk ya jangan masuk! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku mau tanya Oba-chan nomor ponsel... kakaknya Ichigo. Boleh ya...?" rengek Senna.

"Hah? Ponsel Senpai? Memang untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Jadi aku masuk saja ya..."

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu di bawah saja. Aku sudah dekat dengan apartemenku. Kau langsung tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Senpai sedang bersamaku."

"Benarkah? Baiklah!"

Senna mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Tapi sesaat sebelum dia pergi, Senna mendengar suara pintu di buka dari dalam apartemen bibinya itu. Tapi bukankah sedang tidak ada orang di sana? Sudahlah... apa yang mesti dipusingkan?

Yang penting Senna bisa bertemu dengan kakak Ichigo dan menanyakan keadaannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tidak peduli apa yang mau dibahas anak nakal itu dengan Senpai-nya. Setelah mengantar Rukia, Senna langsung menarik Kaien untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Rukia hanya berpesan pada Kaien untuk mengantarkan anak itu ke halte bus terdekat dengan selamat. Rukia beralasan sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu karena kurang sehat dan ingin tidur. Tampaknya keponakannya satu itu menerima begitu saja. Apa yang membuat Senna semangat begitu?

Hari ini begitu benar-benar membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Bagaimana kalau Presdir-nya nekat mencari tahu? Tapi Rukia harusnya tenang. Meskipun dia mencari tahu, tetap Presdir-nya tak akan tahu yang mana orangnya. Lagipula... Rukia belum memberi kepastian, soal anak siapa yang dilahirkan Hisana.

Ini sudah... melenceng jauh dari balas dendamnya.

Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan sesosok seorang pemuda yang duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamunya. Rukia cepat-cepat mendekati bocah ini. Tidur lagi. Kalau dia tidur seharusnya tidur di kamar'kan?

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di dahi bocah orange itu. Panasnya sudah agak mendingan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Rukia terkejut. Tiba-tiba bocah itu membuka matanya dan menatap sendu pada Rukia. Wajahnya masih tidak sehat dan pucat. Rukia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Orang sakit seharusnya berbaring di kasur. Bukan duduk di sofa." Jelas Rukia.

"Aku sudah sehat." Kata Ichigo pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak tapi tidak separah tadi malam.

"Sehat darimana? Kau mau sok kuat ya? Aku tidak mau tahu kalau nanti kau pingsan di jalan karena sok kuatmu itu!"

Ichigo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan mulai batuk lagi. Rukia langsung mendekatinya dan berwajah panik.

"Kau batuk ya? Apa tenggorokkanmu masih sakit?"

Namun yang ditanyai malah bersikap geli. Dia tersenyum―nyaris tertawa―melihat wajah panik Rukia.

"Hei Bocah! Kau menggodaku?" kata Rukia hendak mengamuk.

"Melihatmu panik begitu lucu sekali tahu. Aku tidak menyangka, aku harus sakit seperti ini baru kau mau memperhatikanku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa rasanya... aku ingin sakit terus saja ya? Supaya aku bisa melihat wajah panikmu seperti itu setiap hari."

"Menggelikan!"

Rukia mulai risih dengan sikap Ichigo yang seperti ini. Baru akan beranjak dari sofanya, lagi-lagi tangan Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia sempat meringis sebentar karena rupanya pergelangannya masih terasa sakit akibat cengkeraman menyakitkan tadi. Ichigo reflek melihat pergelangan tangan yang ditangkapnya itu. Merah. Perlahan, Ichigo menarik Rukia agar duduk di dekatnya dan kembali meneliti pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganmu merah begini?" sekarang berganti Ichigo yang panik.

"Tidak apa. Jangan begitu." Kata Rukia tak enak.

Tapi Ichigo malah menarik pergelangan tangannya mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Lalu mengecup sekilas pergelangan tangan yang memerah itu. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Rukia kecil.

"Apa terasa baik?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya Cuma dibegitukan saja bisa jadi baik? Perhatikan saja kesehatanmu supaya kau bisa pulang!"

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia dan memeluk tubuh Rukia yang reflek tertumpu padanya karena tarikan Ichigo. Wajah mereka langsung begitu terasa dekat.

"Pulang? Aku belum mau pulang. Rukia... kau yang membuat bubur untukku ya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Keluargamu pasti cemas kalau kau tidak pulang? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenang saja. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak perlu cemas. Rukia... suapi aku."

"Apa! Makan sendiri sana!"

"Aku sakit. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan orang sakit begitu..." rengek Ichigo.

"Dengar bocah! Aku benar-benar tidak suka padamu dan aku tidak peduli―"

"Bohong. Semalam kau begitu perhatian padaku. Kau bahkan menjagaku semalaman. Bukankah itu artinya kau suka dan peduli padaku?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang begitu!" sangkal Rukia.

"Bahkan semalam kau melakukan 'itu' denganku."

"Apa? Tutup mulutmu! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!" bentak Rukia lagi.

"Itu benar'kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang seperti itu! Dan kau cepat lupakan―"

Cup.

Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir Rukia yang sedari tadi mengoceh tiada henti. Rukia terdiam dengan sikap tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu. Bermaksud untuk melontarkan makian lagi, pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir Rukia. Kali ini lebih hangat dan lama. Ichigo hanya memagut bibir itu sambil menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap detik momen ini. Rukia masih tidak membalas pagutan itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Tidak bisa menghentikan ini. Karena Rukia tak kunjung membalas ciumannya, Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap dalam mata ungu yang sudah membuatnya terpesona itu. Mata indah itu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau melupakannya. Terserah kau mau menganggap ini serius atau tidak. tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Jika kau yang datang menghampiriku, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau masih ingat itu?"

"Tapi Ichigo... kita ini―"

Cup. Dan sekali lagi Ichigo menutup bibir itu dengan kecupannya. Menolak mendengar semua bantahan dari Rukia.

"Kau belum melaluinya Rukia. Siapa yang tahu tentang masa depan? Siapa yang tahu tentang hubungan kita selanjutnya? Aku dan kau... semua orang... tidak ada yang tahu. Kecuali Dia. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjalani semua ini dulu? Kau harus memberi kesempatan pada semua kemungkinan. Dan berikan kesempatan padaku untuk membuktikan, bahwa aku... bukan seorang bocah labil yang kau katakan itu."

Rukia menunduk diam.

Tapi Ichigo tak melihat Rukia yang berpikir keras itu. Kembali, Ichigo mencium bibir mungil itu. Masuk ke dalam permainannya. Bibir Ichigo menekan lembut bibir Rukia. Lagi-lagi... entah apa yang merasuki Rukia saat ini. Tanp sadar, Rukia justru membalas ciuman itu. Rukia yakin dia sudah gila. Benar-benar... gila.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna!

Huftt... akhirnya bisa update meski agak gaje ya? sekarang saya cuma mau fokusin IchiRuki dulu. mungkin chap depan baru deh masuk masalah utamanya. dan setelah masuk masalah utama, mungkin ada flashbacknya tentang Hisana. hohohoho...

maunya saya tuh update minggu kemaren. tapi banyak banget halangannya. suerr deh. nih udah ada di dokumen uplodnya tuh dari minggu kemarin. dan gak sempet banget buat ngpublishnya hehehehe...

maaf ya senpai kalo chap ini kurang bagus. atau malah gak bagus sama sekali. maaf banget yaaa... tulisan saya sepertinya kembali hancur gak karuan.

janji saya... saya bakal update semua fic saya yang udah ditunggu sama senpai. hehehe maaf kalo agak mengecewakan ya? soalnya beberapa hari ini saya rada gak enak badan. sebenernya sulit banget buat ngetik dalam keadaan gak enak badan. tapi ngeliat review dari senpai-senpai, rasanya jadi semangat 45 gitu. hehehee ok deh bales review... karena saya mulai ngelantur.

snow : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe Hisana sama Byakuya nikah ntar dibahas dichap depan. adegan flashback. hehehe Byakuya ama Rukia jelas tahu dong. hehehe kalo Isshin sih, kayaknya gak ngelepasin Rukia sampe dia bilang soal masa lalu Hisana 17 tahun lalu itu. hehehe tenang kok senpai saya usahakan ending yang bagus. hohoho

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe maaf senpai. bener. saya yang saya tulis. harusnya 17 tahun yang lalu. maklum, saya suka lupa sama angka. makanya jadi gitu. yang bener 17 tahun. hehehehe makasih koreksinya senpai.

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jadi dipanggil apa nih? Rukia ama Ichigo? ada dong. kan jelas tuh. hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe iya bersatu banget. hohoho tapi kayaknya jalan mereka gak mudah tuh... hhoho

Akirachan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya banget ya? tante ama bocah. hohohoho...

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... bener loh. emang udah tahu. jadi apa ya entar? hehhehe

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... hehhehe kayaknya si Ichi nafsuan banget ya? sampe gak mikirin dememnya lagi. ckckckck Rukia sama Isshin? nah itu di chap depan deh... hehehe

R : makasih udah review senpai... bener. Ichi nafsu! hahahahaah kayaknya suka tuh. secara ngingetin sama mantan... wkwkwkwkw

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe lega rasanya chap kemarin bagus buat senpai... hehehe tapi saya gak yakin sama chap ini. heheheh

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... Rukianya masih bingung senpai. kayaknya tuh. masih galau gak jelas. wkwkwkw wah adek atau kakak saya tiba-tiba jadi bingung nih... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... kan Ichi bilang bakal ngebenci selingkuhan bapaknya itu. hehehe tapi gak tahu ya reaksi Ichi pas tahu itu Hisana. kakaknya Ruki. pokoknya semua pertanyaan senpai ada di chap depan. deh. saya bakal kebutin di chap depan. hehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... heheheeh

Lichigo : makasih udah review senpai... duh jangan senpai dong. saya belum setaraf itu. Kin aja gak papa... hehehe

Yosh... udah semua?

ok deh. untuk chap depan saya usahain cepet update. terus kayaknya chap depan juga bakal banyak kejutan. semoga gak ngejutin. hehehehehe karena saya mau kebutin biar ini cepet selesai. ada 2 fic yang mau saya luncurin. tapi beguyur dulu deh... hehehe kagak sanggup updatenya...

ok... yang baca wajib review ya... biar tambah semangat nih updatenya... hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	8. Daughter

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk."

Isshin masih memijat pelipis kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak putra sulung angkatnya itu membawa pergi wanita itu. Isshin belum begitu puas menekan wanita itu. Jelas kedatangannya kemari adalah dirinya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wanita mungil itu tidak meneruskan balas dendamnya saja? Kenapa dia menghindari Isshin? Dan anak... anak siapa yang sebenarnya dilahirkan oleh Hisana? Apakah mungkin anak dari suaminya? Kenapa Isshin merasa menolak untuk mengakui semua itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ada perasaan mengganjal. Isshin seharusnya melihat siapa anak itu. Anak yang dilahirkan Hisana dengan pertaruhan nyawanya.

Begitu Isshin sadar, ternyata yang berdiri di depan mejanya adalah orang yang baru saja dia bicarakan tadi. Dengan pandangan datar, Isshin mendongak melihat wajah pria berambut hitam itu. Kini anaknya memandangnya penuh minat dan penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Isshin, merasa bahwa Kaien sudah pasti punya maksud tertentu di sini.

"Apa yang Tou-san inginkan dari Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Kaien telak. Dia merasa tak perlu lagi basa basi menanggapi ayah angkatnya ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Kenapa kau tanyakan wanita itu? Kau bilang dia hanya bawahanmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya apa yang kuinginkan dari Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Penyebab kematian Kaa-san Masaki, dan tentang pertengkaran delapan tahun yang lalu. Tou-san pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Mata Isshin membulat ketika Kaien menyebut masalah kematian Masaki dan pertengkaran delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia pikir, tak seorangpun anaknya yang tahu masalah ini. Sungguh. Lalu ada apa dengan Kaien?

"Tou-san pikir aku tidak tahu? Selama ini aku menutup mata dan telinga untuk menjaga perasaan Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin. Makanya aku diam dan bertindak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku tahu... soal wanita yang Tou-san cintai sebelum menikah dengan Kaa-san Masaki. Aku juga tahu... kalau Kuchiki Rukia mengingatkan Tou-san pada wanita itu." Jelas Kaien panjang lebar.

"Kau... sebenarnya kau tahu sampai dimana?"

"Kumohon Tou-san. Hentikan ini. Jangan mengganggu Kuchiki Rukia lagi. Demi Ichigo. Juga Yuzu dan Karin. Tou-san harus berhenti menemui wanita itu lagi. Seberapa besarpun keinginan Tou-san untuk bertemu dengan wanita masa lalu Tou-san, jangan lagi melibatkan Kuchiki Rukia." Pinta Kaien memohon. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Dia tak ingin sebenarnya ikut camput masalah ayahnya. Masalah masa lalunya ini. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut wanita mungil berambut hitam itu, Kaien tak punya jalan lain. Dia tak ingin Rukia tersakiti. Apalagi Kaien paham benar... seberapa benci Ichigo pada wanita masa lalu ayahnya. Kaien selama ini hanya diam dan tidak berniat mengungkitnya. Karena Kaien pikir semuanya sudah usai. Tapi ternyata Kaien salah. Semuanya belum usai. Apalagi semenjak Rukia ada di sini. Ayahnya selalu bersikap tidak wajar pada Rukia. Kaien selalu mengawasi itu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini. Dimana ayahnya begitu keras membentak dan menekan Rukia.

"Tahu apa kau. Kau masih muda. Belum paham apa yang kurasakan. Aku tak akan berhenti hanya karena kau yang memintanya. Dan soal ketiga anakku. Sudah seharusnya mereka menerima masa lalu ayahnya. Ibu mereka... sudah tidak ada."

"Tou-san!" bentak Kaien. Darahnya begitu mendidih ketika tanpa berpikir, Isshin malah dengan jelas mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana perasaanku, meninggalkan wanita yang kucintai. Terpisah selama 17 tahun. Dan ketika aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dia sudah tiada. Apa kau paham perasaanku? Apa kau tahu rasanya! Kalau kau tidak tahu, maka jangan ikut campur lagi! Keluarlah."

Meskipun Isshin membentaknya sedemikian dan menyuruh Kaien keluar, pria itu masih tetap bergeming. Dia tak mundur selangkahpun.

"Kalau begitu... maaf Tou-san. Akhirnya aku harus mengatakan hal ini. Tou-san tidak boleh mengganggu wanita itu lagi. Karena aku... sudah memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Membawanya untuk hidup bersamaku, agar Tou-san tak bisa lagi melihatnya."

"Shiba Kaien! Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya. Sangat tahu. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Presdir."

Kaien menunduk hormat pada ayah sekaligus atasannya itu. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kaien berhenti di koridor itu lalu menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dinding koridor. Sekarang dia tahu. Seberat apa beban Kuchiki Rukia. Pilihan yang bagus, jika Kuchiki Rukia menghindari ayahnya. Karena ayahnya... bukan orang yang mudah. Kaien tak bisa membayangkan apa yang seandainya terjadi, kalau ayah angkatnya itu tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menghentikan mobilnya di ujung sebuah lorong. Tak jauh dari lorong itu adalah rumah Ichigo. Mungkinkah itu kediaman rumah Shiba? Hari sudah beranjak malam. Sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali tidak tega menyuruh pemuda menyebalkan yang belum sepenuhnya sehat ini pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika Ichigo memaksa akan pulang sendiri, terpaksa Rukia memaksanya mengantarnya pulang. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu dia belum ingin pulang. Entah kenapa mendadak dia langsung ingin pulang. Apa yang dia pikirkan itu? Rukia tak mengerti.

Selesai mematikan mesin mobilnya, Rukia menoleh ke samping. Dan mendapati pemuda ini malah tertidur lagi. Tadi Rukia sengaja membawakannya dan memakaikannya selimut karena udara malam sangat dingin. Lama, Rukia memperhatikan wajah itu. Wajah yang terlihat damai. Baru kali ini Rukia memperhatikan wajah bocah ini begini dekat. Garis wajahnya, lekuk wajahnya, entah kenapa wajah ini terasa tidak begitu asing. Apakah karena mengingatkannya pada Shiba Kaien? Jika itu benar... pantas saja mereka bersaudara. Wajah yang begitu mirip. Tapi kembali pikiran lain memenuhi kepala Rukia. Rasanya bukan hanya mirip dengan mantan kakak kelasnya saja. Ada seorang lagi. Tapi entah siapa. Wajah siapa yang mengingatkannya pada Ichigo? Siapa?

"Ichigo. Rumahmu sudah sampai. Bangunlah..." ujar Rukia lembut sambil menggoyangkan lengan pemuda itu. Ketika Rukia memaksa mengantarnya pulang, Rukia minta alamat lengkap pemuda itu. Walaupun akhirnya, bocah sial itu menggodanya dengan segala macam. Ichigo menggeliat sebentar lalu membuka matanya dan mengerjapnya cepat beberapa kali. Mungkin pembiasan cahaya malam.

"Sudah sampai?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Ya. Sudah sampai. Turunlah. Aku juga mau pulang." Rutuk Rukia.

"Bukakan pintu untukku." Pinta Ichigo masih tetap bersandar di bangku penumpang itu. Mulut Rukia menganga dengan sukses.

"Hei! Batas kesabaran orang itu ada batasnya. Aku memperlakukanmu begini karena kau sakit! Coba kalau kau sudah sembuh, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mematahkan tulang-tulangmu!" ancam Rukia.

"Tuh 'kan. Kau selalu begitu. Baa-chan! Kau ini kenapa selalu marah-marah padaku? Aku 'kan tidak menyulitkanmu? Aku hanya minta dibukakan pintu. Karena kepalaku masih pusing. Kalau aku jatuh nanti bagaimana? Kalau tubuhku lecet dan―" Ichigo berhenti mengoceh karena sepertinya bibi itu sudah memandang sadis padanya.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan penuh emosi, Rukia melepaskan dengan kasar sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Mengitari mobil depannya untuk membuka pintu penumpang. Diam-diam Ichigo menyeringai geli. Alasan sakit, sungguh sangat berguna untuk Kuchiki Rukia.

Wanita mungil itu membuka pintunya dengan malas. Lalu menyingkirkan selimut Ichigo dan menyuruh dengan isyarat agar pemuda itu keluar. Ichigo patuh mengikuti perintahnya. Tapi baru akan menginjakkan kakinya di aspal, kepalanya pusing. Rasanya efek sakit kepala itu masih terasa hingga kini. Reflek Rukia memegangi lengan pemuda itu dan berwajah panik. Tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum geli.

"Lihat, kau masih saja cemas padaku. Tapi kau sok berakting marah padaku." Sindir Ichigo. Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan besar pemuda itu. Kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu malah bersandar di pintu mobilnya tanpa berniat bergerak selangkahpun. Kini Rukia tepat berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau bergerak? Kalau begini aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Baru saja Rukia mau melangkah, tangannya digenggam lemah oleh bocah orange itu. Sebetulnya, bisa saja Rukia menepis genggaman itu. Apalagi kelihatannya bocah itu belum sepenuhnya sehat. Paling tidak dia butuh istirahat sampai besok. Tapi... entah kenapa Rukia justru berhenti dan menatap bingung ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa... lain kali nanti... aku masih boleh datang ke apartemenmu? Kapanpun?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara seraknya. Padahal tadi dia mengoceh begitu panjang. Sekarang suaranya kembali serak.

"Kau ini... kalau sakit suka jadi orang gila ya?" sindir Rukia.

"Aku serius."

"Biar kutanya padamu. Apa selama ini... kau datang ke apartemenku, pernah minta ijin padaku untuk masuk? Pernah? Bukankah kau selalu saja seenaknya masuk tanpa peduli aku tidak suka padamu?"

Ichigo menunduk dan melepaskan genggamannya. Wajahnya terkesan merasa bersalah dan sedikit menyesal. Sekarang, entah kenapa lagi, Rukia merasa kata-katanya tadi cukup berlebihan. Meskipun sebenarnya itu betul.

"Datang saja. Kau boleh datang kapanpun kau ingin. Asal..." jeda sebentar karena Rukia ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi Ichigo merasa begitu penasaran dengan lanjutannya. Dia tak pernah melihat Rukia begini baik padanya. Jantung Ichigo mendadak gugup dengan lanjutan kalimat itu. Entah itu menyakitkan atau menenangkan untuknya.

"Asal kau jangan seperti kemarin. Jangan lagi berdiri di depan gedung apartemenku dalam cuaca buruk begitu. Apa kau tahu seberapa khawatir aku? Kupikir kau akan mati karena demam tinggimu. Kalau kau ingin membuat khawatir, setidaknya jangan padaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang menderita karena aku! Aku juga... tidak mau kau sakit karena menungguku begitu."

Sudah. Rukia memang sudah gila. Tanpa sadar dia mengatakan hal itu pada pemuda ini. Entah apa dipandang apa atau mau direndahkan bagaimana. Rukia sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Ini terlalu sulit. Sangat. Apalagi bocah ini terus menerus memberikannya keyakinan yang begitu mendalam. Memang salah memercayai bocah yang baru saja beranjak. Bocah... mana mungkin bisa memegang kata-katanya sendiri. Suatu saat perasaan itu pasti akan berubah. Tapi untuk saat ini... Rukia ingin berharap, bahwa apapun yang ditawarkan oleh bocah itu padanya adalah benar. Entah itu perasaannya... bahkan tubuhnya. Juga hatinya.

Ichigo memasang senyum lebar mendengar kata-kata wanita ini. Dia yakin sekarang Rukia sudah mulai memikirkan perasaannya. Sedikit lagi, pasti wanita ini akan terbuka untuknya. Dan akan menerimanya cepat atau lambat.

"Kalau begitu... kau tidak boleh protes setiap aku melakukan apapun padamu ya..."

"Hah?"

Tangan Ichigo bergerak menyentuh pipi wanita mungil itu. Lalu merambat mengelilingi lehernya hingga sampai di tengkuknya. Satu tangannya lagi menarik pinggang Rukia untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Entah mau dikatakan apa, Ichigo tak peduli. Laki-laki ini menekan lembut bibirnya ke dahi Rukia begitu tubuh mereka merapat. Menyesap aroma tubuh wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini. Dan wanita mungil ini diam saja dengan perlakukan Ichigo. Setelah puas menempelkan bibir hangatnya ke dahi wanita berambut hitam ini, Ichigo memeluknya rapat. Seolah ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskanmu." Lirih pemuda itu.

Rukia... dosamu... sungguh besar.

Membiarkan pemuda ini jauh lebih tersesat ke dalam dirimu. Mungkin tak akan ada jalan keluar lagi bagimu dan bagi pemuda ini untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kaien Onii-chan? Cepat sekali sudah datang kemari." Kata Yuzu tak percaya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Yuzu memberitahu bahwa Ichigo sudah kembali ke rumah. Meski dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Ichigo tak banyak bicara pada kedua adik kembarnya ini. Dia hanya masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Yuzu tampak membawa nampan makanan. Kaien ingin bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Ingin menanyakan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Kaien-Nii? Kau sudah datang?" sela Karin. Kaien melihat gadis kecil berambut hitam itu baru turun dari tangga. Tampaknya dia baru saja dari lantai dua. Lantai dimana kamar Ichigo berada.

"Ichigo?" tanya Kaien.

"Sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia sakit. Wajahnya pucat." Jelas Karin.

"Oh... kalau begitu kalian tidur saja. Besok masih sekolah 'kan? Biar aku saja yang membawa nampannya." Kaien mengambil alih nampan berisi makanan dan minuman juga obat-obatan itu dari tangan Yuzu. Sebenarnya dua kembar ini belum ingin tidur, tapi Kaien memaksanya. Ayahnya terbiasa pulang larut malam. Bahkan sering pulang ketika semua anaknya sudah tertidur. Dan untungnya dua kembar ini sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Tepatnya setelah kematian ibu mereka.

Kaien melangkah naik ke tangga menuju pintu berhiasankan angka 15 itu. Begitu membuka pintunya, dia melihat Ichigo yang memakai selembar kaus putih tengah tertidur di atas kasurnya dengan selimut penuh. Kaien meletakkan nampan itu di meja belajar Ichigo. Kemudian mendekat ke arah pemuda itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Agak dingin. Tapi wajahnya memang pucat. Mungkin masih pusing dan tidak enak badan.

"Nii-san?" mata Ichigo terbuka separuh ketika merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh dahinya.

"Yo! Dari mana saja kau ini. Semua orang cemas padamu. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak mau pulang, setidaknya hubungi aku, Yuzu atau Karin. Mereka sangat cemas tahu." Celoteh Kaien sambil mengambil kursi di meja belajar Ichigo. Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo sudah beralih jadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Yang penting aku baik-baik saja. Nii-san tidak perlu sampai sengaja datang malam begini." Balas Ichigo.

"Aku khawatir tahu. Memangnya seorang kakak sepertiku tidak khawatir pada adiknya? Oh... seorang lagi juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Kuchiki Senna. Tadi dia menemuiku dan bertanya tentangmu." Jelas Kaien panjang lebar.

Kuchiki Senna?

Oh... tampaknya temannya satu itu memang cemas padanya. Ichigo jarang bolos. Dan tadi dia bolos. Tentu saja gadis itu akan cemas padanya.

"Kau jangan menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik dan secantik Senna-chan. Nanti kau menyesal loh."

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Lebih baik dia bersama laki-laki yang menyukainya sepenuh hati. Aku tidak pantas untuk gadis sebaik itu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti yang pernah melakukan kesalahan besar saja." Sindir Kaien.

Yah... jika seandainya kakaknya ini tahu. Kesalahan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

"Naa Ichigo. Hari ini... aku bertengkar dengan Tou-san." Buka Kaien. Mata Ichigo membelalak lebar. Seingatnya... Kaien bukanlah orang yang pembangkang dan pembantah seperti dirinya. Kaien selalu menurut pada ayahnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun membuat ayahnya marah padanya. Tidak heran kalau ayahnya begitu sayang pada Kaien, meski dia bukan anak kandungnya.

"Kenapa? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Timpal Ichigo.

"Yah... karena menurutku... Tou-san sudah kelewatan. Kalau kau tahu ini, mungkin kau juga akan marah seperti aku. Mungkin juga lebih."

"Nii-san 'kan tahu. Tou-san selalu seenaknya. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Dan itu terjadi pada Kaa-san." Lirih Ichigo. Sakit sekali setiap kali mengingat ibunya. Ibunya yang sepanjang ini menderita. Bahkan sampai kematian menjemputnya.

"Karena itu Ichigo. Mungkin sebaiknya... aku menjauh dari Tou-san saja ya? Menikah... dan menetap di luar Jepang. Mungkin itu lebih baik."

"Kau ini kenapa. Tiba-tiba bicara menikah."

"Seharusnya aku membicarakan ini denganmu sejak lama. Aku sangat menyukai wanita itu. Mungkin lebih dari sekadar suka. Kalau aku nanti menikah, aku ingin menikah dengannya. Membawanya pergi dari sini. Dan hidup bahagia. Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu."

"Lakukan saja. Kau selalu melakukan semua hal tanpa berpikir dulu. Kenapa sekarang kau ragu? Apa... wanita itu tidak suka padamu?" goda Ichigo.

"Enak saja. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku? Aku hanya belum bertanya padanya. Apa menurutmu... aku langsung tembak saja dia ya?" tanya Kaien meminta saran. Sebenarnya Kaien sudah lama tidak curhat dengan adiknya satu ini.

"Tembak saja. Kau juga tidak muda lagi. Sebaiknya di umurmu seperti ini, segeralah menikah dan berikan aku keponakan laki-laki."

"Apa? Mana bisa secepat itu. Tapi... aku ragu. Wanita itu... bukan wanita sembarangan. Dia... tidak begitu saja mudah jatuh cinta. Orangnya sulit. Aku ragu aku akan berhasil."

"Wah... seleramu payah sekali. Jangan-jangan wanita itu tidak suka pria."

"Enak saja! Wanita secantik itu pasti suka pria tahu!"

"Lalu... siapa wanita itu? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Orangnya sudah kau kenal kok."

"Sudah... kukenal?" ulang Ichigo bingung. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi. Ichigo tak begitu banyak mengenal wanita mana saja yang dekat dengan kakaknya. Tapi...

"Yah. Kuchiki Rukia. Dia orangnya. Wanita yang pernah kau bilang cantik itu..."

"Kuchiki... Rukia? Kau... serius padanya?"

Ichigo terdiam. Dia tahu Kaien memang pernah membahas hal ini padanya. Tapi Ichigo tak menyangka bahwa akan seserius ini. Dia pikir, Kaien hanya tengah menggoda adik kelasnya saja saat itu.

"Tentu. Aku serius padanya. Yah... mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mengatakan semuanya padanya. Sedikti gugup sih. Eh... tapi kau jangan bilang pada keponakannya ya, Senna-chan. Nanti tidak jadi surprise lagi. Oh ya, kau istirahat saja. Wajahmu semakin pucat tuh."

Kaien beranjak meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo tahu... Rukia suka padanya. Tak perlu dibuktikan lagi. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Rukia tak akan menolak Kaien. Kenapa jadi... begini rumit.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei! Kau bilang mau temani aku... kenapa kau tidak datang?" rutuk Senna.

"Yang dekat dengannya 'kan kau. Masa aku mau ikut campur. Hei... manfaatkan saja kesempatan ini sebelum si dada besar itu yang duluan. Kau ini bodoh sekali sih." Balas Riruka.

"Tapi... kakaknya bilang, Ichigo tidak di rumah."

"Bukannya kau sudah tanya Keigo? Si bodoh itu 'kan menelpon Ichigo. Sudahlah! Kalau besok kau tidak membawa berita bagus, jangan salahkan aku, kalau kepala jeruk itu masuk besok, akan kubuat perhitungan!" tutup Riruka.

Senna mengeluh bingung. Dia masih memeluk keranjang buah itu sambil memaki ponselnya sendiri. Awalnya sepulang sekolah ini dia janji bersama Riruka akan datang menjenguk Ichigo. Tapi gadis berambut merah itu langsung membatalkan janji dan memaksa Senna untuk muncul sendirian di rumah ini. Senna mendapat alamatnya dari Keigo si bodoh itu. Memang tidak sulit sih mencarinya.

Senna setengah panik masuk ke rumah ini. Di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, rasanya aneh saja dia langsung datang kemari. Tapi... ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke rumah orang yang dia sukai itu.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Senna membunyikan bel rumah orang yang disukainya itu.

Terdengar suara gadis kecil dari dalam rumahnya. Dan benar saja. Ada seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya berusia 13 tahunan dengan rambut pirang cokelat berkuncit dua berdiri di ambang pintu rumah itu.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku Kuchiki Senna. Teman Ichigo. Apa... Ichigo ada?" tanya Senna ragu. Meskipun dia masih bingung siapa gadis ini, yang jelas gadis ini sudah pasti adiknya Ichigo.

"Oh... teman Onii-chan. Ya dia ada di kamarnya. Langsung saja naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas ya. Biar kuantar."

Apa? Ke kamarnya? Senna masuk ke kamar laki-laki?

Tanpa banyak bicara Senna menurut saja. Dia mengikuti langkah gadis kecil itu. Begitu tiba di lantai dua, gadis itu berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Rupanya memang ada. Ichigo tengah duduk bersandar di kasurnya sambil membaca komik. Laki-laki berambut orange itu juga terkejut melihat Senna tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera Ichigo menyuruhnya masuk. Tapi Senna masih gugup. Akhirnya, dia mulai bersikap biasa, ketika gadis kecil itu sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Senna meletakkan keranjang buahnya di atas meja belajar laki-laki ini. Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas. Tapi kesannya memang kamar anak laki-laki. Apalagi ada beberapa poster entah apa itu. Ichigo masih sibuk dengan komiknya.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak masuk? Tumben..." buka Senna sambil menarik kursi di meja belajar itu untuk mendekat ke kasur Ichigo.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sakit. Lagipula... tidak perlu sengaja datang menjengukku. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Kenapa? Kita teman 'kan? Oh ya... aku sudah meminjamkan beberapa catatan dari kelasmu. Sepertinya kelasmu tertinggal satu materi dari kelasku ya?" ujar Senna sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Ichigo.

"Hei... aku sedang membaca komik tahu. Masa kau suruh baca buku-buku ini. Aku baru sembuh dari sakit. Kalau kepalaku pusing lagi bagaimana?" rutuk Ichigo.

"Justru membaca komik itu yang bikin pusing tahu! Kau harus pelajari sekarang karena ujian sudah dekat." Nasihat Senna.

"Nah... kau lebih mirip kakak yang cerewet daripada teman yang baik."

"Terserah kau saja. Karena aku... tidak mau kau repotkan untuk bertanya soal-soal yang tidak kau mengerti itu."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu. Kau 'kan tidak tega melihatku tinggal kelas..." gurau Ichigo sambil kembali fokus pada komiknya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, lagi-lagi dahinya terasa panas akan sesuatu. Cepat-cepat Ichigo mengelak secara otomatis.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mengecek suhu tubuhmu tahu. Sudah agak mendingan. Berarti kau bisa masuk besok 'kan?" tanya Senna.

"Ehh? Y-ya... aku bisa masuk besok. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sakit parah sampai harus di rawat di rumah sakit."

Senna masih bersikap biasa pada Ichigo. Tapi tak dipungkiri, hatinya merasa sesak sesaat tadi. Baru sebentar Senna meletakkan tangannya di dahi laki-laki itu. Tapi dia langsung mengelak dan berwajah tidak nyaman. Apa mungkin Ichigo seperti itu karena dia sakit? Mungkinkah? Untuk saat seperti ini, Senna tak ingin banyak berkomentar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hah? Menjemputmu? Kau kira aku ini taksi? Enak sekali!" rutuk Rukia sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Ayolah Ba-chan. Jemput aku... kau kan bawa mobil. Tidak sulit 'kan?" rengeknya lagi di seberang telepon itu.

"Baiklah. Kau dimana?"

"Rumah Ichigo!" jawab Senna girang.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Menjenguk teman yang sakit. Aku tidak tahu kemarin dia bolos karena sakit. Jadi Oba-chan yang cantik. Aku tunggu 10 menit ya."

"Kalau mau minta jemput jangan banyak tingkah! Ya sudah tunggu di sana."

Rukia menutup teleponnya. Bagaimana mungkin Senna bisa ada di sana? Menjenguk? Apa Ichigo masih sakit ya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mendengar anaknya baru pulang―karena semalam Isshin tak sempat pulang meladeni dewan direksi sampai larut malam―ke rumah sesuai laporan Yuzu, Isshin berniat untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Apalagi Yuzu mengatakan bahwa Ichigo sakit. Meski kelihatannya dia sudah nampak sehat karena sudah istirahat seharian.

Baru saja tiba di pagar rumahnya, Isshin melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang diantar Yuzu keluar dari rumahnya. Gadis itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolah Ichigo. Temannyakah?

"Oh, Tou-chan sudah pulang? Onii-chan baru saja tidur." Ujar Yuzu. Mendengar gadis kecil itu memanggilnya ayah, Senna cepat-cepat menunduk hormat. Kaget karena tiba-tiba bertemu seperti ini.

"Ya. Kalau begitu biarkan dia istirahat. Lalu... siapa gadis ini?" Isshin memandang penuh tanya pada Senna.

"Temannya Onii-chan, dia sengaja datang menjenguk Onii-chan tadi." Jelas Yuzu.

"Ohh... menjenguk Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu Ichigo punya teman secantik ini. Apa kau tidak pacaran dengan anakku?" gurau Isshin. Entah perasaan apa, rasanya dia begitu dekat dengan gadis ini. Seakan ada perasaan ingin dekat dengan gadis ini.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok. Kami hanya teman Oji-san." Sahut Senna masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Yuzu tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena mendengar bunyi telepon berdering. Sekarang Senna begitu gugup berhadapan dengan ayahnya Ichigo. Ditambah lagi kenapa bibinya begitu lama menjemput dirinya!

"Kalau boleh tahu. Siapa namamu gadis cantik?" tanya Isshin lagi.

"Eh? Aku? Kuchiki... Senna. Itu namaku."

Isshin terdiam sejenak. Kuchiki. Nama wanita itupun Kuchiki. Apa ada yang salah di sini?

Mendadak suara ponsel terdengar. Rupanya ponsel dari anak itu. Isshin diam mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis ini. Tak berapa lama, pembicaraannya usai.

"Maaf Oji-san. Aku harus pulang. Bibiku... sudah menjemputku. Permisi."

Gadis berambut ungu itu pamit keluar dari pagarnya.

Isshin diam-diam melihat kemana gadis itu pergi. Dari jauh, Isshin melihat seorang wanita yang tak asing lagi berdiri dengan wajah kesal di depan mobilnya. Gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum lebar menanggapi ocehan yang dikeluarkan gadis berambut ungu itu.

Marganya Kuchiki. Dan Isshin tahu... Hisana sudah pindah ke Kuchiki. Gadis itu... memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Oba-chan. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah... gadis itu yang dimaksud oleh Rukia?

Gadis yang dilahirkan Hisana dan menyebabkannya meninggal dunia? Gadis itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih melontarkan beberapa makian pada gadis di sampingnya ini yang masih tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli orang yang menunggunya 10 menit di sana. Rukia tak menyangka dia akan datang lagi ke rumah itu. Sekilas, Senna menceritakan tadi kalau dia bertemu dengan ayahnya Ichigo. Berarti... Senna sudah melihat ayah dua laki-laki tampan itu. Senna bilang... ayah Ichigo begitu ramah padanya. Senna juga menceritakan bagian dimana ayah Ichigo menyangka Senna kekasihnya Ichigo. Rukia tertawa geli. Senna begitu antusias sekali bisa bertemu calon mertua. Oh... yang benar saja.

Ponselnya mendadak berdering. Dengan sebelah headsetnya, Rukia mengangkat telepon itu. Karena sekarang dia sedang menyetir.

"Ya Senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia begitu melihat calling-name-nya dari Kaien.

"Malam ini? Tentu ada... bertemu dimana? Baiklah. Jam tujuh aku kesana." Tutup Rukia. Tiba-tiba senpainya mengajaknya makan malam. Katanya ada hal penting pula.

"Heehh... Oba-chan! Kau mau kencan ya?" goda Senna.

"Kencan? Tidak. siapa yang kencan. Cuma makan malam biasa. Katanya ada hal penting."

"Hal penting? Sudah pasti Kaien Nii-chan mau menembakmu." Sindir Senna lagi.

"Nii-chan?" ulang Rukia tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Dia suka aku memanggilnya begitu. Oba-chan! Kau harus dandan yang cantik ya... jangan kecewakan Kaien Nii-chan. Dia itu pria yang sangat baik!"

"Sudahlah. Tutup mulutmu."

Memang aneh sih Kaien mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi selagi ada hal penting, bukankah sebaiknya diterima saja? Lagipula... dia sudah lama... tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya itu. Tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dari semalam. Kaien menelponnya di jam seperti ini?

"Ya ada apa Nii-san?" ujar Ichigo.

"Doakan aku ya." Kata Kaien gugup.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau perang di mana?" kelakar Ichigo. Rasanya begitu aneh mendengar Kaien mengatakan hal seperti itu. Out of character deh.

"Ini lebih menegangkan dari perang! Sebagai adik yang baik kau seharusnya mendoakan aku supaya berhasil." Rutuk Kaien.

"Memang kenapa?" ledek Ichigo.

"Malam ini... aku akan kencan dengan Kuchiki."

Senyuman yang awalnya tersungging indah di bibirnya mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Kuchiki mana lagi yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya ini. Selain...

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo meminta keyakinan.

"Hei... kalau sudah resmi nanti, kau tidak boleh memanggil nama kecilnya begitu. Yah... Kuchiki Rukia. Oh... sudah dulu ya. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Sampai jumpa Ichigo."

"Ehh! Nii-san! Tungg―"

Ichigo menatap frustasi pada ponselnya. Tak menyangka secepat ini Kaien akan bertindak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika wanita yang dia cintai akan jadi milik orang lain?

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Rukia tidak mungkin... Rukia hanya menyukainya saja. Itu pasti.

Tanpa berpikir, Ichigo mengambil jaketnya dan memilih keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mungkin sekitar 4-5 chap lagi ini tamat. tapi kalo lebih dari itu berarti yaa gitu deh. yang jelas gak akan sampe 20 chap

ini masih belum ada konflik ya? ya soalnya saya mau buat Senna ketemu dulu ama Isshin. terus perasaan Kaien, terus gitu deh...

saya tahu kalo chap ini HANCUR banget. tapi saya gak tahu lagi harus bikin seperti apa. mungkin juga masih bad mood. tapi semangat update fic. hehehehe maaf ya senpai kalo kecewa sama fic yang ini. saya terus menanti dukungan senpai untuk setiap fic saya. mungkin tanpa dukungan senpai sekalin. semua fic saya gak bakalan sampe sejauh ini.

ehh curcol gak penting, kenapa ya tiap kali Ichi pake baju bebas, dia selalu aja pake warna ungu? itukan warna kesukaan saya... hhohohohoho tambah lagi saya suka banget suara Ichi yang manggil nama Ruki... kyaa! kayaknya romantis gimana gitu! hehehehe

yaa balas review...

R : makasih udah review senpai... kalo soal direstuin apa nggak saya belum tahu, apalagi soal hamil... hahaha kan baru sekali senpai. tungguin aja chap depan. saya belum fokus sampe klimaksnya. maaf ya senpai... hehehehe

Alexandra alran yesterday : makasih udah review Alex... boleh panggil gitu? hehehe iya, sejak awal, saya emang gak nonjolin romance di sini. karena yang ditonjolin masalah Rukia. tapi tenang, chap depan, saya bakal bikin romance semanisnya. tapi... gak tahu deh bakal manis apa nggak. heheheh

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... heheheh jangan gitu dong,,, saya kan jadi maluu hahahah ehh anaknya Hisana? kan Senna ya? hehehehe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... hehheh nih udah update maaf agak lama yaa hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... iya saya beneran lupa sama angka. ketulis 13 saya ingetnya beda umur Ruki ma Ichi. hehehehehe nih di chap ini udah jelas kan Kaien mau ngomong apaan? hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... maunya gitu senpai, mau saya selesaiin jadi satu. tapi entah kenapa nggak bisa. tetep gak bisa walo dipaksa. jadinya malah hancur begini. maaf ya senpai. hehehehe saya bakal berusaha di chap depan deh...

Hanari 18unnse : makasih udah review... hehehehe jangan senpai dong... KIn aja heheheh ooo endingnya? belum tahu nih bakalan merana atau bahagia... doain aja yang terbaiknya... hehheheh

FYLIN -chan : makasih udah review senpai... saya malah mau ngakak bikin adegan Ichi itu. rasanya ooc banget sihhh... hahahah tapi syukurlah senpai suka... hheheh

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... iya dong. harus jaim... kan depan bocah... hehehehe

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe seneng deh bisa liat review senpai terus... hehhehe nih udah update... review lagi yaaa

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... hehehe jangan dong jedotin palak. ntar jidatnya tambah lebar deh... heheheheh

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe sebenernya iya sih. Ruki tuh mulai galau pas tahu senpainya ada di kantor, terus istrinya Isshin udah ninggal. jdi dia mulai ragu. apa bisa berhasil. ada juga dia yang khawatir senpainya bakal kecewa sama dia karena balas dendamnya ni... heheheh

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe Senna ma Kaien? ngomongin Ichigo dong... masa Ruki? hehehehe

Xiah Julli : makasih udah review senpai... heheheeh iya nihh senpai jarang nongol di review saya... hehehehe padahal saya kan kangen... hehehe makasih udah dipuji gitu... saya jadi maluu dehhh hehehe mungkin chap depan deh baru bisa dikeluarin semua masalahnya... sabar aja yaa heheh... wuah? di fave ama senpai? rasanya saya mau terjun dehh seneng banget... bolee banget kok... saya makasih malah fic hancur ini di fave ama senpai... hhehe

ok deh udah saya bales. maaf ya kalo hancur. saya tahu kayaknya kualiatas tulisan saya agak turun sekarang, walo emang belum sampe taraf kayak novel resmi gituuu hehehe

seperti biasa, yang baca wajib review.. agar saya tahu apa fic ini layak lanjut apa nggak... hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	9. Hate or Love?

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia memasuki gedung tempat restoran yang dimaksud oleh senpai-nya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak makan malam di sebuah restoran seperti ini. Rukia memang tipe wanita yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan makan di rumah. Kalau bukan karena tidak sempat makan di rumah, biasanya Rukia baru makan di luar. Dan makan malam kali ini sama sekali tidak ada pikiran apapun. Apalagi yang dimaksudkan Senna barusan. Tidak ada apapun yang terlintas. Dan ngomong-ngomong... Rukia sudah lama tidak berkunjung lagi menemui kakak iparnya itu. Yah, selain banyak masalah, entah itu di kantor atau di rumahnya, atau di dalam dirinya, Rukia jadi tidak pernah lagi berkunjung untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar saja pada kakak iparnya itu. Padahal... kakaknya sudah menitipkan kakak iparnya padanya. Seharusnya Rukia lebih perhatian. Bukan hanya berpikir soal balas dendamnya saja.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Rukia bergegas menggerakkan kaki mungilnya menuju pintu restoran itu. Well, restoran itu kelihatan berkelas dan cukup romantis tempatnya. Memang tempat makan malam khusus pasangan sepertinya. Rukia tak pernah tahu kalau senpai-nya ini punya selera seperti ini.

Begitu pelayan menanyakan meja untuk Rukia, Rukia menjelaskan kalau dia menunggu seseorang. Dan pelayan itu hanya menanyakan nama Rukia. Begitu Rukia menyebutkan namanya, pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengantar Rukia. Sepertinya pelayan itu mengerti siapa Rukia dan siapa yang ditunggunya. Dan benar saja.

Pelayan itu membawanya ke sebuah meja yang berada di deretan jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan di depan gedung restoran ini. Apalagi letak restoran ini berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi. Senpai-nya, duduk sambil membelakanginya. Pelayan itu bergegas maju dan memberitahu senpai-nya kalau Rukia sudah datang. Dengan penuh senyum, Kaien berdiri dan menyambut Rukia. Dan jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat Kaien berpenampilan rapi selain di kantor. Blazer santai berwarna hitam, dan baju kaos berwarna putih. Celana jeans hitam. Rukia tak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau sebenarnya penampilan senpai-nya hari ini terlihat begitu menawan. Mungkin karena sering melihat Kaien berpakaian rapi di kantor, jadi Rukia lupa kalau senpai-nya ini juga menarik kalau berpakaian semi formal begini. Kaien menyilakan Rukia duduk dan langsung menanyakan pesanan Rukia. Mereka sudah memesan dan hanya berbasa basi sejenak. Kaien juga bilang kalau mereka makan dulu sebelum bicara. Jadi setelah makanan pesanan mereka tiba, Rukia dan Kaien langsung menyantapnya dan saling membicarakan hal lucu mengenai masa lalu mereka.

Masa lalu dimana senpai-nya itu selalu dikejar gadis-gadis dan tingkah nakal senpai-nya sampai betapa hebatnya seorang Shiba Kaien di dalam pelajaran. Dan semua itu sungguh membuat Rukia kagum bukan main. Tapi tentu saja Rukia terlalu gengsi untuk jujur soal itu. Dia tak mau senpai-nya jadi berpikiran aneh kalau Rukia memujinya begitu. Walau sudah lewat beberapa belas tahun tetap saja Rukia adalah tipikal wanita yang menjaga kata-katanya.

Hingga akhirnya makanan pembuka dan utamanya selesai, tinggal dessert yang belum, tapi Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Masa Cuma mengajaknya makan saja? Tentu bukan.

"Senpai. Kita sudah makan malam. Tapi kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku. Katamu ada yang penting kan?" ujar Rukia sambil menatap penuh tanya pada Kaien.

"Eh? Oh... aku bilang begitu ya?" kata Kaien salah tingkah. Dia mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tidak fokus menatap Rukia. Kali ini Rukia merasa aneh.

"Ayolah Senpai. Jangan begitu. Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Rukia lagi. Sampai saat ini Rukia sama sekali belum memikirkan apapun tentang senpainya. Belum...

"Anoo... Kuchiki. Sebenarnya... ahh sial! Kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini." Gumam Kaien sambil tetap menggaruk belakang lehernya. Tangannya mulai menarik-narik ujung taplak meja. Dia masih tetap tidak fokus memandang Rukia yang penasaran.

"Astaga Senpai. Kau lucu sekali... kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Seperti anak SMA yang mau menyatakan cinta saja..." dan tentu maksud Rukia adalah 100 persen gurauan. Rukia menunduk untuk menyantap dessert-nya tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Kaien yang berubah pucat dan panas dingin.

"Ehh? Me-menyatakan... apa?" ulang Kaien gugup. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap senpai-nya tanpa maksud apapun.

"Menyatakan cinta. Kenapa? Apa Senpai sudah punya wanita yang kau sukai? Katakan padaku. Seperti apa wanita itu..." ujar Rukia penasaran. Tentunya masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Wanita itu? Wanita... yang kusukai?"

"Ya. Jadi... benar ada wanita yang Senpai sukai?"

"Ada." Jawab Kaien singkat. Rukia diam sambil memasang ekspresi penasaran, tentunya dengan wajah penuh senyum juga. Tapi Rukia mulai merasa, pandangan Kaien sekarang hanya ada padanya dan lurus ke dalam mata ungunya. Rukia sadar itu.

"Memang... ada wanita yang kusukai. Dan sudah lama. Aku hanya takut mengatakannya. Aku takut dia akan menolakku dan memandang aneh padaku karena aku menyukainya."

"Wanita seperti apa yang bisa menolak dan memandang aneh padamu Senpai?" canda Rukia.

"Yah. Wanita pendek, cantik, tegas, pintar, punya prinsip, dan sangat baik."

"Wah... beruntung sekali Senpai bisa menyukai wanita seperti itu. Seperti apa orangnya? Benarkah dia pendek? Apa sependek aku?" lagi Rukia bermaksud menghibur.

"Dia memang sependek dirimu. Berambut hitam dan bermata ungu. Dia bahkan selalu memanggilku Senpai meski aku bosnya. Dan aku... sangat suka setiap kali mendengar suaranya memanggilku Senpai."

"Eh? Sependekku, berambut hitam dan... bermata..." Rukia terdiam hingga kalimat itu. Jarang ada wanita yang berperawakan seperti itu. Apalagi penjelasan terakhir senpai-nya itu. Kini ekspresi senyum yang dilukiskan Rukia di wajahnya berubah jadi bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Senpai... wanita itu..." kata Rukia lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya Kuchiki. Kaulah wanita itu."

Rukia tak tahu kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Bukan hal buruk senpai-nya menyukainya. Tapi hal buruk yang terjadi, kalau senpainya tahu siapa dirinya. Apalagi hubungan Rukia dengan Presdir tempat Kaien bekerja. Dan juga... hubungannya dengan laki-laki ingusan bernama Ichigo. Rukia menunduk dengan mata yang nyaris berkaca. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Tidak. Shiba Kaien memang pria dewasa yang menarik yang selama ini diimpikannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Setiap kali melihat wajah Kaien, yang terbayang justru wajah bocah itu. Dan dia... saat ini... benar-benar tidak pantas untuk seorang Shiba Kaien.

"Senpai... maaf, tapi aku―"

"Kumohon jangan minta maaf Kuchiki. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maaf apapun darimu. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Hanya itu saja. Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku... adalah seorang pria yang siap untuk mendampingimu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untukmu. Jadi... apapun jawabanmu. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maaf."

"Senpai..."

"Tolong Kuchiki. Berikan kesempatan pada hatimu untuk menerimaku. Kau berhak untuk bahagia dan dicintai siapapun. Jangan terikat pada masa lalumu. Aku akan menerima segala hal yang terjadi padamu. Aku juga siap menerimamu apa adanya. Aku juga tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Percayalah. Aku hanya ingin... bahagia bersamamu. Karena kaulah wanita yang aku pilih."

Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Hatinya juga terasa sakit sekali.

"Aku... tidak pantas untukmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Aku ini... sudah sangat kotor Senpai. Aku bahkan tidak berhak dicintai siapapun."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku tak akan bertanya apa alasanmu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi percayalah. Aku siap menanggung apapun penderitaanmu. Aku siap bersamamu kapanpun―"

"Bukan itu Senpai. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku ini... bukan lagi wanita baik-baik yang kau kenal 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku ini sudah jadi wanita yang sangat jahat. Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu hanya untuk bersama wanita brengsek sepertiku. Jadi... kumohon... jangan berikan hatimu untuk wanita seperti aku."

"Kuchiki. Aku―"

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah membicarakan ini. Dan aku akan bersikap seolah Senpai tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Tolong... maafkan aku."

Rukia mengambil tas tangannya dan bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kaien padanya. Sejujurnya itu adalah hal terindah yang nyaris sama sekali tidak pernah dia mampu impikan. Bahkan mungkin, Rukia sendiri tidak berani memimpikan hal itu. Kaien terlalu baik untuknya. Sungguh. Dia terlalu... baik. Bahkan Rukia tak sampai hati untuk menyeret Kaien ikut dalam balas dendamnya yang sempat terlupakan itu.

"Rukia!"

Begitu keluar dari gedung restoran itu, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange menyala berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tentu saja mata Rukia membelalak lebar. Tidak menyangka hal seperti ini...

"Kau... sudah bertemu... Nii-san?" tanyanya lambat-lambat begitu tiba di depan wanita mungil ini. Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya memerah. Rukia tak berani membayangkan kalau pemuda ini berlarian dari rumahnya menuju tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau itu baru sembuh dari sakit! Kau mau sakit lagi?" bentak Rukia. Meski wajahnya ingin marah, tapi karena masih terpengaruh suasana tadi, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis.

"Hah? Aku... sebenarnya..."

"Kuantar kau pulang dan jangan banyak protes kalau kau tidak mau aku habisi sekarang!" ancam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepanjang jalan dari gedung restoran itu sampai ke rumahnya, Ichigo hanya mencuri lihat ke arah wanita pendek yang asyik menyetir ini. Darimana Ichigo tahu tempatnya? Tentu saja. Kaien selalu ingin melamar seseorang ke gedung itu. Katanya sih... tempat itu pernah jadi saksi bisu dari peristiwa paling bahagia sedunia. Entah peristiwa apa. Yang jelas Kaien suka sekali tempat itu. Dan Ichigo cukup tahu itu. Kalau seandainya Rukia sudah menemui Kaien, lalu kenapa Rukia keluar sendirian dari restoran itu. Wajahnya juga seakan ingin menangis dan menahan emosi. Terlebih lagi... apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan oleh Kaien hingga membuat ekspresi wanita ini jadi aneh? Seingatnya... Kaien-lah yang ingin menyatakan cinta. Kalau Kaien yang ditolak―dan mudah-mudahan itu benar―harusnya Kaien-lah yang mau menangis. Ichigo jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Turunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Kata wanita itu singkat. Wajahnya terkesan datar. Tapi masih menyiratkan kesedihan. Ichigo tidak langsung menuruti kata-kata wanita itu. Meski memang mobilnya sudah dihentikan di beberapa rumah sebelum rumah Ichigo. Dan suasana malam ini juga cukup sepi.

"Kubilang turun! Kau tidak dengar!" bentak Rukia. Tapi karena itu matanya jadi memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. Merasa matanya mulai basah, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggenggam setir mobilnya dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Nii-san? Apa yang Nii-san katakan? Beritahu aku..." pinta Ichigo berusaha selembut mungkin. Dia tahu ada yang membuat Rukia begini tertekan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini bukan masalah untuk bocah sepertimu!" masih Rukia memasang suara tegas, tapi tetap tidak memalingkan wajahnya.

Perlahan, Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti dan menyentuh lembut bahu wanita itu. Ichigo pelan-pelan mengulurkan sebelah tangan lainnya yang tidak menyentuh bahu wanita itu untuk memalingkan wajah Rukia. Dan untungnya, wanita mungil ini sama sekali tidak menyentakkan tangan Ichigo atau berteriak padanya. Dia hanya diam dan... menangis. Matanya merah dan basah.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku..." lirih Ichigo sambil mengusap pelan pipi putih Rukia yang basah itu. Mata ungunya terlihat pedih.

"Senpai... sungguh pria baik. Sangat baik... tapi kenapa... kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitinya... aku hanya tidak mau dia kecewa padaku... dia tidak pantas untuk wanita seperti aku. Aku ini wanita jahat yang―"

Ichigo menarik seluruh tubuh mungil Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu semakin menangis dalam dekapannya. Jadi... Rukia mungkin menolaknya ya... sebuah pernyataan lega yang membuat wajah Ichigo tersenyum licik. Sambil mengusap pelan punggung wanita itu, Ichigo mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Rukia sambil menyesap wanginya.

"Yah... kau benar. Kaien terlalu baik untukmu. Karena kau wanita jahat, jadi kau harus bersama orang yang jahat juga. Untungnya aku termasuk laki-laki jahat."

Rukia mendorong kuat dada Ichigo yang mendekapnya dan memandang Ichigo sadis sambil melotot padanya. Padahal matanya masih begitu basah.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu!"

"Kenapa? Kau pasti menolak Kaien 'kan?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Hanya aku satu-satunya laki-laki jahat yang boleh memilikimu. Dan kau... hanya boleh untukku."

"Siapa kau ini seenaknya saja! Lepaskan! Pulang sana!" bentak Rukia lagi.

Tapi kedua lengan mungilnya sudah ditahan oleh Ichigo. Perlahan dengan seringaian liciknya, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil gadis itu. Menahannya di sandaran kursinya dan menekan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Puncaknya, bibir tipis Ichigo sudah menekan dengan lembut bibir Rukia. Rukia terbelalak, dan berusaha memberontak dalam paksaan itu. Tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong-dorong dada Ichigo dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo di lengannya. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Yah... tidak mungkin berhasil.

Bibir Ichigo terus menekan kuat bibir Rukia hingga Rukia mengalah dan mengerang di antara ciuman mereka. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena Ichigo tidak mau melepaskan ciuman itu. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibir Rukia dan menghisap kuat bibir bawah wanita bermata ungu itu. Setelah puas menghisap seluruh bibir mungil itu, Ichigo menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya. Hanya sedikit. Mungkin hanya tiga senti. Mata cokelatnya menatap lekat mata ungu yang masih basah itu. Sungguh, Rukia yang seperti ini, seakan ditawan oleh mata cokelat yang serius menatapnya itu. Dengan nafas memburu dan bergetar, bahkan menelan ludahnya saja Rukia sungguh kesulitan, Rukia berusaha berteriak lantang lagi sambil meronta dalam genggamannya.

"Lepaskan Ichigo!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menciummu?"

Kontan saja wajah Rukia memerah.

"Memang aku... tidak boleh berpikir, alasan kenapa kau menolak Kaien... adalah karena aku?"

"Ichigo..." kali ini Rukia tidak membentaknya lagi. Benar. Salah satu alasannya memang bocah ini.

"Kau punya sejuta alasan untuk menolak Kaien. Tapi kau tidak punya satupun alasan untuk menolakku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Mungkin aku punya seribu juta alasan untuk lebih menolakmu." Balas Rukia.

"Tidak akan. Walaupun ada alasan itu, tapi kau tidak akan menolakku. Karena kau... sudah jatuh cinta padaku."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali mencium Rukia. Kali ini ciumannya lembut. Tidak ada tekanan apapun. Ichigo semakin memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Kini akal sehat Rukia sudah terbang entah kemana. Dia justru membalas ciuman itu. Bahkan ketika Ichigo memberikan sinyal untuk masuk ke dalamnya, Rukia justru membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Ichigo mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya. Menjilat permukaan mulutnya, giginya bahkan menghisap kuat lidahnya. Ciuman itu begitu terasa panas. Tapi terasa begitu lembut. Ichigo tidak lagi pemaksa seperti awalnya. Bahkan genggaman Ichigo di lengan Rukia berpindah menuju ke wajah Rukia dan menangkupnya. Sedangkan tangan Rukia mencengkeram kaos di dada Ichigo menahan getar tubuhnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Desahan dan erangan silih berganti dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Ciuman itu bahkan mungkin tidak ada ujung pangkalnya. Tapi mereka masih dalam batas waras. Tidak sampai melakukan hal lebih dari ciuman.

Setelah beberapa menit, ciuman itu dihentikan. Rukia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ichigo kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengecup lembut kening wanita yang dicintainya ini. Begitu dicintainya. Ichigo tahu dia pemuda labil yang belum paham makna sebuah cinta. Tapi percayalah... Ichigo tak akan selabil itu pada wanita ini. Karena sekarang... Kuchiki Rukia adalah sebagian dirinya yang sulit dihilangkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Bahkan hari ini ketika jam istirahat dia datang menghampiri kelas Senna. Biasanya untuk menanyakan mata pelajaran. Ichigo juga ingat Senna bilang kelasnya tertinggal satu materi. Bukannya di kelas Ichigo tidak ada murid yang lebih pintar dari Senna. Ada. Pasti ada. Tapi itu tadi. Ichigo jarang akrab dengan teman kelasnya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat sepuluh nama di kelasnya dengan benar. Yah kecuali di luar perhitungan seperti si bodoh Asano Keigo-lah. Walaupun mau dilupakan juga rasanya mustahil melupakan orang semacam itu.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi waktu kau menjenguk kepala jeruk itu?" sindir Riruka setelah Ichigo keluar dari kelas Senna setelah mendapat ajaran singkat dari Senna. Ichigo itu orang yang cepat tanggap. Tapi itu tadi... dia juga orang yang cepat lupa.

"Apanya... biasa saja."

"Hei! Biasanya bagaimana. Kau itu ke rumahnya. Bukan ke kelasnya tahu! Jadi setidaknya adalah sedikit spesial."

"Apa? Ehh... aku bertemu ayahnya."

"Ayahnya? Seperti apa Ayahnya? Kau bilang kau sudah bertemu kakak Ichigo. Katamu juga kakaknya sangat tampan dan mirip Ichigo. Jadi Ayahnya..."

"Tidak. Ayahnya... biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya... tidak begitu asing dekat dengan Ayahnya itu. Walau hanya mengobrol singkat, tapi terasa dekat sekali. Apalagi dia baik dan ramah."

"Heh? Benarkah begitu? Atau jangan-jangan... kau memang jodoh dengan Ichigo. Makanya dekat dengan Ayahnya saja sudah terasa begitu dekat."

"Kurasa... tidak seperti itu."

Entahlah... karena Riruka yang tanya, Senna jadi kepikiran. Karena selama ini, dia dekat dengan ayahnya sendiri saja agak terasa canggung. Makanya Senna tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya sekarang. Tapi Senna tahu, ayahnya sekarang ini sangat menyanyanginya. Ada yang aneh. Perasaan yang aneh. Atau Cuma... perasaan saja?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menarik nafas panjangnya. Lalu mengeluarkannya juga. Dia masih mempersiapkan hatinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Direktur-nya. Semalam sejak pembicaraan itu, Kaien sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Mungkin... Kaien masih kesal padanya karena kelakuannya itu. Tapi Rukia memutuskan harus melupakannya. Dia harus profesional.

Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan langsung mendapa ijin masuk. Begitu masuk, Rukia melihat Kaien yang tengah sibuk di meja kerjanya sambil meneliti beberapa berkas penting. Rukia tak tahu Kaien juga memakai kacamata kalau sedang bekerja. Sesaat Rukia terpesona melihat wajah serius sang senpai itu. Rasanya... seperti bukan melihat Shiba Kaien.

"Ada masalah apa Kuchiki?" ujar Kaien yang sadar tamunya itu belum beranjak dari pintu masuknya. Setelah Kaien menegurnya, wanita itu baru beranjak dan berdiri di depan mejanya sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas.

"Saya perlu tandatangan Direktur untuk menyetujui usulan proyek yang sudah di lakukan di Kyoto. Ini mengenai proyek yang akan dirintis bulan depan." Jelas Rukia.

"Jadi... klien lain sudah setuju dengan usulan ini?" tanya Kaien. Tapi matanya tetap fokus pada lembaran berkas yang disodorkan Rukia tadi.

Benarkah ini senpai-nya? Kemarin-kemarin, Kaien masi bersikap ramah dan selalu tersenyum lebar setiap kali Rukia datang ke ruangannya dan bercanda. Tapi ini... apakah hal semalam masih berpengaruh padanya? Apakah Rukia semalam keterlaluan? Tapi... bukan tanpa maksud Rukia mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin Kaien merasa―

"Kuchiki? Kau mendengarkan aku?" kini mata Kaien beralih menatap datar pada Rukia.

"Hah? Oh... itu..."

"Kalau kau sedang bekerja, jangan memikirkan hal lain. Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu. Anggap semuanya tidak ada saat kau sedang bekerja."

"Baik." Jawab Rukia patuh.

Kaien menandatangani berkas itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan ragu. Karena wajah pria itu masih datar padanya. Jadi...

"Aku tidak marah. Sungguh. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu." Dan entah mengapa kini Rukia bisa melihat kembali senyum cerah senpainya itu. Senyum yang sangat disukainya.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku agak kesal karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tadi malam. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Awalnya aku juga tidak mau memikirkannya. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali melihatmu aku ingin marah saja."

"Marah?" ulang Rukia gugup.

"Ya marah. Karena kau... tidak mau membiarkanku tahu alasannya kenapa kau menolakku. Juga mengatakan berkali-kali kalau kau wanita jahat yang tidak pantas untukku. Ayolah Kuchiki... semua wanita itu jahat tahu. Tapi... tidak ada satupun wanita yang tidak pantas untuk seseorang. Cinta itu... bisa menilai siapa yang pantas dan siapa yang tidak. jadi jangan lagi bicarakan soal ketidakpantasanmu itu. Aku sangat marah kalau kau masih mengatakan hal itu. Mengerti."

"Ya..." ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nah... itu baru Kuchiki yang kukenal. Jadi... aku tidak akan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin malam itu. Aku tetap akan menunggumu. Menunggumu sampai kau siap menerimaku. Boleh?"

"Senpai..."

"Boleh 'kan Kuchiki? Aku benar-benar ingin... melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Rukia tak mengerti kata-kata itu, sungguh.

"Terutama dari Presdir."

Dan kata-kata terakhir itu sukses membuat Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Sejauh mana senpainya ini tahu soal dirinya?

.

.

*KIN

.

.

"Dimana Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Isshin.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menemui Rukia, tapi yang muncul malah Shiba Kaien.

"Dia sedang makan siang dengan beberapa klien." Jelas Kaien.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku lihat dia sedang senggang tadi. Kau jangan coba-coba menyembunyikannya. Kau melarangnya menemuiku kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar." Jawab Kaien tegas.

"Apa? Kau! Berani sekali kau terhadap ayahmu sendiri!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Meskipun dia mengingatkanmu pada wanita masa lalumu, Kuchiki Rukia tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!"

"Siapa bilang tidak ada? Kau tidak tahu satu fakta penting bukan? Bahwa Kuchiki Rukia itu adalah adik dari wanita yang kucintai. Adik kandung Hisana. Dia datang kemari untuk balas dendam padaku. Membalas kematian kakaknya. Itu yang kau tidak tahu mengenai Kuchiki Rukia!"

Mata Kaien melebar. Tidak menyangka secepat ini dia...

"_Bukan itu Senpai. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku ini... bukan lagi wanita baik-baik yang kau kenal 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku ini sudah jadi wanita yang sangat jahat. Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu hanya untuk bersama wanita brengsek sepertiku. Jadi... kumohon... jangan berikan hatimu untuk wanita seperti aku."_

Makanya dia menolak mati-matian untuk menerima ketulusan Kaien.

"Apa... maksud Tousan sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu wanita seperti apa Kuchiki Rukia itu! Dan Hisana meninggal... Hisana meninggal... dia bilang karena melahirkan seorang anak. Hisana memang sudah menikah. Tapi aku yakin, anak yang dilahirkannya itu adalah anakku. Aku yakin itu, karena Hisana sempat memintaku menikahinya. Kalau saja... kalau saja aku tidak mendadak menikah dengan Masaki... dan aku ingin anakku dari Hisana!"

"Tou-san... anak apa maksud Tou-san..."

"Karena aku yakin... Kuchiki Rukia... tahu siapa sebenarnya Kuchiki Senna itu. Seorang gadis yang sempat datang kemarin ke rumahku."

Tangan Ichigo yang memegang kenop pintu ruangan ayahnya itu berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa ikut dingin tak karuan. Kalau saja dia tidak sadar pada dirinya, mungkin sekarang dia lebih memilih ambruk dan hilang ingatan.

Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bahwa dia membenci siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu ayahnya yang menyebabkan kematian ibunya. Kenapa... kenapa orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan wanita sialan itu malah... dua orang yang... dia kenal baik. Dan... Ichigo sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada... Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Maaf Rukia... aku... aku hamil..."_

"_Byakuya... sudah setuju menikahiku. Dan dia... bersedia menerima anak ini."_

"_Aku mungkin... akan mati kalau mempertahankan bayi ini. Tapi Rukia... apa kau tahu? Kebahagiaan terbesar untukku adalah melihat anak ini lahir dengan selamat dan tumbuh dewasa."_

"_Aku memang egois. Meminta kakak kelas yang mencintaiku setulus hati dan menungguku selama ini, hanya untuk menyembunyikan anak ini. Bahkan aku belum pernah membalas cintanya sampai saat ini. Rukia... apa aku salah?"_

"_Sekali saja... sekali Rukia... kumohon... jangan benci anak ini. Jangan benci ayah anak ini. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Jadi... bencilah aku."_

"_Rukia... lupakan semua ini. Jangan mengatakan soal balas dendam lagi. Kumohon padamu. Jangan buat... jangan buat Presdir menderita lagi."_

Rukia sadar dia sudah tiba di apartemennya sendiri. Hari bahkan beranjak malam.

Kata-kata mendiang kakaknya terlintas begitu saja.

Kata-kata terakhirnya. Dan Rukia benci bila harus mengingat ini. Sampai akhirpun kakaknya tetap memikirkan pria brengsek itu. Apa dia tidak tahu semenderita apa kakaknya? Jadi... apakah salah Rukia membiarkan pria itu juga menderita selama ini?

Pria sialan itu beruntung karena Rukia tidak jadi membalas dendam karena banyak pertimbangan untuknya.

Yah... kakaknya bodoh dan egois. Dan entah kenapa... semuanya seakan terulang pada dirinya. Dia juga tak bisa menerima kakak kelas yang mencintainya setulus hati dan membiarkannya menunggu. Walaupun Rukia mati-matian menolak itu, tapi Rukia tak bisa mencegahnya juga. Kakak iparnya memang terlalu baik. Terlalu mencintai kakaknya.

Dan sungguh... Rukia tak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi pada Kaien. Tidak ingin.

Lelah dan penat berkumpul jadi satu dalam tubuhnya.

Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu-lampunya. Sebaiknya dia mandi dulu atau―

Bell apartemennya berbunyi.

Rukia melirik ke arah monitor interkom-nya. Bocah itu?

Bahkan wajahnya terlihat tergesa dan buru-buru. Berkali-kali memencet bell apartemen sekaligus menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia bingung dengan tingkah bocah ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Rukia membuka pintunya.

Rukia langsung melangkah mundur, saat bocah itu masuk dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang menahan emosi. Bibirnya bergetar. Rukia bingung. Apa bocah ini bermaksud marah padanya? Karena apa?

"Ichigo kau kenapa? Apa ya―mmphh!"

Begitu pintu apartemen itu tertutup sempurna, Ichigo dengan emosi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah mungil Rukia dan langsung menciumnya dengan kasar. Menekannya dengan kuat dan memaksanya membalas ciuman aneh ini. Rukia berkali-kali mendorong dan memukul-mukul dada bidang pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini untuk menjauh darinya. Ichigo memang selalu bertindak seperti ini. Memaksa.

Ichigo juga sudah menggigit bibir Rukia dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jujur saja, Rukia benci Ichigo yang begini. Ciuman ini terasa kasar dan menyakitkan. Mungkin karena kesal, tangan Ichigo beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia untuk berhenti memukulnya. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan ciumannya. Begitu ada kesempatan, Rukia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ichigo. Berusaha menyembunyikan bibirnya untuk tidak diserang kasar lagi.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! Kau ini kenapa!" jerit Rukia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar Ichigo tidak menciumnya lagi.

Gerakan Ichigo berhenti. Meskipun pemuda itu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia di depan dadanya, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Ichigo. Dengan takut-takut dia melihat wajah pemuda itu. Kini wajah Ichigo tertunduk dengan wajah sendu dan pilu. Dengan sekali sentakan Ichigo memeluk kencang Rukia. Tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Tangan Ichigo memeluk pinggang dan punggung wanita ini. Rukia bisa mendengar tarikan nafas yang tersendat dari bibir pemuda ini di telinganya.

"Ichigo..." lirihnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Rukia?" bisiknya dengan nada putus asa.

"Hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang aku ini pemuda labil yang belum dewasa atau apa. Itu terserah padamu! Memikirkanmu saja membuat kepalanya terasa ingin meledak."

Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Dan berhasil. Rukia mendongak melihat pemuda labil ini. Rukia belum pernah melihat wajah Ichigo yang seperti ini. Terkesan... marah, emosi, putus asa. Semua ada di sana.

"Katakan padaku. Ada apa?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Kalau aku bisa... aku ingin pergi ke tempat Ibuku dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi itu tidak bisa... kumohon Rukia... tenangkan aku." Pintanya dengan nada memohon.

"Menenangkanmu? Bagaimana caranya?" Rukia tahu pemuda ini sedang berada dalam satu masalah. Tapi Rukia tidak ingin membahasnya. Dia bukan tipe memaksa menceritakan masalah orang lain.

"Aku... ingin menyentuhmu."

"Ehh?"

Kali ini Ichigo kembali menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak seperti tadi. Ichigo mengangkat sedikit pinggang Rukia hingga wanita mungil ini terangkat sedikit. Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo untuk dukungannya. High heels Rukia bahkan jatuh ke bawah karena kakinya tidak menapak lantainya lagi. Pagutan lembut itu berubah jadi pagutan liar ketika kepala mereka saling menekan dan memiringkannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lidahnya juga tak diam saja. Saling bertautan dan menghisap. Ichigo begitu rakus menghisap bibir dan lidah Rukia hingga tak membiarkan wanita itu mengambil alih permainan.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh mereka duduk di sofa. Rukia yang kini duduk di atas pangkuannya hanya bisa menurut saja. Yah... setiap kali kontak fisik seperti ini, Rukia jadi hilang ingatan dan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Akal sehatnya pasti absen dan tidak mau menyadarkannya.

Ichigo dengan liar membuka blazer ungu Rukia dan menjatuhkannya sembarangan. Tangan Rukia tetap mencengkeram kemeja sekolah Ichigo. Kini tangan-tangan Ichigo juga membuka setiap kancing yang berada di kemeja dalam Rukia. Ichigo sampai kesal karena kemeja itu begitu sulit terbuka hingga harus merobeknya jadi dua.

"Ichigo! Jangan robek―ahh!"

Rukia ingin memprotes tindakan pemuda ini, tapi getaran tubuhnya merambat hingga ke sel otaknya. Lidah Ichigo bebas menelusuri leher putih itu. Menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat. Menggigitnya kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah. Setelah berhasil melepas kemeja Rukia dan kini menampakan pemandangan indah, hanya tubuh Rukia yang putih dan berbalut bra putihnya.

"Ahh! Hhh... aah... ahhh Ichi―go!" erang Rukia setiap kali gigi Ichigo menggigit kulitnya begitu liar.

Sekali lagi tangan Ichigo melucuti pakaian terakhir Rukia. Bra-nya.

"Ahh... pelan-pelan. Sakit tahu!" jerit Rukia kecil ketika Ichigo mulai menggigit putingnya dengan keras. Sepertinya setiap kali Ichigo menggigit tubuhnya seolah ingin merobeknya jadi dua. Mendengar jeritan protes Rukia, kini Ichigo jadi mengulum putingnya dengan lembut. Seperti ingin menyedot isinya. Rukia mulai menikmati kegiatan ini, walau peluhnya mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Rukia juga mengusap-usap belakang leher Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo masih setia memilin lembut puting lainnya dan mengulumnya bergantian. Ichigo yang sekarang terasa lembut untuknya.

"Ahh... ahh... Ichi―ahh! Ichi... gohh..." desah Rukia. Sulit juga menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah.

Ichigo mulai memasuki tahap selanjutnya, menyingkap rok ketat Rukia. Rok putih itu sudah tersingkap hingga batas perutnya. Rukia hanya mengangkat pinggulnya sejenak, untuk melepas celana dalamnya yang memang sudah ditarik-tarik Ichigo dan mengubah posisi duduknya untuk lebih membuka akses masuk nanti. Rok Rukia belum terlepas dari tubuhnya hanya tersangkut di atas perutnya saja. Pelan-pelan Rukia mengangkat tubuh mungilnya agar Ichigo bisa membuka celananya. Rukia masih merasa kepalanya berkabut dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Dirinya... menginginkan pemuda ini.

"Cepat... Ichi... go..." lirih Rukia. Ok! Dia sudah tidak waras. Saatnya memanggil dokter jiwa!

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Rukia. Tidak melakukan pemanasan lagi.

"Ahh! Ahh... aah... sa―kit..." erang Rukia yang merasa dirinya ternyata belum sesiap itu. Miliknya terasa panas dan perih. Ini bukan pertama kali, tapi Rukia tak pernah terbiasa dengan ini. Ichigo masih diam di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Mungkin menunggu Rukia beradaptasi sejenak.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan. Katakan kalau sakit." Bisik Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak langsung bergerak, melainkan kembali menciumi dada Rukia pelan-pelan. Untuk merangsang Rukia agar miliknya tidak sesakit itu. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba menerima sensasi ini.

"Ichigo... ber―bergerak. Rasanya aneh... kalau kau... ahh... diam saja."

Dengan senang hati Ichigo menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rukia terus menggeliat tidak nyaman, tapi mencoba menerima sentuhan ini. Ichigo juga mengangkat pinggang Rukia naik turun untuk menyeimbangkan gerakan mereka. Nafas Rukia terdengar tidak teratur. Milik Rukia sudah basah. Pergerakan di bawah sana sudah terasa licin dan basah. Rukia juga menenggelamkan kepalanya di persimpangan leher Ichigo. Beberapa sentakan terahir mereka berhenti. Apalagi bukan karena Ichigo sudah merasakan dirinya akan selesai.

Rukia sepertinya sudah klimaks berkali-kali sejak dirinya masuk ke dalam milik Rukia. Dengan dorongan terakhir, mereka menghentikan kegiatannya setelah klimaks Ichigo sampai. Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia lagi. Lebih erat dan hangat. Seakan takut sekali kehilangan dirinya.

"Rukia... tetaplah di sisiku. Kumohon... tetaplah di sisiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Ibuku meninggalkanku..." lirih Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

Dan Rukia... tidak bisa mengatakan apapun soal itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok! saya tahu ini adalah chap terhancur... apa iya? wkwkwkwk

saya tahu emang chap-chap saya selalu hancur kok. saya udah selipin masalahnya. Ichi udah tahu siapa Ruki. tapi kayaknya masih bimbang... ya senpai bisa bayanginlah... wanita yang dibenci jadi satu sama wanita yang dicinta. rumitlah... hehehehe dan saya umumkan... fic ini gak bakal lama lagi akan tamat! hehehe saya mau fokusin fic yang mau tamat dululah heheheh...

yang mau tahu masa lalu Hisana, udah sedikit tadi ya... chap depan bakal ada flashbacknya. moga-moga. ok deh. balas review dulu...

snow : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh iya kayaknya Byakuya gak nongol lagi nih. chap depan ditongolin deh... hehehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... heheh galau kok. udah ditolak malah. saya malah sempet kepikiran nih sama review senpai... jangan-jangan iya lagi si Ruki nolak gara-gara gak perawan lagi. wkwkwkw

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok. Ichi malah telat datang. hohohoho nih udah update kok... heheh

FYLIN-Chan : makasih udah review senpai... jawaban Ruki udah tahu kan? hahahah iya nih udah update. makasih banyak ya mau review... hehehehe

Vios : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya ya kok usianya pada jauh... ckckckck... heheh review lagi yaa... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya senpai jarang nongol lagi nih... hehehe iya senpai Ichi masih galau mau benci apa tetp cinta. iya... Ruki nolak Kaien nih... takut dibunuh senpai... hehehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh iya emang. chap kemarin hancur. saya akui banget. lagi ada kendala. blank.. heheh chap kali ini saya udah usaha kok... tapi kayaknya masih hancur ya senpai? maklum lagi gak mahir ngerangkai kata nih... heheheh

R : makasih udah review senpai... ok deh. nih udah update senpai... hehehehe

Alexandra alran yesterday : makasih udah review Alex... iya gak papa kok gak log in. saya suka kalau ada yang review... log in apa nggak, saya tetep hargai kok... hehehe apa IchiRuki di sini udah cukup banyak? hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheeh gak tahu kok. cuma nebak. pake mata batin... hehehe kan iya nenk. dari awal udah dibilang sayang... hehehe iya nih lemon khusus buat nenk. asem gak? kalo kurang tambahin sendiri yaa... wkwkwkwk heheheh

Ok deh. udah saya balas.

sebenernya saya nyaris kehilangan minat menulis lagi. tapi tiap kali ngeliat review senpai rasanya saya gak tega gak ngelanjutin fic saya.

karena beberapa waktu ini saya terus galau kalau ngeliat karya saya yang gak seberapa ini. sampai-sampai saya bahkan ngehapus satu fic saya. mungkin akan ada lagi yang saya hapus. karena jujur, saya mulai kecewa pada diri saya sendiri. hahahah... gitu deh.

ok... yang review wajib baca. saya sangat menghargai senpai yang mereview fic ini. karena review adalah satu-satunya penyemangat saya untuk tetap lanjut update fic ini.

Jaa Nee!


	10. Reveal the Truth

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelah lengan pemuda berambut orange ini tengah dijadikan bantal yang empuk oleh seorang wanita mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap. Pemuda nekat ini tampak begitu nyaman memandangi wajah tidur si wanita. Sesekali, bocah berusia 17 tahun ini menyisir rambut sehitam malam wanita ini. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Tidak ada kesan marah-marah yang selalu ditangkap bocah ini setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Mereka tak mengenakan apapun selain selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ichigo tak pernah berpikir, bahwa akhirnya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dan begitu menginginkan wanita yang lebih pantas jadi bibinya ini. Entah kenapa, sejak mengenal wanita ini, dia tak begitu peduli. Dan seandainya saja dia memang tidak akan peduli.

Sesaat, kerutan di wajah wanita ini bertambah. Keningnya begitu banyak menumpuk kerutan persis seperti Ichigo. Wajahnya langsung berubah tak nyaman. Gelisah. Dan tampak cemas. Seperti ingin menangis. Pelan-pelan Ichigo mengusap pipi wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya. Sepertinya dia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Yah... Ichigo juga sering bermimpi buruk. Tentang ibunya.

Dan kini... mimpi buruk itu akan semakin bertambah jadi dengan kenyataan yang akhirnya harus dia ketahui. Kalau bisa, Ichigo lebih memilih tidak ingin tahu tentang ini. Dia memang membenci masa lalu ayahnya. Juga wanita di masa lalu. Tapi, Ichigo sampai matipun tak akan membenci wanita yang begitu dicintainya ini. Entah apa saja yang membuatnya harus membenci wanita ini. Memang ada banyak alasan untuk membencinya. Sangat banyak. Dan tak terhitung. Dan kata-kata wanita bermata indah ini soal, seribu juta alasan kenapa dia harus menolak Ichigo, memang ada. Tapi tak satupun dia sebutkan di depan Ichigo. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Kalau sekali lagi dia boleh memilih, dia tentu tak ingin tahu tentang kenyataan mengerikan ini dan meminta maaf pada ibunya jika harus mengkhianati ibunya karena sudah mencintai wanita yang seharusnya dibenci oleh Ichigo juga. Tapi ayolah... baik Ichigo maupun Rukia... sama sekali tidak ada sangkutpautnya pada masalah ini. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu antara ibunya, ayahnya dan selingkuhannya itu. Dan sebenarnya itu juga bukan selingkuhan. Ichigo tahu, bahwa ayahnya mengenal wanita itu jauh sebelum ayahnya menikah dengan ibunya. Yang Ichigo sesalkan adalah... kenapa ayahnya masih menikahi ibunya dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Dan membuat wanita itu jadi masa lalu yang pahit untuk ayahnya dan ibunya. Juga membuat ibunya menderita karena tidak pernah dicintai begitu tulus oleh ayahnya. Hanya itu saja.

Perlahan, Ichigo menarik seluruh tubuh wanita mungil itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Wanita itu masih tertidur lelap dan tak banyak bergerak. Ichigo memeluknya begitu hangat dan begitu erat. Menciumi puncak kepalanya dan perlahan menyesap aroma wangi tubuhnya. Wangi yang menghipnotis Ichigo untuk terus mendekapnya.

Jadi... salahkah perasaan Ichigo sekarang?

Apakah ini adalah karma untuknya karena ayahnya? Karma karena diapun mungkin... akan begitu sulit mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ayah dan kakaknya tampak sibuk memperdebatkan status wanita ini. Mungkin kalau ayah dan kakaknya tahu dimana Rukia tinggal, sudah lama mereka menyerbu wanita ini dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan menyudutkannya. Tapi tidak dengan Shiba Kaien. Ichigo tahu pria itu juga mencintai Rukia. Sama seperti dirinya. Atau mungkin lebih dari Ichigo.

"Tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Ichigo berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia tertidur lelap sambil tetap mendekap wanita yang dicintainya ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Demi apapun itu!

Bunyi sialan itu sudah membangunkan Ichigo!

Dengan kesal, Ichigo akhirnya terbangun dan mendapati bahwa ponselnya sendiri yang berdering. Sepertinya dari adiknya. Yuzu. Satu-satunya adiknya yang mencemaskannya. Karin juga mencemaskannya, hanya saja dia lebih memilih diam dan menghormati Ichigo untuk tidak banyak bertanya. Ichigo mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat tak ingin membangunkan Rukia yang kini tidur memunggunginya. Ichigo sudah bilang bahwa dia tidur di rumah teman dan tak perlu dicemaskan. Tapi tampaknya, sejak bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan jarang pulang, Yuzu jadi berubah begitu mencemaskan Ichigo. Ichigo juga tak mau adiknya secemas itu padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Karena sudah terlanjur bangun, Ichigo perlahan mendekati punggung putih yang terang-terangan ada di depannya itu. Ketika sudah dekat, Ichigo mengecup lembut bahu yang terbuka lebar itu. Menyibak rambut pendeknya yang menutupi leher putih itu. Masih ada bekas kemerahan sisa semalam. Ichigo jadi geli, apa yang akan ditanyakan orang kalau melihat tanda ini. Masih dengan semangat paginya, Ichigo mulai mengecup bertubi-tubi sudut leher Rukia. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus perut Rukia yang masih tertutup selimut itu.

"Enghh..."

Dan akhirnya wanita ini sadar juga dengan tingkah Ichigo. Bocah ini hanya menyeringai lebar sambil tetap mengecup punggung Rukia.

Rukia mulai sadar kalau sejak tadi tubuhnya sudah digerayangi oleh seseorang. Apalagi kini perutnya dielus dengan lembut dan membuatnya geli bukan main.

"Nghhh... Ichigo! Ini masih pagi..." rutuk Rukia berusaha melepas tangan Ichigo di perutnya. Memang lepas, tapi kecupan pemuda itu di bahunya bertambah intens.

"Makanya masih pagi aku ingin melakukannya. Kau tahu 'kan kalau remaja itu selalu haus dengan soal seperti ini. Aku ini... remaja yang penuh gairah." Bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Rukia bergerak geli dan menyingkirkan wajah Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengannya. Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo yang sudah berbaring menghadapnya dan menumpu sebelah tangannya agar tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rukia.

"Dan aku wanita yang sudah berumur! Bukan lagi remaja! Jadi jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini!" nah ini dia yang Ichigo tidak suka. Wanita ini marah-marah lagi padanya.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu... semalam kau begitu lembut, kenapa kau begitu cepat berubah sih?"

"Itu semua karena tindakanmu itu tahu! Dan lupakan soal semalam! Huh!"

"Mana bisa... kau semalam begitu―arghh!"

Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan kencang karena terus menerus menggodanya. Ichigo berguling ke sana ke sini karena kesakitan akibat jitakan di kepalanya. Ini dia...

"Kalau kau tidak mau berhenti, aku akan memukulmu lagi! Cepat bangun sana! Kau harus sekolah tahu!"

Rukia bergerak mengambil kimono tidurnya dan bergerak keluar kamar setelah berteriak pada Ichigo agar pemuda itu mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi ke sekolah.

Lagi-lagi Rukia melakukannya.

Sebenarnya bukannya Rukia tak sadar dengan perbuatannya itu. Dia sangat sadar. Sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi, dia juga seorang wanita. Apa ada wanita yang bisa menolak dengan sentuhan seperti itu? Kalaupun ada, Rukia tak yakin wanita itu bisa menghindari perasaannya sendiri. Rukia sudah terjebak di dalam lumpur dosa yang menjijikan. Entah sampai kapan dia sanggup menahannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, dia jadi bisa merasakan perasaan kakaknya 17 tahun yang lalu. Perasaan ingin memiliki yang tidak mungkin bisa memilikinya. Ketika kau mencintainya sepenuh hati, rela mengorbankan hidupmu, saat itulah kau sadar betapa takdir tak adil padamu. Ketika ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tak termiliki. Jika situasinya seperti itu, kau memang ingin bertindak egois. Tapi begitu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, kau tak sanggup melakukannya. Dan kini, di sinilah Rukia.

Terjebak.

Sebenarnya, Rukia punya beberapa pilihan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo, beralih pada Kaien dan hidup bahagia. Toh walaupun tidak mencintai senpai-nya sepenuh hati, rasa cinta bisa tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. Dan itu adalah pilihan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kaien bisa membawanya pergi dari sini dan memulai hidup baru. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kaitan masa lalu apapun. Tidak ada benang hitam yang menjalin mereka. Benang hitam yang melarang hubungan ini.

Atau... dia tidak memilih siapapun dan pergi dari sini. Kalau perlu mengajak Senna dan kakak iparnya. Mereka bisa memulai hidup baru tanpa perlu takut masa lalu yang akan terbongkar. Tapi itupun tetap tak bisa.

Rukia selesai dengan nasi gorengnya. Kemudian menyediakannya di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar. Kenapa dia melakukan hal konyol begini? Astaga! Otaknya pasti tidak waras. Seharusnya dia menendang pergi saja bocah itu semalam.

"Kau masak untukku?"

Dan bocah itu sudah siap dengan seragamnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Rukia melihat seragamnya tampak kusut. Jelas saja. Itu seragam semalam. Kepala Rukia semakin berdenyut.

"Lepas bajumu." Ujar Rukia.

"Ehh? Kau... mau apa?" bocah itu nampak terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Kubilang lepas bajumu. Cepat!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau―adduhhh!" jeritnya ketika lagi-lagi Rukia menjitak kepalanya.

Rukia menggosok dan memberikan pewangi di baju kusut itu. Seharusnya semalam dia bisa mencucinya. Tapi tidak ada waktu. Bocah itu duduk di meja makan sambil memakan nasi goreng yang sudah disediakan Rukia. Untungnya, Rukia punya kimono handuk yang seukuran dengannya. Dan perlu disesali karena itu milik Nii-sama-nya!

Setelah selesai menyetrika seragam dan celananya, Rukia menyampirkannya di kursi makan. Agar setelah selesai makan, bocah itu bisa langsung pakai baju dan pergi ke sekolah. Rukia membuka bungkusan obat dan meminumnya.

"Kau minum apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ini untukmu tahu! Gara-gara kau aku harus minum ini!" rutuk Rukia dengan nada dan pandangan horror-nya. Terasa mencekam dan sangat dingin.

"Untukku? Kalau untukku... kenapa kau yang minum?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Dengan polosnya. Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia takut tensi darahnya akan naik kalau terus meladeni bocah ini. Dan Ichigo paham betul kalau Rukia sedang tidak mood meladeninya untuk main-main.

Ichigo selesai sarapan dan memakai bajunya. Kini dia tinggal pergi. Dan tumben dia tidak merengek minta diantar. Sebelum Ichigo pergi, Rukia menahannya sebentar. Ichigo menunggu Rukia untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa... menurutmu... sebaiknya ini... dihentikan saja?" tanya Rukia dengan suara seriusnya. Ichigo juga memandangnya dengan serius kali ini.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Ichigo..."

"Sudah sangat jelas semalam aku memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku seperti Ibuku meninggalkanku! Apa kau tidak paham? Aku tidak mau lagi ditinggalkan orang yang kucintai. Dan kuharap kau mengerti itu."

"Hubungan ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimanapun tidak mungkin! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang nanti? Apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang kita?"

"Tidak perlu mendengarkan orang lain. Apa orang lain tahu apa yang kurasakan? Sekali saja. Kenapa tidak sekali saja kau memikirkan aku? Apa sulitnya menerimaku? Apa karena aku masih bocah? Kuchiki Rukia... apa kau pikir karena aku masih bocah makanya kau menganggapku main-main? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari―" Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya dengan tiba-tiba. Mulutnya baru saja ingin mengatakan soal ayahnya dan fakta yang dia dengar kemarin secara tidak sengaja.

"Kumohon jangan menyudutiku lagi. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak mau melepaskanmu. Titik. Biarpun hubungan ini menyakiti banyak orang aku tidak peduli. Suatu hari nanti, orang lain akan mengerti hubungan kita."

Hati Rukia goyah. Yah. Sangat goyah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_**FLASHBACK 17 YEARS AGO.**_

Hisana bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi seorang direktur di perusahaannya. Dia punya adik berusia 13 tahun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Hisana seringkali menceritakan tentang pria yang selama ini dekat dengannya dan memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Hisana dan ini saling mencintai. Tidak peduli dengan status mereka. Hisana tetap ingin mencintai pria ini. Seumur hidupnya dia hanya ingin pria ini.

Karena begitu cintanya dia pada pria ini, Hisana rela memberikan apapun untuknya. Hisana bodoh? Tentu dia bodoh. Kalau dia tidak bodoh, mana mungkin Hisana begitu ceroboh menyerahkan separuh hidupnya pada pria itu. Menyerahkan seluruh harta berharganya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Dan tepat hari ini, Hisana ingin mengutarakan niatnya agar mereka bisa melangsungkan hubungan yang lebih jauh lagi. Karena jujur, orang-orang di kantor mulai banyak membicarakan dirinya. Apalagi hubungannya dengan pria itu. Pria itu...

"Apa? Menikah? Menikah dengan siapa Tou-san? Aku... aku sudah punya wanita yang kucintai."

"Berhenti bicara cinta. Kau tahu apa soal cinta kalau kau selalu berada di kantor sepanjang hari? Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menikah dari keluarga baik-baik dan terpandang. Dia gadis yang baik. Hari pernikahannya sudah ditentukan."

"Tou-san tidak bisa begini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Dan aku... sudah berniat akan menikahi apapun yang terjadi!"

"Baiklah! Nikahi saja wanita yang kau inginkan itu. Tapi ingat. Kau harus melepaskan Kurosaki dan seluruh aset yang kau punya saat ini. Dan jangan harap aku dan ibumu akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Mengerti!"

Hisana merasa sesak sesaat mendengar kata-kata itu. Sudah dipastikan itu adalah suara ayah dari pria yang dia cintai. Ternyata... dia sudah dijodohkan. Hisana tak tega membiarkan pria itu memilih dirinya dan melepas semua miliknya. Lebih baik, Hisana saja yang pergi.

Tanpa kata-kata, Hisana menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya dan langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

*KIN*

.

"Maaf Rukia... aku... aku hamil..."

Gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun itu tertegun mendengar penuturan kakaknya yang menangis di pelukannya. Mana bisa gadis sekecil itu menerima kenyataan aneh itu. Apa yang bisa dia pikirkan?

"Nee-san..." panggil Rukia.

"Maaf Rukia. Aku sudah jadi kakak yang jahat. Aku benar-benar... kakak yang tidak berguna. Maaf Rukia..."

.

*KIN*

.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

"Senpai..." gumam Hisana.

Entah daripada senpai-nya ini, mantan kakak kelas yang pernah menyukainya tapi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kini melamar Hisana dengan mantap. Entah bagaimana caranya, Hisana akhirnya menceritakan masalah ini padanya. Hisana memang sempat dekat dengan Kuchiki Byakuya karena beberapa waktu lalu, Byakuya pernah datang ke kantor Kurosaki dan melakukan relasi bisnis. Hubungan mereka kembali dekat. Byakuya terus mendesak Hisana untuk menceritakan apa alasan Hisana keluar dari pekerjaannya. Bukannya membenci Hisana atau memandang jijik padanya, Byakuya malah mengatakan yang mencengangkan itu.

"Aku serius Hisana."

"Senpai tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku... menceritakan masalahku bukan karena ingin meminta belas kasihan dari senpai. Sungguh. Jadi... jangan libatkan―"

"Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Bahkan aku mau membesarkan anak itu. Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan hatiku ini?"

.

*KIN*

.

"Byakuya senpai... sudah setuju menikahiku. Dan dia... bersedia menerima anak ini." Jelas Hisana pada Rukia kecil kala itu.

"Nee-san. Apa Nee-san... yakin?"

Hisana mengangguk lemah. Dia memang tak yakin. Tapi akhirnya dia harus memilih ini."

.

*KIN*

.

"Nee-san harus menggugurkan kandungan itu! Aku tidak mau Nee-san menderita lagi. Tolong..."

Rukia kecil kala itu menangis sejadi-jadinya saat tahu bahwa kandungan Hisana berbahaya untuk nyawanya. Saat itu, tepat tiga bulan pernikahannya dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia tahu bahwa terlalu baiknya seorang Kuchiki Byakuya ini untuk kakaknya. Menerima kakaknya sepenuh hati dengan bekas luka mendalam seperti ini. Tapi apa yang dilakukan kakaknya?

Jika Hisana melanjutkan kandungannya, maka nyawa Hisana akan terancam.

"Aku mungkin... akan mati kalau mempertahankan bayi ini. Tapi Rukia... apa kau tahu? Kebahagiaan terbesar untukku adalah melihat anak ini lahir dengan selamat dan tumbuh dewasa."

"Nee-san tidak boleh begitu egois! Nii-Sama... Nii-Sama sangat mencintai Nee-san. Masa Nee-san mau meninggalkannya begitu saja? Karena bayi ini? Jangan Nee-san. Kumohon jangan egois. Hentikan ini. Gugurkan saja!" teriak Rukia kecil itu. Rasanya benar-benar tak tega membiarkan kakaknya menderita untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku memang egois. Meminta kakak kelas yang mencintaiku setulus hati dan menungguku selama ini, hanya untuk menyembunyikan anak ini. Bahkan aku belum pernah membalas cintanya sampai saat ini. Rukia... apa aku salah?"

"Ya! Itu salah Nee-san! Bagaimanapun itu salah!" teriak Rukia kecil sekali lagi lalu meninggalkan kakaknya.

Saat itu, Rukia kecil sama sekali belum mengerti apa maksud kakaknya ini.

.

*KIN*

.

Persalinan itupun tiba. Kakaknya bisa melahirkan bayi merah itu dengan selamat. Tapi kondisinya langsung drop karena kehilangan banyak darah. Byakuya yang menunggu Hisana tampak begitu terpukul karen keadaan ini. Tapi tetap tak bisa mencegah isterinya ini melakukan tindakan berbahaya sekaligus nekat ini.

"Sekali saja... sekali Rukia... kumohon... jangan benci anak ini. Jangan benci ayah anak ini. Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Jadi... bencilah aku."

"Nee-san hentikan!" jerit Rukia kecil. Usia Rukia yang baru saja 13 tahun itu tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan kakaknya. Berkali-kali Rukia kecil menyebut pria sialan dan brengsek yang sudah membuat kakaknya begini menderita. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia kecil tidak membencinya.

"Rukia... lupakan semua ini. Jangan mengatakan soal balas dendam lagi. Kumohon padamu. Jangan buat... jangan buat Presdir menderita lagi.

"NEE-SAN!"

Dan setelah itu... Hisana benar-benar menutup matanya.

Rukia menatap penuh dendam gedung pencakar langit itu. Rukia dengar, jabatan Direktur pria brengsek itu sudah berubah jadi Presdir. Darimana kakaknya tahu? Sebegitu cintanyakah kakaknya pada pria brengsek itu?

Dan sejak itu... Rukia bertekad tidak ingin pria itu bahagia. Tidak ingin.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo!" panggil Senna.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat di sekolahnya. Dia melihat Ichigo tengah duduk di atas atap sekolah mereka. Tempat dimana biasa anak SMA minggat dari pelajaran. Dan rupanya Senna cukup tahu tempat dimana saja Ichigo akan pergi.

"Senna."

Senna berdiri di samping Ichigo sambil memegang pagar pembatas atap sekolahnya. Ichigo tampak begitu santai menikmati angin yang berhembus. Angin musim dingin.

"Kau minggat lagi? Dua minggu lagi kita ujian loh. Kau tidak takut nilaimu jeblok?"

"Kan ada kau. Kau pasti membantuku kan?"

"Huu memangnya aku malaikat? Oh ya, festival nanti... kau mau pergi?" tanya Senna.

"Festival apa?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Festival musim dingin. Huh! Anak lain sudah banyak membicarakannya. Masa kau tidak tahu sih? Dasar..."

"Ohh... rasanya tidak. tapi tidak tahu juga sih."

"Bagaimana kalau pergi denganku? Kita bisa ajak yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Ichigo menoleh menengok gadis itu.

"_Pasti Kuchiki Rukia tahu siapa Kuchiki Senna itu! Dia pasti anakku!"_

Ichigo sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah gadis itu. Sungguh... Senna sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tapi kenapa memandangnya saja membuatnya begitu sesak dan kesal? Lain ketika dia tahu Kuchiki Rukia adalah adik kandung dari wanita sialan itu. Ichigo sungguh berharap bukan Kuchiki Senna yang ini. Sungguh. Karena dia tak sanggup membayangkan bahwa dialah anak yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya. Jika berarti iya... maka... mereka satu darah!

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya mengingat betapa brengsek ayahnya itu.

"Ichigo..." panggil Senna yang mulai menyadari mimik anehnya.

"Maaf. Kurasa... aku kembali saja. Bell sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Senna tak banyak berkata lagi. Sesaat tadi, pandangan Ichigo terasa aneh padanya. Seakan dia sedang... marah? Kesal? Atau apa...

Ketika Ichigo berjalan melewatinya, Senna mencium bau yang tidak biasa dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Ichigo tak biasanya berbau begitu. Senna hapal betul bau tubuh laki-laki itu. Biasanya beraroma citrus. Tapi tadi... lavender?

Kenapa baunya mengingatkannya pada bibi cerewetnya itu? Bibinya sangat suka bau lavender. Itu sudah jadi ciri khasnya.

Apa ini hanya kebetulan saja?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kaien berhenti menuruni tangga kantornya ketika melihat sosok wanita mungil tengah berjalan menuju tangga yang sama dengannya. Wanita itu membuka-buka mapnya sambil terus berjalan.

Kemarin hari terburuk sekaligus hari menyebalkan. Dia tak menyangka bahwa...

"_Kau tidak tahu wanita seperti apa Kuchiki Rukia itu sebenarnya!"_

Sungguh kata-kata ayah angkatnya itu begitu menyakitkan. Mana mungkin wanita cantik ini sengaja datang hanya untuk balas dendam. Mana mungkin wanita ini adalah adik kandung dari masa lalu ayah angkatnya. Mana mungkin itu Rukia... mana mungkin.

Kaien begitu keras menolak asumsi ayahnya yang mengerikan ini. Sungguh. Kaien berharap dia tidaklah mendengar kenyataan itu. Kenyataan mengerikan ini. Kalau itu benar. Apa yang akan Rukia lakukan kalau dia tahu Kaien ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya ini. Bagaimana bisa Rukia menghadapi Kaien nanti kalau dia tahu masalah ini.

Rukia berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Tampaknya dia begitu fokus melihat map itu. Dan ketika Rukia sudah berada di atas 3 tangga dari Kaien, pria itu baru memanggilnya.

"Kuchiki..."

Rukia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati senpai-nya yang memanggil itu. Dengan senyum lembut nan cerah, Rukia membalas panggilan itu.

"Ya. Ada apa Senpai?"

Senyumannya begitu menghayutkan dirinya. Kuchiki Rukia seolah seperti bayangan yang sulit dihapus. Kalaupun keinginan menghapus itu ada, Kaien tak yakin bisa menghapusnya. Ini sungguh terlalu sulit dan terlalu... rumit. Memandangi wajah itu saja membuat Kaien teringat kembali kata-kata ayah angkatnya yang begitu menyakitkan. Wajar saja kalau Rukia tak sanggup berlama-lama dekat dengan Presdirnya. Wajar saja.

"Senpai?" panggil Rukia lagi.

"Ehh? Ya... ada apa Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien.

"Kan Senpai yang memanggilku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Rukia mengangkat bahunya dengan mimik bingung lalu melanjutkan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju lantai atasnya. Kaien ingin bergerak menghentikan wanita itu. Meminta penjelasannya selama ini. Meminta wanita itu jujur padanya tentang apa yang selama ini diinginkan olehnya. Tapi Kaien malah lebih banyak menyimpan diam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Rukia?" gumam Kaien meratapi kepergian wanita cantik itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kaien ingin mengajak Rukia makan siang. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo mengajak ingin bertemu. Kaien tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya mendadak begini. Rasanya aneh saja. Biasanya kalau ingin bicara, Ichigo langsung saja mendatangi kantornya. Tidak pakai acara panggil memanggil begini. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh bocah ini? Aneh!

Kaien keluar dari gedung itu dan sudah melihat bocah itu berdiri di sana. Sepertinya dia cepat sekali pulang akhir-akhir ini. Ichigo tersenyum tipis menyambut kakaknya dan langsung mengajaknya bicara di kafe terdekat. Sebenarnya Ichigo malas datang ke kafe, tapi tempat dimana yang nyaman bicara hanya tempat itu saja. Lagipula... ini bukan pembicaraan main-main.

"Nii-san. Apa aku bisa langsung saja?" ujar Ichigo menatap datar pada Kaien.

"Katakan saja. Kau mau apa? Tidak biasa begini." Kata Kaien sambil meneguk kopi mocca-nya.

"Sejauh mana... yang Nii-san ketahui tentang Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Dan benar-benar langsung.

Kaien menghentikan minumnya dan menatap lurus pada Ichigo. Serius. Wajah bocah berusia 17 tahun itu terkesan serius. Kaien tak pernah melihat adiknya begini serius.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya Kuchiki begitu?"

"Kemarin... sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Nii-san. Tentang hal ini. Kemarin aku datang ke kantor ini dan mengunjungi ruangan Nii-san tapi Nii-san tidak ada. Jadi aku langsung ke tempat Oyaji. Kupikir, kau di sana. Dan ternyata benar. Kau memang di sana. Lalu tanpa sadar... aku mendengar kalian menyebut nama... Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya melihat reaksi kakak angkatnya itu.

"Ichigo... kau... kau dengar sampai mana?" kali ini Kaien mulai khawatir. Takut-takut kalau Ichigo marah-marah dan ingin menghajar habis wanita itu.

"Seluruhnya." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Apa? Seluruhnya? Jadi kau..."

"Nii-san tahu aku membenci wanita yang sudah membuat Kaa-san jadi begitu menyedihkan bukan? Bahkan sampai matipun tetap menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Begitu mengingat wanita itu aku jadi teringat bagaimana Kaa-san meninggal. Sangat... menyakitkan."

Ekspresi Ichigo begitu pedih tiap kali dia ingat bagaimana ibunya meregang nyawa karena hal itu. Bagaimana ibunya merasa sakit karena dikhianati sampai mati seperti itu. Sungguh Ichigo tak rela. Sangat tidak rela! Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, Ichigo juga bisa merasakan, setiap kali melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat pedih dan sedih ketika bermimpi tentang kakaknya yang meninggal itu. Sungguh ekspresi dua wanita yang dicintainya itu membuat hatinya teriris sembilu. Sakit.

"Ichigo..."

"Karena itu Nii-san. Beritahu aku. Apalagi yang kau ketahui tentangnya. Beritahu aku semua tentangnya." Pinta Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Karena aku sudah mencintainya." Jawab Ichigo mantap.

Mata Kaien membelalak lebar. Tak menyangka kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini. Sungguh. Kaien pikir, Ichigo tak mungkin tertarik dengan wanita itu. Dan sejujurnya, logikanya, jika Ichigo tahu siapa Rukia, otomatis itu akan membencinya bukan? Kenapa malah mencintainya? Itu aneh bukan? Ichigo bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang mudah membenci apa yang dia suka. Sekalipun apa yang dia suka itu membuatnya benci, dia tetap akan menyukainya sampai kapanpun. Kaien cukup paham masalah ini. Tapi tak mungkin kalau hanya beberapa kali ketemu―sejauh yang Kaien tahu―Ichigo bisa begitu mudah mencintainya.

"Kau... pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin―"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Apa Nii-san tak bisa melihat mataku kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku dan Rukia... sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius."

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa percaya! Bagaimana mungkin Kuchiki bisa mencintaimu? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kau anak Tou-san! Apa mungkin dia masih ingin bertemu denganmu? Kau pikir sebenci apa Kuchiki pada Tou-san kita? Dan aku... kalau dia juga tahu... mungkin Kuchiki juga bisa membenciku."

"Tidak Nii-san. Rukia benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau yang tak pernah tahu itu. Karena itu... jika nanti dia tahu kalau aku anak Oyaji, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku akan membuatnya mengerti."

"Tidak Ichigo! Kuchiki bukan orang yang semudah itu. Kau... kau tidak pantas untuknya! Kalian terlalu berbeda! Hubungan kalian... tidak akan semudah itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuat Nii-san berpikir bahwa Nii-san pantas? Nii-sanpun... sama tak pantasnya denganku. Karena kita... sama-sama orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan pria yang sudah menyakitinya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini saja. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku hanya ingin Nii-san tahu ini. Karena aku... benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Kuchiki Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi."

Ichigo melangkah meninggalkan Kaien yang masih termangu itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini? Bagaimana dengan mendiang ibumu Ichigo?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik badan dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya sekencang mungkin.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Sekalipun harus ke neraka, aku tetap akan meminta maaf padanya."

Dan Ichigo meninggalkan kafe itu. Rasanya memang lega kakaknya sudah tahu ini. Tapi rintangan akan tetap muncul di depan mata. Ichigo tahu ini memang tidak mudah. Tidak akan mudah. Tapi Ichigo bersabar. Dia bisa melewatinya. Harus.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo?" ulang Rukia tak percaya.

Mata ungunya membelalak lebar kala mendengar nama itu langsung. Apakah... Ichigo yang dimaksudnya adalah... Ichigo yang dia kenal?

"Kuchiki Senna datang hari itu, ke rumahku untuk menjenguk anakku. Yah... anakku. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan aku bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti tahu... anak siapa dia sebenarnya. Kuchiki Senna itu."

Rukia bisa saja limbung sekarang. Tapi tubuhnya terus berusaha dia tahan untuk tidak merosot tiba-tiba.

Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa Ichigo adalah Shiba... karena dia adalah adiknya...

"Lalu... apa hubungan Ichigo dengan Shiba Kaien? Bukankah mereka... kakak beradik?"

"Mereka memang kakak beradik. Karena Shiba Kaien adalah anak angkatku."

Nafas Rukia tak teratur. Sungguh. Jantungnya terasa ingin terlempar keluar. Nafasnya sesak sekali.

Niatnya hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan Presdir-nya saja. Dan kemudian pria ini mulai merecokinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ganjil. Sampai pada... kenyataan ini.

Apa Ichigo tahu siapa dirinya? Apa Senpai-nya tadi siapa dirinya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna. saya update juga akhirnya. hehehe ok deh gak banyak cincong karena saya sadar, betapa hancurnya chap ini.

karena konfliknya udah dateng, jadi sebentar lagi bakal tamat. hepi or sed itu tergantung reviewnya senpai. karena saya masih ragu buat endingnya... hohoho

bales review... special thanks banget udah rela hati mau review... hehehehe

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai... aduh jadi malu lemonnya dibilang ok. padahal saya sendiri ragu bakal bagus apa nggak. makasih banyak senpai... heheheeh

Ya-chan : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih udah update...

snow : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update heheheh

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... tahu beneran dong. masa nggak? heheheeh

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe beneran mirip senpai jadi pembawa berita... heheh iya nih udah dikasih liat ekspresinya Ruki kan? hehehehe

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... aduhh saya malah gugup bikin lemon itu. kirain gak bagus... hehehe

Mitsuki Ota : makasih udah review alex... heheeh didelete yang gak karuan aja... heheheheh iya mau tamat. mungkin 3 sampe 4 chap lagilah... tergantung sitkon... hohooho

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehehe iya senpai. saya mau cepet-cepet seleseiin. jadi gimanapun pokoknya selesai deh... hehehe

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya saya gak yakin tuh Isshin mau... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheeh syukurlah nenk suka. kata-katanya terinspirasi dari film Korea sih. wkwkwkwk gak papa reviewnya panjang. saya suka review panjang kok... hehehehe Ichi kan masih muda emang... heheheh

R : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jangan senpai dong. Kin aja. hohhohho ada juga yang nanyain fic itu ya? hmm... sedang proses... doain aja kelar. hehehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... heheh kan senpai yang mau... hohooh yang itu... kayaknya saya lagi salah ketik. makanya keketik begitu. maaf ya senpai... Ichi ada di kantor? maunya sih nemuin Kaien... eee malah nyasar ke ruangan bapaknya. dan akhirnya kedengaran deh... hohoho

makasih buat yang udah review... beneran saya terharu ada yang review... hahhaha

jadi... buat yang udah baca... silahkan direview yaa... karena itulah penyemangat buat author abal seperti saya.

Jaa Nee!


	11. Emotional

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya. Apakah... gadis itu... benar anakku?"

Sehari saja. Rukia hanya minta sehari saja ada hal waras yang bisa dia dengarkan hari ini. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini kepalanya terasa mau meledak. Bagaimana mungkin tidak meledak? Semua hal kurang waras harus dia dengarkan. Dimulai dari tentang balas dendamnya... pernyataan cinta dari bocah dan mantan senpai-nya... lalu mengenai keponakannya. Tak adakah yang bisa membuatnya tenang walau sehari?

Semua hal tak masuk akal ini? Semuanya... bagaimana mungkin...

Rukia memijat pelipisnya sejenak lalu kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Dengan gerakan cepat dan setengah terburu, Rukia membereskan berkas yang tadinya dia serahkan untuk segera ditandatangani. Tapi tampaknya ini tak akan semudah itu.

"Maaf Predir. Saya akan datang lagi lain waktu. Mungkin... sebaiknya kita tunda dulu hari ini." Elak Rukia sambil membawa berkasnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan ini! Gadis itu... gadis itu berhak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tentang kebenaran ini. Dan kurasa Hisana juga menginginkan hal ini."

"Jangan sebut nama kakakku selancang itu dengan mulutmu di depanku! Kau tidak berhak... menyebut namanya!" bentak Rukia emosi, rasanya kesal saja pria brengsek ini menyebut nama kakaknya tanpa berpikir dan seenaknya. Apakah dia tidak tahu semenderita apa kakaknya ketika pergi meninggalkan pria sialan ini? Rukia semakin menggeram kesal sambil menggenggam erat berkas di tangannya itu.

"Tolong katakan. Atau... kau ingin aku sendiri yang memastikannya?"

"Jika kau berani menemui Senna, dan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu... percayalah. Kali ini, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku. Apa kau mengerti!" ancam Rukia dengan nada sedingin es itu. Menusuk dan tajam.

"Aku berhak menemuinya! Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan ini semuanya! Katakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya..."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, silahkan temui kakakku di alam sana. Temui dia dan tanyakan kebenarannya. Karena aku... sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan kau tahu!"

"Kau!"

Tampaknya Isshin benar-benar kesal dengan wanita ini. Secepat kilat dia berdiri dari kursinya dan maju mendekati wanita mungil ini. Dengan sekali sentakan, Isshin menggenggam dengan kencang pergelangan tangan Rukia hingga wanita berambut hitam ini meringis kesakitan. Tapi Rukia tetap memandang tajam pada Presdir-nya ini.

Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Rukia untuk membuat pria brengsek ini merasakan sakit kakaknya 17 tahun yang lalu. Biarkan dia merasakan pedih selama ini. Rukia membatalkan balas dendamnya karena berbagai alasan. Dan sekarang... Rukia ingin membiarkan pria ini menderita dulu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

"Membuatmu menderita!"

"Jadi... kalau aku menderita, baru kau mau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Tidak."

Dengan kata-kata singkat itu, genggaman di pergelangan tangan Rukia semakin kencang, hingga akhirnya Rukia malah menjatuhkan berkas yang ada ditangannya. Rukia sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakit sialan itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini sudah menderita selama 17 tahun ini!" bentak Isshin.

"Lalu apa kau tahu 17 tahun ini bagaimana kakakku? Meski kau datang padaku untuk meminta maaf sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Yang kulakukan ini adalah... aku hanya ingin kau... merasakan rasa menderita yang kakakku alami selama ini. Kau tidak berhak untuk jadi orang egois. Karena kau... tidak pantas untuk itu!"

Suara sebuah pintu membuyarkan suasana mencekam dalam ruangan itu. Rukia bernafas lega kala seseorang melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman menyakitkan itu dan menarik Rukia bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Sudah cukup Tou-San. Sudah... cukup." Ujarnya parau.

"Kaien..."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Kumohon... hentikan ini sebelum terlalu jauh. Atau Tou-San sendiri yang akan menyesal. Ayo Kuchiki."

Kaien menarik lembut lengan Rukia untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Tapi Rukia tak bisa katakan itu. Terlalu...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kaien berdiri membelakangi Rukia. Kini mereka berdiri di atap gedung kantor ini. Rukia sudah tahu. Cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Rukia bahkan belum sempat untuk terkejut karena berbagai perasaan menyelinap dalam kepalanya. Dan Rukia tak akan pernah bertanya bagaimana Kaien tahu dimana Rukia tadi.

"Apakah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kuchiki?" ujar Kaien masih membelakangi Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya saling menggenggam tangannya. Pertanyaan? Yah... dan ada banyak.

Kaien berbalik menghadapnya. Matanya begitu pedih menatap Rukia.

"Senpai... apa Senpai selama ini... sudah tahu tentangku?" di saat kalimat terakhir lidah Rukia terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya. Suaranya pun terdengar begitu kecil dan lemah. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, Rukia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosi berlebihannya pada senpai-nya ini. Karena jujur... Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang ini. Seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Semua tentangmu. Lalu... apa kau tahu... tentangku?" tanya Kaien perlahan. Bermaksud ingin menjelaskan situasi konyol ini pada wanita mungil ini.

"... ya... aku... baru saja tahu." Lirih Rukia. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali rasanya!

"Jadi... apakah kau... membenciku?"

Rukia sesegera mungkin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap intens mata hijau milik mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Sungguh... membenci senpai yang selama ini sangat dikagumi dan disayanginya adalah hal yang tidak ingin Rukia lakukan. Tidak.

"Senpai..."

"Kau... pasti membenci Ayahku yang membuat hidupmu dan kakakmu menderita. Jadi pasti kau juga membenciku karena aku... tidak pernah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya... soalku padamu..."

"Senpai... kumohon jangan seperti itu. Sungguh ini bukan salahmu. Aku juga... tidak mungkin membencimu karena kau... punya hubungan dengan orang itu. Sungguh! Ini sungguh bukan salahmu. Dan kau... tidak punya alasan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Jelas Rukia bertubi. Berharap kata-katanya bisa membuat Kaien mengerti, bahwa sama sekali tidak ada alasan Rukia untuk membencinya. Sekalipun... Kaien punya hubungan dengan orang itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak punya alasan untuk memberitahumu?" sahut Kaien.

Rukia hanya menunduk lagi. Angin sore yang berhembus kencang ini membuat helaian rambut hitamnya berkibar begitu kencang. Udara di atas atap inipun membuatnya menggigil. Karena emosi dan perasaan yang tidak menentu ini sungguh membuatnya begitu bimbang dan frustasi.

"Kau tahu... aku menyukaimu―tidak! Lebih dari itu. Perasaanku lebih dari suka. Aku juga... punya alasan untuk menjelaskan semua ini padamu. Meskipun kau tidak membenciku... tapi kau pasti sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan kita berdua." Kaien terkesiap sendiri saat menyebut kalimat terakhirnya. Tidak. Bukan mereka berdua saja. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam lingkaran bodoh ini. Tentu saja, tidak hanya mereka berdua yang terluka. Akan ada banyak orang lainnya.

"Tolong jangan bahas ini lagi Senpai. Aku... tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi." Lirih Rukia. Ketika itu perasaannya berkecamuk luar biasa. Dia bisa dengan tenang menghadapi Isshin yang terus merongrongnya dengan segala macam kenyataan bodoh yang pria brengsek itu inginkan. Tapi... menghadapi mantan kakak kelasnya yang sedari tadi menyampaikan berbagai kenyataan pahit sungguh membuatnya terluka. Kenapa selama ini dia justru berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang sepatutnya dia benci? Kenapa dia harus mengagumi dan menyayangi―bukan dalam konteks cinta―orang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu kakaknya? Apakah salahnya yang selama hanya memikirkan balas dendam bodohnya saja?

"Kuchiki. Kumohon katakan sesuatu. Seperti kau membenciku atau apa saja. Kau berhak melakukannya. Jangan terus menerus menghindar seperti ini. Menghindari perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu! Aku tidak bisa lakukan hal seperti itu. Aku... hanya ingin satu orang yang menderita. Hanya satu orang. Dan itu... bukan kau Senpai. Bukan juga orang lain. Aku hanya ingin pria brengsek yang sudah menyakiti kakakku itulah yang pantas menderita. Jadi... tolong jangan memintaku untuk membencimu."

"Apa... Ichigo juga termasuk dalam hitungan orang yang tidak ingin kau benci?"

Mata ungu Rukia membulat kala nama itu disebutkan. Air matanya meleleh tak karuan. Sulit menahannya. Sangat... sulit.

"Sen... pai..."

"Apa benar Kuchiki? Apa itu benar? Kalau kau pun... tak bisa membenci Ichigo? Anak kandung ayah angkatku?"

Rukia menghapus airmatanya dan segera berlari menghindari senpai-nya itu. Kaien tak bermaksud untuk mengejarnya. Jadi Rukia hanya perlu buru-buru pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Dia tidak ingin lagi membahas hal yang membuat hatinya hancur dan kecewa luar biasa.

Rukia sampai di lantai bawah atap gedung itu. Berlari menuju lift kantornya. Rukia terus menekan tombol lift itu sekencangnya dan berkali-kali. Tidak peduli jadi apa tombol itu, karena yang dia inginkan hanyalah pintu itu terbuka untuknya dan membawa pergi dari gedung ini.

"Rukia!"

Rukia membatu sekali lagi. Suara itu...

Rukia mendengar derap langkah yang begitu cepat akan menghampirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Selalu sesak di saat seperti ini. untungnya pintu lift itu segera terbuka dan Rukia langsung melompat masuk. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Rukia menekan tombol lift itu agar tertutup dengan cepat. Rukia juga tak peduli orang lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam lift. Karena Rukia sendiri sudah menutupnya dengan sempurna tanpa mengijinkan seorangpun masuk ke sana. Tidak di saat kondisinya seperti ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal ketika pintu lift itu menutup dengan sempurna tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya masuk ke sana. Ichigo yakin wanita mungil itu mendengar suaranya. Ichigopun yakin alasan Rukia menutup pintu lift itu begitu cepat adalah ingin menghindarinya. Ketika tak punya harapan lagi untuk menunggu lift itu terbuka, Ichigo langsung berlalu menuju tangga darurat untuk menyusul Rukia. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Rukia menghindarinya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo frustasi. Rukia kembali menghindarinya. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Ichigo sampai di lantai dasar. Tapi begitu sampai ternyata lift itu sudah terbuka dan menuju lantai basement gedung ini. tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Ichigo berlari menuju basement untuk mengejar wanita itu. Ichigo harus menjelaskan ini. Harus! Walaupun dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Rukia, tapi dia harus menyelesaikan ini. Dia tidak ingin wanita itu nantinya salah paham padanya. Tidak ingin sama sekali.

Ichigo sampai di basement dan menemukan wanita mungil itu berjalan begitu cepat sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Kali ini Ichigo tak lagi memanggilnya tapi langsung melesat menyusulnya. Tapi sialnya, Rukia sudah keburu masuk ke mobil dan menyadari Ichigo yang berlari mengejarnya. Dari depan kaca mobilnya, Ichigo bisa melihat wanita berambut pekat itu terkejut luar biasa.

Kini Ichigo sampai di mobil itu dan berusaha membuka pintunya. Sayang, pintu itu sudah terkunci dari dalam. Terakhir Ichigo memukul-mukul jendela mobil itu, berharap jendelanya pecah saja.

"RUKIA! Buka pintunya! Rukia! Kumohon buka!" jerit Ichigo sambil terus menerus menggedor sekencang mungkin jendela kaca mobil itu. Tapi lagi-lagi yang Ichigo tangkap wanita itu nampak menggigit bibirnya lalu menyalakan mobilnya. Ichigo sadar Rukia sedang menangis. Karena itu, ketika mobil itu sudah berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo dan keluar dari basement itu, Ichigo semakin mengerti.

Rukia... menghindarinya karena suatu alasan.

Apakah... Rukia sudah tahu siapa dia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Oyaji... memberitahu semuanya?" ulang Ichigo ketika kembali menemui Kaien di kantornya. Kakak angkatnya itu tampak frustasi di ruangannya sambil menjelaskan kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Tak diragukan lagi. Ini alasan Rukia menghindarinya.

Ichigo menyentakkan tasnya untuk keluar dari ruangan kakak angkatnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tahan Kaien melihat gelagat aneh adiknya itu.

"Mencari Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Ichigo singkat, masih memegang kenop pintu itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Menjelaskan semuanya. Dia harus tahu. Kenyataannya dariku. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikiran aneh karena Oyaji yang mengatakan itu padanya."

"Menyerah saja. Kau tidak mungkin―"

"Aku belum mencobanya. Jadi Nii-san tidak perlu menyuruhku menyerah. Karena aku... tidak mau menyerah."

Seketika itu pula Ichigo menutup pintu ruangannya.

Kaien mendesah panjang. Adiknya memang keras kepala. Mungkin karena dia masih remaja. Sejujurnya Kaien begitu iri pada Ichigo yang begitu gigih pada perasaannya. Dan begitu berani pada kenyataan. Seandainya Kaien sanggup seperti itu. Bukan karena dia pengecut atau apa. Dia tidak ingin memaksanya. Tidak ingin membuat wanita itu bimbang dan terpaksa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah tiba di apartemennya, Rukia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding apartemennya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengakhiri semua ini. ternyata dia tak begitu kuat rupanya. Ternyata dia begitu rapuh rupanya. Dan ternyata lagi... dia begitu lemah. Konyol sekali dirinya dulu berani datang ke sana dengan lantang untuk membalas dendam. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Hari sudah gelap di luar sana. Dan... dingin.

Sambil menekan dadanya yang sesak itu, berkali-kali Rukia berbisik lirih untuk meminta maaf pada mendiang kakaknya. Karena dia tidak bisa membalas dendam tanpa menyakiti siapapun. Balas dendam itu akan menyakiti siapa saja. Dan Rukia menolak hal itu. Cukuplah dirinya yang tersakiti. Jangan sampai menambah korban lainnya.

Mendadak Rukia terkesiap karena bell apartemennya berbunyi begitu nyaring. Rukia bermaksud mengabaikannya. Tapi selain bell gedoran pintu apartemennya terasa begitu kuat. Bahkan mungkin sanggup menghancurkan pintu itu. Rukia beranjak dan mengintip dari layar interkom-nya sambil menekan bell interkom-nya bermaksud menanyakan siapa. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat siapapun. Siapa yang datang seperti ini?

Karena gedoran dan bell itu berkali-kali bunyi, Rukia jadi kesal. Ini bisa mengganggu tetangga apartemen lainnya dan dia bisa dilaporkan karena membuat kegaduhan. Mau tak mau Rukia membuka pintu apartemen itu. Baru terbuka setengah sekali lagi Rukia melihat sosok itu berdiri di depannya. Rukia secepat kilat menutup pintu itu, tapi kalah cepat dan kalah tenaga.

Mata ungu Rukia membelalak lebar kala sosok itu memaksa masuk dan mendorong pintu itu begitu keras hingga Rukia tak sanggup untuk menutupnya lagi. Langkah Rukia termundur ke belakang karena sosok itu sudah masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah kacau. Nafasnya terengah dan bajunya basah kuyup karena keringat. Wajahnya juga dihiasi peluh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Pergi! Cepat pergi!" bentak Rukia penuh emosi. Tidak mau memberikan sedikitpun celah pada bocah ini.

"Ru... kia..." panggilnya dengan tersengal.

Rukia maju ke depan dan mendorong-dorong tubuh besar itu untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Tapi tubuhnya itu bahkan tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya. Sambil menunduk menahan kesal, Rukia memukul-mukul dengan kencang dada bidang pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Cepat pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! Pergi dari sini sekarang! Aku ingin kau pergi! Arrgghhh!" pekiknya histeris. Sayang Rukia hanyalah wanita mungil yang tak memiliki tenaga sebesar yang dia butuhkan. Bagi pemuda itu, pukulan Rukia tak berarti apapun selain rasa gatal.

Tapi Ichigo hanya membiarkan wanita bermata indah ini melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tubuhnya dan membiarkan Rukia memukulinya tanpa henti. Ichigo tahu sekesal apa Rukia padanya. Jadi... ketika pukulan dan pekikan histeris itu perlahan berhenti dan berganti isak tangis Ichigo baru menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih kedua lengan mungil yang kelelahan memukulinya itu. Rukia masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Isakan yang begitu memilukan. Dan Ichigo tak percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat wanita yang dicintainya ini menangis begini hebat.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Per... gi. Kumohon... pergi dari sini..." isak Rukia. Sungguh, kalaupun bisa, dia tidak ingin pemuda ini pergi. Dia ingin pemuda ini merengkuhnya. Memaksanya agar dia bisa melupakan beban ini.

Ichigo tak berani untuk memeluknya seperti biasa ataupun menciumnya seperti yang dia inginkan. Wanita ini sungguh-sungguh membencinya.

"Aku tahu... kau membenciku. Aku tahu alasanmu membenciku. Karena ayahkulah... penyebab kematian kakakmu. Aku tahu itu Rukia." Kata Ichigo perlahan.

Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, mata Rukia membulat lebar. Jadi... Ichigopun...

"Maaf aku menyembunyikan ini darimu. Tapi sungguh aku tak tahu sebelumnya soal ini. Aku baru tahu... kemarin. Hari dimana aku, datang ke apartemenmu. Aku baru tahu hari itu ketika aku datang ke kantor Nii-san. Aku mencari Nii-san-ku, dan sampai ke ruangan ayahku. Aku tak menyangka... mereka sedang membahas soal... dirimu."

Ichigo menghentikannya sejenak karena lengan Rukia di dalam genggamannya bergetar walau tak kentara. Ichigo menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan sambil menguatkan genggaman tangannya di lengan kecil Rukia.

"Aku baru tahu... kalau kakakmu... pernah menjalin hubungan dengan ayahku. Wanita yang selama ini... aku benci setengah mati, adalah kakakmu. Aku juga baru tahu, kalau kau datang ke perusahaan ayahku... karena kau ingin balas dendam dengannya. Awalnya, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa padamu. Tapi... mungkin karena aku lebih mencintaimu daripada membencimu, aku jadi tak memikirkan soal itu. Menurutku... ayah memang pantas mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan. Membuat dua wanita menderita bersamaan seperti itu, kupikir... ayah pantas mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan balas dendammu.

"Tapi... karena hal itu, aku jadi takut. Aku takut kau juga akan membenciku karena aku anak kandung ayahku. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau memang ingin membenciku, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku rela. Kau memang pantas membenciku. Karena... posisimu memang harus seperti itu. Tapi Rukia... kalau posisinya saat ini dibalik, aku... tidak mungkin membencimu. Karena bagaimanapun... kita berdua tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu ayahku dan kakakmu. Kita berdua... tidak pantas saling membenci karena masa lalu orang lain.

"Rukia... mungkin kau tak mau dengarkan ini, tapi... kumohon egoislah. Kumohon lupakan masalah aku adalah anak kandung orang yang kau benci setengah mati itu. Kau boleh membalas dendam apapun pada ayahku. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Tapi jangan lepaskan aku. Jangan pernah. Kalau kau lepaskan aku, artinya kau ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti kakakmu. Seandainya waktu itu kakakmu bisa sedikit egois, ayahku pasti akan bersama kakakmu. Dan kalau sekali lagi kau bersikap sama seperti kakakmu, kau akan kehilangan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu. Sama seperti kakakmu kehilangan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya."

Perlahan Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Rukia. Kini kedua lengan wanita itu terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat begitu rapuh setelah mendengar semua kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kali ini... aku biarkan kau memilih. Kau ingin... menggenggamku, atau kau ingin melepaskanku. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi. Karena bagaimanapun... itu hakmu untuk memilih. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Karena itu aku biarkan kau memilih. Tapi... apapun pilihanmu, aku tidak berniat melepaskan diri. Karena aku... tidak akan pernah menjadi ayahku. Aku tidak akan melepaskan wanita yang kucintai apapun yang terjadi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia tak mendengar suara Ichigo lagi. Yang Rukia dengar hanyalah suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. Dan ketika Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya, sosok bocah itu tak lagi ada di depannya. Yah itu benar. Kalau kakaknya bisa egois, tentu saja kakaknya tidak akan seperti ini. kalau kakaknya menuruti kata hatinya, tentu kisah tragis dan balas dendam ini tak akan terjadi. Yang Rukia perlukan hanyalah egois. Dia hanya perlu egois. Agar kisah ini tak terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Secepat mungkin, masih dengan isakan tangisnya, Rukia berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Mata ungunya mengelilingi seisi koridor apartemen itu. Tapi sosok itu tak ditemukannya. Hatinya kalut luar biasa. Tidak ingin seperti ini lagi. Rukia berlari dengan gelisah menuju lift apartemennya.

"ICHIGOOO!" pekik Rukia begitu melihat Ichigo berdiri di depan lift itu.

Ichigo menoleh dengan cepat dan tertegun melihat sosok Rukia. Tapi kaki mungil Rukia bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya melihat Rukia seperti dirinya. Rukia tak bisa membuat kakaknya bersedih di atas sana karena Rukia tidak bersikap egois seperti dirinya. Semua ini harus dihentikan. Ternyata... kakaknya benar soal menghentikan balas dendam ini. pasti kakaknya berharap Rukia tak mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Dengan cepat, Rukia melompat dalam pelukan pemuda berambut orange itu. Memeluk lehernya begitu erat hingga tubuh mungilnya terangkat karena Ichigo menahan pinggangnya. Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar pemuda ini.

"Rukia..." gumam Ichigo menyadari wanita ini begitu erat memeluknya seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tidak... Ichigo... aku tidak mau... tidak mau kakakku melihatku begini... tidak mau..." gumam Rukia. Karena kini... Rukia sadar. Sebenci apapun dia pada pria brengsek itu, dia tetap tak bisa membenci pemuda ini. sama seperti dirinya yang tak sanggup membenci Kaien.

"Rukia... Rukia... Rukia..." gumam Ichigo berkali-kali sambil menyesap wangi rambut hitam itu. Merasa seutuhnya wanita ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ahh... hmmnghh! Hhh..."

Itu adalah sentakan terakhir yang Ichigo lakukan pada dirinya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, tubuh mereka sudah polos dari semua benang yang mengganggu dan hanya tertutup oleh selembar selimut di atas tubuh mereka. Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya dan mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Wanita di bawah tubuhnya kini juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wajahnya memerah dan menutup mata indahnya itu demi merasakan sensasi membakar yang terjadi tadi. Dengan senyum lembut Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada Rukia untuk meraih bibir merah itu. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi pada pasangan ini. dada mereka saling menekan sama seperti apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Milik Ichigo masih begitu kuat menekan milik Rukia. Pergesekan itu akhirnya berhenti seiring dengan ciuman yang berhenti mendadak itu. Wajah Rukia sudah begitu merah dan dengan jujur mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau dia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Meskipun masih ingin melakukan ronde demi ronde, rasanya tubuh Rukia sudah begitu kelelahan mengimbangi permainan remaja ingusan ini. yah... Rukia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengikuti hasrat menggila sang bocah. Dengan lembut, Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia. Lalu tersenyum manis pada wanita ini, kekasihnya. Berlanjut mengecup hidung kecil itu dengan sensual. Dan terakhir, hanya kecupan, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang ditempelkan Ichigo pada bibir merah merekah itu. Kini, tidak hanya tubuhnya saja, hatinya Rukia pun saat ini adalah milik seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Semuanya...

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo. Kini kepalanya dia sandarkan pada dada Rukia. Rasanya begitu hangat dan dekat. Seperti perasaannya sewaktu kecil ketika ibunya mendekapnya begini erat dan hangat. Ichigo begitu erat memeluk tubuh yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi guling untuknya.

"Hmm?" gumam Rukia sambil mengelus rambut orange itu. Sisi keibuan yang Rukia rasakan ketika Ichigo bersandar pada dadanya dan mendekapnya begini erat.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Hah?" itulah respon bodoh yang Ichigo tangkap.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah sering mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan itu padaku." Rengek Ichigo. Masih tetap mendekap tubuh Rukia dan bersandar di sana.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Rukia.

Kini Ichigo mengubah posisinya. Satu lengannya dijadikan penumpu dan menatap tajam pada wanita yang kini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Wajahnya masih sembab. Mungkin karena menangis tadi. Tapi tidak lagi terlihat pedih dan menderita.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak mau? Katakan cepat!" rengek Ichigo lagi.

"Kata-kata seperti itu harusnya Cuma dikatakan oleh laki-laki. Wanita tidak perlu mengatakannya. Cukup membuktikannya. Aku sudah membuktikannya bukan?"

"Bukti? Kau pikir itu cukup? Ayolah... katakan sekali saja... aku ingin dengar..."

"Ti-dak!"

Geram, Ichigo membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua hingga Rukia berjerit kecil karena tubuh polosnya terekspose begitu saja. Ichigo menyeringai licik dan membuat Rukia gugup.

"He-Hei! Ichi―ahh! Jangan lagi... a-aku sudah lelah!" protes Rukia ketika Ichigo menjilati leher Rukia dan mengelus permukaan perut rata itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan berhenti ketika kau mengatakannya. Ayo..." goda Ichigo.

"Ba-baiklah! Hanya satu kali ini saja!" akhirnya Rukia gerah juga.

Ichigo menunggu dan mengawasi wajah Rukia yang semakin memerah karena malu itu. Mata indah itu tak fokus memandanginya. Rukia tampak menelan ludahnya. Gerakan di leher Rukia itu membuat Ichigo jadi gatal ingin menggigit leher putih―sepertinya tidak lagi berwarna putih karena semua area leher habis oleh gigitannya―itu sekali lagi.

"A-aku... mencintaimu." Kata Rukia. Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Rukia mengambil bantal di sebelahnya dan menutup wajahnya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Ichigo memang mendengarnya, tapi sekecil itu dia jadi tidak yakin.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengatakannya satu kali! Kau pikir aku tidak malu mengatakannya!" bentak Rukia di balik bantal itu.

Ichigo menarik bantal itu dengan paksa lalu tersenyum jahil. Wajahnya kian mendekat pada wajah Rukia. Dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman lembut. Bibir Ichigo begitu intens mengapit bibir Rukia. Gerakan kepalanya mengikuti alur ciuman yang disajikan bocah besar ini. lidahnya kini berpartisipasi pada perang selanjutnya. Kedua lengan Rukia kini dengan santai beralih memeluk leher pemuda yang sedang terbuai oleh ciuman mereka. Untuk saat ini, Rukia benar-benar lupa soal balas dendamnya. Soal siapa Ichigo. Dan soal masa lalu kakaknya. Benar-benar... tidak mengingatnya. Satu-satunya alasan Rukia mencintai Ichigo. Karena Ichigo... bisa membuatnya melupakan betapa pahitnya hidup ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apakah... Rukia menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini?"

Byakuya membuka percakapan di atas meja makan bersama putrinya ini. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Biasanya, Rukia akan mengabari Byakuya dan berkunjung kemari. Atau menginap di sini untuk melihat keadaan Senna. Tapi beberapa minggu ini, tidak pernah ada kabar dari adik iparnya satu itu. Byakuya hanya berpikir kalau Rukia sibuk. Tapi sesibuk apapun bukankah lebih baik dia memberi kabar?

"Ehh? Oba-chan? Tidak Tou-Chan. Tidak ada kabar apapun. Sepertinya dia sibuk." Sahut Senna sambil mengoles roti tawarnya dengan selai strawberry-nya. Benar. Rukia juga tak pernah lagi menghubungi Senna. Biasanya bibinya satu itu akan memantau Senna walaupun sesibuk apapun dia. Karena itulah yang membuat Senna kesal pada bibinya itu. Awalnya memang menyenangkan bibinya tak mengganggunya seperti biasa beberapa minggu ini. tapi... ternyata sepi juga tanpa omelan khas bibi mungilnya itu.

"Coba kau hubungi dia. Suruh datang kemari." Pinta Byakuya.

"Ehh? Oh... biar aku ke sana saja sekalian. Aku juga mau membeli buku. Sepulang dari sana aku akan berkunjung dan menjemput Oba-chan untuk kemari." Usul Senna.

"Baiklah. Pastikan Rukia datang kemari ya."

Senna hanya mengangguk patuh. Ayahnya memang selalu mengkhawatirkan bibinya satu itu. Wajar juga sih. Seingat Senna, bibinya itu ditinggalkan kakaknya, yaitu ibunya Senna, satu-satunya keluarga bibinya, di usia yang masih kecil. Wajar kalau sampai sekarang ayahnya mengkhawatirkan bibinya itu.

Sebaiknya Senna nanti siang ke sana saja. Bibinya pasti sibuk kalau pagi begini. Atau bisa juga belum bangun karena lembur. Yah... bibinya selalu seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka matanya dengan enggan. Karena lagi-lagi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ini sudah pagi. Dan ini adalah hari Sabtu. Kantornya libur dan Ichigo... juga begitu. Semalam bocah ini sekali lagi menginap di apartemennya. Setelah menguap lebar, Rukia baru sadar bocah ini masih terlelap di belakangnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Pelan-pelan Rukia berbalik agar bisa menatap wajah bocah ini. kerutan di dahinya begitu banyak. Tidurpun seperti tidak pernah tenang. Tapi sepanjang Rukia tidur bersama bocah ini, baru hari ini Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang lelap sekali. Bahkan terkesan begitu damai. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikir laki-laki ini menyeramkan. Tentu saja. Rukia juga begitu. Tidurnya malam tadi... benar-benar nyenyak. Sudah begitu lama Rukia tak pernah tertidur selelap tadi.

"Hmmngghh..."

Ichigo menggeliat pelan lalu sebelah tangannya yang tidak ditindih pinggang Rukia terangkat ke atas. Sepertinya dia baru saja meregangkan tubuhnya ketika bangun. Matanya merapat begitu kencang hingga akhirnya pelan-pelan sambil mengerjapkannya, mata cokelat itu terbuka lebar. Matanya begitu sayu. Rukia tersenyum lebar menyambut bocah ini untuk bangun.

"Pagi." Sapa Rukia.

"Hmm... pagi..." balas Ichigo sekali lagi memejamkan matanya dan merangkul Rukia.

"Ayo cepat bangun!" perintah Rukia.

"Nanti..." bisiknya malas.

"Tidak mau bangun?"

"Nanti Baa-chan... aku masih malas bergerak..."

"Baiklah. Aku paksa kau bergerak."

Sadar dengan kata-kata itu, Ichigo membelalakan matanya berusaha untuk menghindar tapi sepertinya kalah cepat. Tangan mungil itu sudah bergerak di atas kepalanya dan menjitaknya sekuat tenaga. Kontan saja Ichigo mengeluh sakit sambil berguling-guling menahan sakitnya jitakan itu. Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Makanya... kalau kubilang bangun ya―kyaa!" jerit Rukia kecil karena tangan Ichigo sudah menarik lengannya untuk terguling sekali lagi. Tanpa basa basi Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia begitu intens. Bukan hanya kecupan, tapi ciuman panas. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibir Rukia begitu gegabah. Gerakan kepalanya membuat Rukia sedikit terbuai sejenak. Ciuman ini baik dan menyenangkan... tapi...

"Arghhh! Sakit Rukia! Kenapa kau begitu senang menjitak kepalaku! Bagaimana kalau aku bodoh!" rutuk Ichigo yang sekali lagi harus mengalah karena kepalanya sekali lagi berdenyut pusing. Rukia tersenyum jahil lalu bergerak untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mandi. Badanku lengket sekali! Dan itu salahmu!"

Ichigo menyeringai senang lalu bergerak dari tempat tidurnya untuk memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Kau mau apa!" bentak Rukia. Menyadari gelagat aneh bocah ini.

"Lebih seru mandi sama-sama kan?"

"APA! Enak saja! Tidak mau! Ichigo!" teriak Rukia karena lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kalau sudah begini, mana ada bisa mandi. Lebih seru itu maksudnya... menghajar Rukia habis-habisan di kamar mandi!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama, mereka begitu dekat bercengkerama satu sama lain. Di meja makan itu Rukia begitu senang menyaksikan Ichigo makan dengan lahap masakannya. Seperti mereka memag biasa melakukannya seperti ini. entah kenapa, jujur Rukia mulai berpikir untuk melepaskan diri dari balas dendam konyol ini. tidak. dia memang harus melepaskannya. Untuk kebahagiaannya.

Setelah sarapan, mereka membaca buku. Ichigo membaca komik yang entah dari mana itu asalnya, sedangkan Rukia membaca majalahnya. Tentu posisinya bukan sekadar membaca biasa. Rukia duduk menyandar di sofanya, dan Ichigo berbaring di atas sofa itu dengan berbantalkan pangkuan Rukia. Ichigo tampak begitu menikmati posisi ini. bahkan dia begitu nyaman membaca buku seperti ini. sedangkan Rukia masih fokus saja. Rukia juga tampak nyaman-nyaman saja. Adanya Ichigo di dekatnya tak pernah membuat Rukia bosan.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Hmm..." Rukia masih setia membolak balik majalahnya. Ichigo menaruh komiknya di dadanya dan menatap wajah Rukia di atasnya.

"Sekarang... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku? Baca majalah..."

"Bukan. Maksudku... apa yang akan kau lakukan... pada ayahku?"

Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menatap mata Ichigo di pangkuannya, kemudian mengelus rambut orange pemuda itu.

"Aku... akan menghentikannya. Dan aku... berpikir untuk... keluar dari sana. Keluar dari perusahaan ayahmu. Kupikir... itu satu-satunya cara."

"Tapi... balas dendammu..."

"Tidak. Tidak ada lagi balas dendam. Memilikimu... sudah lebih dari cukup balas dendam untukku. Kau janji tidak akan melepaskanku kan?"

"Ya... tentu saja."

"Kau juga harus janji untuk tidak melirik gadis lain yang lebih muda dariku kan?"

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan masih muda. Sedangkan aku―"

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa ada seorang wanita yang semakin tua semakin cantik. Dan itu... seperti dirimu. Sekarang saja kau masih cantik seperti gadis berusia 17 tahun. Kalau usiamu sudah 50 tahun tapi kau semakin cantik seperti gadis berusia 17 tahun, untuk apa aku melepaskanmu? Dan memilih gadis yang cantik saat usia 17 tahun kemudian berubah mengerikan ketika berumur 50 tahun."

"Gombal!" kata Rukia diiringi dengan tawanya. Ichigo suka melihat wanita ini tertawa seperti itu.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Kaien dan Senna? Mereka..." kata-kata Rukia terhenti.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan mereka nanti?" sela Ichigo.

Rukia tak mengerti apa maksud bocah itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Rukia terlonjak kaget karena Ichigo sudah menggendongnya. Tangannya menahan punggung dan bawah lutut Rukia. Majalah dan komik merekapun sudah jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Hei!" bentak Rukia.

"Karena aku... sudah menginginkanmu..."

"Ichigo!"

Tapi begitu menoleh ke belakang pemuda itu, Rukia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu masuknya dengan mata terbelalak dan menutup sebelah mulutnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Karena biasa masuk begitu saja, dan dia sudah tahu kode password apartemen bibinya ini, Senna masuk saja. Tapi matanya membelalak kaget melihat seorang pemuda... yang dia... cintai itu duduk berdampingan dengan bibinya dan begitu... intim.

Pemuda itu dia kenal. Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada bibinya lalu menggendong Rukia dengan hati-hati. Ketika bibinya menoleh ke belakang menghindari tatapan pemuda yang menggendongnya itulah baru dia sadar.

"Senna?"

Rukia memanggilnya dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Seketika itu pula Rukia melompat dari gendongan Ichigo. Ichigo juga memandangnya kaget. Seperti melihat hantu.

"Apa yang... apa yang... Oba-chan dan... Ichigo lakukan... di sini?" lidah Senna terasa kelu untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Rukia tampak gugup dan gelagapan menanggapi Senna.

"Senna... aku―"

"Oba-chan... kau dan... Ichigo... tidak mungkin kan? Kalian..." mata Senna sudah berkaca-kaca. Tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang mungkin terjadi di sini.

"Maaf Senna! Maafkan aku... aku―SENNAAA!" pekik Rukia menyadari gadis itu sudah berlari dengan linangan air mata keluar dari apartemennya.

Rukia bergerak menyusul keponakannya itu bersama Ichigo. Karena lebih dulu masuk ke dalam lift, Rukia dan Ichigo terlambat. Ichigo menyuruh Rukia menunggu di lift dan dirinya menyusul dari tangga darurat.

Sedangkan Senna tak mungkin tahan. Isakan begitu jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Tak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya pagi ini begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa! Kenapa harus bibinya?

Apakah benar... gadis yang selama ini sedang disukai dan dicintai pemuda itu, yang membuatnya menolak gadis paling populer di sekolahnya dan menolak dirinya begitu tegas... karena bibinya sendiri?

Senna segera keluar dari lift itu. Bermaksud menghilang dari apartemen bibi yang selama ini begitu dicintainya seperti ibunya sendiri.

Tapi... baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari pintu lobby gedung ini, lengan Senna di tahan.

"Senna! Tunggu dulu!"

Senna memberontak begitu keras dan menepisnya dengan emosi. Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu.

"Mau apa? Menjelaskan sesuatu? Maaf. Aku tidak butuh!"

"Senna!"

"Aku terima kalau kau menyukai gadis paling populer di sekolah kita. Atau... seorang gadis dari sekolah lain yang lebih seksi dan cantik dari Orihime itu. Aku juga... terima kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang lebih... pantas untukmu! Tapi kenapa bibiku! Kenapa bibiku sendiri Ichigo!" pekik Senna.

Ichigo tampak diam dan serba salah. Senna melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi Ichigo tetap mengikutinya sambil berusaha menjelaskan... entah apa yang mesti dijelaskan pada gadis ini. ichigo juga tampak begitu merasa bersalah karena merahasiakan semua ini. mereka tiba di tengah zebra cross jalanan. Senna berhenti begitu lampu yang memperbolehkan pejalan kaki menyeberang menyala.

"Berhenti mengikuti! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu!" bentak Senna.

"Kau harus dengar. Karena bagaimanapun... kau akan mendengarnya."

"TIDAK MAU! JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN PADAKU!" jerit Senna sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pelan-pelan Ichigo melepaskan tangan yang masih begitu kuat menempel di telinganya itu. Ichigo tak menyadari apapun selain berusaha menenangkan isakan gadis ini.

Tapi dari arah berlawanan ada sebuah motor yang melaju kencang. Tepat menuju Ichigo. Mata Senna terbelalak karena pemuda itu tidak menyadari.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" pekik Rukia ketika kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Alurnya rada maksa ya? Soalnya kalo bertele lagi kayaknya bakal panjang. karena fic ini udah mau selesi dua atau tiga chap lagi. boleh dibilang sebenernya chap ini adalah puncak perasaan Ruki yang udah gak kuat lagi. jadi dia ledakin deh emosinya di chap ini. hohoho

SAya tahu fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya. terutama alur yang kacau gak ketolongan itu. apalagi tulisannya hancur sangat... hehehe

ada yang penasaran sama adegan terakhir? hohohoho

makasih yang udah baca dan nungguin semua fic saya. saya beneran tersanjung... pokoknya senpai the best deh. maua baca semua fic saya sampe habis.

ok.. balas review dulu...

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hohoho kan udah dari awal loh saya jelasin kalo Kaien anak angkat. senpai lupa ya? hehehehe review lagi ya... itung-itung salam terakhir sama fic ini yang bentar lagi tamat. hehehe

Rama Diggory Malfoy : makasih udah review senpai... loh kok panggil senpai? Kin aja. hehehehe review lagi yaa

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehehe kok senpai lagi? Kin aja. saya gak suka dipanggil gitu. hehhee nih udah update loh... ehehehe

Mitsuki ota males login : makasih udah review Alex... iya nih juga mau tamat. heheheheeh ngaji? wah rajin yaa... saya jarang tuh... hehehhe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... iya udah update. maaf telat... hehehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehhe iya, saya juga mikirnya agak belibet yaa... tapi mau gimana lagi ya? ini aja saya maksa bener chap kali ini. soalnya mau dipikir berapa kali juga tetep gak dapet jalan yang bagus. semoga gak ngabal yaa... hehehhe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... hahaha iya, Ruki tuh punya perasaan yang sama, tapi karena berbagai pertimbangan dia cuma takut nyampeinnya. dan chap ini puncak perasaan Ruki pada Ichi. hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk.. heheh doain aja mereka hepi end hehehehe

R : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya saya usahain hepi deh... oh yang fic itu... saya juga sedang berusaha menggarapnya kembali. semoga saya masih inget alurnya. hehehehe

MUkyungs : hehehe makasih udah review senpai... walo gak ngereview fic ini. hehehe iya, saya mau fokus sama cerita yang mau tamat dulu. soalnya Last Rose itu udah rampung dalam kepala saya. jadi gak bakal lupa. nah kalo fic lain rada lupa. takutnya kalo gak di update malah jadi discontinue atau parahnya saya hapus. hehehe tungguin ya... saya usahakan update minggu ini...

Himetarou Ai : makasih udah review senpai... hehee iya nih udah update...

yensie : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya alasannya Last Rose udah rampung dalam otak saya, jadi updtenya agak ditunda dulu. saya update fic yang mau tamat dan beberapa fic yang alurnya masih belum tahu. takutnya kalo saya gak update bisa-bisa saya lupa dan ngapus fic lain itu. hehehe ditungguin minggu ini yaa

hoshichan : makasih udah review senpai...

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya nih sinetron versi saya. hohoho semoga chap kali ini gak ngecewain ya? hehehehe

Ok deh. makasih buat yang review dan baca. sungguh saya sangat menghargainya.

akhir kata... seperti author laeennn... review yaa... biar saya tahu apa cerita ini masih layak lanjut atau nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	12. Afraid To Losing You

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Golongan darah AB rhesus positif?"

"Ya. Persediaan golongan darah ini cukup langka. Kalau anda punya keluarga atau kerabat yang memiliki golongan darah ini tolong informasikan secepatnya. Kami butuh kurang dari satu jam. Kami juga sedang berusaha meminta tolong dari bank darah, tapi takutnya tidak cukup waktu."

Rukia bersandar lemas pada dinding rumah sakit itu. Apa katanya tadi?

Perawat itu begitu cepat mengatakan pada Rukia, lalu dia kembali buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruang instalansi gawat darurat itu. Nafas Rukia seakan tercekat luar biasa.

Kejadian tadi begitu cepat bahkan sampai membuatnya kaku mendadak dan sulit bergerak. Jaraknya dari dua orang itu hanya terpaut lima meter. Seharusnya Rukia saja yang tertabrak. Jangan dua orang itu. Matanya sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti basah. Mata ungu itu terus menatap pedih pintu instalansi gawat darurat itu. Sedari tadi beberapa dokter dan perawat bergiliran masuk dan keluar dengan wajah panik.

Saat Rukia sadar keadaan ini, dua orang itu sudah diangkut dengan ambulans dan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka sama-sama tak sadarkan diri. tapi salah satunya mengalami luka yang cukup serius dan pendarahan hebat. Rukia tak sanggup berpikir siapa yang berada dalam kondisi itu. Siapa yang membutuhkan darah secepatnya?

"Rukia!"

Seakan ada oase yang menaunginya, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kakak iparnya berlarian ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Ketika kecelakaan itu berlangsung, Rukia langsung buru-buru menelpon kakaknya agar bisa menemaninya di sini. Yang Rukia lihat, wajah kakak iparnya juga panik dan pucat.

"Apa... bagaimana bisa... Senna kecelakaan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Byakuya panik. Rukia menutup mulutnya berusaha meredakan emosinya. Tak sanggup rasanya menceritakan alasan kenapa gadis itu bisa kecelakaan bersama pemuda itu. Byakuya tak tahu soal Rukia selama ini. dan Rukia berharap Byakuya tak akan pernah tahu. Tapi... kecelakaan ini...

"Nii-Sama... apa... golongan darahmu?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Untung apa tanya golongan darah? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Tolonglah Nii-Sama... apa... golongan darahmu?"

Byakuya bingung dan penasaran kenapa Rukia menanyakan hal ini.

"B... rhesus positif."

Untuk menyelamatkannya memang perlu orang itu. Pasti orang itulah yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya dengan situasi seperti ini mau tak mau kenyataan itu harus terungkap.

Rukia mengabaikan tatapan wajah panik dari Byakuya dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminjam ponsel Byakuya. Tanpa banyak bicara Byakuya memberikan ponselnya pada sang adik ipar.

Rukia berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih penasaran dengan keadaan dari balik pintu instalansi gawat darurat itu.

Setelah cukup jauh, Rukia menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya menyiapkan hatinya. Dia tak boleh egois sekarang. Tidak boleh.

"Senpai... apa aku... boleh bicara dengan Presdir? Ya... ini hal penting. Sangat penting."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dua pria itu datang begitu cepat dari dugaan Rukia. Senpai-nya bersama pria brengsek itu berlarian panik ke arah Rukia dan Byakuya dengan wajah pucat. Rukia sudah menjelaskan garis besar masalah ini pada Kaien. Dengan wajah tenang, terbalik dengan Byakuya yang membelalakan matanya walau tak kentara ketika melihat pria brengsek itu, Rukia berjalan pelan sambil bersedekap dada mendekati dua pria yang berlarian itu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi! Kenapa bisa dia kecelakaan?" tanya Kaien panik. Dan dia di sini sudah pasti Ichigo. Bukan Senna. Karena Rukia belum memberitahukan masalah ini pada Senpai-nya.

"Maaf, kalau aku agak lancang. Tapi... boleh aku tahu apa golongan darah Senpai dan Presdir?" tanya Rukia datar.

Byakuya masih menatap Rukia tak percaya. Tapi ini bukan situasi yang bagus untuk menyulut dendam lama. Tidak dipungkiri Byakuya rasanya ingin menghantam pria itu dengan apa saja. Rasanya sakit 17 tahun lalu kembali menguar dalam benaknya. Dan lalu apa itu... Presdir?

"Rukia... apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau... memanggil orang itu... Presdir?" tanya Byakuya seakan tahu kemana sorot mata datar Rukia bermuara. Sudah pasti bukan pada pria yang seumuran dengan Rukia. Satu pria lagi yang membuat isterinya begitu menderita

"Kuchiki? Apa maksudmu? Apa Ichigo..." timpal Kaien.

"Tolong dijawab saja! Kita hanya punya waktu setengah jam!" sergah Rukia.

"Aku... O rhesus positif dan Tou-San―"

"AB... rhesus positif." Potong Isshin.

Rasanya pedih. Tentu saja.

"Maaf Presdir. Anda harus segera menuju lab darah. Salah seorang korban kecelakaan itu butuh darah anda. Dan waktunya kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Kalau anda berlama-lama, nyawanya bisa tidak tertolong lagi. Kumohon, segeralah pergi." Jelas Rukia.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Apa Ichigo yang butuh darah itu? Tapi... bukankah Ichigo... golongan darahnya A?" sela Kaien.

"Tidak. Ichigo memang kecelakaan. Tapi hanya gegar otak saja. Tidak ada luka luar yang serius. Tapi, masih dalam keadaan kritis karena mungkin saja ada pendarahan di dalam otaknya. Yang butuh darah itu adalah..." mata Rukia beralih menatap Isshin yang berdiri di belakang Kaien. Mata yang begitu pedih.

"... adalah keponakanku. Kuchiki Senna. Dia yang butuh darah itu."

Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia dan membelalak tidak percaya. Apalagi Isshin yang langsung terkejut tak percaya. Setelah sekian lama Isshin menunggu ini, tapi...

"Pergilah Presdir. Selamatkan Senna. Kumohon." Pinta Rukia tulus.

Walaupun itu pada akhirnya mengakui bahwa Senna-lah anak yang dicari Isshin selama ini. kalau bukan karena kecelakaan ini, tentu saja hal ini tak akan pernah terungkap begini cepat. Isshin masih sulit menerima semua ini, tapi kemudian salah seorang perawat keluar dari pintu instalansi gawat darurat itu menanyakan stok darahnya. Rukia langsung menunjuk Isshin dan membiarkan perawat itu membawa sang Presdir menuju lab darah rumah sakit. Seketika itu pula Rukia langsung meledak. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Rukia..." panggil Byakuya. Kaien masih berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ada begitu banyak masalah yang melintasi wanita mungil ini.

"Maaf Nii-Sama. Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini agar Senna selamat. Maafkan aku..." lirih Rukia dengan nafas tersendat. Byakuya langsung menyentuh pundak adik iparnya itu lalu tak lama memeluk Rukia yang masih menangis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Tidak apa-apa Rukia..." kata Byakuya menenangkan.

Setelah mendapatkan darah yang dibutuhkan, Senna langsung dipindahkan ke kamar operasi. Pendarahan di kepalanya cukup parah. Dokter sudah melakukan semua cara agar bisa menolong gadis itu. Dan Rukia-pun berharap demikian. Dia ingin keponakannya selamat tak peduli apapun. Bahkan jika Tuhan ingin menukar nyawa Senna dengan Rukia, Rukia pasti akan mengabulkannya. Kehilangan kakaknya sudah membuatnya begitu trauma dengan kematian. Dan tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Sudah hampir empat jam berlalu. Baik Rukia, Byakuya dan Isshin masih setia menunggu di depan kamar operasi itu. Kaien pergi untuk menjenguk kondisi Ichigo yang belum sadar, tapi sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Kritisnya sudah berlalu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang hanya butuh istirahat.

Mereka bertiga duduk agak berjauhan dalam diam. Isshin yang tampaknya begitu terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu lama berlalu. Apalagi menunggu dengan gugup seperti ini. sedari tadi Byakuya diam sambil diam-diam memandangi Isshin yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Tentu saja penasaran. Karena pria itu yang sempat dicintai oleh isterinya sampai mati. Akhirnya Byakuya bisa bertemu dengan pria ini. tentunya ada rasa dendam dan kesal pada pria sialan ini. Tapi tidak. Byakuya bukanlah tipe pria yang emosinya meledak-ledak seenaknya. Dia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Setidaknya untuk saat seperti ini. lagipula... masa lalu yang sudah berlalu 17 tahun, tak perlu diributkan lagi. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa sekarang. Dan Rukia mengerti kakak iparnya jauh lebih bijak dari dirinya. Terbukti dengan Byakuya yang sama sekali belum membentak, menghina ataupun mengusir Isshin. Yah... tentunya perlakuan itu akan dilakukan oleh siapa saja yang membuat hidup orang yang dia cintai jadi begitu naas.

"Kuchiki..."

Baik Byakuya dan Rukia sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ehh maaf. Maksudku... Kuchiki Rukia. Apa aku boleh bicara denganmu sebentar?" ternyata Kaien yang baru datang dari arah koridor kamar rawat. Kaien juga bermaksud meminta ijin pada pria yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Rukia. Kaien tahu, orang yang dipanggil Rukia Nii-Sama ini pasti kakaknya, dan kemungkinan besar ayahnya Senna. Tapi Kaien bertambah yakin kalau anak yang dimaksud oleh ayah angkatnya adalah Kuchiki Senna. Yah mereka sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Benar-benar ikatan yang rumit dan membingungkan.

Setelah meminta ijin pada Byakuya untuk pergi sebentar, Rukia menemui Kaien yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa Senpai?"

"Ichigo sudah sadar. Dia menanyakanmu tadi. Apa kau mau melihatnya? Kurasa dia akan langsung sembuh kalau melihatmu."

Rukia mengernyit bingung. Kenapa senpai-nya bicara begitu?

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung. Tapi Ichigo sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang kalian. Jujur saja aku sedikit cemburu dan kesal. Aku belum pernah melihat Ichigo yang begitu gigih pada pendiriannya. Kau pasti sangat berarti untuknya. Sekarang... apa aku boleh bertanya padamu? Yah... meski keadaannya tidak mungkin sih..."

"Ya. Tanyakan saja Senpai."

"Apa kau... mencintai adikku?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi. Tidak lagi menutupi semuanya. Bahkan jika kakak iparnya tahu sekalipun dia tidak akan lari lagi.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku berharap, aku bisa egois. Aku ingin egois memilikinya. Kalau bisa..."

"Kalian ini... aku tidak menyangka kau justru akan mengiyakannya. Baiklah. Pergilah ke sana. Pasti bocah itu panik setengah mati karena kau belum di sana. Aku akan di sini menunggu Senna. Kalau ada kabar, aku akan segera memberitahumu."

"Senpai..."

"Ingat, aku belum menyerah! Suatu saat aku akan merebutmu dari bocah ingusan itu."

Rukia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengatakan terima kasih berkali-kali. Kaien lalu melambaikan tangannya dan bergabung dengan ayahnya. Byakuya juga sudah mengijinkan Rukia untuk pergi sebentar, walau sebenarnya Byakuya belum tahu apapun soal Ichigo dan... Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia! Aduhhh..."

Ichigo bermaksud untuk melompat memeluk wanita itu yang baru masuk ke kamarnya, tapi mendadak kepalanya yang diperban itu terasa berdenyut dan akhirnya Ichigo memilih duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" rutuk Rukia.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai senang lalu meminta Rukia duduk tepat di sisi ranjangnya. Rukia menurut lalu memperhatikan wajah polos itu. Tidak ada luka berarti di wajahnya selain kepalanya yang diperban. Lengannya juga diperban ringan, mungkin karena lecet.

"Bagaimana Senna? Apa yang... terjadi dengannya? Bagaimana dia?" tanya Ichigo yang berubah cemas begitu menyebut nama Senna. Yah bagaimana tidak cemas. Ichigo begitu panik saat menyadari bahwa Senna-lah yang mendorongnya menjauh dari motor itu dan mereka berdua bergulingan di jalan. Kepala Senna sempat terantuk pagar pendek pembatas trotoar. Sedangkan Ichigo mendarat di atas tubuh Senna yang berlumuran darah itu. Kepala Ichigo juga sempat terantuk jalanan, karena itu mereka sama-sama tak sadarkan diri setelah keduanya terbaring di jalan. Samar-samar di setengah sadarnya, Ichigo melihat Senna yang banjir darah dengan kepalanya yang robek. Juga teriakan Rukia yang memilukan.

Begitu menanyakan keadaan Senna, mata Rukia kembali basah. Bibirnya bergetar. Maksudnya dia ingin membicarakannya dengan Ichigo, tapi ternyata...

"Rukia...?" panggil Ichigo.

"Maaf Ichigo. Maaf... sepertinya aku masih..."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung kecil wanita itu kemudian menekan kepalanya ke dada Ichigo. Satu-satunya yang Ichigo tahu saat ini adalah, wanita ini butuh ketenangan. Dan pelukan adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menenangkan seseorang. Begitu banyak beban dan penderitaan yang Rukia pikul memang membuatnya jadi begitu lemah.

"Sudah. Senna pasti baik-baik saja. Tenanglah Rukia... semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Ichigo.

Rukia menangis begitu keras sambil mencengkeram piyama rumah sakit Ichigo. Yah... dia hanya berharap Senna bisa baik-baik saja. Dan bertahan. Kakaknya di atas sana pasti akan menolongnya. Pasti.

Pelukan hangat seperti inilah yang dibutuhkan Rukia. Menenangkan dirinya dari kenyataan yang pahit.

"Ichigo...?" sela Rukia ketika tangisannya mulai mereda. Ichigo masih mengelus punggung dan mencium puncak kepala Rukia.

"Hmm?" gumam Ichigo.

"Kepalamu masih sakit tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil sesegukan.

"Tentu. Ini karena kau selalu menjitakku setiap hari. Sakitnya dua kali lipat nih..."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan itu sebentar. Lalu beralih mengelus kepala Ichigo. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, Rukia mencoba mendorong kepala Ichigo pelan supaya menunduk kepadanya. Dan kemudian, kecupan singkat mendarat di kening pemuda itu. Ichigo memang terkejut, tapi kemudian menyeringai senang. Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia begitu erat.

"Ahh~ aku jamin bisa langsung sembuh kalau kau setiap hari seperti itu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah mengobrol singkat dan menyuruh Ichigo kembali istirahat, Rukia baru meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Karena sepertinya Presdir-nya satu itu juga khawatir pada Ichigo. Isshin sudah masuk ke dalam sana menengok putranya. Meskipun Ichigo masih bersikap dingin pada ayahnya sendiri. Tapi karena ada Kaien, Ichigo jadi tidak terlalu begitu dingin.

Rupanya, setelah Rukia pergi tadi, operasinya sudah selesai dilakukan. Byakuya memintanya untuk ikut menemui dokter yang menangani Senna.

"Sebenarnya... operasi sudah berhasil dilakukan." Buka sang dokter cantik itu.

Dari tag name yang ada padanya, namanya Unohana Retsu. Sepertinya dialah dokter yang bertanggungjawab pada operasi Senna. Byakuya dan Rukia duduk di depan meja dokter itu untuk mendengar penjelasan sang dokter perihal kesehatan Senna.

"Lalu? Tidak ada hal yang... aneh kan?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Kepalanya mengalami benturan hebat. Rasanya... kalau pasien bisa melewati masa kritis saja sudah sangat bagus. Tapi tidak menjamin apakah pasien bisa... hidup normal seperti biasa."

Mata ungu Rukia membelalak lebar. Byakuya juga sama. Maksudnya...

"Maksud dokter... apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Pendarahan hebat berlangsung di otaknya. Saat ini sebagian otaknya sudah tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan normal lagi. Kalaupun dia sadar nanti, kecil kemungkinan dia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Saya mengatakan ini agar nantinya... anda, bisa mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk."

Setetes air mata Rukia meluncur melewati pipi putih mulusnya.

"Kemungkinan... terburuk?" ulang Byakuya.

"Tentu saja―"

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan katakan hal itu! Kalian harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Senna... aku yakin dia bisa bertahan. Dia bisa! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu! Ini... bukan akhir kan? Masih bisa... masih..." ujar Rukia terisak.

Byakuya mengusap punggung kecil Rukia yang gemetaran itu. Nafasnya tersendat karena isakan tangisnya. Unohana menatap Rukia dengan serba salah. Sebagai dokter tentu saja dia harus berusaha. Tapi ada kalanya sebesar apapun usaha dokter tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau... dia bisa gagal. Unohana juga tidak ingin gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya. Tapi takdir terkadang punya jawaban lain. Dan yang bisa Unohana lakukan adalah, berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyelamatkannya.

"Kami... pasti melakukan yang terbaik." Tutup Unohana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya dan Isshin sudah bicara empat mata setelah memberitahu keadaan Senna padanya. Karena bagaimanapun, Isshin berhak tahu. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mudah bertemu secara pribadi seperti ini, apalagi dengan situasi tidak mengenakan sebelumnya. Dan untungnya, Byakuya adalah tipe pria yang berhati lapang dan tidak serta merta mengamuk. Mengendalikan perasaan dan emosi adalah prioritas utamanya sebagai seorang pria. Sekaligus seorang suami. Meski mantan suami. Dan untungnya baik Ichigo maupun Isshin adalah pria yang sama-sama berkepala dingin. Isshin tidak menyinggung sedikitpun masalah Rukia pada Byakuya. Isshin cukup mengerti mengapa Rukia sampai melakukan hal itu padanya.

Kaien juga sudah mengerti situasi ayahnya dan Rukia. Dan tidak bermaksud ikut campur sama sekali.

Ini sudah berlalu dua bulan sejak peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Isshin rutin berkunjung ke rumah sakit sekadar menengok kondisi putrinya itu. Setiap kali Isshin datang, Rukia akan keluar dari kamar Senna memberikan waktu berdua untuk ayah dan anak ini. meski pada kenyataan Senna sama sekali tidak tahu soal ini. Ichigo juga Kaien sempat datang menengok. Tapi Rukia sudah melarang Ichigo datang lagi karena ujian sekolahnya sudah dimulai dan dia harus banyak belajar. Sudah bisa dipastikan Senna tak bisa ikut. Beberapa temannya juga datang berkunjung dan ikut prihatin.

Setiap hari, bahkan Rukia pernah tak pulang ke rumahnya selama dua minggu untuk menunggui Senna. Byakuya yang membujuknya juga tak bisa apa-apa, karena wanita itu begitu keras kepala. Ditambah lagi Byakuya sangat sibuk. Ingin sih menelantarkan pekerjaannya dan memilih menjaga Senna juga. Tapi tidak bisa. Nyawa perusahaan berada di tangannya dan Byakuya tak punya pengganti dirinya. Kadang kasihan juga melihat Rukia menunggui Senna setiap saat seperti itu. Tanda-tanda Senna juga masih sama. Tidak ada perubahan signifikan. Dia memang masih bernafas seperti biasa. Tapi selang infus di tangan dan selang oksigen di hidungnya juga masih menempel. Berbagai alat pemacu jantung dan pernafasan masih menempel di tubuhnya. Apalagi perban tebal yang mengelilingi kepala gadis berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Senna... cepatlah bangun... aku merindukanmu..." lirih Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kaien masih duduk di ruang kerjanya. Menatap selembar amplop putih di tangannya itu. Sebulan yang lalu, Rukia sudah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Semua proyek sudah dia selesaikan dengan baik dan pengerjaannya sudah dia alihkan kepada kepala manager yang bertanggungjawab. Kaien juga tidak mudah menerima hal ini. Tapi alasan Rukia untuk keluar dari perusahaan ini adalah pilihan tepat. Dia... memang tak punya alasan untuk berada lebih lama di sini. Ayah angkatnya juga tak lagi menyinggung soal Rukia. Dan itu memang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kaien selalu was-was setiap kali mengkhawatirkan Rukia yang masuk ke ruangan ayahnya. Dan setiap kali Kaien menemukannya, wanita itu akan bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Dan tak jarang ayahnya suka kalap pada wanita itu. Yang ayahnya masih tidak tahu adalah hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Sejauh ini, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bertemu rutin seperti biasa. Apalagi bukan karena Senna. Ini pasti sulit untuk mereka berdua. Kaien tahu Senna yang menyukai pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu yang menyukai Rukia. Ini pasti jadi cinta yang rumit. Ada kalanya Kaien ingin meminta Rukia menghentikan ini, tapi kalau sampai seperti itu, artinya, Rukia akan bernasib sama seperti kakak perempuannya.

Tidak mendapatkan pria yang dia cintai.

Kaien hanya berharap semua masalah ini cepat selesai. Dan berakhir. Ichigo juga... pasti ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan semua ini. itu pasti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo mendongak. Siang ini, ketika istirahat makan siang, Ichigo berdiri di atap sekolah sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas itu. Riruka mendatanginya dengan wajah sangar. Ichigo tahu gadis ini sahabatnya Senna dan dia juga tahu kondisi Senna sekarang. Yang sekarang sedang Ichigo pikirkan, bagaimana dia bisa ke rumah sakit lagi dan menemani Rukia. Kalau bukan karena ujian konyol ini, dia tidak akan ada di sini.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo singkat setelah Riruka sampai di depannya.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan Senna yang di rumah sakit?"

"Aku memikirkannya. Dia masih... seperti itu."

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Apa kau tidak tahu Senna itu menganggapmu apa? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya sih? Senna itu... Senna itu menyukaimu tahu! Dan sudah lama! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menanggapinya? Padahal selama ini dia baik padamu dan perhatian padamu!" bentak Riruka.

Ichigo sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi sejak dulu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya. Dan sekarang, ditambah kenyataan seperti ini, dia bisa apa? Kedua adik kembarnya memang belum tahu, tapi sepertinya Karin sedikit curiga karena ayahnya selalu berada di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Karin mengikuti ayahnya. Hanya saja Karin belum tahu siapa yang dijenguk oleh ayahnya itu. Ichigo juga tak banyak bicara. Biar ayahnya saja yang bicara nanti.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa! Kau ini dasar laki-laki brengsek! Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau diam saja! Paling tidak katakan sesuatu―"

"Karena hubungan kami memang tidak bisa! Kalau kau... kalau kau tidak tahu apapun, kumohon jangan ikut campur!"

Ichigo berkata sedemikian dingin dan langsung meninggalkan Riruka sendirian. Hingga akhirnya dia tahu. Bahwa gadis yang selama ini dianggap seperti saudara untuknya ternyata... benar-benar saudara sedarahnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Senna bila akhirnya dia harus tahu kenyataan ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika Rukia tengah mengelap lengan Senna―kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan Rukia untuk menjaga kelembaban kulitnya―mendadak Rukia terkesiap.

Jari-jari Senna bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Rukia berhenti mengelap lengan gadis itu. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Senna yang masih terbalut masker oksigen dan perban di dahinya. Benar. Kelopak mata gadis berambut ungu ini bergerak terlalu perlahan. Meski perlahan, Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Senna... kalau keponakannya itu... sadar!

Karena terlalu senang, sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, Rukia berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari dokter atau perawat mana saja yang lewat untuk memastikan kondisi keponakannya itu. Rasa lega dan bahagia menguar jelas dari mata Rukia. Rukia begitu senang gadis itu sudah mau membuka matanya. Itu bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari balas dendam konyolnya.

Dengan diiringi isak tangis haru, Rukia menunggu dokter dan perawat itu memeriksa kondisi Senna. Unohana―dokter yang bertugas itu mengatakan kondisi pasien sudah jauh lebih baik. Bahkan di luar perkiraannya kalau gadis ini bisa baik-baik saja. Mungkin tubuhnya saja yang masih melemah karena sudah lama tidak bergerak dan beberapa luka di kepalanya, juga syaraf-syaraf otaknya yang sudah lama tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan sedikit terapi dan obat-obatan gadis itu bisa pulih seperti semula. Sejauh dia sadar ini, gejala yang ditakutkan oleh Unohana sebelumnya, belum terbukti sama sekali. Bukannya tidak terbukti. Mungkin gejala itu belum tampak. Tapi sebisa mungkin Unohana akan berusaha agar gejala yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Dan untungnya, pasien sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gejala yang mengkhawatirkan kecuali sakit di kepalanya akibat terlalu lama tertidur. Dan otak serta memorinya masih cukup baik.

Rukia sudah menghubungi Byakuya untuk segera datang. Dan tentu saja Byakuya senang setengah mati. Dia juga akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Tapi... bagaimana dengan...

Sungguh Rukia sama sekali tidak... sanggup.

"Senna..." Rukia membelai lembut pipi tirus gadis itu. Masker oksigen sudah dilepaskan dari wajahnya. Gadis itu tapi malah menghindari belaian Rukia dan menatap tajam pada Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut.

"Per... gi." Lirih gadis itu.

Sekali lagi mata Rukia terbelalak lebar mendengar lirihan suara gadis itu.

"Senna..."

"Aku... tidak mau melihatmu." Lirihnya lagi.

"Senna..."

"Cepat pergi! Akh!" bentak Senna rendah lalu dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu dan mengeluh sakit di kepalanya. Rukia sekali lagi harus terkejut.

Unohana yang masih berada di tempat langsung menghampiri pasien untuk menenangkannya. Kenapa... Senna...

"Maaf, pasien tidak ingin Anda ada di sini. Bisakah Anda keluar sebentar? Ini bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya." Jelas Unohana.

Rukia masih kaku di tempatnya. Senna... menolak dirinya.

Dengan enggan, Rukia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Senna.

Rukia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan terduduk di depan pintu ruangan Senna. Apakah... Senna masih ingat kejadian sebelum dia kecelakaan itu? Apakah Senna sekarang membenci dirinya?

Ini memang salahnya. Rukia sungguh brengsek.

Dialah satu-satunya orang yang menyebabkan Senna seperti ini. Dan sekarang Senna menolak untuk melihatnya. Apa yang sebaiknya Rukia lakukan?

Seharusnya, jika Rukia tidak terlanjur masuk ke dalam lubang hitam ini, tentu saja ini tidak akan terjadi. Senna tak akan jadi begini. Dan demikian juga Rukia.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih terduduk di lantai karena terlalu lemas setelah penolakan Senna itu. Dirinya masih terisak begitu hebat. Isakan tangis karena merasa bersalah. Di depannya berdiri menjulang sosok bocah berambut orange. Bocah itu lalu berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Rukia di lantai itu.

Ichigo mengusap bahu dan punggung Rukia untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis di sini?" tanya Ichigo. Dia baru saja tiba di sini karena ujiannya sudah selesai dan dia bisa mengunjungi wanita ini juga... gadis itu. Karena selama beberapa waktu ini, Rukia melarangnya kemari kalau ujiannya belum selesai. Ichigo memang menepatinya. Tapi sungguh berat menjalaninya. Beberapa waktu itu... sungguh menyiksa untuk Ichigo.

"Senna... Senna..." Rukia tak sanggup bicara karena masih terisak dalam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Senna? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ichigo panik. Jujur saja, sejak Senna mengalami kecelakaan, batin Ichigo juga merasa tidak nyaman. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya selama gadis itu berada di rumah sakit. Entah apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan pada Senna nanti setelah gadis itu...

"Senna... dia sudah sadar... tapi..."

"Senna sudah sadar?" ulang Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. Kemudian memegangi kepalanya sendiri dengan takut.

"Dia... menolak bertemu denganku. Bagaimana Ichigo? Bagaimana ini...?"

Ichigo memeluk erat tubuh Rukia yang sekarang jauh lebih kurus ini. dia sudah berada dua bulan di rumah sakit ini demi menunggu Senna bangun. Dan sekarang... Senna malah menolak bertemu dengannya? Jadi... apa artinya Senna masih ingat kejadian sebelum dia kecelakaan itu?

"Rukia?"

Rukia terkesiap kaget mendengar suara berat yang dikenalnya itu. Secepat mungkin Rukia berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

Nii-sama-nya, Byakuya, sudah tiba di rumah sakit dan berdiri mematung memandangi adegan sebelumnya. Dan ini... pertama kali bagi Byakuya melihat seorang bocah dengan seragam SMA memeluk Rukia seperti itu. Wajah Rukia awalnya memang kaget. Tapi kemudian berubah aneh begitu melihat Byakuya. Byakuya bisa melihat wajah wanita itu sembab dan tidak karuan.

"Rukia... ada apa denganmu?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian mendadak tubuhnya terasa ringan dan melayang. Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kelelahan. Butuh vitamin dan beberapa suplemen saja. Setelah istirahat sebentar dia akan kembali seperti semula." Jelas Unohana setelah mendengar ribut di luar ruangan pasien satunya itu.

Rukia pingsan beberapa saat setelah melihat Byakuya. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan selama di rumah sakit ini. tubuhnya ikut melemah karena terus menerus di dalam ruangan yang sama selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Dan ditambah lagi...

Bocah berambut mencolok itu masih menunggu di luar karena Byakuya masih di dalam. Dan Byakuya tidak begitu mengenal bocah itu. Ada hubungan apa Rukia dengan bocah SMA itu? Bahkan menurut Byakuya, bocah itu mungkin salah satu teman Senna yang ingin datang menengok. Tapi kenapa memeluk adik iparnya tadi? Memeluknya begitu intim seolah itu adalah perbuatan yang paling wajar yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Oh, Tuan kerabat pasien yang koma di kamar 12 itu atas nama Kuchiki Senna kan?" sela Unohana.

"Kuchiki... Senna? Oh... tentu saja. Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Ya. Beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu sudah sadar. Dan sekarang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan."

"Oh, ya aku sudah tahu. Apa aku bisa menengoknya?"

"Tentu. Tapi... sepertinya keadaan pasien masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ada beberapa hal yang akan membuatnya syok tiba-tiba, dan saya tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena bisa mempengaruhi kesehatannya."

Tak berapa lama dokter itu keluar dari ruangan Rukia, Byakuya juga ikut keluar.

Bocah itu masih menunggu di sana dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas luar biasa. Setelah menunduk memberikan salam pada Byakuya, bocah itu menarik nafas panjang. Meskipun bersikap tenang dan biasa saja, tidak dipungkiri bahwa bocah itu luar biasa khawatir.

"Maaf. Apa aku... boleh tahu keadaan Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Byakuya datar.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku teman Senna. Apa kabar? Maaf terlambat mengenalkan diri."

"Temannya Senna? Tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi... darimana kau mengenal Rukia?"

Bocah itu diam beberapa saat memandangi wajah datar khas Byakuya. Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya semua orang harus tahu. Resiko yang harus dia hadapi bila memilih wanita ini.

"Aku... kekasih Kuchiki Rukia."

Mata abu-abu milik Byakuya membelalak lebar. Hah?

"Omong kosong!" sahut Byakuya. Menyangkalnya mentah-mentah.

"Aku tahu Anda pasti tidak akan percaya. Tapi aku di sini untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan aku... tidak meminta Anda harus percaya sepenuhnya. Aku tidak peduli itu. Asal aku... bisa bersama Rukia."

Entah kenapa Byakuya merasa bocah itu sedang tidak main-main. Matanya menatap Byakuya tanpa ragu dan begitu serius.

"Siapa... namamu?"

"Kurosaki... Ichigo."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Senna?"

Senna yang masih menjalani pemeriksaan dengan salah satu perawat itu membelalak tidak percaya. Setelah tidak ingin bertemu dengan bibinya, oh tentu saja, sekarang muncul yang aneh lagi. Darimana dia tahu kondisi Senna? Kenapa...

"Ayahnya... Ichigo?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hmm... Hola... hehehe ada gak yang nungguin fic ini?

Baiklah. silahkan panggang saya saja. karena sepertinya cerita ini mulai ngawur gak karuan. sebenarnya sih mau saya tamatin end gitu, tapi ternyata gak semudah itu. saya pengen yang alami dan gak terkesan bluak gitu... pengennya pelan tapi pasti. biar wajar. walau sebenarnya juga fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya. makanya saya update lama, yah... karena tugas juga sih sebenarnya. gak bisa nafas bener sebulan ini gara-gara tugas. grrr!

saya tahu masih banyak banget salah dan kekurangannya, tapi beneran fic ini akan segera tamat. tunggu aja ya...

dan minggu ini adalah minggu nafas buat saya. jadi update fic bisa tiap malem... wkwkwkw

ok deh balas review dulu...

Mitsuki Ota : makasih udah review Alex~~... hehehehe moga gak meninggal beneran yah. kan dia udah sadar tuh... hehehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... udah bisa nebak belum kira-kira gimana mereka kecelakaan? hehehehe LastRose? gak bisa... filenya ilang. jadi beneran gak bisa dipublish. saya masih nerawang dulu gimana fic itu... hehehe

himetarou ai : makasih udah review senpai... nih... belum ada yang mati kan? wah... banyak juga yang nungguin yang itu. tungguin aja yaa.. ehhehe

Meena-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe makasih udah suka cerita gaje saya. jadi berbinar nih... hehehe Ichi emang kecelakaan juga sih, tapi bentar kan? udah liat responnya Ruki? hehehe

R : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya yang OnlyOnePrincess udah saya update ya? hehehe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe gak bakal lama kok. kalaupun lama gak bakal nyampe 20 chap. saya juga gak sanggup bikin sebanyak itu. entah kenapa rada nyimpang nih dari perhitungan saya. heheheh endingnya? kita liat nanti yaa...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe gitu deh. emang dari awal ceritanya udah mumet. saya rada aneh juga bisa sampai sejauh ini. Senna... aduh kasihan dia emang, tapi perannya emang begitu. maklumkan saja.. hehehe

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe doain aja biar mereka langgeng selamanya. hohohoh... iya deh. saya pertimbangkan buat gak ngapus mereka. tapi gak janji kalo saya gak bisa lanjutin lagi ya... wkwkwwk *kenagampar*

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... Ichi emang ketabrak juga. tapi gak mati kan? hoohoho... saya aja sampe bingung kok bisa sampai sejauh ini fic yang ini. hehehehehe

Zanpaku nee lagi ga login : makasih udah review senpai... heheheeh emang sih kayak anak durhaka. tapi karena banyak juga mendam perasaan benci sama ayahnya yang berkhianat sama ibunya sampe ibunya ninggal, saya rasa wajar sih sikap Ichi begitu walau emang gak pantes sebagai anak begitu. well, saya juga gak ngerti... hehehehe bisa kok bisa. saya gak suka korban-korbanan sebenarnya. lebih suka merelakan. *samaaja*

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... nih udah dilanjut. duaduanya kok. tapi belum ada yang mati. hehehehe

FYLIN chan : makasih udah review senpai... emang Senna mesti nongol toh... hehehe nih udah lanjut...

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... gak Ichi juga yang ketabrak sayang... heheheh iya udah lanjut kok... end nya kita liat nanti ya... sama-sama. saya seneng banget bisa balas pm orang loh... hehehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... wah wah... iya senpai... Ichiruki tetep kok... jangan bawa pembunuh bayaran dong, ntar saya jadi maen film deh... hahahah *gaknyambung*

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok. mereka berdua yang ketabrak. tapi belum ada yang mati. hohohohoh...

N-scorpio18 : makasih udah review senpai... buat aja senpai... hehehe taruh di rate M. biar banyak... sepi banget nih rate M nya FBI... hehehe jadi udah tahu nih siapa aja yang ketabrak?

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok telat... hehehe loh... kalo ketabrak semua, jadi siapa yang main di fic saya? hehehe

nyan : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh melelahkan? iya dong. saya aja capek bener bikin sebanyak ini... hehehe review lagi yaa

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update loh... hehehe

Ok deh. makasih yang udah baca, review, jadi silent reader, makasih sebanyak-banyaknya. karena masih ada yang sudi membaca fic abal nan aneh ini. heheheh

terakhir... review yaa... biar saya tahu apakah fic ini layak lanjut ato nggak...

Jaa Nee!


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa... Oji-san bisa ada di sini?" tanya Senna bingung.

Melihat ayahnya Ichigo datang menjenguknya adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa aneh untuk Senna sendiri. Bagaimana ayahnya Ichigo bisa tahu? Yah... mungkin dari anaknya sendiri. Tapi... ada hal apa sampai ayahnya Ichigo sengaja datang begini? Yang jelas bukan sekadar basa basi atau iseng atau tidak sengaja atau lebih parah... tidak ada kerjaan. Pasti yang jelas bukan itu.

Pria itu... pria berjanggut tipis itu melihat Senna dengan mimik aneh. Sepertinya dia begitu merindukan Senna, sangat rindu. Wajahnya memancarkan kerinduan. Entah kenapa itu yang dilihat Senna pertama kali. Perlahan pria itu mendekati tempat tidur Senna sambil terus menatapnya. Senna tak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan itu. Sungguh!

Dia justru takut kalau-kalau pria ini bertingkah aneh. Tahukan seperti... mmm... om-om yang aneh begitu?

Tapi tidak. Mana mungkin ayah Ichigo seperti itu. Sungguh tidak.

"Oji-san?" panggil Senna lagi mencoba menyadarkan pria itu untuk kembali ke realitas. Ok! Senna sama sekali tidak mengerti hal aneh ini. Siapa saja!

"Kau... Senna? Kau... sudah sadar? Kau... baik-baik saja kan?" dan kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Aneh. Kesannya aneh. Seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Oji-san?" tanya Senna lagi. Dia baru saja satu kali bertemu pria ini. tentunya dia bertemu saat menjenguk Ichigo sakit dulu. Tentu saja.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sayang... sungguh... aku sangat lega."

Sayang?

"Oji-san... Oji-san ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sebenarnya aku ini―"

"Kurosaki-san!"

Serentak Isshin dan Senna menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Tou-chan..."

Isshin kembali menoleh pada Senna. Mendengar kata ayah keluar dari mulut Senna―dan sayangnya bukan ditujukan padanya―sungguh membuat Isshin begitu pilu. Rasa menyesal dan bersalah menguar begitu jelas dalam dirinya.

"Maaf Senna, ada yang perlu kukatakan pada orang ini. Bisa kau menungguku?" pinta Byakuya. Senna bertambah bingung tak mengerti. Kenapa sepertinya semuanya berjalan terlaluu rumit? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kuchiki-san. Bisakah kali ini kita jelaskan sebenarnya pada Senna? Dia harus tahu. Aku... aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!" pinta Isshin memohon.

"Kita harus bicara di luar." Ulang Byakuya.

"Tou-chan... apa... ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui?" sela Senna. Dan Senna berharap ini bukan masalah... Ichigo dan... bibinya. Nah. Mengingat kejadian itu, yang rasanya baru saja terjadi kemarin, membuat kepala Senna berdenyut pusing.

"Tidak apa-apa Senna. Tidak ada yang gawat. Semua baik-baik saja. Seperti yang Anda tahu, Senna baru saja sadar. Kita berikan dia waktu sebentar. Saya yang akan menjamin semuanya." Kata Byakuya bergantian dari Senna kepada Isshin. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, Isshin mengangguk mengerti dan membuntuti Byakuya keluar. Setelah sebelumnya Isshin sekali lagi melihat wajah Senna yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Pasti ini adalah bagian terberat dalam hidupnya. Pasti. Isshin kecewa karena dia harus menyakiti hati gadis itu. Tapi jika ini semakin lama dikubur, Isshin takut akan semakin menyakiti hati gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tidak diijinkan menengok Rukia oleh pria berambut panjang dengan dandanan aristokrat itu. Ichigo tak banyak tahu mengenai keluarga Kuchiki. Yang dia kenal Kuchiki itu hanyalah Senna dan Rukia. Jika memperhatikan bahwa sebelum Rukia pingsan, dia memanggil pria ini Nii-sama, artinya pria aristokrat itu adalah kakaknya. Yang artinya... dia pasti ayahnya―ayah tiri mungkin?―dari Senna. Selama ini Ichigo memang tahu kalau Senna tak punya Ibu dan hanya punya Ayah saja.

Ichigo gelisah sepanjang koridor itu ingin tahu keadaan Rukia. Tapi dia tidak bisa masuk. Yang Ichigo tahu, sepertinya Rukia sedang istirahat. Karena mendadak pingsan seperti itu pasti dia mengalami tekanan yang serius.

Sebaiknya Ichigo melihat keadaan Senna saja dulu.

Baru saja akan membuka handle pintu ruangan Senna, Ichigo mendengar suara ayahnya dan suara seorang pria. Ichigo ingat suara pria satu itu. Apa... dia kakaknya Rukia?

Sepertinya iya. Sepertinya mereka tengah berdebat akan sesuatu. Dan Senna sudah pasti mendengar mereka. Ichigo baru akan menyela masuk, tapi mendadak bersembunyi di balik sudut dinding koridor itu begitu pintu akan dibuka. Tampaknya dua pria itu akan bicara serius sekarang. Itu bagus. Biarkan mereka bicara dan biarkan Ichigo bicara juga.

Cepat atau lambat semua ini akan diketahui. Tidak perlu mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. karena... selama ini pun waktu sudah terlalu lama diulur. Senna bukan lagi gadis kecil yang masih kekanakan. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima semua ini. memang kejam untuk Senna sendiri. Tapi akan menjadi kejam juga untuk Ichigo dan Rukia kalau sampai semua ini berlarut terlalu lama. Dan akan menjadi kejam untuk semua orang yang terlibat dalam lingkaran bodoh ini. karena satu-satunya masalah di sini hanyalah Senna seorang. Hanya dia kunci dari semua kejadian mengerikan ini.

Ichigo membuka handle pintu ruangan Senna setelah memastikan dua pria itu tidak di dekat sini lagi. Gadis itu masih terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran.

Tapi begitu melihat Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu, wajah gadis itu langsung berubah menakutkan. Dia menunjukkan sikap tidak suka dan wajah sinis yang luar biasa jahat. Tidak pernah Ichigo melihat wajah gadis cantik dan baik ini berubah sedemikian jahat. Dan perlu disesali, semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. Karena dirinya yang terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi gadis ini. dan sekarang... Ichigo sudah memutuskan tidak akan lari lagi.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" bentak Senna emosi.

Ichigo diam dan tak peduli. Setelah menarik nafas perlahan, Ichigo melangkah mendekati tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Kubilang pergi! Kau... dan wanita itu! Aku benci kalian!" teriak Senna sambil melempar apa saja yang ada didekatnya. Dan terakhir Ichigo menerima hantaman bantal tidur dari Senna. Ichigo tetap diam sambil terus mendekati gadis itu tanpa ragu. Ini adalah sikap yang wajar dari Senna. Ichigo memang brengsek.

"Belum cukupkah kalian membuatku begini? Pergi sekarang juga! Aku muak padamu! Aku benci!" jerit Senna frustasi. Karena tak ada yang bisa dilemparnya lagi, Senna mencengkeram erat seprai kasurnya sambil terisak histeris.

Kini Ichigo sudah berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu. Memandang Senna dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Kalau kau membenciku... kenapa kau mendorongku? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya berada di atas tempat tidurmu? Tidak sadarkan diri. Koma. Dan meregang nyawa. Bukankah seharusnya itu aku? Karena motor itu melaju ke arahku. Bukan ke arahmu." Jelas Ichigo tenang. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis ini merasa tersuduti.

Senna tetap diam dan terus menangis. Apakah Senna harus katakan dengan jujur bahwa dia tak ingin laki-laki yang dia cintai sepenuh jiwa ini yang meregang nyawa dan tidak sadarkan diri? Bahkan kemungkinan mati pun ada. Apakah Senna akan terlihat bodoh, karena menyelamatkan orang yang dia benci sekaligus dia cintai? Apakah Senna bersikap begini karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ichigo ternyata mencintai bibinya sendiri? Bahwa wanita yang seringkali Ichigo katakan sebagai wanita yang dia sukai selama ini adalah bibinya sendiri?

"Senna... ada yang harus kau ketahui." Buka Ichigo.

"Soal hubunganmu dengan bibiku? Apa kau mau minta maaf karena tidak mengatakannya padaku dan memintaku menyetujui hubungan kalian? Dan kau... harus jadi pamanku? Begitu?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Hal yang harus kau ketahui... lebih serius." Ujar Ichigo.

Senna diam. Ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat wajah Ichigo seserius ini. begitu serius seolah tak ada kata 'aku bercanda'. Ini... pembicaraan yang serius.

"Apa?" tanya Senna akhirnya. Tak dipungkiri Senna pun penasaran. Kalau masalah Ichigo dan bibinya tidak serius, lalu apa?

"Kau... sudah bertemu ayahku?"

Senna mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ayah?

"Ayahmu?" ulang Senna.

"Yah. Ayahku. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Aku... sudah tahu."

Ichigo mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak dan tak sanggup. Tapi semua ini harus berakhir sekarang. Tidak ingin berlarut terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja. Sebelumnya, Ibuku sempat depresi karena kecewa pada pernikahannya. Yah... karena Ayahku, belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya bahkan setelah menikah dengan Ibuku. Sebelum menikah dengan Ibuku, Ayahku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Tapi... karena Ayahku dijodohkan dengan paksa oleh mendiang Kakek, Ayah terpaksa menikahi Ibuku. tapi sebelum menikahi Ibuku, wanita itu... menghilang."

Senna diam. Ichigo tak pernah bercerita begini detil tentang keluarganya pada Senna.

"Ayahku merasa sangat bersalah karena wanita itu menghilang demi kebahagiaan Ayahku. Mungkin Ayahku berpikir, menikah dengan Ibuku semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Tentu saja. Bahkan ketika adik kembarku lahir, Ayah tetap tidak berubah. Karena itu... Ibuku jadi depresi dan akhirnya kecelakaan lalu meninggal dunia. Dan sejak itulah aku membenci Ayahku sampai sekarang.

"Sejak Ibuku meninggal, aku mulai membenci Ayah dan wanita yang dicintai Ayah itu. Aku membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan wanita sialan itu. Bahkan setelah kematian Ibuku, ternyata Ayah diam-diam mencari tahu tentang wanita itu. Walau ternyata mustahil untuk bisa menemukannya. Tapi Ayah tidak menyerah. Dia masih berharap wanita itu masih ada dan bisa bertemu dengannya.

"17 tahun berlalu sejak wanita itu menghilang, ternyata perusahaan Ayah kedatangan seorang GM baru untuk perusahaan. GM wanita yang ternyata mirip dengan wanita cinta pertama Ayah. Ayah mulai terobsesi pada wanita itu. Awalnya wanita yang baru menjabat sebagai GM ini menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tapi lambat laun... akhirnya... Ayah tahu siapa wanita itu. Dan GM baru ini... datang ke perusahaan Ayah hanyalah untuk balas dendam.

"Sayang sebelum membalas dendam, GM baru itu menghentikan niatannya. Karena aku... jatuh cinta padanya."

Senna membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Dari separuh cerita Ichigo, Senna merasa mengenal siapa saja yang diceritakan oleh Ichigo itu.

"Tanpa sadar, kami berdua jatuh cinta dan saling mencintai. Wanita itu menghentikan balas dendamnya, tapi kemudian setelah Ayah tahu jati diri wanita itu, Ayah menekannya untuk memberitahu dimana cinta pertamanya. Mendengar cinta pertamanya sudah meninggal, Ayah kecewa luar biasa. Tapi gantinya, dia menyadari ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari cinta pertamanya itu."

Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya seolah menarik nafas yang terasa berat.

"Cinta pertamanya meninggal karena melahirkan seorang anak. Dan akhirnya... karena kecelakaan ini, Ayah jadi tahu... anak siapa itu."

Jantung Senna terasa akan lepas segera.

"Ichigo..." gumam Senna. Bibirnya bergetar berserta seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Ya Senna... kaulah anak itu. Kaulah anak dari cinta pertama Ayahku. Ayah menyesal sekali karena tidak mengetahui bahwa cinta pertamanya pergi dalam keadaan mengandung benihnya. Dia... menyesal sekali. Dan GM baru itu... adalah Bibimu. Rukia."

"Kau... bohong..."

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu adalah karena kita... satu darah. Kita... saudara kandung Senna. Kita―"

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN BICARA OMONG KOSONG!" jerit Senna sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Kenyataan? Yah... kenyataan kadang lebih mengerikan daripada cerita horror sekalipun.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bohong. Kau mencari alasan agar aku tidak membencimu." Lirih Senna.

"Rukia sudah cukup menderita selama ini Senna. Kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya, kakak yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun, dan menanggung aib seumur hidup ini sudah cukup untuk Rukia. Kau... jangan menambahnya lagi. Apa kau tidak tahu sebesar apa cinta Rukia untukmu?"

"Cukup Ichigo..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksa Rukia? Tempatkan posisi Rukia untukmu. Kalau kau jadi dia, apa kau masih sanggup melihat bekas luka yang menjadi alasan satu-satunya kakak yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu? Dia tak bisa membencimu. Tapi tak bisa juga mencintaimu. Tapi... selama ini dia sudah berusaha melupakan segalanya dan mencintaimu. Kau... sudah dianggap sebagai refleksi dari kakak yang dia cintai. Dengan melihatmu, Rukia berharap bisa melihat kakaknya. Dengan merawatmu, Rukia berharap bisa merawat kakaknya. Dan dengan mencintaimu, Rukia berharap dia bisa terus mencintai kakaknya sampai akhir nanti."

Senna masih terus terisak mengabaikan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Asal kau tahu, aku pun membenci Ayahku. Aku ingin dia merasakan penderitaan Ibuku. tapi... kemudian aku berpikir. Suatu saat semua ini akan berakhir. Apa salahnya memaafkan dan memulai yang baru. Suatu saat pasti ada balasan yang setimpal. Dan aku... ingin kau pun begitu. Agar kisah bodoh dan menjijikan ini tidak terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Agar kita... tidak kehilangan apapun lagi. Tapi sekarang semua terserah padamu. Tapi ingat Senna. Kau boleh membenciku sesukamu. Bahkan jika nanti kau ingin membunuhku, aku rela. Tapi... jangan pernah membenci Rukia karena aku. Tolong... jangan benci dia. Karena kalau kau membencinya... Rukia akan merasa dibenci oleh kakaknya sendiri."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tak banyak bicara lagi setelah itu. Dia meninggalkan Senna untuk sendiri. Tentulah ini berat. Sangat berat. Dan Ichigo tak tahu seberapa lama Senna bisa menahannya. Tentu ini akan berlarut-larut. Ichigo sudah melakukan apa yang perlu dia lakukan.

Tapi Ichigo tidak banyak bicara pada ayahnya. Dia hanya menunggu keputusan Senna.

Dan Ichigo tetap tak bisa menemui Rukia.

Sudah tiga hari ini Rukia seperti dijauhkan darinya. Pria aristokrat itu melarang Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan hanya menerima pesan dari kakaknya soal kondisi Senna. Rukia memang sudah lebih baik, tapi mungkin karena beberapa alasan, tubuhnya melemah tidak jelas. Yang Rukia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dan Ichigo sungguh frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tiga hari ini Senna banyak berpikir. Ayahnya Ichigo memang datang rutin. Tapi Senna masih belum berani menemuinya. Takut, jika nantinya kenyataan itu malah terucap lagi oleh ayahnya Ichigo, atau... harus Senna katakan ayah Ichigo adalah... ayah biologisnya?

Ayahnya yang sekarang juga belum mengatakan apapun pada Senna. Mungkin... Senna pikir ayahnya sekarang ini sedang mempertimbangkan kondisinya. Dan sejak Senna menolak menemui bibinya itu, bibinya juga tidak menemui Senna. Mungkin masih merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Sudah seharusnya begitu. Awalnya Senna tidak paham bagaimana menempatkan posisi bibinya padanya. Tidak mengerti. Kenapa tidak sejak awal bibinya menjelaskan semua ini. kalau sejak awal Rukia menjelaskannya, pasti semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi selamanya!

Ayahnya... Byakuya... mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sempat mengunjungi Senna. Karena ada masalah perusahaan. Dan Senna biasa ditinggal begitu. Tapi terakhir Byakuya mengatakan kalau kondisi Rukia agak menurun.

"Kuchiki-san."

Seorang dokter wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan Senna. Entah kenapa setelah sadar ini, kondisi Senna justru tidak bertambah baik. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit terus menerus. Dia sudah katakan keluhan ini pada dokter wanita ini. dan sepertinya, hari ini adalah hasil penelitiannya.

"Waktunya pemeriksaan Dokter Unohana?" ujar Senna.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo bingung ketika menerima pesan dari Senna. Entah kenapa.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya padahal Riruka sudah datang mengunjunginya dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain. Dan tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Senna pada Riruka soal hubungan Ichigo dan Senna. Entah apa. Karena gadis berambut merah itu tidak lagi merecokinya seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Ichigo tiba di rumah sakit. Ini adalah hari ketiga dia tidak bisa bertemu Rukia. Ada beberapa penjaga yang menunggu kamar Rukia. Dan Ichigo sangat membenci pria aristokrat itu. Pasti dialah yang melarang Ichigo menemui Rukia. Ichigo tak tahu alasannya dilarang seperti ini. tapi sepertinya, jika pria dingin itu sudah tahu soal ayah Ichigo dan... dirinya, sudah pasti dia tidak akan menyukai Ichigo. Apalagi mendekati Rukia. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sejak bulan lalu, Kaien memilih pergi ke Austria mengurus sekolah masternya. Entah kenapa mendadak ingin sekolah lagi. Dan tentu saja Kaien sama sekali tidak tahu kondisi di sini.

"Kau sudah datang? Bisa bantu aku?" pinta Senna.

Gadis itu tengah berusaha turun dari kasurnya untuk mencapai kursi roda. Ichigo bingung dengan sikap mendadak Senna ini. apa itu... benar dirinya?

"Ayolah, jangan berdiri saja. Aku sulit turun nih." Rengek Senna. Masih dengan tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya, Ichigo membantu Senna untuk turun dari kasurnya dan duduk di kursi roda. Lalu membuat pernyataan yang membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak tidak menyangka.

Senna ingin diantarkan ke kamar Rukia.

Ichigo tak sempat lagi berpikir banyak karena terlalu senang akhirnya bisa bertemu wanita itu.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu ruangan Rukia, Senna dan Ichigo dihentikan oleh dua penjaga kamar itu. Rukia benar-benar seperti tawanan perang saja. Senna mengatakan kalau dia keponakan Rukia dan berhak masuk. Senna memang diijinkan, tapi kemudian melihat Ichigo, Ichigo dilarang masuk. Harus menunggu di luar.

Akal Senna tidak berhenti begitu saja. Senna memperingatkan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Senna karena kelakuan bodoh penjaga ayahnya ini, Senna benar-benar akan mengadukan pada ayahnya agar mereka dipecat. Dan ternyata... sangat berefek.

"Oba-chan..."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi berfokus pada buku dipangkuannya. Mata ungunya membelalak lebar.

Senna bisa melihat bibinya memang sedang tidak sehat. Jauh lebih kurus dari biasanya. Wajahnya bahkan jauh lebih tirus. Mengerikan. Senna sampai menangis melihat Rukia seperti itu. Rasanya... aneh.

Karena terlalu senang melihat Senna, Rukia sampai tidak peduli pada tubuhnya dan langsung turun begitu saja. Beruntung Ichigo langsung reflek menangkap Rukia dan membantu wanita itu mendekat pada Senna.

"Senna? Kau... kau di sini?" ujar Rukia terbata.

"Oba-chan bodoh! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tampak begitu mengerikan! Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari penderita busung lapar!" maki Senna sambil menangis melihat kondisi bibinya yang dipapah oleh Ichigo itu.

Rukia berhambur memeluk gadis yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya itu.

"Maaf Senna. Maafkan aku... sungguh maafkan aku. Kau pasti membenciku..."

"Tentu! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!" maki Senna lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ichigo sampai terharu menyaksikan ini semua.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Buka Senna ketika Ichigo selesai mendudukkannya di atas kasur Rukia bersama dengan wanita itu. Sedangkan Ichigo mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping kasur Rukia.

"Kau... sudah tahu? Tapi... Nii-sama tidak bilang apapun," ujar Rukia bingung.

"Karena Tou-chan memang tidak tahu. Ichigo yang memberitahuku semuanya."

Rukia menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut menyala itu.

"Kupikir... ini harus segera diakhiri Rukia. Kalau melihat dari gelagat kakakmu, dia sama sekali tidak ingin Senna tahu dengan alasan kesehatan Senna." Sela Ichigo.

Rukia mengusap kepala Senna dengan sayang.

"Jadi... bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Senna? Maaf... semua ini salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak datang ke perusahaan itu, kalau saja aku―"

"Sudahlah Oba-chan. Kau melakukan itu juga demi Kaa-chan bukan? Semua sudah berlalu. Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" sambung Rukia.

"Dengan hidup lebih baik. Maaf kalau selama ini aku egois sekali. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menghalangi kalian. Sungguh."

"Senna..."

"Mau marah juga... aku tetap tidak berhak. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Tou-chan. Supaya semua ini cepat berakhir. Karena aku tak akan tahu kapan ini bisa berakhir."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai kata-kata Senna, dia menerima semuanya. Entah kenapa sepertinya ini terlalu mudah untuk dijadikan kenyataan. Senna terlalu mudah menerima semuanya. Bahkan begitu cepat menerima Isshin menjadi ayah biologisnya.

Byakuya sempat khawatir dengan semua ini. tapi tetap saja semuanya ada di tangan Senna. Dan Byakuya tidak berhak untuk menghalangi keinginan putrinya. Semuanya memang terlalu cepat untuk berakhir semulus ini. bahkan terlalu mendadak. Tapi asalkan semuanya bahagia, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Setelah tiga hari masa perawatan, Senna sudah diperbolehkan pulang bersamaan dengan kepulangan Rukia. Kondisi Rukia juga berangsur membaik. Mungkin karena beban dan tekanannya sudah berangsur menghilang. Hanya saja... tekanan baru mulai bermunculan karena hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia sudah terkuak. Byakuya belum mengurus masalah itu karena masih mengutamakan kondisi Senna terlebih dulu. Gadis itu memang tampak jauh lebih baik. Tapi tubuhnya yang tetap pucat dan melemah tidak bisa dibohongi. Sekali lagi... karena membiarkan kondisi Senna dulu, banyak orang tak melarangnya.

Isshin sudah bisa menemui Senna dengan wajar dan tampaknya gadis itu tak begitu keberatan. Rukia juga cukup merasa tenang karena ternyata apa yang dia takuti tidak terjadi. Semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar. Hanya kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemui senpainya lagi. Itu saja. Keberangkatan mendadak Kaien ke Austria sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Senna masih agak canggung untuk mengenal saudara barunya. Dua adik kembar Ichigo. Satu yang bernama Yuzu masih cukup kikuk menerima Senna. Tapi satu lagi bernama Karin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Senna tahu situasi ini. tapi dia tetap harus menerimanya.

Satu permintaan Senna bahwa dia tidak ingin pindah. Isshin bebas menemui kapanpun yang dia inginkan. Tapi tidak memintanya keluar dari Kuchiki. Hanya itu yang tidak sanggup Senna lakukan. Dan Rukia, semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit menetap di rumah Kuchiki dan tidur bersama Senna. Itu yang Senna inginkan sejak keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Tou-chan! Aku buatkan sup jamur ini. apa rasanya?" tanya Senna begitu Byakuya duduk untuk makan pagi bersama adik ipar dan anaknya ini.

"Tumben sekali kau mau turun ke dapur?"

"Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi dia begitu bersemangat." Sela Rukia.

"Jadi kau juga direpotkan?" balas Byakuya.

"Huh! Tou-chan! Awas saja ya kalau menyesal tidak mencicipi sup jamur super lezat buatanku ini!" rajuk Senna.

"Baiklah. Kita cicipi semengerikan apa rasanya."

Makan pagi itu dilalui dengan suasana menyenangkan. Senna terlihat cukup sehat dan tawa keluarga kecil itu memenuhi seisi ruang makan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aneh... tidak biasanya kau mau keluar denganku?"

Siang ini, Isshin sudah menjemput Senna di kediaman Kuchiki. Gadis itu memaksa ingin mengajaknya pergi bersama. Pergi kemana saja. Bahkan Isshin rela membatalkan tiga rapat penting sekaligus hari ini demi bisa pergi dengan putri kesayangannya ini.

"Yah... mumpung aku masih bisa malas-malasan. Tou-san tidak tahu kan kalau aku suka sekali belanja. Tou-chan tidak pernah menemaniku belanja. Dan Oba-chan cerewet itu akan bertambah menyebalkan jika melihatku belanja banyak." Cerocos Senna.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau beli? Biar Tou-san beli semua untukmu."

Senna memang berkeliling di beberapa mall sampai sore hari bersama Isshin. Ada begitu banyak barang yang dia beli. Entahlah. Isshin juga tidak yakin.

Karena Senna kebanyakan membeli mainan dan boneka anak-anak. Kemudian dia membawanya ke beberapa panti asuhan. Baju-baju bagus yang dia belipun bernasib sama. Diberikan pada panti asuhan. Senna bilang, dia ingin orang seperti dirinya bisa jadi malaikat untuk orang-orang tidak mampu seperti ini. dan berbagi kebahagiaan pada anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Senna memang kurang beruntung karena dibesarkan tanpa Ibu. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, Senna punya dua ayah sekaligus. Dan itu membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Seolah-olah tak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih berarti dari ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Senna... bukankah pagi ini, kita ada jadwal mengunjungi dokter Unohana?" ujar Rukia begitu melihat gadis berambut ungu itu sudah bersiap dengan dandanan yang super cantiknya itu. Ini memang sudah musim semi. Waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan. Karena koma selama dua bulan itu, Senna terpaksa mengulang kelas duanya. Dan Ichigo juga teman lainnya sudah naik ke kelas tiga.

"Bisa ditunda hingga besok? Aku mau... seharian ini pergi melihat bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran bersama Ichigo. Boleh?" pinta Senna.

"Ichigo?" ulang Rukia.

"Tenang saja. Oba-chan jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan merebut Ichigo kok. Kan kami saudara..."

"Bukan begitu. Tapi―"

"Sudah ya Oba-chan!"

Tetap saja rasanya aneh. Biasanya Senna tidak pernah telat untuk datang ke dokter. Setelah seminggu keluar dari rumah sakit, waktu Senna banyak sekali habis karena dia melakukan kegiatan yang sepertinya... jadi begitu menyenangkan. Padahal itu adalah kegiatan biasa yang dia lakukan selama ini.

Ponsel Rukia berdering nyaring. Dan itu dari rumah sakit.

"Ya Dokter Unohana... ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"ICHIGOOO!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gadis berambut ungu itu berlarian mencapai tempat Ichigo menunggu. Hari ini pun Senna tetap cantik. Tidak. dia memang selalu cantik.

Gadis itu membawa sebuah keranjang bekal. Karena di pedestrian ini banyak di tumbuhi pohon sakura, banyak kelopaknya bertebaran tertiup angin.

"Kau bilang jalan-jalan." Ujar Ichigo setelah Senna sampai.

"Iya. Sekalian piknik. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Sudah ijin dengan ayahmu dan Rukia?"

"Sudah. Kau tidak percaya?"

"Percaya. Nah... kita mau apa sekarang Nee-san?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Sekarang ini aku jadi adik kelasmu tahu! Kau menyindirku ya?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang menyindirmu..."

Sesaat mereka terdiam karena ada angin kencang yang menerbangkan hampir separuh kelopak pohon sakura itu. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna pink itu berterbangan hingga mencapai puncak kepala dan baju Ichigo dan Senna. Mereka tersenyum mengambil kelopak sakura yang tersangkut di rambut mereka berdua.

"Ichigo. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menunggu gadis itu bicara.

"Boleh hari ini kita kencan seperti pasangan normal biasanya? Bolehkah satu hari ini kita kencan? Tanpa perlu mengingat kita ini sedarah? Boleh? Hanya hari ini..."

Ichigo diam. Ada apa...

"Ehh... kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma... ingin berkencan saja denganmu. Karena kita... belum pernah berkencan selama ini. setelah kencan hari ini, aku janji akan selamanya menganggapmu saudaraku."

"Boleh."

Senna mengangkat wajahnya dan membelalak lebar.

"Ichi... go?"

"Kubilang boleh... ayo..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Dokter..."

"Kami sudah memberi peringatan pada Senna. Apa dia... tidak mengatakannya apapun padamu?"

Senna memang tidak bisa kembali sehat seperti sedia kala seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Unohana. Gadis itu tidak akan bisa hidup sampai matahari terbenam hari ini.

Sebenarnya Unohana sudah mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk melakukan semacam terapi untuk memperlambat kerusakan yang terjadi pada otaknya nanti.

Jika dibiarkan, otaknya akan semakin melemah dan kehilangan fungsi. Setelah kehilangan fungsi, perlahan-lahan, kesadaran akan menipis dan berakibat pada penyempitan pembuluh darah. Dan jika itu terjadi, pembuluh darah yang menyempit akan pecah dan mengakibatkan kematian mendadak pada pasien.

Senna sudah menyadari itu sejak awal dan sudah tahu. Tapi dia tidak memberitahukan semua itu pada yang lain. Gadis itu takut jika hal ini diketahui oleh orang lain, mereka akan merasa bersalah dan Senna akan terbebani. Karena itu... di sisa seminggu terakhirnya ini Senna tetap diam dan bungkam.

Rukia terisak hebat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter wanita itu.

Dan sekarang... sudah tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Sungguh tidak ada.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna sengaja tidak membawa ponselnya. Dan ponsel Ichigo ada padanya. Senna beralasan, ponselnya tinggal karena habis baterai dan dia nanti perlu ponsel untuk menghubungi ayah atau bibinya. Alasan itu cukup kuat hingga Ichigo rela memberikan ponsel itu pada Senna.

Senna tahu, pasti bibinya saat ini sudah tahu karena janji ke rumah sakit itu Senna sendiri yang membuatnya. Agar Rukia bisa menemui dokter itu untuk mengetahui kebenaran di saat terakhir. Senna tidak mematikan ponsel Ichigo. Tapi hanya menggetarkannya saja.

Setelah jalan-jalan sebentar menikmati pohon sakura, mereka bermain di taman ria sejenak. Dan sorenya―keasyikan main―mereka memakan bekal di pinggir pesisir pantai di dekat taman bermain itu. Cuaca benar-benar mendukung.

Tapi malangnya, Senna sudah merasa bahwa waktunya sebentar lagi akan habis. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali.

"Ada apa? Kau... pucat sekali Senna." Ujar Ichigo menyadari mimik aneh Senna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sedikit kelelahan. Aku kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya kau istirahat. Bukan―"

Senna menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Mereka masih duduk di pinggir pantai itu. Cuaca juga sudah cukup teduh.

"Bibiku sudah cukup cerewet. Jangan menambahnya lagi Ichigo. Kau tak akan tahu semenyebalkan apa mulutnya itu." Gerutu Senna.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Senna. Dia membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di bahunya seperti ini. mungkin Senna memang sedang sakit karena kelelahan.

"Ichigo..." panggil Senna.

Ichigo menggumam sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Memandang gulungan ombak rendah yang saling bersahutan itu.

"Menurutmu... aku ini bagaimana?"

"Kau? Baik... cantik. Dan pintar. Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik mana... aku atau Orihime si seksi itu?"

"Kau." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kalau aku dan... bibiku?"

Senna tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Ichigo.

"Pasti bibiku ya?" jawab Senna sebelum Ichigo memberikan jawaban.

Senna menarik nafas panjang. Waktunya sudah mendesak. Dan Ichigo belum menyadarinya. Itu bagus. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing dan Senna yakin wajahnya bertambah pucat pasti.

Ichigo mencoba menunduk untuk melihat wajah Senna.

"Jangan menunduk. Kalau kau menunduk aku akan menciummu."

Ichigo berhenti bergerak. Reflek saja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menciummu?" tantang Ichigo.

"Kau mau?" balas Senna.

"Kalau kau sudah ijin pada Rukia."

Senna tertawa pelan lagi. Dia sudah berjanji akan mendukung hubungan mereka. Lagipula... adanya Ichigo yang tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh pada Rukia adalah hal terbaik. Senna tak akan merasa terbebani jika seandainya dia meninggalkan Rukia.

"Ichigo... katakan padaku. Apa jika nanti... jika di kehidupan nanti, ada aku dan bibiku. Dan kita tidak berada dalam satu ikatan darah, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Ichigo diam. Berpikir cukup lama. Senna tahu Ichigo mungkin bimbang. Tapi dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Hei. Katakan saja," sambung Senna.

"Aku... memilih Rukia. Aku tetap memilih Rukia."

"Kau setia ya?" sindir Senna.

"Kau pernah bilang... hubungan kakak beradik adalah hubungan yang paling abadi. Aku nyaman bersamamu seperti aku nyaman bersama dengan saudaraku. Dan selama ini... aku tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan kita akan berubah lebih dari saudara. Kalau seandainya, anak cinta pertama ayahku itu bukan kau... aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya seperti aku menerimamu sekarang..."

"Hmm... jadi artinya, kalau bibiku adalah anak cinta pertama ayahmu, kau tidak akan menerimanya jadi saudara, begitu?"

"Ya..."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Senna sudah melihat bayangan putih di depan matanya, berdiri di depannya bersama Ichigo. Seolah memberitahu waktu yang Senna miliki.

"Hei Ichigo... maukah kau mendengar permintaan terakhirku?"

"Permintaan terakhir?"

"Kumohon jangan menyela. Aku... ingin jadi dokter,"

"Senna..."

"Menyela sekali lagi aku akan benar-benar menciummu! Aku... ingin jadi dokter. Ingin jadi dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan banyak pasien. Agar tidak ada pasien yang meninggal seperti Ibuku. agar aku... bisa menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa yang berharga. Karena aku baru sadar... ternyata... kematian adalah suatu hal menyebalkan yang tidak akan sanggup disembuhkan dengan apapun. Kematian... tidak akan pernah bisa ditukar dengan apapun. Jika tidak bisa menghalangi kematian... aku berharap bisa memperlambatnya. Karena itu... aku ingin jadi dokter."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa membantuku meraih itu semua."

"Boleh. Karena aku sudah jauh lebih pintar darimu..."

Nafas Senna sudah terputus. Sesak melanda dadanya. Sekuat tenaga Senna mencengkeram lengan Ichigo. Ichigo tahu itu. Tapi dia tidak berpikir kenapa.

"Terakhir... bahagiakan Bibiku ya... dia itu... kurasa kau lebih mengenalnya. Tapi percayalah. Dia adalah bibi yang baik. Dia juga wanita cantik yang sangat baik. Kau tidak akan menyesal bersamanya. Yah... kecuali fakta kalau umur kalian terlalu jauh."

"Tenang saja, itu bukan masalah untuk kita bahagia."

"Naa Ichigo... boleh aku mendengar kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku?"

Sejak tadi apa yang dikatakan oleh Senna sedari tadi adalah keganjilan yang luar biasa aneh. Ichigo tak memikirkan sampai detik ini.

Perlahan, cengkeram kuat yang melanda lengannya perlahan mengendur. Ichigo tidak peduli lagi Senna yang mengancam akan menciumnya jika dia menunduk, Ichigo langgar. Dan ternyata... lengan gadis itu sudah terkulai lemah dengan wajah yang memucat mirip mayat.

Sesaat Ichigo tak merasakan hawa kehidupan dari gadis itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oh no! apa yang saya lakukan? saya ngebunuh Senna? ckckck... sebenernya sih ini alasan saya, kalau ternyata Senna bisa sehat seperti biasa, Senna gak bakalan bisa nerima kenyataan yang ada. jadi biar aja begini. ada yan sedih? hehehe lagi-lagi harus saya katakan scene ini terinspirasi dari 49 Days. hohoho... dan soal penyebab kematian Senna itu, sumpah saya karang sendiri. saya gak beneran yakin apa bisa begitu? tapi pecahnya pembuluh darah memang bisa menyebabkan kematian mendadak loh. hehhe

Ok deh gak banyak komen karena chap depan adalah chap terakhir. jadi senpai-senpai yang mau rikues akhir dari hubungan IchiRuki silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian. karena sepertinya saya mau bikin ending yang gak terduga nih... hehehe

dan sekali lagi maaf kalo lagi-lagi saya rada memaksakan ending chap ini. hohoho

balas review...

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hehehe sebenernya kalo gak ada kerjaan, saya bisa aja publish semuanya. hehehe 30 ding, umur Rukia 30... hehehe iya ya, kalo kepanjangan gini malah kayak sinetron. tapi sebenernya saya bisa aja bikin yang instan, tapi kan gak alami lagi. jadinya saya bikin agak panjang. hehehe nih udah update...

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... iya mau tamat. chap cepan chap trakhir... hehehe wah... jangan dong kawin lari, kan capek... hhehe, tapi kayaknya saya belum ada rencana mau bikin sekuel fic ini. karena sekuel lain aja belum saya selesaiin... heheheh

snow : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe apa ini udah update kilat? hohoho...

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok senpai, gak serumit itu. tuh akhirnya semua berakhir bahagia... ehh gak semua ya? heheheh

Rama Diggory Malfoy : makasih udah review senpai... kyaa... ditunggu ya? wah... saya seneng banget. nih saya update kilat buat kamu... hehehe

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe gak ada flashbacknya, tapi apa bisa senpai ngerti? intinya yang mau ketabrak itu Ichi, jadi Senna ngedorong Ichi supaya gak ketabrak. Last Rose udah saya update... hehheh

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah tahu kan? heheheh

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya gak dikasih ijin nih sama Byakuya. hohoho Senna akhirnya tahu, kasian dia jadi begitu nelangsa. hiks...

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai.. heheh emang sulit sih, tapi akhirnya si Senna nerima juga. paling akhirnya gimana Ichiruki nyelesaiin masalah mereka. yang jelas Ichi gak akan nyerah. heheheh

RK-Hime : makasih udah review senpai... ya gak lah... kan Ruki minum obat pencegah kehamilan. heheheh iya nih udah tahu, tapi kok pada nyangka Senna adeknya? ya? hehehe

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... ya Senna nerima banget. apa ini udah update kilat ya? hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheh gak segitunya nenk... heheh saya juga suka banget sama tipe cowok kayak begini ya? hohoo...

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah review senpai... heheh nih juga udah update kilat...

kok pada kebanyakan bilang Senna adeknya Ichi? kan Senna lahir duluan sebelum Ichi? Isshin nikah kan setelah Hisana hamil? masih pada bingung ya? hehehe

ok deh silahkan review... karena review adalah penyemangat saya buat update terus... hohoho...

Jaa Nee!


	14. You Are For Me

**Hola MInna!**

**Saya kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan karya saya yang luar biasa ancur ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Hehehehehehe**

**DISCLAIMER :TITE KUBO**

**RATE : M (For Safe)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, Cerita Gak Menarik, Pasaran, Gaje!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kematian memang sesuatu yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh kenyataan. Kematian adalah satu-satunya takdir yang paling mengerikan. Tak bisa dihalangi oleh apapun. Bahkan oleh malaikat sekalipun. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya kecuali mukjizat yang datang dari Atas sana.

Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia masih terisak di dalam kamar keponakan yang selama 17 tahun ini dirawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Merawatnya seolah dia adalah ganti sang kakak yang pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Semua pernak pernik masih sama.

Dalam kimono hitam, demi menghormati keponakan yang baru saja dimakamkan itu, Rukia masih berharap takdir bisa berubah tiba-tiba. Walau itu mustahil.

Pemakamannya memang sudah selesai tadi pagi. Semua orang turut berduka dan berbelasungkawa. Tapi yang jelas, orang yang paling terpukul adalah Presdir itu. Baru beberapa waktu menemukan putrinya, dan dia harus kehilangan lagi. Rukia juga sempat merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahukan dari awal. Tapi kalau Rukia tahu akhirnya seperti ini, tentu saja Rukia tak akan pernah bersikap begini egois. Kalau saja dia tahu masa depan lebih dulu, Rukia tak akan pernah memulai semua ini. Kakak iparnya juga cukup terpukul. Apalagi kemarin sore, ketika Ichigo menghubungi Rukia memberitakan kabar mengerikan ini, semua orang mendadak histeris. Rukia yang sudah tahu keterangannya dari dokter Unohana hanya bisa terisak dan menangis. Rukia sudah tahu tapi sayang terlambat. Dan Senna terpaksa di makamkan keesokan harinya. Namun, Ichigo sempat berkata kalau Senna pergi dengan senyum di wajahnya dan sangat tenang. Senna tak menangis ataupun sedih ketika tahu waktunya sudah habis. Dia benar-benar menikmati waktu terakhirnya.

Walau hari beranjak malam, tapi Rukia belum juga beranjak dari kamar Senna. Rasanya terlalu mustahil Senna pergi seperti ini. Tidak mungkin anak egois, menyebalkan dan tidak bisa diatur itu pergi dengan begini tenangnya. Bahkan Rukia dulu sempat ragu apakah dia bisa menangis di hari kematian anak yang selalu membuat masalah itu. Anak yang dianggap Rukia bekas luka paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Dan ternyata... Rukia tak bisa berhenti menangis meski lewat satu hari.

Rukia lupa menutup jendela kamar Senna. Pantas saja angin kencang berhembus begitu dahsyat.

Dengan gontai, Rukia beranjak untuk menutup jendelanya. Tapi kemudian, begitu menutup daun jendela itu, sebuah kertas melayang masuk ke dalam kamar dan terjatuh di atas meja belajar gadis itu.

Setelah menutup jendelanya, Rukia bergegas mengambil kertas itu.

Sebuah kertas yang berbentuk... surat.

Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Terselip di mana sebelumnya?

Tak sabar, Rukia membuka kertas itu. Kertas yang memiliki ciri khas dari seorang Kuchiki Senna.

Dan Rukia semakin terisak begitu membaca kertas itu. Pesan terakhir Senna.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_**Oba-chan...**_

_**Kau pasti tak akan menyangka kalau aku, gadis yang selalu merepotkanmu, selalu membuatmu kesal dan pembuat masalah ini akan menulis surat yang begini dramatis. Astaga! Karena kau, aku jadi begini cengeng tahu!**_

_**Oba-chan...**_

_**Kau pasti tahu dimana aku ketika kau menemukan surat ini. Dan alasan surat ini ada. Mungkin ketika kau menemukan suratku ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Mungkin aku sudah terbang begitu tinggi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Pasti sudah ada malaikat bersayap putih yang menjemputku pergi. Oh! Atau kau ingin aku dijemput malaikat bersayap hitam? Kau selalu bilang begitu kalau aku berbuat nakal. Makanya aku membencimu kalau kau sudah marah-marah padaku. Huh!**_

_**Tapi Oba-chan... ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Semua yang kukatakan di dalam surat ini adalah benar. Kenapa aku menulisnya? Sebab aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk meminta maaf padamu karena semua perbuatanku.**_

_**Selama ini, aku selalu menganggapmu wanita menyebalkan. Nenek yang menyeramkan. Dan segala macam ejekan mengerikan untuk wanita sepertimu. Yang selalu memarahiku dan mengomeliku. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu membenciku. Kenapa kau begitu suka memarahiku? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sering berpikir, apa mungkin aku ini selalu berbuat salah di depanmu? Dan kupikir bukan itu. Karena suatu saat, kau akan baik padaku, seperti seorang ibu.**_

_**Dan ketika aku akhirnya tahu semuanya, fakta tentang kelahiranku... aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau membenciku.**_

_**Karena akulah satu-satunya penyebab kematian satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Satu-satunya kakak yang begitu kau cintai. Karena aku adalah bekas luka yang sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Bekas luka yang tak mungkin bisa hilang.**_

_**Sejak itu aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu.**_

_**Ketika aku merasa tak punya ibu dan sendirian, kau datang dan menjadi ibuku untuk menemaniku. Kau memelukku dan menjagaku sepanjang waktu ketika aku sendirian dan merasa tidak memiliki siapapun. Selama 17 tahun ini kau sudah berusaha jadi ibu yang baik untukku. Dan sayangnya aku terlambat menyadari itu. Terlambat menyadari betapa banyak yang kau korbankan untukku.**_

_**Oh, aku yakin kau sedang berlinangan air mata karena membaca surat ini. kau tahu kalau aku pandai mengarang dan merangkai kata-kata. Jadi pasti kata-kata yang kupakai ini menyentuh hatimu kan? Hehe...**_

_**Dan sebenarnya aku mengetahui semua ini dari Ichigo. Oh Oba-chan. Laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintaimu! Dia yang menyadarkanku tentang dirimu.**_

_**Aku tidak akan bohong. Aku memang sempat marah pada kalian. Kenapa kalian menutupi semua ini dariku. Padahal kau sudah tahu aku mencintai laki-laki itu lebih dari apapun. Dan Ichigo juga sama. Dia tahu aku menyukainya. Tapi akhirnya... alasan kenapa aku dan Ichigo tak mungkin bersama itu, karena kami saudara sedarah. Alasan klasik dan alasan konyol. Tapi kemudian aku paham. Mungkin... Ichigo memang ditakdirkan untukmu ya. Untuk di saat seperti ini. ketika aku sudah tidak ada, Ichigo akan menemanimu. Menghabiskan hari tuamu. Jadi kau tidak sendirian lagi.**_

_**Oba-chan...**_

_**Bahagialah bersama Ichigo. Meski kalian banyak perbedaan, tapi bahagialah. Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan bersedih lagi. Jangan tumpahkan air matamu lagi.**_

_**Aku akan mendukung kalian di mana saja. Karena aku akan jadi malaikat untuk kalian. Walaupun sulit, berjuanglah Oba-chan. Egoislah untuk kali ini. jangan seperti Ibuku. jangan seperti dia. Kalau Ibuku sanggup egois, tentu semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Tentu kita semua akan bahagia hingga akhir nanti. Dan kau... tidak perlu menjadi nenek menyeramkan untukku. **_

_**Baiklah... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengoceh. Sampaikan salam perpisahan terakhir untuk Tou-chan, Ichigo, teman-temanku, dan... Tou-san. Katakan pada Tou-san, maafkan aku karena meninggalkannya. Tapi pertemuan singkat dengannya benar-benar berarti untukku. Karena aku hingga akhir selalu bahagia. Kebahagiaan selalu mengelilingiku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian.**_

_**Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan ibuku. walaupun wajahmu mirip dengan Ibuku, tapi aku jamin ibukulah yang paling cantik dan paling baik. Akhirnya... aku bisa bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku akan bercerita padanya mengenai banyak hal. Oh, aku juga akan mengadukanmu pada ibuku karena sudah melakukan banyak kekerasan padaku. Biar kau nanti dimarahi oleh Ibu. Aku yakin ibu pasti sangat mencintaiku.**_

_**Ibu... akhirnya kita bertemu juga.**_

_**Senna.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memeluk erat-erat kertas-kertas itu. Tidak menyangka bahwa keponakannya satu itu benar-benar punya hati yang begitu besar. Setidaknya... Senna sudah memaafkannya dan mendukungnya. Dan Rukia bahagia, karena ternyata... hingga akhirpun Senna sangat bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wajahmu buruk sekali Rukia. Kau menangis lagi?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya melihat kakak iparnya di depannya. Duduk di meja makan pagi ini. Dan ini sudah hari kedua semenjak kematian Senna. Byakuya memang sempat merasa terpukul dan menangis juga. Tapi, Byakuya cukup tenang. Akhirnya Hisana bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. Anak yang diperjuangkannya hingga akhir dan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Semua memang berakhir. Dan tentunya dengan balasan yang besar. Sangat besar malah.

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-sama. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau lusa kau ikut denganku. Kita pergi ke Eropa."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengoles selai di roti tawarnya. Eropa? Mendadak sekali.

"Nii-sama?"

"Aku tahu banyak sekali kenangan buruk di sini untukmu. Jadi, kita pergi saja dari sini dan memulai hidup baru. Aku akan membuka cabang perusahaan di sana dan kita bisa hidup normal. Kau bisa mencari pria baik-baik di sana. Kita lupakan semua yang terjadi di sini."

"Nii-sama. Apa maksud Nii-sama? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini."

"Ini bukan mendadak. Sudah lama aku merencanakan ini. sebenarnya, aku ingin setelah Senna lulus SMA, kita semua pergi dari sini. Tapi ternyata, rencana tidak sesuai harapan. Jadi sekarang... ini kesempatan kita."

Rukia menunduk ragu. Meninggalkan... meninggalkan...

"Rukia..."

Eropa... itu tempat yang jauh kan? Sangat jauh malah. Haruskah Rukia mengambil keputusan ini? memang ada begitu banyak kenangan buruk di sini. Semua kenangan buruk. Tapi tak semuanya kenangan di sini buruk. Tidak semuanya. Dan Rukia...

"Atau kau tidak ingin meninggalkan bocah itu?"

Rukia terkesiap dan mengangkat wajahnya. Reaksi terkejut dan kaget.

"Nii-sama?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Bocah yang satu sekolah dengan Senna. Anak dari Kurosaki itu. Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi bocah itu mengatakan kalau kau kekasihnya. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan. Selama kau di rumah sakit, bocah itu terus berada di sana untuk menemuimu. Dan tentu saja aku tidak suka dia."

Jadi itukah alasan kenapa Byakuya melarangnya keluar dari kamar dan menaruh penjaga di kamarnya waktu itu?

"Memang... ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami?" akhirnya suara Rukia keluar juga. Dia memang mengerti. Banyak perbedaan dan kesalahan dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi itu bukan alasan sama sekali kan?

"Tentu. Banyak kesalahan dalam hubungan kalian. Usia kalian terlalu jauh. Dia juga masih 17 tahun. Kau tidak pantas untuknya. Mungkin saat ini dia hanya coba-coba bersamamu. Tapi lihat beberapa tahun nanti. Ketika kau sudah berubah tua dan keriput, dia akan menyesal bersamamu dan mencari wanita lain yang seusia dengannya atau bahkan lebih muda darinya. Hubungan kalian saat ini, hanyalah hubungan semu."

Yah. Itu benar. Semuanya terlalu semu dan tak mungkin. Walaupun Rukia percaya Ichigo akan terus mencintainya, tapi tidak mungkin laki-laki itu mau dengannya setelah beberapa tahun nanti. Dan ketika umur Rukia sudah jauh berubah tua dan Ichigo nanti masih begitu muda, hubungan mereka mungkin akan goyah karena akhirnya Ichigo menyesal pernah bersamanya. Yah. Semua ini... Cuma semu belaka.

"Apa pernah kau memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya saat menjalin hubungan dengan bocah itu? Selain banyak kesalahan dan perbedaan, apa kau sanggup menjadi menantu dari orang yang menyakiti kakakmu? Apa kau pikir orang itu akan merestui hubunganmu dengan anaknya yang masih sangat muda itu? Berpikirlah yang waras Rukia. Kau berbeda dengannya. Jadi... carilah pria yang seusia denganmu. Bocah itu, tak akan pernah serius denganmu. Jangan menghancurkan masa depan bocah itu."

Rukia tetap diam. Dia selama ini sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. Sungguh. Dia sudah terlalu lelah berpikir dan mempertimbangkan segalanya. Dan itu cukup membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Besok aku tunggu jawaban baik darimu," tutup Byakuya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Rukia menaruh ranting-ranting kecil bunga sakura itu di tepi pantai. Ranting pohon sakura yang berisi beberapa kelopak sakura itu sudah dibawa pergi oleh gulungan ombak. Bunga-bunga itu berhamburan di laut biru kehijauan ini.

Rukia tak menyangka di sinilah terakhir Senna. Angin musim semi berhembus begitu kencang. Benar-benar hari yang indah untuk hari terakhir Senna. Saat bunga-bunga sakura ini bermekaran dengan indahnya. Mirip mendiang kakaknya yang juga menyukai bunga dengan kelopak kecil berwarna pink ini. Seluruh pohon sakura tak memiliki daun. Tapi semua kelopak pohonnya adalah bunga cantik ini. Senna pergi ketika bunga-bunga itu mengiringi kepergiannya.

"Rukia..."

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati bocah itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya begitu sumringah. Walaupun beberapa hari lalu dia juga sempat depresi karena sebagai orang terakhir di sisi Senna. Tapi dia tak menyesal. Ada banyak hal yang dibagikan Senna padanya. Demikian juga dirinya. Dan Senna sendiri sudah bersedia mendoakan kebahagiaannya dengan wanita yang dia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir kau akan terlambat," ujar Rukia sambil berbalik memandangi pemuda tinggi ini.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan sekolah libur. Ichigo mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu, kaos ketat berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Juga sepatu keds-nya.

"Aku nyaris satu minggu tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terlambat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm... sepertinya aku masih belum baik-baik saja. Aku masih begitu terpukul."

"Semua akan segera berakhir."

Rukia diam dan kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap pantai. Ichigo berjalan sedikit menuju ke samping wanita mungil ini.

"Aku ingin... setiap tahun di hari peringatan Senna, memberikan bunga sakura itu di sini untuknya. Dia sangat menyukai bunga itu. Kalau bisa..."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau pasti―"

"Karena aku akan ke Eropa. Besok."

Mata Ichigo membelalak lebar. Wanita itu mengatakan Eropa dengan wajah biasa dan santai saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa Rukia baik-baik saja dengan kata-kata itu.

"Eropa? Eropa kau bilang? Tapi... untuk apa?"

"Menetap di sana. Mungkin..."

Dengan kesal Ichigo membalik tubuh kekasihnya itu. Kekasih...

Mencengkeram erat kedua bahu mungilnya dan mengguncangnya.

"Kenapa Rukia? Kau sudah janji tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana kan? Kau janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kau tidak ingin seperti kakakmu kan Rukia?"

"Karena aku mulai berpikir. Bahwa hubungan kita ini adalah kesalahan."

"Kesalahan?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya. Kesalahan. Tidak ada jaminan kau selamanya akan mencintaiku kan? Beberapa tahun lagi kau pasti akan menyesal bersamaku ketika aku berubah jadi tua dan mengerikan. Kau pasti akan berpikir bahwa sia-sia bersamaku dan memilih untuk mencari gadis lain yang―"

"Demi Tuhan Rukia! Aku tidak seperti itu! Kau pikir kenapa aku mau bersamamu sejauh ini kalau aku main-main! Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

Rukia memandang lurus ke mata cokelat yang menatapnya penuh emosi itu.

"Kau... masih muda Ichigo. Usiamu baru 17 tahun. Dan aku... sudah 30 tahun."

"Aku ingat kita sudah selesai membicarakan perbedaan umur ini!"

"Dan aku... tidak mungkin selamanya sanggup bersamamu. Kau pasti akan kecewa kalau memilihku. Mulai sekarang lupakan aku saja. Kau... bisa mencari gadis lain yang lebih sesuai untukmu."

"Sekarang siapa yang bermain-main? Aku atau kau? Apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku karena aku masih muda dan labil? Kau berpikir aku hanyalah bocah yang mudah bosan?"

"Ya. Kau memang seperti itu Ichigo."

"Katakan alasannya Rukia!"

"Karena aku tidak mau menghancurkan masa depanmu."

"Masa depanku justru hancur tanpamu!"

Rukia yang menghadapinya dengan emosi yang datar, sedangkan Ichigo yang menghadapinya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Ini memang harus diakhiri. Rukia tak sanggup selamanya seperti ini. Di antara banyak tekanan.

"Aku tetap akan pergi Ichigo."

Seketika itu pula Ichigo mulai merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan wanita yang berusaha ingin pergi darinya ini. Entah kenapa Ichigo mulai merasa bahwa Rukia yang sekarang terlalu keras kepala dan sulit untuk digoyahkan.

"Berapa lama?" lirih Ichigo kemudian setelah melepas cengkeramannya di lengan Rukia.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali."

"Tidak. kau pasti akan kembali kemari. Aku akan menunggumu. 10 tahun, 20 tahun, bahkan 50 tahun sekalipun, aku tetap akan menunggumu. Dan aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita mainan."

"Kau tak akan sanggup Ichigo."

"Kau tak akan tahu sampai dimana kesungguhanku bukan? Kalau kau mau pergi, kau bisa pergi. Tapi aku tetap akan di sini menunggumu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali."

"Kumohon jangan begitu. Kau berhak bahagia dengan gadis lain yang lebih―"

"Karena kau tak mungkin melupakanku. Kau tak mungkin semudah itu melepaskanku. Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau harus pergi. Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Pergilah. Kalau kau memang harus pergi."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" akhirnya Rukia menyerah juga.

"Karena aku lebih mengenalmu daripada dirimu sendiri. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak juga mengantarmu ke bandara. Tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Aku percaya kau akan kembali. Kau pasti kembali Rukia."

Ichigo berbalik meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di sana. Rukia langsung terisak dan menangis hebat.

"DASAR ICHIGO BODOH! KAU BODOH! BODOH SEKALI! DASAR BODOH!" pekik Rukia dan terus memaki Ichigo, menghentakkan kakinya di pasir pantai itu, mengepalkan tangannya sekencang-kencangnya. Kenapa ada laki-laki yang begitu bodoh untuknya? Kenapa ada laki-laki yang begitu keras kepala untuk dirinya? Kenapa ada laki-laki―

Cup!

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar ketika sepasang tangan besar menangkup wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya begitu lembut. Yang terlintas di depan matanya adalah wajah tampan bocah itu yang begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah tampan yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Mata cokelatnya tertutup rapat sambil terus memagut bibirnya di bibir mungil Rukia. Rukia diam tak bisa membalasnya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk mencerna semuanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo menjauhkan bibirnya. Hanya sedikit. Membuka matanya pelan dan menatap sendu mata ungu kelabu yang memikatnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya. Dan suara itu cukup membuat Rukia mendengarnya.

Rukia kembali terisak dan membiarkan pemuda itu sekali lagi menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir mungilnya. Pelan-pelan Rukia membalas ciuman itu. Tidak menuntut dan tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang menenangkan dan lembut.

Dan itulah kali terakhir Rukia bertemu pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sempat mengubah hidupnya. Pemuda yang membawanya ke dalam hidup yang lebih baik. Pemuda yang menghentikan segala niatan buruknya. Pemuda yang mengenalkannya betapa indahnya sebuah cinta. Pemuda yang mencerahkan harinya. Dan pemuda... yang menghapuskan balas dendamnya.

Dan Rukia, tidak pernah berjanji akan kembali untuk pemuda itu. Tidak pernah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

7 years later...

"Oi Ichigo!"

Pria berusia 25 tahun dengan dandanan mirip pegawai kantoran itu, kemeja, celana kain, sepatu vantofle, astaga! Ichigo tak pernah merasa begini dewasa sebelumnya.

Tapi setelah tujuh tahun semuanya berubah seketika.

Dandanannya yang biasa amburadul dan cuek kini diperbaikinya pelan-pelan. Apalagi setelah dia lulus dari fakultas kedokteran, permintaan terakhir Senna, Ichigo berubah jadi dewasa.

Dan seperti terakhir kali tujuh tahun yang lalu, Ichigo berjanji akan berubah jadi pria yang dewasa dan pantas.

Meski selama tujuh tahun ini, sama sekali tidak pernah ada kabar dari wanita itu. Ichigo tak pernah berniat mencari tahu. Dia hanya percaya wanita itu akan datang walaupun entah kapan. Pasti dia akan datang dengan cara apapun.

Tapi, selama ini wanita itu memang tidak pernah kembali walau seharipun. Dia tak pernah kembali kemari. Bahkan ketika hari peringatan kematian Senna pun wanita itu tak kembali. Wanita itu... benar-benar pergi dan menghilang terlalu jauh. Ichigo bahkan tak tahu dimana wanita itu sebenarnya.

"Hei Pak Dokter! Apa segitu sibuknya sampai kakak sendiri mengajak keluar sulit sekali!"

Inilah dia. Shiba Kaien.

Tiga tahun lalu dia kembali ke Tokyo. Kembali menjalani perusahaan Kurosaki. Ichigo sudah berniat menjadi dokter. Jadi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan segala macam perusahaan itu. Karena perusahaan itupun banyak kenangan untuknya. Kaien baru mengetahui kalau wanita itu sudah tidak tinggal di Tokyo sekembalinya dia dari Austria itu. Sedikit kecewa memang tidak bertemu terakhir kalinya. Tapi... sejak dua tahun lalu dia sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis yang berbeda lima tahun darinya. Namanya kalau tidak salah Miyako. Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu adalah salah satu karyawan di sana. Ichigo tak menyangka akhirnya kakaknya ini menikah juga besok.

"Tadi ada jadwal serius tahu! Kenapa mendadak mengajak minum sih? Besok kau mau menikah... tidak pesta lajang dulu?"

Tradisi di Tokyo. Pesta lajang untuk orang yang akan menikah. Melepas masa lajang.

"Itu kan sudah minggu lalu. Aku hari ini khusus ingin bicara denganmu. Kau kan sudah jadi pria dewasa."

Ichigo duduk di meja bar di sebelah kakaknya ini. tak begitu banyak perubahan yang dialami Shiba Kaien. Masih tetap santai dan tenang seperti dulu.

Setelah memesan minuman, mereka berdua mulai terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" buka Kaien sambil meneguk martini-nya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo acuh.

"Kuchiki-lah! Kau bilang dia akan kembali. Kau masih tidak menghubunginya selama tujuh tahun ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo singkat sambil meneguk wine-nya.

Bagaimana menghubunginya kalau Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu cara menghubunginya. Wanita itu menghilang. Dan... tidak tahu berada di mana.

"Jadi... hubungan kalian bagaimana? Kau yakin dia masih mencintaimu? Jangan-jangan dia sudah menikah di sana."

"Aku percaya dia. Perasaan kami belum berubah."

"Meskipun dirimu sudah jauh lebih dewasa, ternyata kau masih kekanakan ya? Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Wanita itu mudah berubah hatinya. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"Lalu... ke arah mana pembicaraan ini?" sela Ichigo mulai bosan. Walaupun Shiba Kaien masih memiliki perasaan pada wanita Kuchiki itu, tapi Kaien tak bisa lagi mencintainya seperti di awal. Kaien mulai berpikir tidak mungkin perasaan Kuchiki itu akan berubah. Karena Kuchiki adalah wanita paling keras kepala. Mungkin Kuchiki itu sendiri akan merasa bahagia bila mendengar Kaien akan segera menikah.

"Tou-san mulai khawatir padamu. Dia ingin kau segera mencari kekasih. Sepertinya dia mulai terpengaruh sejak pernikahanku. Dan dia ingin kau juga segera menikah."

"Astaga! Ternyata itu lagi."

Dan bukan hal aneh lagi Ichigo mulai dipaksa mencari jodoh. Banyak gadis yang mulai dikenalkan oleh ayahnya, teman-temannya termasuk Kaien. Tapi tak satupun menarik hatinya. Yah kalau Ichigo bisa semudah itu beralih, dia tak mungkin memerlukan waktu selama ini untuk menunggu seseorang kan?

"Aku sudah yakin kau akan bilang begitu. Ya sudahlah. Kita minum saja. Siapa tahu di antara teman Miyako nanti kau akan bertemu dengan salah satu gadis cantik yang masih lajang. Besok jangan terlambat ya."

"Sepertinya aku akan terlambat."

"Hah? Kenapa? Besok itu hari pernikahanku tahu!"

"Karena besok adalah hari peringatan untuk Senna."

Kaien langsung diam mendengar nama itu. Tujuh tahun ternyata cukup lama ya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Angin pagi ini begitu kencang berhembus. Ini musim semi. Musim semi yang ketujuh untuk Ichigo meletakkan sekumpulan ranting bunga sakura di pantai ini. Ichigo hanya berharap ada ranting lain yang akan datang sebelum dirinya. Tapi tak pernah ada ranting lain itu.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir pantai. Jalanan cukup sepi. Mungkin karena masih pagi. Dan selama tujuh tahun Ichigo akan seperti ini. menemui Senna.

Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan tuksedo hitamnya. Dia bermaksud akan langsung pergi ke Tokyo Hall untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya itu.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek baru turun dari sebuah taksi. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel bulu berwarna putih. Dan dibaliknya ada sebuah gaun pesta ketat di atas lutut berwarna hijau tosca. Gadis itu melambai ke arahnya dan berlari menuju Ichigo. Apa dia tidak keseleo dengan hak setinggi itu?

"Rupanya Kaien-Nii benar. Kau di sini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nozomi?"

Kujo Nozomi. Anak dari relasi ayahnya. Usianya baru 23 tahun. Cukup muda. Dia juga lulusan Oxford University. Setelah lulus dari sana, dia tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan berarti selain bersenang-senang dengan uang orang tuanya. Rencananya dia bulan depan baru akan masuk ke perusahaan. Dan gadis inilah salah satu gadis yang dikenalkan Isshin pada Ichigo.

"Isshin Oji-san bilang kalau kita sama-sama saja ke Tokyo Hall. Dan aku tidak keberatan kok."

Ichigo memijat pelipisnya. Oyaji bodohnya itu pasti bertingkah yang tidak perlu. Isshin juga tahu tentang hari ini. tapi biasanya Isshin akan datang sehari setelah peringatan kematian ini. entah kenapa.

"Baiklah. Setelah aku meletakkan bunga ini."

Ichigo berjalan menuju pantai diikuti dengan gadis cantik itu. Tapi gadis itu langsung berlari mengikuti Ichigo. Langkahnya sedikit terseok.

"Maaf, bisa tunggu aku? Sepertinya aku kesulitan..."

Ichigo berhenti dan menunggu gadis itu. Tentu saja sulit. High heels di pasir?

"Untuk apa membawa bunga ini kemari?" tanya Nozomi setelah menggaet lengan Ichigo.

"Untuk seseorang yang berarti untukku."

"Berarti untukmu? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan. Lebih dari itu."

Nozomi diam. Dia jarang mendengar Ichigo membicarakan tentang seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

"Siapa?" kejar Nozomi lagi.

"Saudara perempuanku."

"Yuzu dan... Karin?"

"Tidak. bukan mereka."

"Oh... lalu dimana dia?" Nozomi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok perempuan yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo.

"Sudah meninggal."

"Ehh? Tenggelam?"

"Tidak. bukan tenggelam. Dia memang meninggal di sini."

Dari jauh Ichigo melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Sendirian. Sepertinya seorang wanita. Dengan syal pinknya yang berkibar, dress ungunya selututnya, sepatu boots berwarna cokelat dan jaket kuningnya. Wanita itu mengenakan topi dengan pinggiran lebar. Dia berjongkok sebentar untuk menaruh sesuatu di sana. Kemudian sesaat setelah Ichigo sampai, wanita itu berbalik pergi. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Dan begitu Ichigo tiba di pinggir pantai itu, dia melihat seikat ranting sakura yang baru saja hanyut terbawa gulungan ombak. Selama tujuh tahun ini belum ada yang menaruh bunga sakura selain dirinya di sini.

Dengan panik Ichigo berbalik dan melihat wanita itu sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Tunggu dulu Ichigo!" pekik Nozomi.

Ichigo langsung meninggalkan Nozomi dan berlari mengejar wanita itu. Sayangnya wanita itu sudah naik taksi.

Ichigo jamin 100 persen. Tidak mungkin salah!

Itu pasti Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki di sini? Mana mungkin... aku sudah berdiri di sini hampir satu jam. Tidak ada dia menampakkan diri," elak Kaien.

Buru-buru Ichigo meletakkan bunga sakura itu dan tak sempat bicara banyak pada Senna. Dia langsung pergi, tentunya membawa Nozomi juga untuk sesegera mungkin ke Tokyo Hall. Kalau matanya tidak salah, itu pasti Rukia.

"Tapi aku yakin dia ada di sini! Pasti satu-satunya alasan dia di sini adalah kau!"

"Hah? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau mengiriminya undangan via e-mail kan?" tuntut Ichigo.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia baca karena tidak ada balasan darinya―ehh! Oi Ichigo!"

Setelah bertanya pada kakak bodoh itu, ternyata tetap sama. Sejak dulu tidak berubah bodohnya. Ichigo segera berlari ke meja penerima tamu. Mungkin ada sedikit petunjuk.

"Apa kalian melihat seorang wanita dengan topi lebar, jaket kuning dan dress berwarna ungu datang kemari? Dia memakai syal pink juga," jelas Ichigo pada penerima tamu tersebut.

Kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan dan bertanya satu sama lain. Lalu satu wanita agak tinggi teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, gadis mungil itu ya? Dia memang ada di sini. Tapi hanya menitipkan kado ini."

Wanita agak tinggi itu memberikan sebuah kotak sedang yang dilapisi kertas kado berbentuk bunga sakura. Ichigo melihat sebuah note kecil di atas sana.

_Maaf Senpai, cuma ini yang bisa kuantarkan. Semoga bahagia._

_Kuchiki. Rukia._

Ichigo tersenyum bahagia. Dia memang pulang kemari. Pasti pulang kemari. Ichigo yakin itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ichigo segera melesat untuk mencari wanita itu. Pasti belum jauh. Pasti!

Begitu sampai di luar hall, Ichigo melihat wanita dengan pakaian yang sama tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sepertinya tengah memanggil taksi.

Ichigo... tidak ingin membiarkan takdir begitu lama memisahkan mereka. Tidak ingin. Sungguh. Kalau Tuhan nyata, Ichigo sungguh berharap jangan mempermainkan mereka lagi. Jangan lagi membuat takdir yang mengesalkan seperti ini.

Ichigo berlari sekencangnya dan menggapai lengan wanita itu sebelum dia masuk ke dalam taksi. Wanita itu terkesiap dan langsung menoleh begitu lengannya dicegat seseorang. Begitu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, Ichigo langsung mengenali wajah yang masih memakai kacamata itu. Pelan-pelan Ichigo menarik kacamatanya turun, walaupun salah orang Ichigo tidak akan berhenti menurunkan kacamata hitam itu.

Tapi ternyata...

Kedua bola mata ungu kelabu itulah yang menyambutnya. Membelalak lebar dan penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Apa kubilang. Kau pasti pulang... Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengabaikan keterkejutan wanita itu dan menariknya paksa masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Wanita itu masih diam dan tidak banyak mengatakan apapun. Ichigo juga tidak membawanya menemui Kaien lagi. Karena toh masih bisa lain waktu. Kerinduan selama tujuh tahun ini sudah begitu tak tertahankan. Benar-benar menyebalkan merindukan seseorang seperti ini. kalau Ichigo tidak bertahan, mungkin dia sudah lama menjadi gila dan menyusul wanita ini. Tapi kepercayaan selama tujuh tahun ini sudah dibayar dengan pertemuan mereka kembali.

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir pantai tempat awalnya tadi.

Rukia masih menunduk bingung. Pelan-pelan Ichigo membalik bahu wanita itu. Wajahnya masih sama. Bahkan bertambah cantik seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang bertambah panjang itu malah tidak membuatnya semakin tua. Bahkan semakin cantik. Ichigo tidak menyesal menunggunya selama tujuh tahun. Kuchiki Rukia kembali dengan begitu cantik untuknya.

"Lepaskan topimu ini! kau bertambah tua Rukia!" rutuk Ichigo sambil menarik topi lebar itu dari kepalanya.

"Hei! Kau lupa aku memang sudah tua! Aku sudah 37 tahun tahu!" maki Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mereka bahkan masih di dalam mobil.

"He-hei! Ichigo..." ronta Rukia.

"Diamlah. Tujuh tahun Rukia. Kalau kau belum pikun, kita sudah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu."

Rukia berhenti meronta dan membiarkan bocah―atau haruskah seorang pria?―yang memeluknya begini. Rukia diam-diam menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di bahu tegap pemuda ini. Wangi Ichigo masih sama. Ichigo mencium tengkuk Rukia dengan begitu lama. Mengusap punggung wanita itu berkali-kali.

"Selamat datang kembali... Rukia," lirih pemuda ini.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens bola ungu kelabu itu. Yang masih memandang datar padanya.

"Apa kau... akan pergi lagi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh ayolah Rukia! Jangan membuatku gugup! Kalau kau pergi lagi apa aku harus mengikatmu di dalam rumahku memastikan kau tidak pergi lagi?"

Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Haruskah kau semengerikan itu? Apa selama tujuh tahun ini kau berubah jadi dokter psikopat?"

"Kau... tahu darimana aku jadi dokter?" kata Ichigo terbata. Seingatnya Rukia tak pernah mengabari atau memberi kabar. Jadi... bagaimana mungkin...

"Kau... sudah janji pada Senna akan jadi dokter kan?" kata Rukia pelan.

Ichigo langsung terdiam. Sepertinya dia memang pernah bilang begitu pada Rukia.

"Lalu... apa kau akan pergi lagi?" kata Ichigo sendu.

"Tujuh tahun lalu... aku menunggu Nii-sama mengijinkanku memilih jalanku. Makanya aku ikut dia. Di sana Nii-sama terus menyuruhku mencari pria baik. Aku memang mencarinya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang cocok untukku. Akhirnya dua tahun lalu Nii-sama menyerah dan membiarkan memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Dua tahun? Artinya kau sudah di sini dua tahun?"

"Tidak. Dua tahun lalu aku ada di Korea Selatan. Di sana aku bekerja sebagai penerjemah Bahasa Jepang dan tour guide. Cukup menyenangkan."

"Kau... jadi tour guide?"

"Dan sepertinya Nii-sama menyerah dan dia membiarkanku memilih jalanku sendiri. Mungkin dia masih khawatir padaku saat itu. Apalagi karena kematian Senna yang mendadak."

"Artinya... kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" pinta Ichigo memohon.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kemari hah? Senpai sudah menikah. Jangan-jangan kau juga sudah menikah!" gerutu Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kulihat di pantai kau bersama seorang wanita cantik. Dia isterimu ya?"

"Berarti kau mengenaliku di pantai tadi ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Karena kau sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Kalau aku sudah menikah kenapa aku repot-repot mengejarmu hah?"

"Siapa tahu kau cuma―"

Perasaan ini sudah tak tertahankan. Demi apapun. Tidak tertahankan lagi...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tu-tunggu seben―ahh... hmngghh... Ichigo!"

Setelah puas berkeliling Tokyo, Ichigo langsung membawa pulang Rukia ke apartemen pribadinya. Hari memang beranjak malam, makanya dengan tidak sabaran Ichigo langsung menumpahkan kerinduannya pada wanita ini. Benar-benar kerinduan yang memuncak dan tak terbendung lagi. Selama ini dengan jujur, Ichigo mengatakan kalau dia tak pernah menyentuh wanita manapun. Tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita manapun selama tujuh tahun. Dan tidak pula melirik wanita manapun selama ini.

Dan di sinilah mereka.

Rukia selalu berakhir di bawah kuasa sang Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Tubuhnya langsung polos dan rata dengan kasur Ichigo. Dan di atasnya pria ini menikmati seluruh tubuh yang tersaji di depan matanya. Kuchiki Rukia kembali menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada pemuda ini. Tangan-tangan mereka saling bertautan tiada henti.

"Ichi... gohh..."

Desahan Rukia tak terbendung lagi saat pria ini―dan sekarang Rukia harus belajar memanggilnya begitu―intens memasuki dirinya. Menghentakkan dirinya begitu ceroboh dan tak sabaran. Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka tak merasakan satu sama lain. Rukia terus memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Jari-jarinya semakin rapat bertautan. Menggenggamnya agar tak lepas lagi. Tapi sepertinya justru Ichigo yang tak mau melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Ciuman mereka pun sama intensnya seperti pergerakan licin itu. Lidah pun saling bertautan tiada henti. Ichigo begitu rakus menghisap semua yang ada di Kuchiki Rukia. Entah itu bibirnya atau pun lidahnya. Rasanya masih tetap sama. Meski tujuh tahun berlalu ternyata masih tetap sama. Masih menggoda seperti dulu. Dan masih sama. Ichigo masih tidak rela melepaskannya. Tidak.

"Ahh... sudah Ichi―hmmnhggh!"

"Kau pikir... ini akan berhenti sekarang? Kau harus membayarnya Rukia. Karena meninggalkanku selama tujuh tahun!" perintah Ichigo yang masih setia melakukan pergerakan licin di bawah sana. Rukia hanya mengangguk panik, rasa membakar dan nafsu kian membuncah ketika gerakan itu semakin intens dan semakin cepat.

"Ichigohh!" teriakan Rukia rupanya sudah menyampaikan klimaks terakhirnya. Ichigo sadar itu. Karena itu dia kembali mempercepat langkahnya dan memberikan klimaksnya pada Rukia juga. Mereka berhenti mendadak. Ichigo mengatur nafasnya yang memburu demikian juga Rukia. Lalu tak sabar kembali melahap bibir mungil dan memerah itu. Wajah Rukia pun memerah dengan suksesnya. Sepertinya Rukia juga sama. Sama-sama sudah merindukan rasa ini.

"Aku... mencintaimu Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seperti biasa, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang pria-nya. Oh... betapa menyenangkannya memanggil pria berambut orange ini sebagai pria-nya.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya menatap bocah itu. Lagi-lagi bicara sembarangan.

"Apa?"

"Kita menikah. Secepatnya. Bila perlu bulan depan. Ahh tidak! bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja? Kau mau menikah dimana dan bagaimana―"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu Ichigo," Rukia menghentikan mulut pemuda itu yang mulai berkoar tidak jelas. Rukia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Ichigo yang masih berbaring itu dan mengeratkan selimut di dadanya. Itu kalau Rukia ingat dia dan bocah ini masih belum memakai pakaian apapun.

"Ada apa lagi?" keluh Ichigo kesal sambil mengubah posisinya juga duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia di atas kasurnya.

"Kau ini, aku baru saja kembali setelah tujuh tahun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba―"

"Supaya kau tidak kabur kemana pun lagi! Ayolah Rukia... kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan kakakmu lakukan lagi. Kau... tidak mau bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Usiaku sekarang sudah terlalu―"

"Aku bosan mendengarkan alasanmu soal usia! Kau pikir manusia tidak bertambah tua? Tentu saja bertambah tua. Aku juga akan bertambah tua Rukia. Bukan kau saja. Kita akan semakin tua kalau kau mengulur semua ini. Tujuh tahun kupikir sudah cukup untukmu berpikir. Apa menurutmu setelah kau kembali begini aku akan diam saja?"

Rukia diam memandangi Ichigo. Rukia tak pernah menang dari bocah ini. dia selalu saja tidak menuruti Rukia dan keras kepala. Selalu membantah dan tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Kau akan menyesal."

"Jadi kita lihat semenyesal apa nanti diriku kalau tidak memilikimu."

"Kau akan sulit meminta ijin dari kakakku."

"Kupikir itu salah satu tantangan dari setiap pernikahan."

"Tiga tahun lagi aku berusia 40 tahun."

"Makanya kita harus mengejar target sebelum kau berumur seperti itu."

Tidak peduli apapun yang Rukia katakan, Ichigo tetap punya jawaban di semua kata-katanya. Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu bergerak pelan memeluk leher pemuda ini.

"Aku menyerah. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Ichigo mencium bahu kecil Rukia.

"Terima kasih Rukia. Terima kasih."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo serius. Dia memang mau menikah. Dan rencananya memang bulan depan. Selama beberapa hari di dalam sebulan ini dia sudah melakukan banyak persiapan. Isshin juga tak bisa menghalangi niatan pemuda itu. Karena sejak awal, Isshin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ini. bukan salah anaknya kalau dia harus jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Isshin tak pernah menentang apapun yang diinginkan Ichigo. Mungkin ini adalah bentuk dari permintaan maaf Isshin karena membuat putranya sedemikian menderita.

Rukia juga sudah bertemu lagi dengan Senpai-nya. Berkenalan dengan isteri senpainya yang begitu cantik itu. Kaien pernah bilang akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Rukia. Tapi di tengah jalan dia berpikir matang. Bahwa Ichigo tak mungkin semudah itu melepaskan Rukia. Dan Rukia, tak mungkin semudah itu melupakan Ichigo. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Mungkin yang paling repot adalah Ichigo.

Dia harus berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Semua yang diperintahkan Byakuya dituruti Ichigo tanpa mengeluh. Dia tahu Byakuya pasti sedang mengujinya. Yah... mendapatkan Kuchiki Rukia memang tak semudah itu. Sejak awal.

Dan akhirnya, setelah setengah bulan berusaha meyakinkan si aristokrat yang tiba-tiba kembali kemari begitu mendengar Rukia akan menikah, akhirnya ijin diperoleh. Byakuya sendiri yang menyerah dengan kegigihan bocah itu.

Dan Rukia tak sanggup memikirkan segirang apa pemuda itu begitu mendapat ijin dari sang kakak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Oh bagus!

Mual dan pusing di pagi hari di hari pernikahannya!

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Miyako. Isteri Kaien yang datang mendampinginya. Pernikahan mereka memang tidak mengundang orang lain. Hanya keluarga saja.

Awalnya Rukia yang keberatan jika ingin mengundang banyak orang. Dan Ichigo menurutinya. Ichigo tak peduli tentang undangan. Asal bisa bersama Rukia, apapun dituruti oleh Ichigo.

Mereka berada di hall kecil. Karena yang datang hanya keluarga saja. Tidak ada pesta besar-besaran.

Rukia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan perasaan tidak enaknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin salah makan."

"Itu bisa gawat. Kalau nanti kau bertingkah aneh saat pengucapan janji."

Rukia mengerti itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa perutnya mendadak mual begini.

Tapi untungnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Setidaknya begitu setelah pengucapan janji selesai.

Karena begitu berbalik untuk menemui tamu yang hadir, yah... kedua adik kembar Ichigo, Kaien dan isterinya, Byakuya dan Isshin. Semuanya seolah baik-baik saja. Tentu. Semua akan―

"Hueek!"

Semua orang berpandangan panik melihat Rukia. Terutama Ichigo yang berada di sebelah Rukia. Dengan panik, Rukia menutup mulutnya yang tak terkendali itu.

"Rukia... kau..."

"Rukia-nee... kau kenapa mual begitu?"

"Tanda-tanda orang mual di pagi hari biasanya..."

"Astaga! Kau hamil Rukia?"

Dan teriakan terakhir adalah dari senpainya.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah tak karuan. Rasanya gugup sekali harus menghadapi tuntutan semua orang di sini.

Ichigo yang tak mengerti situasi itu langsung terlonjak kegirangan dan memeluk Rukia seeratnya. Lalu menggendongnya di lengannya sambil berputar-putar saking girangnya.

"Rukia! Kita jadi orangtua loh!" jerit Ichigo di hall kecil itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan segirang itu!" bentak Rukia sambil memukul kepala Ichigo dengan buket bunga.

"Jangan putar-putar Kuchiki begitu bodoh! Dia masih mual! Bagaimana kalau dia muntah hah?" Kaien ikut membentak ketika melihat Rukia yang masih diputar-putar Ichigo itu mendadak memegangi kepala dan mulutnya.

Suasana jadi bertambah kacau ketika Byakuya datang dan langsung menginterogasi Ichigo.

"Bahagialah Oba-chan. Karena di sinipun aku sudah bahagia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

.

.

Sooo saya senang akhirnya ini ending dari cry away. adakah yang menduga kalo IchiRuki akhirnya bakalan nikah? hehehe walo pernikahannya sederhana. karena jujur saya lebih suka pernikahan yang sederhana daripada ngundang ribuan orang yang gak penting. ehehehe

makasih buat semua perhatian senpai pada fic ini selama ini. sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih udah mensupport saya dalam pembuatan fic ini sampai sejauh ini. makasih banyak ya...

ok deh balas review...

kurosaki kuchiki ndak login : makasih udah review senpai... nih ada lemon dikit. hehehe soalnya mau banyak words-nya udah kebanyakan. hehehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray... hehehe masa sih? saya suka kok review yang panjang, karena saya suka bacanya hehehe. soal penyakit Senna, mungkin secara kedokterannya sih kayak efek sehabis kecelakaan gitu. tapi saya gak yakin apa beneran ada yang kayak gitu. tapi pecahnya pembuluh darah emang ada dan emang bisa menyebabkan kematian mendadak hehehe... semoga ngerti yaa...

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe Senna kan emang perannya flesksibel. bisa baik bisa juga ngeselin. tergantung kebutuhan. hehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya saya juga, tapi ini tuntutan cerita sih hehehe

snow : makasih udah review senpai... nah apa yang ini update kilat? hehehehe

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update kilat lum ya? hehehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... saya sih pas episode terakhirannya mau nangis, malah banjir banget hehhehe apalagi pas dia bilang dia bakal mati untuk kedua kalinya. duhh nyesek banget...

ika chan : makasih udah review senpai... apa masalah Ruki udah kelar di chap ni? hehehehe

RK-Hime : makasih udah review senpai... kayaknya emang musim ujian ya? hehehe amin... hehehe moga bagus. alasan Byakuya ada di chap ini. hehehe

Kim Na Na : makasih udah review senpai... saya emang ada rencana bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari city hunter. ditunggu aja ya saya ngepublishnya kayaknya minggu-minggu ini kalau gak ada halangan. hehehehe

VANY MALFOY CISSY : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah tahu gak jawabannya Ruki hamil apa kagak? heheheh

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... ya senpai. saya juga gak berencana bikin sekuelnya. kalo bikin mah jadi cerita yang gimana lagi coba? hehehe Last Rose aja saya masih ngestuck banget. hehehe

Wakammiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... nih udah update kilat lum ya? hehehe

Naa terima kasih sekali lagi buat semua senpai yang udah rela hati baca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. maaf ya kalo selama dalam pembuatan fic ini saya banyak banget salah *plak* namanya aja manusia. hehhe

pokoknya terima kasih sekali lagi deh... hohoho lega akhirnya ada lagi fic saya yang udah tamat. hehehe

Sayonara!


End file.
